Harry Potter, Time Traveler
by Jitterbelle
Summary: *Completed and AU* Harry opens a book that sends him 21 years into the future where he meets Lily Potter, his fiery teenage daughter. Harry wants to know his about future but it seems that everyone he trusts is keeping secrets from him...
1. Present and Future

_**Summary**_ – Harry opens a book in the Restricted Section and it transports him 21 years into the future, where he meets up with the future Ron and Hermione and their son, Eddie. Harry also meets Lily Potter, Harry's very spunky and caring future teenage daughter with a hot temper and a bit of an attitude. Harry wants to know about his future, but he feels that Ron, Hermione, Lily, and Eddie are keeping something from him; some very deep, dark secrets.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. The all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 1- Past, Present, and Future:**

Harry Potter threw his quill on the table in frustration, deciding that nothing was more difficult then fifth year Potions with Severus Snape. If it was somehow Snape's hatred over him somehow intensified over the summer and it was not helping his grades or his progress in Potions class. However, his goofing off with his best friend, Ron Weasley, and torturing his archenemy Draco Malfoy did not help matters much. Ron, noticed Harry's reaction to the Potions assignment, did the same. Hermione Granger, Harry and Ron's other best friend, smiled coolly at them and continued reading her Arithmency book

"Having trouble?" she asked in a mock, innocent voice.

"YES!" Ron nearly shouted, running a hair through his fiery red hair. Hermione's smug smile only widened. Harry sensed an argument and immediately groaned in annoyance. Neither Ron or Hermione noticed it. "What in the world is all this lot supposed to mean?"

"He's a slimy git; giving us a final at the last minute!" Harry snarled, thinking horrible thoughts about the Potions Mater. "Like we didn't have enough work with our O.W.L.S this year. Hermione simply shrugged and did not take her chestnut eyes off of her textbook.

"Maybe if you two would just stop shooting Dungbombs in Malfoy's cauldron and actually pay attention in Potions, you might know what you're doing," said Hermione, still not looking at them, a smug smile still playing on her lips. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Snape takes points off of me and Harry anyway," said Ron. "Might as well make the most of it and torture Malfoy in the process!"

"Harry and I," said Hermione, correcting his grammar. Ron narrowed his eyes at her and clenched his quill tightly. Harry's eyes widened; waiting for the explosion. He could almost see the steam coming out of Ron's ear.

"Quit being a know-it-all," snapped Ron. "It's not appealing…in fact it damn well annoys everyone!"

"Well, maybe-"

"Oh, just shut-up, Hermione!"

"I should shut-up? Maybe you should be quiet and start working on your Potions homework," Hermione retorted.

"Shush!"

"No," she hissed, "YOU!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"While you two argue over who is going to shut-up first," Harry shouted impatiently, rising from his seat and running a hand through his already messy hair, "I think I'll go to the library and try to find out with his junk is supposed to mean. There has to be a book in there that explains this lot more clearly."

"You can't go to the library now!" said Hermione in her usual bossy, nagging tone, raising an eyebrow at him. Harry ignored her and continued to gather his Potions books and stuffing them into his bag. "You know, Snape is on duty tonight and he would love any excuse to give you a month's worth of detention."

"Yeah, plus it is almost eleven," said Ron, checking his watch. Harry grinned and summoned his Invisibility Cloak.

"Wow, Ron, you sound like Hermione," said Harry, grinning with a malicious smile. He threw the cloak over his head and dashed out of the Common Room before Ron and Hermione both had a chance to yell and scold him for making such a so-called ridiculous comment.

As Harry quietly roamed the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry towards the library, he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Quite frankly, he was getting sick and tired of Ron and Hermione's constant bickering. What was worse, he knew deep down that their constant arguing was just a way of them expressing their hidden feelings for each other. Harry always had inkling that their feelings for each other ran deeper than friendship and that it was only a matter of time before the two of them got together.

Harry did not mind that his two best friends might end up together; he was just concerned about what would happen to him. Who would he hang out with? Harry supposed that he could always spend time with Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister. This summer, since Ron and Hermione were at each other's throats, so he had spent the majority of his time with her. He smiled as he thought of the times he and Ginny spent time together; playing Quidditch, playing pranks on Ron and Hermione…but he shook the idea of he and Ginny together out of his head; Ron would never approve and he would not risk his friendship with Ron for anything. Luckily, he did not have to dwell on his feelings any longer because before he knew it, he was standing in front of the doors to the library.

He wandered into the library in desperate search for something that would clarify the Potions information for Snape's test tomorrow, but unfortunately could not find a single solitary book that could help him. Harry groaned in frustration and suddenly became even more tired than he was before. Because of this, and without even thinking, this caused Harry to wonder into the Restricted Section. Biting his lip, he thought that maybe there could be a book that could help them study for this test. As Harry began his search, he saw a book that caught his eye titled, _What You Do Not Know, You Will See_. It was not the book itself that caught Harry's eye; it was more the title. What on earth was that suppose to mean? Harry did not know; but he was always such a curious boy, and despite the fact that his curiosity always got him in trouble, he pulled the black leather bound book off of the shelf and flipped through it.

It was unlike any other book he had ever read; all of the pages were completely blank and Harry was strongly reminded of Tom Riddle's diary. Becoming hesitant, he flipped to the first page and it was also blank, except for one sentence; "Say of a number."

"Twenty-one," said Harry out loud, shrugging. He had no idea why he picked that number; no specific reason; it just rolled off his tongue nicely. He turned to the next page and it too only had one sentence on it; "Say a place."

This sentence concerned Harry, but his curiosity won out and he called out; "Gryffindor Common Room." He figured that if this book was something dangerous, that he would at least end up at Hogwarts, in the Gryffindor Common Room, where it was safe and where he would still be under the watchful eye of Albus Dumbledore.

Without thinking, Harry turned to the third page, and suddenly, was swirling in colors of pink purple and blue. It was liked it was being sucked into a thick, rubber tube and he could barely catch his breath.

Before he could think; before he could even become frightened, Harry landed with a loud thud on the floor of the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

"You are going to get into so much trouble!" a teenage boy whispered warningly. He was speaking to a teenage girl. The girl was anxiously pacing around the Gryffindor Tower with her wand at the ready and wore a furious expression on her face. But despite her angry look, if one looked closely enough, they would be able to see beads of sweat coming down her forehead and down the base of her neck. She turned to the boy sharply.

"You're one to talk!" the girl snapped at him, gesturing her arm towards him. "Didn't you get a detention from Remus the other night for putting Nott under the Boogey Bat Hex?"

"I wasn't talking about getting in trouble with the teachers," said the boy impatiently, running a hand through his bushy, fiery red hair. "I was talking about Daris Malfoy. I mean, I know you think he's a toad but let's be honest; he's powerful…he could really hurt you!" It was extremely clear that this boy was trying to find an excuse to convince the girl to not go through with what she was about to do.

"I don't care!" the girl shouted angrily, her wand clenched tightly in her fist. Her face became red with anger; he could almost see the steam coming out of her ears. "I'm fed up with him. That is the last time he insults my family." The girl's voice began to carry throughout the Common Room. The boy shushed her anxiously; his eyes wide and fearful.

"Shut-up!" he hissed angrily. "Do you want to wake up the whole House?" The girl rolled her eyes at her friend's nagging attitude and ignored him, continuing to pace the room as she began to fiddle with the wand with her pale fingers.

"What time is it?" she snapped suddenly, not looking at the boy, who looked at his watch, giving the girl a disapproving look before he did so.

"Eleven-thirty....."

"Perfect," whispered the girl. The boy raised a bored eyebrow. "Just one more half hour and – What the bloody hell was that?" she asked urgently. There had been a sudden thud, crash, and a grunt from behind the dark red couch in the Common Room. The girl had gotten position with her wand at the ready.

"You heard it too?" the boy asked, looking around wide-eyed, pulling his own wand out of the pocket of his bathrobe.

"Of course I heard it!" the girl said impatiently, giving him a dirty look. He frowned at her before grabbing a hold of her arm and pulling her close to him. The girl was so focused on the noise behind the couch that she did not notice his feeble attempt to try and keep her safe. They pair of them looked at each other for a moment, nodded and dived over the couch with their wands pointed at whatever had made that thud and groan. When they got a good look over the dark red couch, they saw a boy around their age, whom they never saw before.

Who was this strange boy and why was he here. Panic immediately began to swell in the girl's chest and she pointed her wand directly at the strange boy's heart. She noted that her friend also had his wand pointed directly at the boy; his arm was shaking furiously. The girl guessed that he was just as scared and concerned to see a strange boy in their Common Room as well; especially considering the world that they lived in.

The strange boy looked at them curiously. Both of them could not help but wonder why this boy looked so familiar…maybe he was not dangerous after all? But neither of them was taking that chance; they kept their wands pointed at them. The strange boy saw their wands and he gave them terrified looks; his eyes going wide as he tried to scramble to his feet.

"What is going on here?" the asked breathlessly. Both of them ignored him and just remained on guard with their wands out. The girl narrowed her eyes at the strange boy before her.

"Who are you?".

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. So I was rereading my story, _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_ and realized that I started writing this story when I was thirteen or fourteen years old and how horrible my actual writing was. I decided to try and revise it; not amazingly but enough to make it a bit more realistic and readable. But, do not worry, the plot is remaining completely the same. I am just fixing the grammar and making the story itself better quality.

Some comments about plot points; I know that I am not directly accurate with the real Harry Potter stories. I know that they originally took place in 1991-1997, but I did not know that when I first started writing this story. There also a few comments that reviewers made but, please keep in mind that I started writing this long before _**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**_ was even published. Thanks for understanding about that.

I hope you guys like the new, revised version. Thanks again for the reviews! Enjoy!


	2. Introductions

_**Summary**_ – Harry opens a book in the Restricted Section and it transports him 21 years into the future, where he meets up with the future Ron and Hermione and their son, Eddie. Harry also meets Lily Potter, Harry's very spunky and caring future teenage daughter with a hot temper and a bit of an attitude. Harry wants to know about his future, but he feels that Ron, Hermione, Lily, and Eddie are keeping something from him; some very deep, dark secrets.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. The all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 2 - Introductions:**

"Who are you?"

A young girl had asked Harry that question; it was a girl that Harry had never seen before in his life and here she was, standing in front of him with her wand pointed directly at his chest. He was startled and tried to remain composed; he could not go for his wand because the girl, and the tall boy standing beside her, would surely curse him before he even touched it. He decided to do the courageous thing that he always did and stand his ground. He knew everyone in Gryffindor in third year and above; but he could not place these two for the life of him and the lost at least around fourteen or fifteen years old. It frightened him.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, looking curiously at them, furiously shaking, taking a good long look at the two people standing before him. The boy still looked familiar to Harry, but he couldn't place it; he was extremely tall (a good few inches taller than Harry!), with bushy, firey-red hair, loads of freckles, and warm chestnut eyes. The girl standing behind him looked quite angry and was giving Harry a very stern look; she was short and had long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, and her eyes were framed by glasses. Harry could not place it but she looked all too familiar; he couldn't place her eyes, which were glowing with fire and anger.

The girl turned to look at the boy and they seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes. It frightened Harry; what were they planning to do? Were they Death Eaters in training waiting to kidnap him and take him to Voldemort? What happened to Ron and Hermione and all the rest of the Gryffindor students who had been in the Common Room only minutes before he had gone to the library? For several moments, the two of them began to just stare at each other before the girl finally gave a silent nod to the boy. The boy turned to face Harry.

"I'm Edward Weasley, but for the love of Merlin do not call me that; everyone calls me Eddie," said the boy. Harry blinked and began choking on his saliva as he looked at the boy astonished.

"Your surname is Weasley? Weasley?" Harry asked, running his hand through untidy jet-black hair, choking on his own words; not believing exactly what he was saying. "How…what are…are you Ron's cousin or something?"

Eddie and the girl simply looked at each other, threw their heads back, and began to laugh. Harry was so confused; who were these two people? He knew everyone in Gryffindor, from fourth year and up, but he had never seen these two people in his life, and they looked way too old to be thirteen. Snakes began crawling in the pit of Harry's stomach and he immediately wished that he had never opened that stupid book; he wanted to be safe and in the warmth of the Gryffindor Common room with the people that he knew, like Ron, Hermione, and Ginny; not with complete strangers like the two people who were laughing at his expense.

"Ron Weasley? My cousin?" Eddie said through his laughs.

"That's ridiculous!" the girl said, still chuckling, pointing her finger at Harry and continuing to laugh.

"What…?" asked Harry in a deathly whisper. He was not sure that anyone heard him, but Eddie must have because he saw the desperate look on Harry's face and the tone in his voice. So, very softly, Eddie responded:

"Ron Weasley is certainly not my cousin…he is my father."

"WHAT?" Harry shouted, stumbling backwards and holding his hand to his forehead, feeling an instant headache coming on. He was not sure if he wanted to vomit, cry, or just pass out. But, somehow he managed to not buckle under his dead weight and he stared firmly into Eddie's face. "Your father? How? He's only fifteen years old! I just…"

"Fifteen years old?" the girl bursted out in obnoxious laughter. Both Harry and Eddie gave her a dirty look. She stopped laughing and began to speak to Harry in extremely condescending attitude; "Umm....no…not really. Ron Weasley was fifteen years old about twenty-one years ago," the girl said sarcastically. If Harry had any stomach left, he would have simply glared at her, but he did not have the strength to do anything about her tone. He felt as though he might faint. .

"But-how-I-" stuttered Harry, trying to find the words. He could not seem to string two words together and he felt sick; his stomach was flipping over and his head was spinning. The room seemed to blur and it gave him a drunken feeling. The girl continued to glare at him condescendingly, but Eddie noticed Harry's state and immediately began to sympathize with him. Eddie pocketed his wand and walked over to Harry, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. The girl gave Eddie an astonished look; her eyes nearly popping out of her head, but she kept her wand at the ready.

"Ed, what are you doing?" she hissed. Eddie ignored her.

"Are you okay?" asked Eddie, looking at Harry with the utmost concern. "You…look…you look sick."

Harry could not take it anymore; his knees buckled under his weight and he fell to his knees, holding on to his stomach to stop himself from losing his dinner. Eddie bent over, placing his hands on Harry's shoulders, as Harry began to dry heave. The girl finally noticed his weak state and lowered her wand, looking at him in concern. She followed Eddie's actions and kneeled behind Harry, gently rubbing his back as he tried to catch his breath. It felt weird to her to be comforting a stranger but she really did not know what to make of it. Out of nowhere she just felt this overwhelming desire to take care of this strange boy who appeared in the Gryffindor Common Room…who appeared out of thin air.

"What's your name?" the girl asked gently, still rubbing Harry's back. Harry just continued to dry heave and did not answer.

"Maybe we should take him to my mum," said Eddie, turning to the girl. Harry turned to him and stared at him now.

"Mum?" Harry asked blankly. Eddie smiled comfortingly.

Yeah, my mum is Headmistress here at Hogwarts," said Eddie. "You look lost…and not to mentioned you look a little freaked out. She a brilliant witch…she might be able to help." The girl immediately stopped comforting Harry and jumped to her feet; staring at Eddie furiously.

"EDDIE!" the girl shouted angrily. "Why would we involve your mum? We can't go to your mum now! I have a duel with Malfoy in ten minutes…remember?"

"Malfoy?" asked Harry, trying to take in deep gulps of breath. "You mean Draco Malfoy?"

"No, though I would love to curse that git!" the girl snarled, her fist clenching around her wand again. "But, no, I'm dueling his son, Daris Malfoy. Trust me, that jerk is no better than his father. Stupid git."

Then realization dawned on Harry. So far, he had apparently met his best friend's future son, discovered that Draco Malfoy would also have a son one day, and that there was no one around that he recognized. Could he possibly have landed in the near future?

"What year is it?" Harry asked abruptly. Eddie and the girl stared at each other for a minute and looked at Harry as though he were insane.

"How is that important?" the girl asked coolly. Eddie shot her a dirty look before turning to look back at Harry.

"2016," said Eddie. "Why?" Harry did not answer and felt even sicker than he had before. How could he possibly have landed in the future? How? All he had done was open a book…

The book!

The book in the Resticted Section! It was titled, _What You Know Not, You Will See._ No one knew the future, but here he was seeing it…living it. The book must be some kind of time machine. And if it was some kind of time-travel device, why would Dumbledore keep it in the school? Wouldn't that be dangerous? Harry remembered how the book had requested him to say a number and Harry had replied 'twenty-one.' He was now twenty-one years into the future. The place! Harry said the Gryffindor Tower and he was in the Gyrffindor Tower.

All of this information hit Harry like a ton of bricks, but for some reason they did not make him feel worse or even sicker; in fact he felt as though a weight was lifted. Now that he knew the answer of where…or when he was, all he needed to do was go to Albus Dumbledore and Dumbledore would know exactly what to do; he always did.

"I need to see Dumbledore!" said Harry urgently. Eddie and the girl looked as though Harry had lost his sanity. It looked as though the girl was trying as hard as she could to be sensitive and not laugh in Harry's face again.

"Albus Dumbledore?" Eddie guessed after a few moments of awkward silence. Harry nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, he'd be able to help," explained Harry, getting to his feet, causing Eddie and the girl to take a few steps back.

"I'm sure he would have, but he has been dead for almost sixteen years."

"WHAT?" Harry shouted, causing the girl to shush him so that he did not wake up whole Gryffindor Tower. She then checked her watch and then turned to Eddie.

"Listen, Eddie," the girl said impatiently, "I've got to go. It's almost midnight and I'm not about to let Malfoy get at me for being late." The girl grabbed an Invisibility Cloak that Harry recognized as his own, but he did not say anything; he was beginning to feel too sick to speak. Eddie jumped up, completely now ignoring Harry.

"I'm coming with you!" Eddie said firmly. The girl stared at him, giving him a antagonizing look. Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Look, even though I'm afraid Malfoy is going to blow you into a million pieces," started Eddie, this comment causing the girl to narrow her eyes at him, "you're still my best friend and I still have to support you when you need it."

"Well, I appreciate that, Ed," she said with a smile. Eddie gave her a famous, Weasley lop-sided smirk. Harry was astounded of how much he looked like Ron when he smiled like that and it rather frightened him. Eddie smiled back at the girl.

"Are you ready?

"You shouldn't go," whispered Harry. Eddie and the girl both looked at him wide-eyed. "Eddie is right; Malfoy could hurt you."

"Don't try and tell me what to do," the girl said coolly. "You're not my father!"

"Yeah, we don't even know who you are," said Eddie with a shrug. "What's your name?" Harry's mind was so out of it he just seemed much too confused that he just responded without even thinking about how crazy it would sound;

"Harry, Harry Potter."

It was as though Harry had said some kind of curse word; as if he had called a Muggle-born a Mudblood. It was even worse than the responses he used to get when he said Voldemort's name out loud. Harry began to wait for the explosion because when he said his name, Eddie's kind hearted face became shocked and angry, as though he were trying to control that famous Weasley temper and not curse Harry. It was the girl's response that really caught Harry's attention. At first, she just stared at Harry; her face completely impassive. There was no emotion on her features and or in her eyes. Then out of nowhere, the girl was charging at him with a voracious and evil look on her face. Out of fear, Harry stumbled backwards until he hit the cold stones of the wall.

"Lily, don't!" called out Eddie, following in the girl's footsteps, as though he were going to try and stop her if she made an attempt to attack Harry. Looking into her eyes, Harry had never seen such a hateful, evil look in a pair of eyes before; except when Voldemort looked at him. There was an angry fire blazing fire in her eyes. It was the same look Sirius gave Peter Pettigrew when Harry first met them both. A look of hate, anger, and disgust all rolled in one; a murderous look.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" the girl roared, pushing Harry against the wall and pointed her wand at his throat. "I HAVE HALF A MIND TO CURSE RIGHT NOW!" Eddie dashed over to the pair of them and shushed her by placing a calming and gentle hand on her shoulder. The girl looked at Eddie's hand, then at his face before nodding. Once she calmed down, she gave Harry a look of deepest loathing and ran out of the Potrait Hole, her dark blue bathrobe billowing behind her. When she was out of sight, Eddie turned sharpely and frowned at Harry, fingering his wand.

"You should never have said that. That was low," said Eddie in a harsh whisper. Harry cringed. "Only someone like a Slytherin would say something like that. I almost thought you were a decent guy."

"What did I say?" asked Harry, scatching the back of his head, giving Eddie a confused look. It looked genuine, but Eddie frowned and stared at him for a moment.

"Who are you, really?" asked Eddie.

"My name is Harry Potter!" said Harry desperately, his eyes begging for Eddie to believe him.

"You bloody-"

"You don't believe me? LOOK!" Harry shouted as he lifted his bangs to show Eddie the infamous lightning scar that had plagued him for the last fourteen years of his life. Eddie gave Harry a condescending look but humored him and looked directly at his forehead. He stared at it curiously for a minute and realization dawned on Eddie as he let the information slowly sink in. The scar was really there; like lightning. Eddie's eyes widened with shock as he gasped and stumbled backwards. He tripped on his own two feet and fell to the ground, staring at Harry as though he had never seen anything quite like him before

"You…you're….why…how….?"

"To be honest, I'm really not sure how I got here myself," explained Harry. I opened this

book in the Restricted Section and it somehow sent me into the future…here…" .Eddie had gone paler than a sickly ghost.

"I…I don't know…wow," Eddie gasped, clearly unable to find the words. Harry did not want to embarrass him and did not want to frighten him anymore. Instead he just stared at Eddie, then looked in the direction of the Potrait Hole; the same Portrait Hole that the angry girl had stormed through just moments before. His emerald green eyes narrowed.

"Who was that girl you were with?" asked Harry curiously. "She seems need an attitude adjustment; I've never seen such a temper. She especially did not want to hear the name 'Harry Potter.'" Eddie's mouth twitched in a slight, humored smile for a brief moment; so brief that Harry was sure that he had imagined it because Eddie was giving a sincere, stern look.

"Well, I can understand why she flipped out," Eddie said uncertainly, following Harry's gaze, also staring at the direction of the Portrait Hole. "I mean…if I were her, I probably would have freaked out too."

"She had no right-"

"She had every right!" snapped Eddie defensively..

"Why? Who is she?" Harry asked impatiently. Eddie sighed and bit his lip nervously. He looked as though he were having some sort of internal struggle with himself, debating on whether he should tell Harry who this girl was and why she freaked out at the mention of Harry's name. Finally, he let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his bushy red hair.

"Her name is Lily Potter," whispered Eddie. Harry's eyes began to widened, but Eddie continued. "And she is the daughter of the famous Harry Potter."

Harry felt as though he stomach had completely detached from his body and fell to the floor.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. I realize that Chapter 3 is the same as Chapter 1. I have no idea why fanfiction did that but I'm going to have to rewrite that whole chapter. It'll be up before the end of the night and I apologize for the horrible inconvenience. Thanks again!

I hope you enjoy the revisions and the story!!!!!


	3. Daris Malfoy

_**Summary**_ – Harry opens a book in the Restricted Section and it transports him 21 years into the future, where he meets up with the future Ron and Hermione and their son, Eddie. Harry also meets Lily Potter, Harry's very spunky and caring future teenage daughter with a hot temper and a bit of an attitude. Harry wants to know about his future, but he feels that Ron, Hermione, Lily, and Eddie are keeping something from him; some very deep, dark secrets.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. The all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 3 – Daris Malfoy:**

There was a long, pregnant pause. Eddie just stared at Harry, as though he were going have to catch Harry, waiting for him to faint. But, Harry just stared out into space and did not say a weird; he was barely breathing.

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Eddie stupidly.

"That…that girl was…is my daughter?" whispered Harry, as though he could not, as though he dared not believe it. Eddie stuffed his hands into the pockets of his bathrobe and sighed heavily again.

"Yeah," he said, "yeah she is. Her name is Lily…you named her after your mother."

"I guessed that," mumbled Harry sarcastically. Eddie rolled eyes.

"Your sarcasm was one of your beautiful genetic traits that Lily inherited," he mumbled back just as sarcastically. Harry grinned at the irony because he wanted to comment on how Eddie could be just as sarcastic as his father, Ron. There were a few moments of hesitant silence before Eddie turned to Harry urgently.

"We need to go after her," said Eddie. "Daris Malfoy takes after his father, Draco and I am not sure what he will do to Lily."

"Let's go," said Harry, without needing another word from Eddie. He started towards the Potrait Hole with Eddie hot on his heels.

"They're meeting in the dungeons," said Eddie as they entered the corridor. Harry did not know why he was so anxious to get to Lily and Daris Malfoy before anything happened. He understood that Lily was his future dead but was it possible for him to feel affection for her already…even though he did not know her? Even though he had just found out just seconds ago that Lily was his daughter? Before Harry could ponder any more, Eddie had started walking by his side, keep his stride with Harry.

"After we stop this so-called duel between Lily and Malfoy, we should go to my mum's office," Eddie said reasonably. "I'm sure she'll know what to do. She's pretty bloody brilliant and she'd really love to see you." When Eddie mentioned his mother, Harry finally got the chance to ask the question he had wanted to ask since he had found out that Eddie was Ron's son.

"Who is your mother?" asked Harry, curious to know whom his best friend had married. Eddie turned and looked at him, and to Harry's immense surprise, he bursted out laughing.

"Oh c'mon!" he busted out through his chuckles. "You of all people should know the answer to that one!" Harry raised an eyebrow, about to make a retort before he looked into Eddie's warm, chestnut eyes…the same chestnut eyes that had belong to his other best friend. Realization dawned on him.

"You don't mean…"

"Oh yes, I do!"

"HERMIONE?" Harry cried out through a joyful laugh. "Ron married Hermione?"

"Yeah, a year after they graduated from Hogwarts," said Eddie, beaming proudly.

"Oh wow," said Harry, shaking his head with good humor. "I mean, I knew they liked each other but I didn't think it was that serious. I didn't know they would actually get married!"

"Are you kidding?" asked Eddie, punching Harry on the shoulder. "My mum told me you were the first one to see it coming!" Harry chuckled and before he knew what was happening, the pair of them had reached the top of the stairs that led towards the dungeons. They both looked at each other nodded, pulling their wands out of their pockets and tip-toeing down the stairs. Right before they reached the bottom of the staircase, they could manage to hear a bunch of voices echoing off of the walls.

"I'm surprised the red-headed Weasel didn't show up with you, Potter," a nasty, husky voice said coolly; as though the voice had a permanent sore throat. "I thought you two little lovebirds were joined at the hip…"

"Oh don't worry, Malfoy," Lily's voice boomed coolly, "he'll be here."

"Aw, is Weasel going to come to Potty's rescue?" another voice taunted in a mock baby voice. Harry cringed because he was strongly reminded of Bellatrix Lestrange. "Weasel and Potty sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-"

"You know that the most common people who sing that song are five-year old Muggle children, don't you, Nott?" asked Lily coolly. Harry bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing out loud. "I thought a big bad Slytherin would know that."

"You watch your mouth, Potter!" the second male voice snapped, whom Harry guessed was called 'Nott.'

"Oh, you've got me shaking in my bunny slippers now," said Lily sarcastically. Harry wanted to laugh again, but he could hear Eddie groan from beside him.

"That tongue of her's always gets her in trouble," he mumbled, more to himself than to Harry. With those words he stepped out of the shadows and stood protectively behind Lily. Harry followed suit and followed Eddie, taking in the scene before him. His future daughter, Lily, was standing with her wand at the ready, facing three other boys. The one in the front, who also had his wand out, pointing it straight at Lily, was no doubt, Daris Malfoy. He greatly resembled his father with dark blonde hair that was neatly combed, cold gray eyes, and a pug face. Standing closely beside him was a short, stocky boy with long black hair and ice blue eyes and a long pointed nose. He was glaring at Lily and Harry assumed that he must be 'Nott.' The third boy, standing far behind Daris Malfoy and Nott, was a huge, tall boy whom greatly resembled a large gorilla; Harry could only assume that this was the son of either Crabbe or Goyle.

"Ahhh there's Weasel bean!" called out Malfoy, as though it were a joyous occasion. "We knew it was only a matter of time before you came to watch me completely obliterate your friend here."

"Not going to happen," snarled Eddie, glaring at Malfoy. "The duel is off. Lily and I are not going to fall for anymore of your evil tricks anymore."

"Who says I'm falling for a trick?" Lily mumbled defensively. "I'm just looking for any excuse to hex the life out of this little git." Eddie ignored her as Harry took a few more steps forward, standing closely behind Lily and Eddie. Malfoy caught sight of him and narrowed his eyes in fear, raising his wand and pointing it directly at Harry.

"Who are you?" questioned Malfoy. Nott and the large boy also noted Harry's presence and came to Malfoy's side. Lily whipped around, saw Harry and immediately shot him a deathly glare that could have frozen hell. She rounded on Eddie.

"Why did you bring _him_?" growled Lily, clenching her wand tightly in her fist. Malfoy took advantage of Lily having her back turned to him. He quickly turned his wand on her instead, raising it. A rage came over Harry that he had never felt before and it made him want to kill the little spawn of the ferret with his bare hands.. Even if Lily wanted to block the curse Malfoy was about to throw at her, she would not have time to turn around. As Malfoy shouted a curse at Lily's back, Harry dived between them and raised his own wand.

"_Protego!_" shouted Harry. The curse rebounded off of Harry's shield and bounced back towards Malfoy and his cronies. Lily gasped and turned around, raising her wand but it was too late; Harry had taken care of the work for her. Eddie was shooting death glares at Malfoy, but before he could curse Malfoy with a few well chosen profanities, once again, Harry beat him to the punch. He stood between Lily and Malfoy, with his wand pointed directly at Daris Malfoy's head.

"You're just like your father," Harry hissed, giving Malfoy a glare; a very similar glare that Lily had just given to Harry. "He was a low-life scum who liked to attack when they're opponents had their back turned; he always took the coward's way out as well." At the insult thrown at his father, Daris Malfoy immediately challenged Harry by raising his wand.

"You filthy…what do you know about my father?" Daris snarled back at Harry. "I don't even know who the bloody hell you are. How could you know me?"

"Your father is Draco Malfoy," said Harry. Lily stared at him, completely astonished. Eddie could not help but grin arrogantly. "Pansy 'The Pug' Parkinson is no doubt your mother because you inherited her pug like face! Your grandparents are Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy…Death Eaters and followers of Voldemort! (Everyone gasped when Harry shouted out his name.) Your father's best friends were Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. You!" Harry pointed at the boy who resembled a gorilla. "You must be Crabbe's son! You have his squinted face!" Harry turned back to Malfoy. "No doubt your father followed in good ol' Lucius' footsteps and also became a slimey, wretched Death Eater…" At those words, Malfoy practically grinded his teeth and growled at Harry. His angry eyes then landed on Lily.

"Well, Potter here is one to ta-"

"_Stupefy_!" Harry shouted, pointing at Malfoy, who somehow managed to scream and dodge the curse, sending both he and Nott to the cold, stone ground. Lily and Eddie ended up being overcome with laughter. When Crabbe managed to help the two of them to their feet, Malfoy glared at Harry.

"I don't know who you are, but I swear," He growled, "I will make you pay!" He turned to his friends. "Let's go." With that, the three of them dashed up the dungeon stairs as fast as they could, speaking in hushed tones. Harry pocketed his wand with a proud smile and turned to Lily and Eddie. Eddie was still chuckled but Lily was staring at him quite curiously. She looked like she did not know whether to curse Harry or to thank him. Instead she bit her lip uncertainly.

"Just because you did that, does not mean I forgive you for what you said back in the Common Room," she snapped quickly. Harry gave a defeated groan as Eddie rolled his eyes. Harry noted that he seemed to do that a lot when he was around Lily, and Lily never seemed to notice. Either that or she just did not care.

"C'mon," started Eddie, "we need to take him to my mum's office."

"Why?"

"Must you question everything?" asked Eddie impatiently, grabbing her by the forearm and dragging her up the dungeon stairs with Harry on their heels. "Just c'mon!"

The three of them walked to Hermione's office in silence. Eddie was too frustrated with Lily's attitude to say anything, Lily was too irritated with Eddie's decision to bring Harry along to the duel and his decision to help Harry, and Harry honestly just did not know what to say to either of them. Honestly, what do you say to your future daughter and the future son of your two best friends? This was no ordinary scenario; it is not every day that something like this happens; even in the wizarding world. Harry's thoughts were once again interrupted when they reached the statue of the gargoyle; the same statue that Harry encountered so many times when he wanted to see Dumbledore. It was going to be very strange for him to enter this office and not have Albus Dumbledore, with his twinkling blue eyes staring at him from behind his half-moon spectacles, sitting on the other side of that desk. Instead, it was going to be his best friend, Hermione Granger. Well, Hermione Weasley technically. The idea boggled Harry's mind.

"Tootise Roll," said Eddie. The three of them stepped on to the platform and the gargoyle immediately began to spin, taking them to Hermione's office. When they stepped off of the platform, Harry looked around and was surprised to how similar Hermione's office was to Dumbledore's. The desk, chairs, and all of the portraits were in their exact positions; just as he remembered them. All of the shelves were the same and the window was still open and had a magnificent view of the grounds. However, unlike Dumbledore's office, Hermione's desk and shelves were not filled with fancy silver instruments and trinkets. Her shelves, desks, and literally everything else in the office was filled to the brim with books, books, and even more books. But, this did not surprise Harry as Hermione was constantly always reading; it should not surprise him that she continued to do so throughout the remainder of her life.

As Harry looked around, he noted that Eddie dashed immediately to the portrait of the four Hogwarts founders and muttered another password. The portrait swung open and Eddie stepped inside, and it instantly swung closed again, leaving Harry and Lily alone in Hermione's office. Harry glanced sideways at her and saw that she was fiddling with one of the rolled up scrolls that was resting on Hermione's desk. Harry did not know what to say to her; he was never especially talented when it came to talking with girls…except for Hermione and Ginny. But this was his daughter for crying out loud! Surely he had something that he needed to say to her. In realization though, Lily did not yet know that Harry was her father. She still thought he was some creep who had intentionally tried to make her angry. Harry opened his mouth to apologize, but the words never came out, as Lily spoke before he could.

"Look," she started. "I don't know who you are, but I apologize for losing my temper back in the Common Room." This was the first time that Harry got a good look at her eyes because for once, they were not full of fire. They were bright and regretful and his stomach lurched when he realized that they were exactly like his own; almond shaped and a bright emerald green. It was almost like looking into a mirror and Harry was astounded that Lily had not noticed how alike they were. He chose to try and ignore it.

"Apology accepted," said Harry, staring into her emerald depths. He again tried to open his mouth to apologize back to Lily, but once again, she interrupted him.

"But what you said wasn't right," she said, rounding on Harry. "It really…it just…you shouldn't have said it."

"I shouldn't have said that I was Harry Potter?" asked Harry slowly, knowing that he was walking on dangerous ground. Lily grinded her teeth.

"Forget it," she mumbled, turning her back on Harry.

"But I-"

"Forget it!" growled Lily, not turning to face him. Harry knew that the conversation would have to end here…for now. It was clear that Lily not only inherited is apparent sarcasm, but his stubbornness as well. He sighed and went over to the nearest book shelf. The middle shelf was the only one in the entire office that was not completely filled with books; instead it was filled with tons of moving pictures. Harry smiled as he recognized some of them. One was of him, Ron, and Hermione in their first year, smiling and laughing. Harry had a bandage over his eye and Ron and Hermione looked a little beat up as well; it must have been shortly after they tracked down the Sorcerer's Stone. Another photo was of Hermione, Luna, and Ginny; the three of them were sitting at the edge of the lake. Luna was making some crazy gestures with her arms while Ginny was giggling madly and Hermione was giving Luna a look as though she had lobsters crawling out of her ears. The third photo was of him, Ron, and Hermione. Ron was in the middle, an arm slung around each of them. Harry was waving around a graduation cap while Hermione was trying to escape the rough one armed hug that Ron had her locked in; she too was carrying a graduation cap and had a colorful shawl wrapped around her neck that neither Ron nor Harry wore; she must have won some kind of academic award.

Before he could stare at the pictures any longer, Harry heard the portrait swing open and he turned his head sharply. He half expected to see Eddie come out first, but the only person he saw was the outline of a woman. Harry held his breath as Hermione stepped out of the portrait, dashing at Harry and gazing at him as though she had not seen him in the longest time. Lily looked at the scene curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"Harry?" asked Hermione in the deathliest of whispers. Harry looked at her; she looked all in all the same as she had in their fifth year. Her hair was longer, and tamer; cascading in curls rather than frizz and bushiness. Her warm chestnut eyes were the same, except they were now lined with slight wrinkles, and she had gained some weight since her fifth year. But, she still looked like the same Hermione. Eddie had crossed over to the desk and stood beside Lily, who was watching the scene wide-eyed.

"Hermione," Harry whispered back, smiling slightly, happy to see his best friend was alive and well twenty-one years into the future. With those words, Hermione strode forward and pulled Harry into the tightest, most welcome hug he had ever been in. Harry, who was still a fifteen year old boy, hugged her back awkwardly as he felt her begin to cry into his messy, jet-black hair.

"Ed, Lily," started Hermione in a shaking voice, "would you please wait outside my office for a moment?"

"Hermione…what the-"

"_Please?_"

"C'mon, Lils," whispered Eddie as he grabbed a hold of a very hesitant Lily, and pulled her out of the office; but she did not go without whispering, hissing, and pestering Eddie for answers.

Once Lily and Eddie were safely out of earshot, Hermione pulled out of the embrace and held Harry at arm's length; completely drinking in his appearance, as though he had never seen anything quite like him. Harry began to shift uncomfortably under her intense gaze.

"Erm…hey…uh…this is a little weird," mumbled Harry, shifting from foot to foot. Hermione gave a weak chuckle through her soft cries and hurriedly wiped her tears.

"Oh Harry," she whispered, pulling him into another hug. "You have no idea…"

"No idea what?" asked Harry, pulling out of the hug. "Hermione, what's going on? What has happened in the last 21 years?" Hermione ignored his questions and sighed, running a hand through her curly locks.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips and looking very Hermione like. Harry felt relief wash over him. For some reason, seeing Hermione the way she always had been made him feel more at home, like less had changed.

"I don't know," said Harry. "I went wondering into the Restricted Section looking for some help in my potions assignment. I stumbled across this book, opened it, and here I am. I'm really not sure what happened but…"

"Harry, do you realize how dangerous this is?" hissed Hermione. "You could jeopardize everything that has happened in the last 21 years!"

"Like how you married Ron?" asked Harry with a sly smirk, crossing his arms across his chest. Hermione blushed to the roots of her hair but smiled back. "I still can't believe that…you and Ron…"

"Are you kidding?" blurted out Hermione through a slight giggle. "You were the first one to see it coming!" Harry smirked.

"And you two have a son?"

"Three children actually," Hermione corrected him. Harry's eyes widened with a certain kind of joy. "You haven't met Teresa and Anne. Teresa is only six and Anne is still a baby."

"Eddie seems great," said Harry honestly. "He seems to have a bit of both of his parents in him." Hermione's eyes gleamed with pride at Harry's words.

"You're Eddie's godfather you know," said Hermione.

"What? Even though Ron had all of those brothers to choose from?" asked Harry incredulously. This caused Hermione to laugh.

"Well, you were the only one we could agree on," she said with a grin. After a long, pleasant pause, Hermione bit her lip and looked at her feet, shuffling them nervously.

"Harry, when you met Ed, you didn't happen to meet…his best friend, did you?" asked Hermione stupidly; though she already knew the answer. Harry gave her a half-hearted smile.

"You mean the hot tempered one? Blonde hair? My green eyes?"

"The hot tempered part she gets from her father," said Hermione dryly, though she was smiling slightly. "I see you met Lily."

"I did," answered Harry. "Is Lily really my daughter?"

"Yes, she is."

"Who is her mother?" asked Harry curiously. "Whom did I marry?" This was another question he had been dying to ask since he had first found out that Lily was his daughter. For some reason, deep down, Harry had hoped that it was Ginny. The idea rather frightened him yet thrilled him at the same time. Hermione, however, did not answer. She merely sighed and turned towards her desk.

"I should owl Ron," she said, sitting down, grabbing a quill and a piece of parchment. "He'll be wanting to see you." Harry gave her a dirty look for not answering his question, raising an eyebrow.

"Hermione-"

Hermione continued to ignore him, but finished writing two different letters and sent them off with her brown, tawny owl. After she finished sending them off, she dashed across her office and opened the door. Lily and Eddie came stumbling in because they obviously had been trying to listen in on Harry and Hermione's conversation. As if she knew they were listening, Hermione completely stepped aside and let the pair of them become tangled on the floor with a bemused smile on her face.

"OUCH, Ed, get off of me!" snapped Lily, trying to get untangled and shove Eddie off of her. Eddie has grunted in pain.

"Hey, it was your idea to listen in!' he retorted. Harry could not help but grin at the scene before him. It made him happy to see how his daughter and his best friends' son became such close friends and that seemed to have the same knack for trouble as the trio did.

"If you two are quite finished," interrupted Hermione. The two teenagers scurried to their feet and stood anxiously in front of her. Lily was still looking at Harry with a curious raised eyebrow. "Ed, would you please go to Professor Lupin's office and bring him here? I sent him a letter so you might meet up with him on the way here." Eddie looked reluctant to go but he nodded anyway and walked out of the office, grumbling under his breath. Hermione, however, placed a gentle hand on Lily's back and guided her towards Harry. Lily's eyes widened but they never left Harry's face.

"Lily, I know this may be hard for you to believe, but, this is Harry Potter," explained Hermione. "That is, Harry Potter at fifteen years old. He used a book in the Restricted Section." This was probably the most awkward situation that Harry had ever encountered. "I'll leave you two alone in my office. I'll be behind the portrait if you two need me."

Hermione left the two of them standing in the middle of her office, awkwardly, just looking at one another not knowing what to say to each other.

"Well, this is awkward," said Harry well naturedly, clearing trying to lighten up the mood. Lily, however, just looked back at him; her face completely void of emotion and totally impassive. "I…really don't know what to say to you, Lily." There was a long pause as Harry stuffed his hands into the pockets of his robes as he sighed and looked at his feet. He could feel Lily's gaze on him.

"I owe you in apology," said Lily's voice. Harry's head jerked up as he looked at her. "You were telling the truth. I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"You already apologized," said Harry awkwardly. "There is no need to do it again."

"I really don't know what to say," whispered Lily, as she looked at her feet; the same way Harry had done just seconds earlier.

"How about, 'hello?'" whispered Harry. He wanted to place a comforting had hand on her shoulder but he did not know if Lily would accept it or brush it off. Harry did not even know if it was his place to comfort Lily. But to his immense relief and surprise, Lily smiled at Harry's comment and looked at him square in the eye. There was finally emotion in her emerald depths and it thrilled Harry to see it there; especially to know that he put it there.

"Hello," she said simply, with a smile, causing Harry to grin back at her. "So, you're really Harry Potter? You're really my father?"

"It sure seems that way," responded Harry. "Though you don't seem to be all that thrilled to have me here." Lily did not say anything but merely shrugged. Harry opened his mouth but did not have a chance to speak as there was a huge loud thud that came from behind the portrait in Hermione's room. Both Lily and Harry jumped.

"You better have a damn good excuse for dragging me out here at three in the morning, Hermione," boomed a man's voice. "Either Lily somehow hexed Ed into the six dimension or Harry Potter is still-"

"RON!" cried Hermione, immediately shushing him. Harry's stomach immediately began to tumble in excitement. Ron was here. He wanted to rush through the portrait to see his best friend but his feet seemed somehow glued to the ground. He could hear Hermione speaking to Ron in hushed whispers.

"What?" asked Ron's voice in dead shock. He did not even wait for Hermione to respond, but immediately charged through the portrait.

"Ron, don't!" pleaded Hermione, but he ignored her.

Before Harry knew it, Ron was standing in front of him, staring at him wide-eyed. Hermione was standing behind him nervously, putting her hands to her mouth as though she did not know how to handle what was about to happen. Lily stepped forward and stood beside Harry, almost protectively.

"Ron?" she asked quietly. But, once again, Ron did not answer but ran towards Harry and wrapped his arms around his best friend in a tight embrace.

"Harry," he whispered in a croaked voice. "It's you…it's really you…" Harry could sense a lump growing in Ron's choked voice and he made him slightly uncomfortable. Ron was practically sobbing at the very sight of Harry, Hermione had gotten emotional earlier, and Lily was completely guarded about the whole ordeal. What had happened in the last twenty-one years? But, more importantly, why were none of his questions being answered? He knew that his best friend would give him answers.

"Ron, what's happened the last twenty-one years?" whispered Harry as Ron continued to embrace him. But, no one had time to answer as the door to the office burst open. Harry jumped away from Ron as Lily jumped about a good ten feet in the air and gave a small squeal of fear. Standing in the doorway as an elder man; he looked much older than he was but in reality, he was only in his sixties. He had tired brown eyes and graying brittle hair with strands of light brown going through it; his robes were shabby and the man simply looked tired and worn out by life. Harry recognized him immediately.

"Professor Lupin?" blurted out Harry. Remus did not say anything; he simply strode across the room, just as Ron had done, and pulled him into another tight embrace. The only difference was that Remus actually began sobbing into Harry's messy jet-black hair.

"Harry…" Remus choked through his sobs. "Great Merlin…oh Harry…!" It was at that point that Eddie came dashing into the office, completely drenched in sweat and out of breath; as though he had ran a full fledged mile.

"I never knew a man so old could run so fast," he whispered to Lily, who chuckled.

"Oh Harry," repeated Remus as he pulled out of the hug, holding Harry at arm's length. "Sirius will want to see you…"

"Sirius is still alive?" asked Harry hopefully. Hermione immediately intervened.

"Remus," she hissed in a low whisper, which she had hoped was low enough so that Harry would not hear, but this was not the case. "Are you insane? He can't see Sirius…he'll go crazy!"

"This could be a blessing in disguise; for all of this. He needs this," retorted Remus. "Think about it…think about all that he's been through. Harry being here would be something like a miracle to him."

"A miracle?" asked Hermione sardonically. Lily and Eddie were watching the scene; their widened in fascination. Ron was merely rubbing the bridge of nose, feeling an instant headache coming along. "Is that how you would describe it?"

"He needs this, so does Harry!" repeated Remus, gesturing towards Harry. Hermione

shook her head.

"I won't allow it!"

"Who are you to call the shots?"

"I want to see Sirius!" shouted Harry.

"He's my best friend," hissed Hermione.

"Well, he's the son of _my_ best friend!"

"Ron, will you please back me up here?" asked Hermione angrily, rounding on her husband. Ron ignored her.

"I want to see Sirius!"

"We will lose him, Remus."

"You don't know that…have a little faith in the man!"

"Faith?"

"What the bloody hell is going on around here?" bellowed Harry in frustration, gripping at his untidy black hair,

"I…we can't lose him!" cried Hermione, tears brimming around her chestnut eyes. Harry, completely fed-up with the situation, jumped in between the fighting Hermione and Remus and looked back and forth to the both of them.

"What is going on here?" asked Harry, somberly. "Yes, I understand that me traveling twenty-one years through time is a bit nerve wracking for anyone. But, you guys are acting ridiculous. What has happened the last twenty-one years? I have a right to know!"

"Harry…"

"You tell him, then Hermione," said Remus. "You're the one who wants to call the shots here." Hermione glared at Remus but, using her head, guided Harry through the portrait and into her bedroom. Harry entered with Hermione behind him, as the portrait swung closed.

Harry was surprised by how tiny the bedroom was. It had a king sized bed in the middle with a fluffy, cozy looking purple velvet comforter and velvet pillows. One of the pillows bore the Hogwarts crest in the center of it. In front of the bed was a magnificent fireplace with a portrait of Merlin himself over it. He smiled at Harry tenderly from the painting. On the other side of the wall there was a huge window that had an incredible view of the forest and the lake. Next to the window was a simple small, round wooden table with a wooden chair beside it with a purple velvet cushion the seat.

"Nice," mumbled Harry awkwardly, gesturing towards the view. Hermione simply shrugged. He rounded on her.

"What's going on?" he immediately demanded. "Why is everyone acting so emotional around me? You and Ron practically sobbed when you saw me, Remus actually did cry, Lily is looking at me as though I'm carrying some hideous plague, and I can't see Sirius. I demand to know what happened to me since our fifth year. Why is everyone acting so emotional around me?"

"Harry, I can't tell you," said Hermione, tears leaking out of her eyes. "It could jeopardize the future!"

"So, then put a Memory Charm on me before you send me back to my time!" retorted Harry reasonably. Hermione considered the option for a moment before gently nodding her head and sighing in defeat.

"Okay, Harry," she whispered gently. "You win." Harry nodded eagerly, urging her to continue. "The reason why everyone is so emotional around is…well…it…is because….because, Harry you beca…you…you…died…"

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. I wrote this chapter as best as I could from memory. I hope it will do.

Please review and enjoy the story and new revisions! Much love from the Jitterbelle!


	4. Questions Answered

_**Summary**_ – Harry opens a book in the Restricted Section and it transports him 21 years into the future, where he meets up with the future Ron and Hermione and their son, Eddie. Harry also meets Lily Potter, Harry's very spunky and caring future teenage daughter with a hot temper and a bit of an attitude. Harry wants to know about his future, but he feels that Ron, Hermione, Lily, and Eddie are keeping something from him; some very deep, dark secrets.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. The all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 4 – Questions Answered:**

Harry blinked and stared at Hermione, slowly letting the words sink in. His throat had become dry and coarse and he was not sure that he had the capacity to speak. Hermione just stared at him, biting her lip, waiting for his reaction.

"I died?" Harry gasped, when he finally found his dry, aching voice. "But…how?"

"It happened three years ago," explained Hermione. "When Lily was twelve years old, You-Know-Who kidnapped her and of course you went after him."

"Voldemort is still alive?" asked Harry incredulously. Hermione flinched at the name, but ignored him.

"They say he is dead, but we know better. He is still very much after the Potter blood," Hermione said regrettably.

"He's after Lily?" asked Harry, a sudden fire of anger coursing through his veins at the thought of his enemy coming within three feet of Lily. Hermione nodded.

"I think he feels that by killing Lily he will gain his revenge for what happened that Halloween night when he tried to kill you," said Hermione reasonably. "But...that night…when he kidnapped Lily… I had never seen you so angry in your life. Sirius, Ron, Remus, and I insisted that we go with you; we were so overprotective of you. We went, and you fought so bravely for Lily's life. I'd never seen such a fire in you before and it frightened me, Harry. Finally, somehow, you managed to get Lily away from You-Know-Who and gave her to Ron, Remus, and I, so we Disapparated with her..."

"_Harry Potter," Voldemort sneered, as Harry approached him with his wand at the ready; Sirius, Remus, Ron, and Hermione were all standing behind him, looking around at the surrounding Death Eaters angrily. But none of their angry faces compared to that of Harry's. Harry's face was red with fury; a green fire blazing in his eyes. His fists were white from clutching on to his wand so tightly._

"_Where is she?" Harry snarled. Voldemort merely smirked._

"_Who?" Voldemort sneered. Sirius and Ron had to hold the back of Harry's robes to stop him from leaping on Voldemort._

"_YOU KNOW WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT, TOM!" Harry roared. Sirius and Ron's strength was no longer enough to hold Harry back; Remus also had to grab a hold on to a chunk of Harry's robes to prevent him from forgetting about wands and just punching the Dark Lord in the face. Voldemort smirked again, silently pleased at Harry's rage._

"_Oh, you mean her?" Voldemort, asked, gesturing with his free hand for a Death Eater to come forward. As he had commanded, a masked Death Eater came up to Voldemort holding a little girl of twelve years old._

"_Daddy! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, daddy!" Lily shrieked. As frightened as she looked, Lily was not crying; she never cried. However, tears were welling up in Harry's eyes at the sight of his helpless daughter._

"_It's okay, Lily, I love you," said Harry reassuringly, "I promise I won't let anything happen to you." The Death Eater holding Lily in his clutches threw his head back and laughed evilly._

"_Oh, really?" asked the Death Eater coolly. "You don't think I can hurt her? Well, watch this, Potter!" The Death Eater placed Lily down, turned her around so that she faced him, and punched her square across the face. Lily fell to the floor with a painful grunt and did not move; she was unconscious. The Death Eater picked up her helpless body and held her out of Harry's reach. Even from a distance, one could see that her left eye was already beginning to swell, the left side of her face was bruised, and she whiter than a ghost. Harry looked murderous when he saw her._

"_YOU - LEAVE - HER - ALONE! IT'S __**ME**__ YOU WANT!" Harry roared slowly. He raised his wand and pointed it at Voldemort. "__**STUPEFY**__!" _

_The curse hit Voldemort square in the chest and he stumbled backwards and landed on the floor. The Death Eater holding Lily, cursed Harry and flung Lily to the ground, far out of Harry's reach and out of the reach of safety. Another Death Eater ran over to Voldemort's side and helped him to his feet. Voldemort stood up and just smirked as the first Death Eater levitated Lily in the air. Harry felt as though he were at the hands of this Death Eater, because if he pulled his wand away, Lily would surely fall to her death._

"_Give me a reason, Potter, give me a reason and I swear I will," the Death Eater snarled, pointing his wand threateningly at Lily. Harry grew redder and his heart began beating faster. Hermione glanced at Ron and Sirius and they both nodded. They knew that no one would notice if they raised their wands; they were too busy concentrating on Harry and Lily. Sirius managed to raise his wand at the Death Eater levitating Lily;_

"_**STUPEFY**__!" Sirius shouted. The curse hit the Death Eater and he lost his balance with his wand. This immediately took off the spell and Lily started to fall to the ground, to her death, for she was more than fifty feet off the ground. _

"_LILY! NO!"_

_Harry, with terror in his eyes, pointed his wand at his daughter and slowed her down before she hit the ground. By this time, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus had their wands armed, stunning and hexing Death Eaters that tried to grab Lily before Harry could get to her. Harry ran towards Lily's unconscious body. Thanks to his fast Quidditch reflexes, along with the help of Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus, he was able to dodge many of the curses and hexes that were being thrown at him by the Death Eaters. It was clear through the determination in his eyes that nothing…no obstacle…no hex…no curse…no Death Eater…and no Voldemort was going to stop him from getting to Lily._

_Finally, Voldemort stood up in a frustrated rage and raised his wand and pointed it directly at Harry. Hermione screamed but to their immense surprise, he did not perform a Killing Curse against Harry. He simply closed his eyes and began muttering under his breath; mustering all the power he had in order for this spell to have even a small impact on Harry._

"_IMPERIO!" muttered Voldemort with a snakelike hiss. Harry stopped dead in his tracks; a mere three feet away from Lily. He could feel that familiar blissful sensation taking over his body and mind. But, that blissful sensation immediately evaporated when he heard Voldemort's cold voice talking in his ear._

_**Kill Lily, kill her!**_

_**What? Are you crazy? Absolutely not! Never!**_

_**Kill your daughter.**_

_Harry walked over to Lily slowly. He bent down to his knees, gently lifting her head, and pointed his wand directly at her hear; his hand was shaking madly as though he were having an internal struggle with himself. Hermione took a step forward to try and stop him, but Ron stepped in front of her. Sirius, on the other hand, rushed over to Harry, placing his hands on his shoulders and shaking him madly._

"_Harry! Snap out of it! Wake up!" Sirius shouted desperately. But Harry only stared out into oblivion aimlessly._

_**Ignore him, kill the girl.**_

_**No. I love her.**_

_**KILL HER OR I WILL KILL YOU!**_

"_THEN KILL ME!" Harry shouted; these words actually bursted out of Harry's mouth. Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus looked at him, completely lost for words. Voldemort looked quite surprised too, but utterly furious that his Imperius Curse still had no effect on Harry._

"_Fine then, let me have the honors," sneered Voldemort. "I've wanted this for a long time, Potter!" Both he and Harry raised their wands and Harry was shocked that instead of pointing it at him; Voldemort pointed it at Lily. He panicked at the same time, nothed of them "__**Accio**__!" _

_Lily, who was still unconscious levitated into the air and jerked back in forth, towards Voldemort, then jerked towards Harry. A third part could see the power going through both of their veins. Harry's emerald green eyes had certain fire in them, but not a normal fire; he almost looked evil and it frightened his friends to even look at him. Looking at Harry, even Voldemort looked as though he were taking a step in fear. Finally, there was an explosion and a gold light exploded from each of the wands._

"_LILY!" Harry shouted desperately, the fire still blazing in his eyes. Lily had not moved, nor was she injured from the explosion; she had simply fallen to the ground. Harry and Voldemort's wands were vibrating and neither of them were surprised to see this. The wands connected; Harry and Voldemort inside a golden cage, and a phoenix song singing in the distance. Harry pulled his wand away with an almighty pull and everything immediately died before any ghostlike bodies came bursting out of Voldemort's wand. Completely infuriated with the situation, Voldemort pointed his wand at Lily's unconscious. Harry's eyes widened in horror and he immediately ran towards his daughter._

"_**Crucio**__!" _

_Harry got there just in time and ran in front of Lily, taking the curse for himself. Hermione screamed out loud as she watched her best friend fall to his knees, screaming in agony. She was the only reason that Ron did not run forward to help his friend. But, it was Sirius who was now red with anger. Without thinking, he lunged at Voldemort and punched him square in the face. No one knew how to react to this; not even the Death Eaters. They all watched in horror as the Dark Lord and Sirius Black, wands out of their hands on the ground, wrestling each other. Harry sat up, silently thanking Sirius, all shaken and clammy, but he grabbed Lily. He held her in a tight hug for a minute and stood up, on shaking knees. Ron, Hermione, and Remus ran forward and helped him to his feet, as he held Lily close to him. Harry reluctantly handed his daughter to Hermione._

"_Take her to Hogwarts," whispered Harry. Remus, Ron, and Hermione nodded as she took the unconscious little girl into her arms. Just as Lily was out of Harry's hold, someone jumped on top of Harry; it was Death Eater. It looked as though he tried to tackle Harry before he had a chance to hand off Lily. Hermione screamed as Ron stood protectively in front of her. Remus had his wand at arm, and tried to hex the Death Eater._

"_GET LILY OUT OF HERE!" Harry roared as he and a Death Eater wrestled each other to the floor. Harry grabbed his wand and cursed the Death Eater off of him. "GO!" With those words, Hermione, Ron, and Remus immediately Disapparated, and then Apparated to Hogsmeade with Lily in Hermione's arms. The three of them ran into Hogwarts and straight the hospital wing. Madame Parks, the school nurse, took Lily from Hermione and started working on her treatments._

"_I'm going back to Harry and Sirius," Hermione said firmly. Ron nodded in agreement._

"_I'm going with you." Ron said just as firmly, grasping her hand and holding it tightly in his own. She smiled softly at him, fear welling up in her warm, chestnut eyes. Ron turned to Remus; "Remus, can you watch over Lily and Ed?"_

"_Of course," said Remus softly. "Jjust make sure you guys get Harry and Sirius back safely. Watch out for yourselves as well," said Remus as he sat down on Lily's bed and patting her hand gently._

"_Will do," said Ron, nodding affirmatively. "C'mon, Herm," Ron took Hermione's hand and ran as fast as they could back Hogsmeade before Apparating back to the graveyard at the Riddle House. Ron took out his wand, and walked in front of Hermione._

"_Stay behind me," whispered Ron. Hermione nodded when she heard Harry's scream pierce the darkness. Ron and Hermione looked at each other worriedly and ran towards the scream as fast as they could. When they arrived at the sound of his voice, they saw their best friend facing Voldemort, an angry expression on his face. Sirius was behind him hexing Death Eaters that even went within ten feet of his godson. _

_Without anyone noticing, a very sly Death Eater shoved Sirius out from behind Harry and he stumbled to the floor, landing on it with a painful grunt. It was right in the Dark Lord's path and out of Harry's protective reach. Voldemort beamed at the Death Eater and turned his wand on Sirius._

"_**Avada-**__" started Voldemort. Sirius simply stared. Terror had taken the place of anger in Harry's green eyes and he ran towards his godfather, dropping his wand and dodging curses and hexes made by Voldemort's supporters. "__**Kedevra**__!" The green light headed straight for Sirius as both Harry and Hermione screamed. Harry stepped between his godfather and the green light. Now, Ron screamed in terror._

"_HARRY!" Ron bellowed. Sirius had a look of horror in his eyes Hermione and Ron had never seen before. The green light hit Harry right on the forehead; right on his scar. The green hit Harry's scar and turned into a deep blood red and rebounded on to Voldemort. Harry fell to the floor, as the blinding red light caused Voldemort to shriek in agony; the red light became so bright that Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and the Death Eaters all had to shield their eyes. They heard Voldemort's shriek abruptly stop and head his body fall to the floor. The light soon died down, and there they were; Harry and Voldemort, both on the ground, eyes closed, neither of them breathing. The Death Eaters looked at Voldemort for a minute and Disapparated on the spot. Sirius was sobbing and he pathetically crawled to Harry's side, taking his godson in his arms and holding him tightly._

"_Harry, wake up," whispered Sirius. Hermione and Ron walked forward timidly, almost as they were frightened of the truth. Hermione saw that Harry's scar was cut open and bleeding heavily. Tears immediately began to fill her eyes because she knew that Harry James Potter, one of her best friends, was dead. _

_Ron kneeled beside Harry and felt his pulse and heartbeat. Tears started brimming his eyes as well, but he tried to wipe them away hurriedly, but that did not stop them from filling his blue eyes again. Sirius, on the other hand, was sobbing into Harry's messy black hair. Ron turned to Hermione. She knew since Ron and Harry were the best of friends, and they had a different bond than they had with her, it was going to be much harder on him, than her. Ron sobbed into his hands and Hermione hugged him tightly, letting silent tears roll down her cheeks....._

"....we went back to Hogwarts to tell Lily and Remus," explained Hermione, hurriedly wiping a year from her eye. "Remus was devastated. Lily…Lily was heartbroken but she would never admit it; she refused to get out of bed for weeks. And, when we went to fetch your body, it was gone. So was Voldemort's…but he somehow managed to survive that horrible attack. He must have taken your body…." Hermione whispered, tears streaming down her face. There was a long pause as Harry tried to let in what Hermione was telling him, sink in. He had died saving Sirius.

"I died saving Sirius?" asked Harry in awed whisper, still trying to absorb all of this information. Hermione nodded.

"I had never seen him so upset," Hermione said helplessly at the memory of Sirius sobbing into Harry's hair for hours. "He held you in his arms and wouldn't let you go. He just kept sobbing and screaming how he had let James down again; failing to protect his best friend's son."

"Oh God," whispered Harry, clutching on his to own messy jet-black hair. He took several deep breaths before Hermione placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. After several moment, without looking at her, Harry asked; "What happened to Dumbledore?"

"He died peacefully…due to old age, and natural causes…in his sleep. The ideal way to go," said Hermione, knowing that this might bring some sort of comfort to Harry. "He died sixteen years ago; about a year before Lily and Ed were born."

"Who is Lily's mother?" asked Harry again, finally looking at her square in the eye. "Who did I marry?" After a long hesitant pause, after a long debate within Hermione's heart and mind, she finally answered.

"Harry.....you never got married," said Hermione honestly. "Lily is your daughter but you were never married."

"I suppose that makes sense," said Harry, panic rising in his chest, still hoping that Ginny would be the girl that would help him produce that magnificent girl in the next room. "I mean, I shouldn't have gotten married with what Voldemort being after me and all. But, who is her mother? Who is Lily's mother?"

"Harry… I-I don't know!" Hermione whispered desperately, running a hand through her curly hair. Harry just stared at her, not blinking. "No one knew except you! You just came to Ron and I with a baby and asked us to be godparents! We asked you numerous times, but you just always changed the subject. We never persisted though...we knew you'd tell us when you were ready."

"So…Lily has no idea who her mother is and I'm dead?" Harry nearly shouted, not believing that his daughter also ended up practically orphaned. Hermione nodded.

"Yes…" Hermione whispered, now crying. ".....and Ed was born about two and a half weeks later after you asked us to be godparents." Harry stared at the floor.

"This...this is crazy!" Harry shouted, now pacing the room. He could feel his knees begin to buckle underneath him. He was thankful that he had not eaten anything in the last couple of hours because he surely would have gotten sick. Hermione must have noticed his state and hugged him tightly.

"I know," whispered Hermione. "I know, Harry. It's been hard on all of us, especially Sirius. You have no idea how guilty he feels." Harry did not say anything; he just pulled out of Hermione's hug and stared off into space for a moment. Finally, he ran passed Hermione and bursted open the potrait. Remus was comforting an astonished and frightened looking Lily. Eddie was sitting next to Ron, staring at the shocked Lily in concern.

"Lily?" Harry called out softly. Remus stood up quickly, making Lily topple to the floor. Eddie laughed and helped her to her feet. When she stood up, Harry walked over to her and stood a few feet in front of her. He had not noticed until now of how tiny she was; even shorter than him. He looked down at her with his eyes full of regret and concern for his daughter.

"I'm so sorry...I'm…sorry for making your life so difficult. I really didn't mean any of it…I never would want to hurt you," apologized Harry, finally speaking to her with the courage to look her square in the eye. Lily looked back up at him and it scared Harry to see how much her eyes were like his own.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Here's the revised Chapter 4! Enjoy!


	5. Meeting the Future

**HARRY POTTER**

**TIME TRAVELER**

_**Summary**_ – Harry opens a book in the Restricted Section and it transports him 21 years into the future, where he meets up with the future Ron and Hermione and their son, Eddie. Harry also meets Lily Potter, Harry's very spunky and caring future teenage daughter with a hot temper and a bit of an attitude. Harry wants to know about his future, but he feels that Ron, Hermione, Lily, and Eddie are keeping something from him; some very deep, dark secrets.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. The all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 5 – Meeting the Future:**

"Well," started Hermione after a few minutes where Harry and Lily just stared at one another. Harry turned from Lily to look up at his curly-haired best friend. "Until Professor Snape comes up with a potion to send Harry back to his time, I think he continue his education so he won't be so far behind when he goes back, since it's only September. He'll join the Gryffindor fifth years and we'll tell everyone he is a transfer student. Harry, tomorrow is a weekend and I want you, Lily, and Ed to go to my house this weekend; let it sink in that there is a transfer student that appeared out of nowhere.

"But, he did appear out of nowhere…" started Eddie. His mother shot him a dirty look and he immediately silenced. Both Harry and Lily chuckled. Hermione turned back to Harry.

"Does that sound okay, Harry?"

"It sounds like a plan!" said Harry, smiling up at her. Hermione smiled back as Ron come over, grinning at his best friend and putting his arm around his wife. She turned sharply to everyone else in the room.

"No one, and I mean, no one, except for the people in this room and a few others, must know who Harry really is," said Hermione in a serious, somber tone. She was trying to make sure that both Lily and Eddie grasped the seriousness of the situation. "Do you understand Ed? Lily?" The both of them nodded.

"Good," said Hermione pleasantly, smiling at the pair of them. She turned back to Harry. " Harry, you'll have to use another surname. People might think it strange if a transfer student named Harry Potter transferred here and was walking around Hogwarts."

"How about he uses the surname Evans?" Remus suggested. Ron looked at Remus strangely, but smiled brightly.

"Why that name?" Lily asked curiously. Remus simply grinned and shrugged.

"That was your grandmother's maiden name," said Remus to Lily. Harry and Lily looked at each other for a moment before Harry turned and nodded at Hermione.

"I'll be Harry Evans," said Harry, nodding his head firmly.

"Excellent," she said. "Ed, Lily, please take Harry to Gryffindor Tower and all three of you should get some rest. Ron, you may go home…or you can stay for breakfast but I really don't want Teresa wandering the castle halls again after what happened last time. Remus, you may return to your sleeping corridors. Oh, and Ron if you do decide to go home, don't go to Hogsmeade and Apparate…it hurts Anne's ears; I ask you leave through Floo Powder." Hermione ordered.

Harry shook his head and smiled at the fact that some things just never change; Hermione was still as bossy as ever and Ron was still rolling her eyes at his orders.

"I'll take Teresa and Anne to the Room of Requirement; they can sleep there while I go knick some breakfast from the kitchens," said Ron. Hermione glared at him for 'knicking food out of the kitchens' but did not say anything about it; she just put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at her husband. Harry felt like he was still watching them back in their fifth year as they argued over the Potions assignments.

As the three of them walked back to Gryffindor Tower, Eddie began telling Harry all about Hogwarts, and from what he heard, nothing had changed….except maybe a few members of the staff. Lily, on the other hand, was silent the entire walk back. She kept looking at Harry like he was a bomb about to explode. Harry felt disappointed that his own daughter was not as excited to have him here as everyone else was but he supposed he would learn in time of why Lily was the way that she was. When they entered through the Potrait Hole, Eddie and Harry bade Lily good night and walked up to the boy's fifth year dorms. Since there was no extra bed, Eddie conjured a sleeping bag for Harry with his wand and then hopped into his own bed.

It was a long night. Harry was deep in thought as he slipped into his sleeping bag. He was dead, and he died saving his godfather and daughter. It was so strange to think about. Now that he knew the future, would Hermione, Ron, Sirius, and Remus let him change it? Before he knew it....he was drifting into a very restless sleep.

* * *

"Harry?" came a male's voice. Harry fluttered his eyes opened and above him, he saw a face, that looked like Ron and Hermione mixed.

'Duh,' Harry thought, 'that makes sense. He is Ron and Hermione's son.' Eddie grinned when he saw him wake up.

"Welcome to the land of the living," Eddie joked. "No wonder you were so hard to wake up; you were tossing and turning all night. Then again, I guess that makes sense…twenty-one years of time traveling is bound to make anyone a little tired." Harry laughed. Eddie was very much like Ron and it was comforting to him. Chuckling at Eddie's comment, Harry slipped on his glasses and kicked out of his sleeping bag.

"Hey, Eddie!" a voice shouted from across the room. "Who's that?" Harry could not help but laugh at such a blunt question.

"It's okay, Ash, he's a transfer student." Eddie explained over his shoulder, rummaging through his trunk, as the boy came out of the bathroom. Harry looked at him; he had thick, wavy, blonde hair, tan brown freckles, a rather long, sharp nose, and innocent, stormy gray eyes.

"Oh, when did he get here?" the boy asked.

"He's right in front of you, Ash," mumbled Eddie sarcastically as he worked on his uniform tie, "why don't you ask him yourself?" The boy gave Eddie a rude finger gesture behind his back, causing Harry to chuckle, before turning to Harry.

"When did you get here?" the boy asked inquisitively. Eddie glanced nervously at Harry from the corner of his eye.

"I arrived last night," said Harry quickly, winking at Eddie. Eddie simply nodded in approval. The boy failed to notice the looks that Harry and Eddie were exchanged and simply grinned. "I'm Harry Evans."

"Asher Lazard is the name," said Asher as he held out his hand for Harry to shake.

"Why don't we go downstairs and meet Robby and Lils? They'll be waiting for us," said Eddie. "And we all know how patience those two can be." Asher nodded in agreement. The three boys quickly changed and walked out of their dormitories and down the stairs to the Common Room. Standing by the couch, Harry saw Lily talking to a very tall, very pretty black girl with long braids in her hair. She was quite tall, about an inch taller than Harry, but not nearly as tall as Eddie. Harry pulled his bangs over his forehead nervously.

"Hey, girls!" Asher shouted from on top of the stairs. Lily and the girl looked and waved back. The tall girl looked curiously at Harry.

"I'm Harry Evans," said Harry quickly, approaching the two girls and holding out his hand for both of them to take. After all, they had to put on a façade that he and Lily had never met before. "I transfered here last night."

"Oh, well, welcome to Hogwarts," the tall girl said brightly. "I'm Robyn Andrews and this is my friend, Lily Potter." Harry thought it was very strange to hear someone else say Lily's name out loud like that. But, he brushed it off and smiled at them both.

"Let's go down to eat," said Asher. Robyn rolled her eyes.

"This is Asher Lazard; he is annoying. You'll have to ge used to him," said Robyn dryly. Harry chuckled. " And, this is Eddie Weasley."

"We've already met," said Eddie, patting Harry on the back. "After all, he was in our dormitory, Robby." Robyn stuck out her tongue at him. Harry grinned as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I'M HUNGRY!" Asher whined. Robyn smacked him over the head.

"All you think about is food! How in the bloody hell do you stay so thin?" Robyn asked dryly. Asher grinned and patted his flat belly. Lily caught Eddie's eye and the two of them grinned.

The five students walked out of the Common Room and towards the Great Hall. Throughout the whole walk there, Harry could not take his eyes off of Lily. He could not believe that she was his daughter; his own flesh and blood. It was hard to think about how he had died and that now she had to put up with him being here. In a way, Harry understood how she felt, since his parents died the same way. He could only imagine if his mother or father appeared in the future from the past and had to spend time with him. It would get to him too, but he doubed he would be avoiding them like the way Lily was avoiding him.

"Harry, are you coming?" Lily called out. Harry pulled out of his thoughts, realizing that he had stopped following the four Gryffindor fifth years. Robyn and Asher were giving him strange looks but Harry ignored them and entered the Great Hall shortly behind Eddie and Asher. Before they took their seats at the Gryffindor table, Robyn pulled Lily aside.

"Lils, did you know that we were getting a new transfer student?" asked Robyn curiously, almost suspiciously. Lily stared at her for a moment.

"No," she said quickly, raising an eyebrow. "Why does it matter?"

"I don't know," whispered Robyn, biting her lip and looking in Harry's general direction. "I mean, usually Hermione tells Eddie when something big is going on, like if we're getting a new transfer student. Then of course he tells us. Are you sure Eddie didn't mention anything?"

"I would have remembered something like!" said Lily firmly. Robyn looked at Harry skeptically. This caused Lily to sigh in frustration. "Look, I don't know what the big deal is, Robby. I mean, he's just another student."

"I know, I know," said Robyn defensively. "But I think I've seen him somewhere before. He looks so bloody familiar. Lily's stomach did a nervous tumble. It was true, Robyn had seen Harry Potter before, in a picture Lily had of him,and it was quite a shock to Lily that she did not recognize him.

"You know, Lils," started Robyn, smiling, breaking Lily out of her train of thoughts. "I think that Harry guy has a crush on you." It was very hard for Lily to fight back a laugh.

"No he doesn't," said Lily firmly, knowing full well that the boy was her future father.

"I think he does," Robyn said confidently. Lily gritted her teeth at Robyn's know-it-all tone of voice. "He couldn't take his eyes off you in the Common Room and throughout the whole walk over here."

"Trust me, Robby, he doesn't," said Lily harshly, almost angrily. Robyn noticed her tone and immediately backed off. It was never a good idea to make Lily Potter angry; someone could get hurt. So, instead, Robyn just sighed and shook her head, thinking about how clueless Lily was when it came to the opposite gender.

"C'mon, we better eat some breakfast before Asher eats everything in sight," joked Robyn, trying to change the subject. To her relief, Lily laughed and nodded. They walked over to the Gryffindor table Lily took a seat between Eddie and Robyn. Harry was on the other side of Eddie, half glancing at Lily. Hermione stood up and cleared her throat.

"Everyone, I have an important announcement to make," said Hermione. The room went silent. Harry looked at the staff table and saw not only some of his own staff, but a bunch of new professors as well. He also saw Ron standing in the background of the staff table as well.

"I am pleased to announce that we have a new student joining us at Hogwarts this year. He is a transfer student from the Salem Wizardry and Witch Acadamey in American and will be joining the fifth year Gryffindors. I'd like for you to give a warm welcome to Mr. Harry Evans." Everyone craned their necks to look at Harry and gave a weak applause. Harry gave a weak, embarrassed smile. He looked up at the staff table to see Remus give him a reassuring wink.

"So, Harry," said Asher through a mouthful of eggs, accidentally spitting some on Robyn. "Are you Muggle-born?"

"No, halfblood. My mum was…well…is a Muggle-born witch and my dad is pure-blood," explained Harry.

"What are your parents names?"

"Jam-ie and Luke Evans," Harry said, thinking quickly. Eddie and Lily glanced nervously at each other but no one noticed and Asher and Robyn seemed satisfied with Harry's answer. "How about you guys?"

"I'm a half-blood," said Asher, piling more eggs and toast on his plate. "My mum is a witch. She actually went to school with Professor Weasley, though I don't think they were friends; Lavender Lazard. My dad is Muggle though, Eric Lazard."

"I'm Muggle-born," explained Robyn with a smile. "My parents are Mike and Patty Andrews."

"Why do you take such pride in the slimey blood of yours, you dirty little Mudblood!" came a cold, scatchy voice from behind Harry. Lily, Eddie, and Asher stood up, fists clenched. Robyn looked at her plate in shame. It was very clear that Robyn was self conscious about her blood status and considered the term 'Mudblood' to be extremely insulting. Of course it was insulting, but Robyn looked like she took it harder than other Muggle-born students.

"You watch it," threatened Eddie, pulling out his wand.

"Protecting Andrews?" the voice said cooly. "Has Weasley got a crush?"

"Shove it up your-"

"Language, Lazard…"

"Sod off, Malfoy!" Lily snapped. Harry looked up and saw Daris Malfoy and the other boy, Nott, standing behind him.

"You still owe me a duel, Potter," snarled Malfoy. Lily instantly drew out her wand.

"Gladly!" said Lily furiously, starting toward Malfoy. Eddie and Asher lunged for her and clung on to her robes to stop her from beating the crap out of Malfoy. Malfoy threw his head back and laughed.

"You know, you're just like your father; a mindless temperamental idiot! My father challenged him a duel in their first yea and the fool almost got caught by Filch. What an idiot!" Malfoy sneered. Anger hit the pit of Harry's stomach, more directed at Draco Malfoy for telling his son that stupid story and he stood up slowly. Lily was red with rage and she was trying to fight off Eddie and Asher grips.

"Take. That. Back!" Lily snarled, almost deathly. Her voice sounded venom, as though she wanted to kill someone.

"No!" said Malfoy coolly. Nott laughed at look on Lily's face.

"You know…your disgrace of a father wasn't even a real wizard, having a Mudblood for a mother," said Nott evilly. Harry felt his blood begin to boil at the insult shot at his mother.

" Hey Potter, aren't you named after that Mudblood?" asked Malfoy, feigning innocence. That was the final straw for Lily. She finally fought off Eddie and Asher and lunged at Malfoy, landing on top of him, punching him in the face.

"MISS POTTER!" Hermione shouted from the staff table, getting to her feet. She had a horrified look on her face. Lily didn't seem to hear her; she just kept punching Malfoy in the face as he began to scream and cry. Nott, when he awoke out of his stupor, shocked to see Lily attack Malfoy like that, was about to grab Lily, with his wand at arm. Watching Nott about to harm Lily made Harry so angry that all he saw was red light piercing his eyes. The next thing Harry knew, he had pulled out his own wand and shouted "_STUPEFY_!" and the next he saw was Nott on the floor, stunned. Eddie and Robyn were trying to pull Lily off of Malfoy. Asher was watching, a bit horrorstruck.

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted, just as horrified by his acts as she was by Lily's. By this time, she, Ron, Remus, and an old man had reached the fighting students. Ron pulled a fighting Lily off of Malfoy and Hermione grabbed Harry. The old man helped Malfoy and Nott to their feet. Remus was helping Ron keep a hold on Lily.

"Lily, that is enough!" said Hermioe sharply. Lily calmed down, but she had a look of pure hatred as she stared at Malfoy. "Remus, Ron, please take Harry, Ed, and Lily to my office. Mr. Lazard, Miss Andrews, you may finish your breakfast. Severus, please take Malfoy and Nott to your office. I shall be there shortly."

"As you wish."

Remus and Ron picked up a fighting Lily and dragged her through the castle and towards Hermione's office, followed closely by Harry and Eddie. Once everyone was inside Hermione's office, Ron rounded on Lily, shooting her a piercing look.

"Lily, I know you completely despise that Malfoy prat, and I don't blame you, but according to Hermione, that's the fourth fight you gotten in with him in this week!" Ron lectured. Lily glared.

"You need to start controlling that temper of yours, Lily," said Remus reasonably, giving her an apologetic look. "Hermione is fed-up. She is losing her patience with all the fighting you do with him."

"That stupid git won't stop insulting my family!" Lily shouted defensively. Ron reached out and hugged her. Ron was definitely someone who could empathize with the idea of a Malfoy insulting their family.

"You, Ed, and Harry should head back to Gryffindor Tower to get packed for the weekend," said Ron, pulling out of the hug. Eddie nodded in agreement. At that moment, Hermione came storming in.

"Not so fast!" she snapped, shooting daggers at Lily. She shut the door to her office behind and looked directly at her goddaughter.

"Lily, you need to stop this fighting!" said Hermione impatiently. "I can only stick up for you against Draco Malfoy so much. I mean, you've been doing more fighting with than usual. I don't know what's gotten into you lately, but I think you know what you have to do." Lily went pale at Hermione's words, because she knew exactly what she was going to say next. "You need to talk with Harry."

"What?" asked Harry blankly.

Yeah, what?" shouted Lily urgently. She had been trying to avoid Harry, now here was Hermione forcing her to sit with him alone and talk with him.

"I agree. You two need to talk," said Ron, backing up his wife's decision. "C'mon Ed, let's get ready to go home for the weekend. Plus, I should probably go get your sisters out of the Room of Requirement."

"They're still in there?" asked Hermione incredulously Ron looked at her.

"Yes, where else would they be?" Ron, Hermione, Remus, and Eddie started towards the office door. Remus looked at them with an amused smile as Eddie shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose in embarrassment.

"Ron, you can't leave them alone in the room for tha long!" retorted Hermione.

"Well, what else would you like me to do, Hermione? What do you suggest?"

With that, the door to the office closed behind the four of them and everyone had left the office, except Lily and Harry. They just stared at each other awkwardly before Lily crossed the room to stare out of the window. Harry sighed and stuffed his hands into the pocket of his robes, shuffling his feet nervously.

"Lily?" called out Harry. Lily nodded to show she was listening, but continued to simply stare out of the window and out on to the grounds. "Why do I have the feeling that you don't like me?" Lily still did not look at him, she just sighed in frustration and pressed her forehead against the cool glass.

"It's not that I don't like you," said Lily honestly. Harry did not say anything but waited for her to continue. "It's just…weird. I haven't seen you in years because you-you-died, and all of the sudden, you appear out of nowhere and.....it's just hard. You know?"

"I guess I would feel the same way if my parents somehow came to my time," muttered Harry. "But, I'd still want to get to know them; just like how I want to get to know you. Can you think of me more like your friend instead of your father? I mean, considering I'm not technically your father yet and we're the same age...." Lily finally tore her gaze from the window and her eyes locked with Harry's. She appreciated Harry's concern and his understanding and she thought his solution was one that showed he truly cared about and had her best interests at heart. And for the first time, she gave him a true, genuine smile.

"I'll try," said Lily with a smile. Harry grinned back. There was a long, pregnant pause when finally Harry took a seat in one of the chairs in front of Hermione's desk.

"So, what has happened in the last twenty-one years?" asked Harry. "Is Sirius free?" Lily laughed.

"Yes, Sirius is free. He is my legal guardian. Since I'm more a less an orphan he adopted me. I still go to Ron and Hermione's a lot, but I live with Padfoot. I doubt the Ministry would let me spend my holidays with an escaped convict." Lily laughed. Harry chuckled.

"What happened?" asked Harry eagerly. "They caught Pettigrew?"

"Yeah they caught him in the beginning of your seventh year," explained Lily. "See, you were sitting in the Great Hall…"

"_HARRY! HARRY!" a voice shouted from the Entrance Hall. Harry immediately jumped out of his seat, his eyes wide. Sirius Black bursted into the Great Hall and there was an immediate panic. "PETTIGREW! HE IS HERE! VOLDEMORT SENT HIM TO KILL YOU!"_

_Harry felt his stomach drop as he looked around in fear. People were screaming and panicking. Dumbledore heard what Sirius had screamed and immediately paled; forgetting about getting the students under control and immediately striding over towards Harry. _

_Harry turned around and saw a white rat, glaring at him, with its sharp teeth, ready to sink them into the boy. Harry stumbled backward with Ron and Hermione, who were holding hands tightly. _

"_HARRY, GET OUT OF THERE!" Sirius shouted desperately as he ran as fast he could towards his godson through a crowd or running and screaming people. Harry plunged his hand into his robes to grab his wand but Dumbledore reached Harry in time, dragging him out of the way as the rat dived at him. Harry, safely out of harm's way, pointed his wand at the rat._

"_**PETRIFICUS TOTALUS**__!" Harry shouted. The rat froze and Harry looked up at his godfather. "Sirius! Get out of here!" Sirius nodded and ran out of the Great Hall and through the Entrance Hall. People were still horrified that Sirius Black had just entered the Hogwarts grounds. Ron was hugging Hermione tightly. Dumbledore stood behind Harry, looking at the frozen rat curiously._

"_Harry...is that...Peter Pettigrew?" asked Dumbledore gently. Harry nodded as he picked up the stiff rat. Its eyes looked horrified at the very sight of the son of James Potter, the person whom that rat betrayed. Harry gave the rat a look of deepest loathing and looked into Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes._

"_We to turn him into the Ministry....."_

"....and they testified Pettigrew under Vertitursreum and he admitted everything. Sirius was set free and you lived with him from then on."

"Sirius is finally free!" Harry said in relief as he leaned back in his chair. Lily took the seat across from him and looked at him with a smile. "What happened to Wormtail?"

"Fudge ordered him to receive the Dementor's Kiss, but you wouldn't allow it," said Lily. "You thought it was too inhuman or something; acting like the good boy scout we all knew you were deep down. That's one thing you and Sirius disagreed on." Harry laughed. Lily smiled.

"So, Sirius takes care of you?" asked Harry. Lily nodded.

"Yeah, we live in a small house in Godric's Hallow," said Lily with a smile. "I mean, Sirius is bit a bit overprotective, but he is the best!"

"I bet," said Harry bitterly. He was bitter because he had never gotten that chance to live with Sirius and Lily had. Harry was almost jealous. Lily sighed, knowing full why Harry was sp bitter, but she overlooked it. Changing the subject, Harry asked; "Who is teaching here at Hogwarts now?"

"Well, Hermione is Headmistress," started Lily, listing off all of the professors. "McGonagall and Snape are still here and both teach the same subjects they taught you. Everything else is basically the same, as well except Professor Orian Frankstarf is teaching Herbology, Remus is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Professor Olivia Morris is teaching Charms. Everyone else is the same." Lily explained.

"Is Hagrid still around?" Harry asked eagerly, wondering what happened to his giant friend. Lily smiled.

"He is no long gamekeeper at Hogwarts but he's alive and well," said Lily. "He married Madame Maxime." Harry's eyes widened. Lily laughed at the look on the boy's face. "I know, they have a ten-year old son, Sampson Hagrid. He's quite a large one."

"I can only imagine!" Harry laughed. There was a long pause.

"Lily?"

"Hmm?"

"Did Sirius ever get married, or anything?" asked Harry in concern for his godfather. I mean, did he do anything to make his life happy? He's had such a rough life and I always thought…." Lily sighed.

"It's hard to explain Sirius' story. You know most of it. But it was your sixth year when things got really bad for Sirius."

"Bad? What do you mean? You said he got freed in the beginning of my seventh year. Things couldn't have gotten that bad!" said Harry nervously.

"You'd be surprised, Harry, how bad things can really get," said Lily, barely above a whisper. "Sirius has been through more than anyone could imagine."

"What happened?" Harry asked urgently. Lily hesitated and bit her lip. "Please, Lily, tell me. It's my godfather."

"Well, I guess you do have a right to know" said Lily with a defeated shrug. "Do you know Arabella Figg?" Harry thought for a moment.

"Yes, she's in the Order. She is an elder woman?" Harry asked. Lily nodded. "Yes, she took care of me when I was younger, when the Dursleys used to go away. I remember catching her doing magic when I was in the beginning of the summer this year."

"Well, Harry, do you know anything about Sirius' past?" asked Lily. Harry jumped, and was rather taken back by this question, when he realized, he did not know much about Sirius' past. All he knew was that he was sorted into Gryffindor with best friends James Potter, Remus Lupin, and that git Peter Pettigew. Harry knew that he was a Marauder, a trouble-maker, best man at his parents' wedding, and his godfather.

"Well," started Harry, uncomfortably, almost shamefully, "I know some things."

"Harry, I don't want to sound snotty or condescending or anything, but you know nothing about Sirius except that he was in Azkaban and why he was in there." Lily said, giving him a lop-sided grin. Harry sighed. She was right; he was quite embarrassed that he knew almost nothing about his godfather.

"You know," continued Lily, studying Harry's look, "I can tell you everything I know about him, if you want me to."

"Yes," said Harry without hesitation. "Tell me everything!" Lily smiled.

"Well, Sirius was a Gryffindor, of course, with grandpa, Remus, and Peter, though I don't see how that cowardly git ever got into Gryffindor." Lily snarled. Her attitude caused Harry to grin slightly. "Sirius was always considered very good-looking, a ladies' man, a prankster. Let's just say grandpa and him were the two most popular guys in school."

"I knew all that," said Harry impatiently. "What has that all got to do with Arabella Figg?"

"Everything."

"How?"

"Long before Sirius was born, a man named Caleb Black was at Hogwarts, and he met a girl there" started Lily. Harry listened intently. "They fell in love in seventh year, and they loved each other so much that...well....the girl got pregnant. The problem was, when she found out she was pregnant, Caleb and her had already broken up, and he was engaged to another girl named Patrisha. The girl, of course, told Caleb and he was devastated. The woman felt sorry for her ex-boyfriend, and since she still loved him, she agreed to give the child to Caleb after it was born. Caleb was to tell Patrisha that he had adopted the baby. When the baby was finally born, the girl kept her promise and gave the baby, which was a boy to Caleb. Caleb took the boy and told Patrisha that it was adopted. Patrisha never found out that the boy was truly Caleb's son. But, the boy did."

"Would this boy happen to be Sirius?" Harry asked smartly. Lily nodded.

"Caleb told Sirius all of this information on his deathbed" said Lily. "Patrisha had died sometime beforehand. This all happened a year after he graduated Hogwarts. Just before Caleb died, he told Sirius the name of his mother."

"Lily, are you trying to tell me what I think you're trying to tell me?"

"Yes, Arabella Figg is Sirius's mother; his true, biological mother," whispered Lily, giving him a sad smile. Harry stared into space for a moment, not sure what to think, then looked back at Lily.

"I know that's horrible and everything, but what does that have to do with Sirius's life getting tougher than it already was?" asked Harry rather curiously, but somewhat sardonically. Lily sighed and continued her story.

"In your sixth year, you were on Hogsmeade visit and since Voldemort had come back two years before, and was still on the rise. There were no hopes of the Ministry catching him, so Sirius was living there…hiding…so he could protect you....."

"_Harry?" Hermione said, as she tugged on his arm, shaking him out of his daze. "Wake up, Sirius is waiting for us in the cave." Harry shook himself out of his thought and nodded. He rubbed his forehead gently. Ron looked at his friend with concern._

"_Are you okay?" asked Ron. Hermione looked at one to the other curiously._

"_Yeah," muttered Harry, still rubbing his forehead as his scar burned fiercely. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind, is all."_

"_Is something wrong with your scar?" asked Hermione urgently. Harry sighed, not wanting to answer, but nodded anyway._

"_It's burning like hell," whispered Harry honestly. Hermione and Ron looked at each other and grew pale as she slipped her hand into Ron's nervously. Harry looked at the snowy ground, as the sun made snow glisten like a winter wonderland. But that is when Harry saw a tall shadow stand behind the three of them. His heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened, sweat coming down his face. He slowly placed his hand in his robes and whipped out his wand. Ron and Hermione also saw the shadow and followed his move, pulling out their own wands. They went deathly pale; Hermione's eyes filled with tears of fear. Ron put his arm around her and all color washed from his face, including his freckles. The three of them all looked at each other at the corner of their eyes and nodded. The trio spun around at the same time and shouted "__**STUPEFY**__!"_

_All three spells seemed to have no effect on the wizard whatsoever. It was hooded and they three could not see its face. But, Harry knew who it was. It was, without a doubt, Lord Voldemort. The figure laughed a high, cold laugh. Yes, it was Voldemort. Ron stood protectively in front of Hermione, and beside Harry._

"_Well, well, well," said Voldemort in a cold sneer, taking down his hood; his snakelike red eyes piercing into Harry. "It's a fancy seeing you here, Harry Potter." Harry stumbled backward in fear, pulling Ron and Hermione with him. Someone came up from behind and grabbed him. Harry screamed in terror._

"_HARRY!" Ron yelled. A Death Eater came from behind Ron and stunned him with his wand. He fell to the ground unconsious. Hermione screamed and raised her own wand, stunning the Death Eater who was charging at her. Harry tried fighting off the Death Eater that had grabbed him._

"_Hermione!" Harry shouted desperately as he continued to fight off the Death Eater. "Run!" Before another Death Eater could grab her, she ran off at full speed. Voldemort ordered the Death Eater to leave her._

"_She is nothing but a filthy Mudblood, she can't do anything," said Voldemort coolly. Harry was too scared to know what to do. He couldn't scream, for fear. The Death Eater, put his wand to his throat and Voldemort beamed at the loyal follower. Harry was drenched in sweat and was breathing heavy._

"_Come," whispered Voldemort, as he approached the two of them. Harry nearly screamed out loud due to the intense pain in his scar. "It is time for Harry Potter to finally meet his death...."_

"_Not as long as I'm alive!" came a reassuring voice from behind. The Death Eater gasped. Harry's eyes widened when he heard it. He recognized it as Sirius' voice. Voldemort glared in the direction behind Harry and the Death Eater and grinned evilly._

"_That can easily be fixed, Black," sneered Voldemort. Sirius gave Voldemort a muderous look._

"_Let him go," snarled Sirius as he pointed his wand at Voldemort. "I'm warning you, you killed my best friend and his wife and you attempted to kill my godson many times. I will kill you. Now let him go." Voldemort sneered and nodded at the Death Eater, who set the tip of his wand on fire and put it towards Harry's face, but held the back of his neck tightly._

"_Lord Voldemort is merciful so he will give you a chance to save the boy's life," said Voldemort coolly. If looks could kill, Lord Voldemort would be dead._

"_I'm not playing games with you, Voldemort," snarled Sirius._

"_Fine then, I'll just kill the boy," said Voldemort simply. The Death Eater held the fiery wand Harry's face again._

"_DON'T!" Sirius shouted desperately, holding his hand up._

"_I guess we will be playing that game after all?" sneered Voldemort. Sirius just glared murderously at him. "Now let me see, let me see.....Aaahhh perfect. __**Accio**__!" _

_Sirius stared as someone soared toward Voldemort. It was an old woman. Voldemort grabbed her and held her around the neck.v Harry recognized her; she was part of the Order of the Phoenix; the same woman who used to watch him as a child when the Dursleys went away. It was Arabella Figg. Sirius grew pale when he saw her._

"_Now, Black, choose!" Voldemort hissed in his high, cold, snakelike voice. "Who shall die? Will it be your godson or your mother?" Sirius looked down at his feet. Harry stared at Sirius horrorstruck. Arabella Figg was his mother? But how? It did not make any sense to him. But, the look on his godfather's face told him that it was true._

"_SIRIUS!" screamed Arabella, tears streaming down her face, looking desperately at her son. "PICK ME! Don't worry about me, pick your godson! He is only a boy! He has his whole life ahead of him. I'm old, I've lived my life. You love him. You need him more than anything. Please, Sirius, you lost James and you'll go crazy if you lose Harry. Pick me!"_

"_Let them go, Voldemort," snarled Sirius, his breathing heavy and his heart pounding. If you want to kill someone, kill me."_

"_NO! SIRIUS! NO!" Harry shouted desperately, trying to break free of the Death Eater's hold without getting burned by his fiery wand._

"_Don't go being a hero, Sirius," Arabella shouted angrily and desperately. "Don't you sacrifice yourself! Harry needs you just as much as you need him! You need to pick me!"_

"_Kill you? But, that would take all the fun out of it, Black," Voldemort grinned evily. "Now choose."_

"_CHOOSE ME!" shrieked Arabella._

"_**STUPEFY**__!" a voice shouted. The Death Eater who was holding Harry had been stunned and fell to the ground. Harry turned around quickly and saw Hermione and Dumbledore behind him, running towards the scene, with several other teachers running behind the pair of them Voldemort's snake like red eyes widened and he pointed his wand directly at Harry's heart._

"_HARRY!" shouted Sirius._

"_**Avada Kedevra**__!" shouted Voldemort. Sirius screamed and dived, pulling Harry away from the deadly green light. He shoved his godson to out of harm's reach and quickly pulled out his own wand and pointed it at Voldemort._

"_**AVADA KEDEVRA**__!" roared Sirius. Harry gasped as his godfather performed an Unforgivable Curse. A burst of green light shot out of the tip of his wand and headed straight for Voldemort. Voldemort panicked, grabbed Arabella, and placed her in front of him, making her take the curse for him. Arabella screamed and held her hands up to her face, as though that would prevent the curse from killing her. _

"_SIRIUS!" she screamed. Sirius's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. The green light hit the old woman right in the chest, and all life was ripped from her eyes. She was dead before she hit the floor. Voldemort laughed evilly when he saw the lifeless woman on the floor. Sirius's face was pale green; his eyes widened in horror and tears welled up in his eyes._

"_Well, Black, you tried saving your godson and ended up killing your mother. Just like your friends. You attempted to save them by making Wormtail Secret-Keeper, but ended up killing them. You are a murderer, Sirius Black!" Voldemort sneered. With that the Dark Lord Apparated from Hogsmeade. Sirius fell to his knees and began to sob. Harry ran to his godfather's side and out a comforting arm around him._

"_Don't listen to him, Sirius. Please, don't listen....."_

"WHAT?" gasped Harry. Lily nodded.

"Yes, Voldemort caused Sirius to kill his own mother," Lily explained. Harry stared. Now he knew why things were so bad for Sirius. First, his best friends are killed because he was trying to protect them. Then, he accidently kills his mother in attempt to kill Voldemort and save his mother and godson. Now, his godson sacrifices his life for him. Lily was right; Sirius had it rough.

"He doesn't deserve this!" snarled Harry angrily. Lily nodded in agreement.

"I know," replied Lily, looking down at her hands, shaking her head. "Sirius is a person with the biggest heart. No one like him deserves what he went through," said Lily reassuringly. Harry sighed.

"This is crazy," he whispered. "All of this…it's just crazy." Lily nodded and put a comforting arm around him.

"I know it's crazy!" said Lily, trying to comfort her future father. "But, he insists that I don't worry about him and continue with my own life."

"That is so Sirius," whispered Harry. "He's always worried about everyone else except himself. I wish he would stop!"

"Oh shut up Harry," said Lily with a sarcastic smile. "You really shouldn't talk about putting everyone else before yourself. You're the same exact way!" Lily laughed. Harry glared at her for a minute and joined in on the laughing.

"Enough about Sirius and Hogwarts," said Harry. "Tell me about yourself. I want to know everything about you." Lily smiled at him.

"Okay, I guess I'll start with the basics," said Lily. "My name is Lily Julia Potter, daughter of Harry Potter, obviously. I'm a Gryffindor fifth year. My best friend is Eddie Weasley; we've been friends since the day we were born. But my other good friends are Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews, whom you already met. My grades are pretty bad but I get by enough…I hope to scrape a few O.W.L.S this year but nothing special. I despise Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, Francis Goyle, and Jeremy Crabbe, and the feeling is mutrual. I live with Sirius Black when I am not at Hogwarts in a small house in Godric's Hallow, but I visit the Weasleys a lot. I am Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, just like my father."

"Wow! Really? You're a Seeker?" interrupted Harr, bewildered about how his daughter was so much like him. "Well....that's fantastic!"

"Yeah, I made it in my second year. I'm not as good as you were though," said Lily, embarrassedly.

"No, you're probably better!" said Harry proudly. He was beaming, his chest puffed out, proud that his daughter was upholding the Potter name.

"Yeah, I love Quidditch," said Lily with a smile. "It's great. I actually made captain this year, though, Eddie would probably be a better one."

"Eddie is on the team too?" Harry asked curiously. Lily nodded.

"He is a spanking good Keeper," said Lily. "He must get it from his father and uncles."

"Father?" asked Harry blankly. "You mean, Ron played Quidditch while he was at Hogwarts?"

"He sure did," said Lily with a bright smile. "He became Chaser in his sixth year and he was not a bad one at that!"

"What about Hermione?"

"I think you know that story," said Lily with a slight chuckle. Hermione became prefect in fifth year, as you already know. Ron finally admitted his feelings for her in your sixth year and they began dating during the summer before seventh year. In seventh year, she was made Head Girl and graduated top in the year. Ron proposed to her on graduation day. Aurthur Weasley got a job for her in the Ministry, until Dumbledore asked her to take over his job. Hermione and Ron married barely one year after they graduated Hogwarts."

"How did Ron end up?" asked Harry eagerly. Lily smiled at him.

"Right after graduation, you and him started training as Aurors, and succeeded. After Anne was born, Ron took a desk job in the Auror department so he would have more time to spend with Eddie, Teresa, and Anne," Lily told Harry, beaming at his stunned face.

"Ron and I become Aurors?" gasped Harry. Lily laughed very nervously, too nervous for comfort, and nodded.

"Yup," she said quickly. "I mean, no one was surprised after all the stuff you guys did in school." Lily explained with a big grin on her face, but Harry could see nervousness, fear, and anger behind the grin, as though she were hiding something. He overlooked it.

"Do you do stuff like that?" asked Harry curiously. "I mean, do you go and save Sorcerer's Stones and save people from Chambers of Secrets?" Lily grinned.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain."

"How so?"

"My theory is that there are two kinds of trouble-makers in this world," said Lily thoughtfully. "The first kind is like you; getting into trouble, but not meaning to. The second kind is like Sirius and grandpa and that is getting into trouble purposely." Harry looked at her wide-eyed.

"And which one are you?" asked Harry slowly.

"Let's just say that I am a lot like grandpa," said Lily with a big smile. She began to laugh as Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Eddie and I almost have the record for most detentions."

"Who has that record?" asked Harry, raising an eyebrow. Lily grinned wickedly.

"There's a tie actually. Sirius Black, James Potter, and Fred and George Weasley are in a tie for the most detentions of 1,999. You need 2,000 to get expelled," said Lily. Harry began to beam at the familiar names. "But, let's just say Eddie and I aren't far behind." Harry laughed.

"How's your life here at Hogwarts?" asked Harry, leaning on his elbows, hanging on to Lily's every world. "I don't think I was that popular while at Hogwarts, but this stupid scar made me famous. But, I'm sure you already know that story."

"Yeah," started Lily uncomfortably, rubbing the back of neck. "Let's just say that I've got a lot to live up to, but I somehow manage. I've made myself unpopular with the Slytherins with my temper. But, I honestly don't care about what the students at Hogwarts think of me. Plus, I have the three greatest friends in the world and that is all that I need." Harry smiled proudly at Lily's attitude.

"I guess I was the same way," said Harry. There was silence.

"OH!" shouted Lily excitedly. Harry jumped out of his seat due to his outburst. "You'll never guess who Minister of Magic is."

"Who?"

"Neville Longbottom!"

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. I feel like this story really has improved due to the revisions and I hope you think so too! Review but most imporantly, enjoy!


	6. Harry is Family

**HARRY POTTER**

**TIME TRAVELER**

_**Summary**_ – Harry opens a book in the Restricted Section and it transports him 21 years into the future, where he meets up with the future Ron and Hermione and their son, Eddie. Harry also meets Lily Potter, Harry's very spunky and caring future teenage daughter with a hot temper and a bit of an attitude. Harry wants to know about his future, but he feels that Ron, Hermione, Lily, and Eddie are keeping something from him; some very deep, dark secrets.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. The all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 6 – Harry is Family:**

Hermione ran her fingers through her hair as she stood in front of the desk. Ron paced the Potions classroom anxiously, biting his nails. Sitting on the other side of the desk sat a man called Severus Snape. He was an elder man with long, greasy grayish hair, a hooked nose, sallow skin, and black eyes. Snape just stared up at Hermione, his boss, with an impassive, curious look.

"How can he be here?" snarled Snape in a harsh whisper. "He gave you some foolish excuse about a book in the Restricted Section?"

"I don't know Severus," snapped Hermione, disgusted on having to use Snape's first name. "But, it is most certainly him, regardless of how he got here, he is here."

"Where is he then?" asked Snape coolly, looking around the room in a mocking way. "I thought the famous trio would enjoy and take advantage of such a reunion." Ron stopped pacing the room and just glared Snape with an unspeakable hatred. Even after all these years, he still despised Snape in every way, shape, and form.

"He is where he should be," said Hermione, sticking her nose up in the air. "He is spending time with Lily!" Snape raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"He's spending time with Miss Potter? You think that's wise?" asked Snape, his eyebrows getting lost in his air. "What if she says something the Mr. Potter should not know?" Hermione rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. But, before Hermione could defend her goddaughter, Ron stepped in;

"Lily knows better than that!" snapped Ron, standing behind Hermione and grasping on to her hand tightly. Snape twitched his lip in annoyance.

"Must you show all that foolish affection rubbish around the rest of the staff?" snarled Snape, referring to the way Ron held his wife's hand. "It's absolutely revolting." Ron gave him a look that could have frightened a Dementor.

"Just because you've never been in love, doesn't mean the rest of us have to be cold-hearted bast-"

"I will not be spoken to like that!" shouted Snape, getting to his feet, shooting daggers at Ron. Ron merely sneered.

"Well guess what, Snape," said Ron sarcastically, "I'm not a kid anymore. I'm not one of your students that you can harass in Potions class any longer and if I want to call you a stupid son of a bit-"

"RON!" shouted Hermione warningly. "That will be enough!" Ron shot daggers at his old Potions teacher and let go of his wife's hand to put his arm firmly around Hermione's shoulders instead.

"You know, Weasley, if you keep speaking to me like that, I may not be able to make the potion to take your little friend to where he belongs," threatened Snape. Ron jerked forward, but Hermione put a firm hand on his forearm to prevent him from doing anything. However, Ron used his free hand to pull his wand out of the pocket of his robes..

"I'm warning you, Snape," warned Ron in a hissing voice, "if you don't make that potion to send him back, you're going to regret it!"

"I don't have to make it if I don't want to, Weasley!" shouted Snape defensively. "I could make the decision to never send your worthless friend back to where he belongs! How would that work out for you?" That was the final straw for Ron; not only had he threatened Harry, but he threatened Lily as well. Ron raised his wand and pointed it directly at Snape.

"_Croglatif_!" roared Ron. Snape's face and body immediately began to change shape and he was slowly transfigured into a, small green frog. The frog began to 'ribbet' furiously and Ron knew that Snape would be yelling at him if he was still human.

"RON!" shouted Hermione, horrified at Ron's actions. "How dare you! You change Severus back right now!"

"NO!" said Ron stubbornly, rounding on Hermione furiously. "How could you defend this prat? He threatened Harry! He threatened to never send him back; putting Lily's life on the line! Who is he to judge? He has no right to say something like that! He's only threatening to destroy Harry and Lily's lives just because of what happened before Harry died!"

"RON!" Hermione shouted again, though much more desperately as Ron raised his wand and transformed Snape back into a man. "Harry might hear you! And, if he found out…"

"Hermione!" Ron shouted in frustration. "You know how I feel! I don't think we should hide this from him! He's got to know! You know how he is, he'd probably find anyway-"

"Shove it, Weasley!" snapped Snape. "You talking nonsense!" Ron rolled his eyes and raised his wand and turned Snape back into a frog.

"Shut-up, Snape! You both know perfectly well that I am not talking nonesense!" shouted Ron, waving his arms about in frustration. "Everyone knows why he became-"

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!" shrieked Hermione, causing both Ron and the frog on the desk to jump. "You know the idea would torment him! He found out he died saving Sirius and look how hard he's taking that! If he found out what he-"

"Hermione," said Ron gently, grabbing her by the shoulders so that she faced him and looked him square in the eye. They stared at each other for a moment as tears began welling up in Hermione's eyes. Ron gently caressed her cheek and kissed her on the forehead. "Hermione, we've got to tell him. It could save both him, Lily, and Sirius a lot of grief. Not to mention it could spare _us_ a lot of grief-"

"Ron, we've told him enough" argued Hermione, pulling out of Ron's gentle grasp. She turned away from and walked to the other side of the dungeon, facing the wall, crossing her arms so that she could rub her own arms to comfort herself. "If we tell him anymore about the future, it could jeopardize the future."

"How in the hell could this jeopardize the future?" Ron bellowed impatiently. Hermione heaved a dry sob before trying to regain her composure and reasoning. "It could save him!"

"Ron, he could tell our past selves about our future!," she retorted, turning around sharply, and giving her husband a death glare. "I mean, think about it! This whole ordeal could put Ed, Teresa, and Anne's lives on the line. I'm not losing them!" said Hermione. She had been holding back the tears, which were threatening to spill on to her cheeks, but she could no longer hold back. She began to cry silently.

"So, you'd rather loose Harry?" Ron shouted angrily. Hermione, with tears still in her eyes, looked at him in horrified anger and shock. She crossed the room in a flash and slapped her husband square across the face. Ron clutched on to his face and looked at her wide-eyed; clearly not believing what she had just done.

"_How dare you choose your best friend over your own family?_" growled Hermione. There was pure venom leaking from her voice. Ron looked at her in awe; she did not even look like Hermione; she looked like a creature ready to pounce on him and eat him alive. If she had not had tears in eyes, he would have not thought that it was his wife at all. Hermione's look of hatred immediately melted as she put her face in her hands and began to sob hysterically.

"Oh Hermione, I didn't want to make you cry," whispered Ron, taking Hermione into his arms, cradling his wife. They sat there in silence for a few moments; the only sound was the sounds the frog was making on the desk. They ignored it. Ron placed his chin on top of her curly head.

"But, Hermione there is something that you need to understand. I would never choose my 'friends' over my family because Harry is my family. He was like the _other_ brother I never had." Ron's words shocked her. Hermione did not know how to respond to all of this; she just hugged Ron tightly and sobbed in his shoulder.

"I…I didn't realize…" she whispered into his shoulder. "Ron, we can't tell him, we just can't." Hermione continued to cry as Ron rubbed her back gently.

"I wish he didn't-!"

"I know Ron," said Hermione, "me too!"

"What did I do?" a voice came from behind Hermione. Ron looked up; his eyes looked as they were going to bug out of his head. His wife spun around as she sucked in a gulp of air and tears, causing her to cough and choke. Ron patted her on the back until she calmed down and they both stared in the direction of where the voice came from. Harry and Lily were both standing in the doorway. Lily had gone ghostly pale and had a nervous look on her face, leaving Harry looking utterly confused and frustrated.

"I asked you a question!" Harry asked again slowly. "What did I do?"

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Hmmmm I wonder what Harry did? Well, we shall see within time! I hope you're enjoying the story and please review!


	7. Questions Left Unanswered

**HARRY POTTER**

**TIME TRAVELER**

_**Summary**_ – Harry opens a book in the Restricted Section and it transports him 21 years into the future, where he meets up with the future Ron and Hermione and their son, Eddie. Harry also meets Lily Potter, Harry's very spunky and caring future teenage daughter with a hot temper and a bit of an attitude. Harry wants to know about his future, but he feels that Ron, Hermione, Lily, and Eddie are keeping something from him; some very deep, dark secrets.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. The all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 7 – Questions Left Unanswered:**

"Harry?" Hermione whispered in a breathless voice. She looked from her best friend to her goddaughter, immediately widening her eyes. "Lily? What is he doing here?"

"He wanted to see you guys," said Lily defensively, crossing her arms over her chest as she narrowed her eyes back at her godmother. "Is it my fault that you two have voices that could carry across the country?" If it was one thing that Lily hated, it was being blamed for something that she wasn't responsible for. Harry laughed to himself; he had never met someone with such spunk and fire before. He didn't have that fire, and he wondered if maybe she had inherited it from her mother, whoever she was.

"Well, please go and find Ed and go to my office," ordered Hermione. "We'll be leaving for the Windum soon." Lily glared at her for a minute and rolled her eyes and left, muttering incoherent words under her breath. Harry busted out into fits of laughter when Lily was completely out of earshot.

"Where did she get so much spunk?" Harry asked, looking up at his best friends, grinning from ear to ear. "She certainly didn't get any of that from me!" Ron and Hermione cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Are you serious?" said Hermione with an amused smile.

"Harry, besides Lily, you've had more spunk than anyone I've ever known!" said Ron grinning. Hermione nodded in agreement with a bemused smile.

"Sirius says she takes after the Potter bloodline," said Hermione, smiling. Harry smiled, but then frowned.

"So, what were you two talk-" But Harry never to finish asking his question because he was interrupted by the sound of a croaking frog. He turned and saw a frog sitting on the professor's desk and raised an eyebrow before looking back at his friends with a confused look.

"Erm…why is there a frog…?"

"Oh right!" Ron laughed and Hermione scolded him.

"Turn him back immediately, Ronald," said Hermione with a tone of bossiness anger as she placed her hands firmly on her hips. Ron grinned and pointed his wand at the frog.

"_Finte Incantato_!" Ron said wearily and the frog transfigured back into a skinny, old man with greasy gray hair and a hooked nose. His beady black eyes were completely fixed on his former student; Harry Potter. Harry's eyes widened because, at first, he was startled to see this professor. But once he let the shock sink in, he stared, or rather glared, right back at the teacher. He immediately recognized the teacher as Severus Snape, the old Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry guessed that he was still the Potions Master.

"Potter," said Snape, eyeing Harry with great dislike. Harry just folded his arms across his chest and continued glaring at the Potions Master.

"Snape," said Harry in the same exact tone as he did.

"_Professor_ Snape to you, Potter!" snapped Snape angrily, glaring at Harry as though he were a piece of scum. Harry took a step backwards at the look Snape was giving him, but he did not have to worry because Ron stepped in between them; protectively in front of Harry. Hermione looked nervously from Ron to Snape.

"Leave him alone, Snape," growled Ron. "He's still just a kid."

"We should just kill him now," barked Snape, not taking his deathly glare off of Harry. Hermione gasped and her eyes widened in utter and complete disbelief. Harry felt his stomach drop and his throat became dry, suddenly very thankful that Ron was standing between he and Snape.

"Severus, how could you even suggest something like that?" Hermione asked in a disbelieving whisper. Ron, however, ignored Hermione's comments; the look on his face made him look ready to kill.

"Getting rid of Potter, here, would save a lot of people a lot of grief," said Snape, mocking them. "I mean, isn't that similar to what Weasley just said?" Ron pointed his wand directly at Snape, his arm shaking like mad.

"HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST SO MUCH AS HARMING A HAIR ON HIS HEAD!" Ron roared slowly. He gave a look that could scare Voldemort towards Snape. Snape blinked in fear for a moment but held his ground.

"What about Lily?" Hermione said, gesturing towards Harry, knowing full well that if something ever happened to Harry now, that Lily would never be born. Ron still had his wand pointed at Snape, his arm still shaking like mad, as though it were vibrating. Snape, however, ignored Ron's wand, looked at Harry, gritted his teeth.

"What about her?" asked Snape, referring to Lily. "She's just a useless little thing. It wouldn't make a difference if she was ever born or not," Snape said with a smirk. Ron started towards Snape, but Harry got there first, shoving Ron out of his way and pulling his wand out of his pocket, pointing it directly at Snape's forehead; the tip of his wand just inches from Snape's greasy head. Harry gave the bitter old man a look of the deepest loathing.

"Take that back," Harry hissed under his breath. Ron, Hermione, and Snape stared at him in disbelief. For some reason, Harry felt it was his job to protect and defend Lily. He just had feelings for her that he never had. Of course they were not boyfriend/girlfriends, but they were still feelings of a strong love.

'Of course,' thought Harry to himself, 'she is your daughter after all.' Harry could feel the fire inside of him; the fire that Ron and Hermione said he always had. He could not be more proud of Lily and he barely even knew her. How dare Snape suggest that she was useless and was better off never existing? It made Harry want to use the Cruciatus Curse against the Potions Master. He clenched his fist when Snape did not answer him.

"I said, take that back, you slimey git!" Harry bellowed. Snape, did not apologize nor did he take back his comment. Instead he gave Harry a murderous look and narrowed his eyes at the boy in front of him.

"What did you call me, Potter?"

"A - slim - ey - git! Would you like me to spell it out for you?" Harry said angrily. Ron gave a weak chuckle and Hermione just stared. Snape glared at the boy and pushed Harry away from him and brushed off his robes.

Snape knew perfectly well that he could not do anything to Harry with Ron and Hermione around, especially since Ron was now a powerful, fully-grown wizard and that his wife was his boss.

'It was so easy when they were all children,' thought Snape, 'ten points from Gryffindor.' But he could not very well take points away now. He really did not know what to do, so he just stormed out of his office, but not before shooting one last glare at Harry. Harry held his ground as he pocketed his wand. Finally, when Snape was out of the office, he sighed and turned back to his two best friends, looking defeated.

"I guess some things just don't change, do they?" Harry asked with a lop-sided grin. Ron and Hermione gave awkward laughs and looked at each other nervously. Harry noticed their nervous looks and sighed. "But, obviously enough has changed; enough to cause us to keep secrets from each other. The three of us never kept secrets from each other."

"What?"

"Oh, come on, you two!" Harry said impatiently. "You guys are my best friends! I think by now I can tell when you guys are keeping something from me…not that you guys ever did that!" Ron saw the bitter look on Harry's face and knew that he felt betrayed and in a way, maybe he and Hermione were betraying him. He turned to her anxiously.

"We have to tell him, Hermione," said Ron urgently. Hermione looked at him through narrowed eyes, giving him a warning look.

"No, Ronald!"

"But-"

"I said no!"

"But-"

"What part of 'no' do you not understand?"

"But-"

"Ronald! I'm not going to say it again. Absolutely not!"

"Fine!" Ron said, a bit childishly. Harry could not help it; he busted out laughing. Ron and Hermione looked at him wide-eyed.

"You two sound like an old married couple!" said Harry through his laughs. Ron and Hermione glared at him, but Ron had his usual lop-sided grin on his face.

"For your information, Harry," started Hermione, with a good natured smile on her face, "we ARE an old married couple." Harry simply laughed harder and Ron looked at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"Excuse me, Hermione, but I've never considered being thirty-six years old an old married couple," joked Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes, slightly smiling. Harry just kept grinning. Despite the secrets the two of them were keeping from Harry, it felt good to just be laughing and joking with his best friends; like twenty-one years of time had never even separated them. After a few moments of joking and good laughs, Hermione checked her watch.

"We should get going," said Hermione with an amused smile. "We don't want to get to the Windum too late."

"Yeah, I agree. Plus, I hate being in Snape's office," said Ron, scrunching his note in disgust. "It's such a miserable place."

"A miserable place for a miserable man," said Harry with a shrug as he followed Ron and Hermione out of the office. Even though Harry had been serious, his comment still caused Ron to laugh out loud. The three of them did not say much while they walked into the dungeons, up the stairs, and down the corridor towards Hermione's office. It was a comfortable silence; they did not to say anything and the three of them did not need to. It was just like old times.

When they entered Hermione's office, Harry noticed that Lily and Eddie were already there waiting with their trunks. Eddie was sitting on the edge of Hermione's desk, cradling a baby; the baby had brown fuzz on his head and was cooing playfully. Lily, on the other hand, was on her hands and knees, on the floor, playfully beating up little Teresa Weasley. Teresa had fiery red hair that was tied in pig tails and bright, big blue eyes. Harry could not help but grin at the sight before him.

"Are you all ready?" asked Hermione, heading towards a cupboard behind her desk and pulled out a small jar of powder, which Harry recognized as Floo Powder. She handed the jar towards Eddie. He handed off his baby sister to his father before taking a handful and threw it into the fireplace before stepping side, dragging his trunk behind him. Lily was now hugging Teresa and giving her a noogie. Harry laughed.

"The Windum!" shouted Eddie, and he disappeared within the bright green flames with his trunk.

"Alright, Lils, your turn," said Ron as she pushed her trunk into the fireplace. Lily let go of Teresa and playfully shoved her towards her father before she too grabbed some Floo Powder and followed Eddie's move and threw it into the fireplace before stepping in. She glanced at Harry quickly and sighed.

"The Windum," she muttered and the green flames seemed to swallow her as she also disappeared with her trunk. Ron and Hermione both smiled at Harry.

"Ready, Harry?" asked Hermione, handing him the jar with her free arm as Ron handed her the baby. Harry shrugged and took the powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"The Windum," he said clearly, and he began twirling.

Harry grunted and stumbled out of a small fireplace, landing hard on a hardwood floor. He looked up so see a large hand in front of him and realized that Eddie was offering him a hand; Eddie helped him to his feet and he stood up, wiping the soot off of his robes.

Harry looked around the house and noticed it was a very nice house indeed, very homey and comfortable with a navy blue carpet and wooden couches with blue cushions. Straight ahead, he could see the entrance to the roomy kitchen. Around the living there were tons of wizard pictures on the end tables, mantels, and the corner bookshelf. Harry was a little surprised that the Windum looked like a Muggle home, because this room contained a television and a small radio.

Before he could observe any more, someone painfully pushed Harry forward as 'it' fell out of the fireplace, causing Harry and Eddie to topple on each other and fall to the floor. Lily, who was in the kitchen, beginning to make sandwiches for everyone, busted out laughing as she saw Harry, Eddie, and someone else tangled in knots.

"RON!" Harry gasped as he tried kicking his best friend off of his chest and ribs. He heard Ron chuckle and helped the two boys to their feet.

"Sometimes to helps to move out of the way, Harry," said Ron sarcastically, "especially when you know someone if Flooing in after you." He was wearing his usual lop-sided. Harry rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless.

Out of nowhere, Ron grabbed Harry and Eddie and pulled both of them to the side of the fireplace, yelling "Geeze you two, watch out!" as Hermione, holding Teresa and Anne came tumbling out of the fireplace. Anne was crying out loud due to the frightening feeling of traveling with Floo Powder.

After Hermione had settled Anne in her playpen in the family room, helped Lily made some sandwiches for everyone; she had sent them all upstairs to eat their lunches. This left the famous trio alone in the living room to eat in peace and spend the time together that they had not shared since Harry had died. But, Harry was not hungry; he just kept wandering over into the living room and stared at all of the pictures. Hermione and Ron just looked at their friend curiously, giving each other worried glances every now and then.

One of the photographs caught Harry's eye; it was a picture of Harry, about twenty years old, holding a little baby girl with his bright green eyes, and blonde curls circling her head and ears. Ron and Hermione were standing behind him, smiling brightly, each had a hand on his shoulder. Behind Ron was an old man with shoulder-length gray hair with black streaks going through it. He had would have been quite handsome if he didn't have a haunted look in his eyes. Harry recognized the man as Sirius, smiling proudly.

"Ron, when was that taken?" asked Harry, referring to the picture. Ron smiled and patted his former best friend on the back.

"About a year after Eddie and Lily were born," said Ron. Harry smiled and nodded, looking around at more pictures. There was one with Eddie and Lily, about three years old; Eddie was sitting in Ron's lap and Lily in Hermione's.

Another photo was of Eddie and Lily's first day at Hogwarts. They were standing in front of the Hogwarts Express; Hermione and Ron were standing proudly behind both of them as they two children held out their wands and held each other roughly by the neck. Sirius had his hand firmly on Lily's shoulder, beaming.

Then, there was also another photo with Lily; it looked like her it was about her sixth birthday. Ron was standing behind her, his arm wrapped around Hermione and the other around Lily as Hermione was hugging Eddie close to her. On Lily's left was Sirius, beaming as he ruffled Lily's already messy blonde hair, which was tied in pigtails with ribbons that were falling out of her hair.

All these pictures, while they made Harry smile, at the same time, made him very curious. He wondered why he was not in any of the pictures with Lily. Harry knew that he did not die until Lily was twelve years old; so why was he not in one single picture with his daughter? One could argue that he may have been the photographer but surely he did not take _all_ of these pictures. Why didn't it seem he was a part of Lily's life?

"Ron?"

"What's up?"

"How come I am not in any of these pictures with Lily?" asked Harry curiously, looking up at Ron. "I mean, I didn't die until she was twelve…" Ron's face immediately paled at Harry's questions; so pale that the only color left in his face were his freckles.

"Erm....you took them!" Ron said quickly, going, if possible, paler.

"Surely I didn't take _all _of them!" said Harry impatiently. "I think I would want to be in the picture with Lily on her first day of Hogwarts!" Ron was just silent as he stared long and hard at the photos that Harry was looking at. Harry could see that his Adam's Apple was growing in his throat.

"There is something going on that you are not telling me," said Harry. It was not a question; it was a statement and he already knew the answer. "What happened, Ron? Why aren't I a part of Lily's life?"

"I…I…Hermione?" called out Ron, towards the direction of the kitchen. "Stay here, Harry." Harry narrowed his eyes but nodded as Ron dashed for the kitchen. Keeping his promise to stay inside the family room, Harry sat on the couch, and thankfully, Ron and Hermione were talking loud enough so that he could hear them.

"I told you, Hermione!" said Ron angrily. "I told you! We should have told him! What will happen if he finds out from someone else and not us? I couldn't live with that and I know you couldn't either. If he finds out, Hermione…I don't know what will happen. He won't be pleased with us if he finds out the hard way!"

"He's not going to be pleased either way, Ron," whispered Hermione sadly. "No matter whom he finds out from…if he ever does."

"I know!" said Ron irritably. "But don't you think he would rather hear it from us, his best friends, rather than some git like Malfoy?"

"I suppose so," said Hermione slowly. Harry could hear her voice shaking with emotion. "But, Ron, I don't know…I just don't know anymore. It's times like these when I wish Dumbledore were still alive. He'd know what to do."

"It's times like these when I wish Harry didn't make the mistake that he made!" Ron nearly shouted. Hermione shushed him urgently.

"Ron please!" pleaded Hermione. "You know it wasn't his fault. You know why he did it…"

"It's not good enough, Hermione. He had a choice. He should have known we would have never wanted him to do that! He should have known that we'd be able to take care of ourselves!" snarled Ron. Harry cringed at the tone in Ron's voice; it frightened him. It was the same tone he used when he talked about Malfoy, Snape, or even Voldemort.

"Ron, he didn't do it for us, Sirius, or Remus!" cried Hermione, her voice getting louder. "He did it for Lily! He loved her and this was the only way to save and protect her."

"He would have been able to protect her without having to go-"

"RON!" screeched Hermione. Harry could hear her beginning to sob and he immediately felt guilty; as though he was the cause out of all of this. Ron did not say anything and there was an extremely long pause. "After what happened to Ginny, he must have lost it! There was no other way to save Lily and you know it!

"I'm sorry, Hermione," whispered Ron. "I didn't mean to make you cry. I never wanted to do that…"

"Oh, Ron, why? Why?" asked Hermione through her sobs. " Why Harry? Why did all of this have to happen to him? He didn't deserve any of it! Why did the man filled with so much love and goodness have to suffer the most?"

"I know, Hermione, I know," said Ron. Harry could not take it anymore. No longer keeping his promise, he sighed and walked into the kitchen to see that Hermione was crying into Ron's shoulder as he cradled and hugged her tightly. Ron nearly jumped when he saw Harry standing in the doorway.

"Harry!"

"Ron, Hermione," started Harry, interrupting them before they could say anything else to him. "I understand that you guys don't want to tell me about what happened. But, I want to see Sirius." That was the last thing that either of them expected Harry to say.

"Oh…Harry...I'm not so sure that's a good idea," said Hermione cautiously. Harry looked at her and glared slightly. He turned his head eagerly towards Ron, pleading with his eyes to let him see Sirius. But, unfortunately, Ron simply shook his head.

"Why?" Harry protested angrily, clenching his fists. He desperately wanted…and needed to see his godfather, who was very much like a second father. Ron noticed Harry's temper begin to rise and he bit his lip, eyeing Hermione nervously as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Well...it's just....we have our reasons, Harry, and he won't be ready to see you. I'm not sure he'll be able to take the shock right away," explained Hermione, nervously, not meeting Harry's eye, which told Harry that she was lying to him. It broke his heart and he immediately became angry, devastated, and frustrated all at once. But, he did not yell, shout, or raise his wand; Harry simply glared at his old friends for a moment than sighed before turning his back on them and storming back into the living room.

Why wasn't Sirius ready to see him? Why?

What had Harry done?

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. I hope you like my story because I enjoyed writing it so much! Please read, review, and enjoy!


	8. A Best Friend Talk

**HARRY POTTER**

**TIME TRAVELER**

_**Summary**_ – Harry opens a book in the Restricted Section and it transports him 21 years into the future, where he meets up with the future Ron and Hermione and their son, Eddie. Harry also meets Lily Potter, Harry's very spunky and caring future teenage daughter with a hot temper and a bit of an attitude. Harry wants to know about his future, but he feels that Ron, Hermione, Lily, and Eddie are keeping something from him; some very deep, dark secrets.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. The all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 8 – A Best Friend Talk:**

Eddie laid spread out on the couch with a plate resting on his chest and his head rested against the pillow that was leaning against the armrest. He munched on his chicken salad sandwich as his little sister, Teresa giggled at the Muggle cartoon on the television. It was some stupid cartoon where a coyote kept trying to catch a beeping road runner and kept falling off of cliffs and making himself explode. Teresa simply found this cartoon delightful as she giggled again at the television.

Eddie just rolled his eyes, thinking about how annoying little sisters could be. Eddie took another bite of his sandwich and was going to make a comment to Lily about annoying sisters, just to harass Teresa, but then noticed that Lily was not even in the room. Concerned, he got up and left the playroom, walking right down the hall towards Lily's bedroom. She had own room at the Windum since she was over the house so much for the summer and holidays. Eddie noticed that the door to Lily's bedroom was shut, so he knocked on it gently.

"Lils?" called out Eddie, timidly standing on the other side of the bedroom door. He heard a grunt, which was Lily's usual signal to show that he could come in. Grasping the handle of the door, he opened the door and saw Lily lying on her bed reading a Muggle book. Eddie rolled his eyes and smiled bemusedly. He could not stand on how much she read; she was so weird sometimes. It made no sense that she absolutely refused to read her school books and she absolutely refused to study or do homework, but you could always catch her behind a Muggle book, just reading. Sometimes Lily made absolutely no sense to him, but it was part of what made her so different compared to the rest of the girls at Hogwarts; compared to the rest of girls in the world.

"What book you reading now?" asked Eddie, pulling up a chair from her desk, turning it around, and sitting beside her bed, his arms leaning against the back of the chair, resting his chin on his hands.

"Pride and Prejudice," she muttered, turning the page and nibbling the end of the sandwich. Eddie looked at her astonished.

"Pride and Prejudice? Isn't that a romance novel?"

"I believe so," said Lily nonchalantly, not really paying attention to her best friend.

"Since when do you read romance novels?" asked Eddie teasingly. Lily was always reading mystery, fantasy, science fiction, and horror novels; sometimes she would expand outside her comfort zone and could be found reading science fiction. But, no one would ever catch her reading a romance novel. Lily always claimed that romance novels were either really trashy or just too boring.

"Eddie, if you wish to remain in one piece, I suggest you be quiet," said Lily in a careless voice, flipping another page, not taking her eyes away from the book. Eddie sighed and shrugged.

"I was just wondering," said Eddie, almost defensively. He hated when Lily became all guarded like this. He knew it was because Harry Potter was here but that did not put him at ease. He tried keeping the subject off of Harry and went back to teasing Lily instead. "You always say about how much you can't stand that mushy garbage-"

"Is there a reason why you came in here?" asked Lily impatiently, snapping the book shut and sitting up. "Did you come in here just because you felt like annoying me?"

"Well, someone is in a cranky mood," said Eddie, rolling his eyes angrily. Lily rolled her eyes back as she pushed her gold rimmed glasses up the bridge of her nose, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not cranky," said Lily, "I've just had a long day, that's all." Eddie took a deep breath and dared to turn the conversation to where he knew Lily did not want it to turn to. But, deep down, he knew that Lily wanted and needed to talk about. Eddie knew that he might get hexed or cursed, but he took a deep breath and mustered all of the courage he had to ask the question he was about to ask:

"You mean with Harry coming back and all?" asked Eddie in a concerned voice, chancing a glance at her. To his immense surprise, Lily did not turn and glare at him, she did not raise her voice and begin yelling at him, and most importantly, she did not pull out her wand and begin hexing him. Instead, she sighed and ran her fingers through the end of her long, blonde ponytail. She did not meet Eddie's eye; she just stared ahead in a deep daze.

"I guess so," she said with a simple shrug. Eddie cocked a concerned eyebrow at her, once again leaning against the chair to show her that he was willing to sit there and listen to what she had to say. When she did not keep talking or respond to anything that Eddie was doing and groaned in frustration.

"What do you mean, 'you guess so,?'" asked Eddie in a slightly frustrated tone. "I mean, Lils, this is your chance!"

"My chance to do what exactly?" snapped Lily angrily, rising to her feet with her fists clenched. "My chance to live through all of that hell all over again? I doubt I could handle it, Ed." Eddie followed suit and got up on his own feet, making sure that he was eye to eye with his best friend. Eddie looked at her wide-eyed.

"This your chance to get to know your father," said Eddie. "I mean, this is not an everyday occurrence." Lily got red with anger and turned away to stare out of her window with her arms across her chest. Eddie simply watched and waited patiently until she was ready to respond. They both sat there in silence for several minutes, but Eddie still waited patiently as he sat back down in his seat and stared at her back.

"I don't want to get to know him" whispered Lily, finally after several minutes of silence. She still stood staring out the window with her arms crossed and her back to her best friend. She could feel Eddie's eyes burning into her back and it made her uncomfortable. Eddie, however, said nothing; he simply looked at her as though she had six heads and frowned.

"How could you be so heartless, Lily?" asked Eddie breathlessly, standing up from his seat again. "You have a chance that not many people have! I mean, after all he did for you and you won't even give him a chance!"

Lily did not say anything nor did she move from her position in front of the window. They sat there in silence again when Eddie finally let out an impatient groan and threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"I'll never understand you, Lily," said Eddie defeated, shaking his head in disappointment. "You have an opportunity of a lifetime here but you are too stubborn; too cold-hearted and heartless to see it!"

"What exactly did he do for me, Eddie?" shouted Lily angrily as she whipped around, narrowing her eyes at her best friend. Eddie took a step back with his eyes widened. "Tell me; I would love to know! Because the only thing he ever did for me was give me lots of pain and grief!"

"The man gave his life for you, Lily!" bellowed Eddie, yelling to try to get his point across to Lily. "When Voldemort kidnapped you, your dad did everything he could to save you and make sure that you came back alive. Besides that, can you imagine how much he suffered for you?" Lily clenched her fists even tighter.

"Eddie stop talking about what you don't understand," snapped Lily impatiently. "You'll never understand! I won't give Harry a chance because I can't! I just can't!" Eddie stopped glaring at Lily and considered her for a moment, thinking about what she had just said. She was right; he did not understand. Why could she not give Harry a chance? Before he could ask her, Lily flopped on to her bed, staring at the ceiling.

With all of this emotional stress that she was going through, any normal person would expect Lily to cry, but Lily Potter never cried. Oh no! No one had ever seen her cry; not Eddie, not Sirius, not Ron, not Hermione, not Remus, not Roby, and not Asher; none of them had ever seen her shed a single tear.

"What do you mean?" asked Eddie, sitting down in his chair again, looking at his best friend thoughtfully. "Why do you think you can't give Harry a chance? Lily sighed and ran a frustrated hand over her forehead and eyes.

"I can't give him a chance because it'll just cause more grief and pain," muttered Lily quickly, still staring hard at the ceiling; determined not to look at Eddie.

"How can it cause more grief, Lils?" asked Eddie softly, almost tenderly, trying and wanting to understand where Lily was coming from and what she was feeling. "Lily, if my dad died and came back as a fifteen year old from the past, I'd be overjoyed."

"Yeah, well, your father didn't do the things my father did," said Lily bitterly under her breath. Eddie looked at her, and gently put his hand on his best friend's shoulder gently.

"But, he did those things for you, Lils," said Eddie reassuringly, giving her shoulder a gentle shake. Lily just shrugged.

"It's hard, Eddie," whispered Lily sadly. "I mean, I know if I get to know him, I'll just be harder for me when he has to leave."

"You mean," started Eddie, "you're afraid to get too close to him, and then lose him?"

"Yeah," said Lily softly. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"You're afraid to feel the pain you once felt when he died?" Eddie asked slowly, trying to understand Lily's position.

"I mean, I lost him once....well...twice really and I'm just afraid to feel that pain again," Lily whispered, sitting up and finally looking at Eddie in the eye. "I've already had a pleasant conversation with him and I know we could be the best of friends. But I just don't want any of the pain that will come when he has to leave. When Harry is sent back to his time that is when I'll really loose him forever. I'm afraid to love him, than loose him again," explained Lily, looking at Eddie uncertainly, biting her lip. Eddie wished she would just cry and let it all out, but he knew it would never happen; she did not even cry at her father's funeral.

"I thought Lily Potter wasn't afraid of anything," said Eddie teasingly, giving her a small lop-sided grin, trying to cheer her up and lighten the mood. Lily smiled weakly, but still rolled her eyes.

"You'd be surprised of how much I'm afraid of, Ed" whispered Lily, staring down at her hands which were now folded in her lap, as though it was shameful to be afraid of something. Eddie looked at her astonished.

"You never talk about your fears. How come you never tell me?" asked Eddie, sounding a little offended. He and Lily had always confided in each other. They were closer than a sister and brother; some would even argue that they were closer than most spouses. They were friends, the very best.

"I didn't think you would understand," muttered Lily, unable to meet his eye once again.

"Lils, you are my best friend," said Eddie impatiently, reaching over and taking her hands in his own. "How can I be your best friend if you don't talk to me?"

"I dunno," whispered Lily, still not looking at him. "It's just that I've just got a lot to live up to, being the daughter of the Boy Who Lived and all. I just figured 'being afraid of things' never really seemed much to talk about."

"But, Lils, you always go on and about like you're not afraid of anything," said Eddie; he was not sure whether it came as a statement or a question. Lily just sighed and stared off into space.

"Well, believe it or not, Eddie, I am afraid of things...."

"Why not talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about," said Lily coolly, grinning innocently. Eddie realized she had quickly changed her attitude to quickly change the uncomfortable subject. Unlike most girls, Lily did not like talking about her feelings, fears, and dreams. It made her feel uncomfortable and to this day, Eddie was still not sure why. He rolled his eyes, groaned, and threw up his hands in frustration.

"You are hopeless Lily!" shouted Eddie as he got out of his seat and stalked out of her bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Lily grinned to herself, knowing that she was one of the few people who knew how to get under Eddie's skin. Finishing up her sandwich, Lily put down her plate, grabbed her book and continued to read.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A note from the Jitterbelle. I hope all of my reviewers are enjoying the story; keep on reading, keep on reviewing, and keep on enjoying!!!

Coming in Chapter 9 -- Harry becomes an overprotective "father" when Eddie brings up the subject of 'boys' and Lily.


	9. Boy Problems

**HARRY POTTER**

**TIME TRAVELER**

_**Summary**_ – Harry opens a book in the Restricted Section and it transports him 21 years into the future, where he meets up with the future Ron and Hermione and their son, Eddie. Harry also meets Lily Potter, Harry's very spunky and caring future teenage daughter with a hot temper and a bit of an attitude. Harry wants to know about his future, but he feels that Ron, Hermione, Lily, and Eddie are keeping something from him; some very deep, dark secrets.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. The all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 9 – Boy Problems:**

"Ed! Teresa! Lily!" Hermione called from at the foot of the stairs. "Come downstairs! It is dinner time!"

Ron and Harry had already taken their seats at the dinner table, waiting patiently. It was only a few moments before it sounded as though a stampede were coming down the stairs. Harry chuckled as he saw a little red-headed girl storm into the kitchen and sat down anxiously in the seat next to Ron and, without a moment's hesitation, began loading tons of food on to her plate and dug in.

"Whoa! Relax Teresa," said Ron, chuckling in amusement at his daughter's antics. "The food isn't going anywhere."

"Yes it is," she said through a mouth full of mashed potatoes, causing Hermione to give her a stern look. Teresa ignored her. "It's all going in my stomach, daddy!" With those words, Teresa managed to spit half of what she was chewing across the table.

"Argh, Teresa!" said Eddie with a tone of disgust, causing Harry to turn around and watch Eddie and Lily as they took their seats at the table. Eddie was watching his little sister with a look of pure repulsion. "You are so embarrassing; spitting food across the table! Did mum and dad ever teach you any manners?" Harry noticed that Lily was smiling genuinely at Teresa and shaking her head in an amused manner.

"We taught her manners," said Ron in mock defense as he ruffled Teresa's hair. "Is it our fault that she chooses not to listen?"

"I like how she has a choice on whether she wants to listen or not," mumbled Eddie so that only Lily and Harry could hear, causing them both to chuckle out loud. Hermione gave the three of them a stern look that reminded Harry of Professor McGonagall. It frightened and amused him at the same time.

"Besides, you don't have much room to talk, Eddie," said Lily, grinning. "Isn't your nickname at school Mr. I - Don't - Know - How - To Chew - With - My - Mouth – Closed?" Eddie glared at her as he loaded his plate with food as Harry and Ron shared a grin. Hermione chose to ignore Lily's comment and handed Anne a bottle in her playpen, then seating herself at the table.

"So what's going on in your time, Harry?" asked Hermione as she helped herself to some dinner.

"Well, Voldemort came back last year," muttered Harry, staring at his plate. An awkward silence filled the room, with the exception of Teresa's chewing. Harry immediately regretted his comment and backtracked; "but, everything is okay really. You two have been bickering much more than usual."

Harry gestured towards his two best friends and Ron and Hermione grinned at each other. Lily sniggered silently as Eddie rolled his eyes at his parents and pretended to gag into his plate, causing Teresa to giggle.

Suddenly, Eddie's eyes widened and a mischievous glint came into his warm chestnut depths.

"Speaking of love stories," Eddie announced, "Ray MacMillian was hitting on Lily the other day." At those words, everybody's gaze turned towards Lily, who blushed severely and gave Eddie a murderous look. Hermione smiled slightly and leaned in with interest. Ron acted like nothing was wrong. Everyone was too busy setting their sights on Lily that none of them noticed the frown that presented itself on Harry's face.

"If you're not in favor of being placed under the Tongue Tied Curse, I suggest you shut your mouth, Ed," hissed Lily, narrowing her eyes at him.

"What?" Eddie asked in defense, looking at Lily wide-eyed, feigning innocence. "He was hitting on you. He came up to you and started flirting with you and then he put his arm around you and everything."

"And I took care of that, didn't I?" asked Lily coolly, twirling her dinner fork in her fingers, as if she was twirling her wand.

"Does he still have an arm?" asked Teresa earnestly, spitting more potatoes across the table, her eyes wide with anticipation.

"Yeah," said Eddie, chuckling, running his hand through his hair in amusement, and ignoring his sister. "Yeah, you sure did take care of it."

"What did you do?" asked Ron curiously.

"She punched him in the eye," Eddie said, grinning at Lily. She just rolled her eyes and took a bite of her chicken. "I have never seen such a black eye in all my life!"

"That wasn't very nice Lily," said Hermione, shaking her head in disappointed. "Girls don't give guys black eyes." It sounded as though she were disciplining a toddler. Ron and Eddie caught each other's eye and grinned at each other in amusement. No one noticed that Harry's brow was raised and his face seemed to be a permanent frown.

"He should have known better," said Lily, shrugging, as thought giving a guy a black eye was an everyday occurrence.

"Well," started Eddie, ignoring Lily's commented, "Lily isn't just any girl. It's weird actually. A lot of guys at school want her and she doesn't give any of them the time of day-OW! Lily! Why'd you kick me?"

"Oops, I'm sorry was that _your _leg, Eddie?" asked Lily in an innocent voice, while giving him the most deathly glare she could give him.

"But, Lily," started Hermione, "you are fifteen years old. It's like Ed says, you don't even give any boy the time of day. Why is that?"

Lily opened her mouth to respond, before she could, Harry had given a derisive laugh, which caused everyone to jump and look at it him.

"It should bloody stay that way!" snapped Harry. He had not meant to laugh or say anything out loud, but he could not help it. After all, it was only natural he felt overprotective of Lily, even though he did not want to or mean to. Hermione, Ron, and Eddie were staring at Harry as though they had never seen anything quite like him. Lily's face was completely impassive. It was so quiet that you could hear Teresa chewing; not that she was already chewing like a cow.

"Listen, Harry," said Lily in a fierce whisper, "you may be my future father and I respect that. But I won't have you going around trying to control my life!" Harry nearly choked on his own saliva and looked at Lily wide-eyed for a moment before hastily turning to Ron and Hermione.

"Don't you two think she is a little young to be dating?" asked Harry harshly, silently pleading for his two friends to back him up.

"Harry," said Hermione, quietly, "she is fifteen years old…"

"I don't care if she is thirty-two and the bloody Queen of England!" snapped Harry, angrily, shooting daggers at Hermione. Lily's eyes widened dangerously at his comment. "I don't want her dating while I'm here!"

"Harry," said Ron, a little more sharply than Hermione. She gave her husband a look of relief as Harry turned to Ron, unthreatened. "To be fair, Hermione and I started dating when we were fifteen. _You_ started dating when you were fifteen."

"That's different," said Harry defensively, almost childishly, causing Hermione to roll her eyes. Ron could not help but give him a sympathetic grin; after all, he had two daughters as well. "Hermione was going out with you. You're our best friend, so that didn't…or doesn't… bother me none. And for me…I'm a boy!"

"I didn't know you were sexist, Harry," interrupted Lily coolly. Everyone went to look at her and Harry went red with anger. He opened his mouth and closed it again, not able to utter a word. Lily, on the other hand, looked rather pleased with herself.

"I AM NOT SEXIST!" Harry shouted defensively. He was too angry and frustrated to notice the amused looks on Ron's face. Eddie and Teresa were watching with intensity, waiting for one of the Potters to explode. Hermione must have sensed it too because she immediately tried to calm Harry.

"Harry, don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit?" asked Hermione urgently, yet soothingly.

"Yeah," started Ron, finally chiming in, "I mean, even Sirius doesn't have a problem with Lily dating. And we all know how overprotective he can get."

"I am not overreacting!" snapped Harry, getting defensive again. "Overreacting would be taking Lily and locking her up in her room until she is fifty-two years old! In fact," he considered after a pause, "that doesn't sound like a bad idea…"

Ron could not help but laugh out loud at the comment. Lily shot him daggers and his laughter immediately subsided.

"Listen, Harry," said Lily said, getting to her feet and glaring at her future father. She had a dangerous tone in her voice that gave Eddie an unnoticed shiver down his spine. "I won't have _you_ going around trying to be my father! You aren't even my father yet! You are only fifteen and I won't have you trying to act like something you're not!"

"And I won't go around Hogwarts and watch guys slime all over you!" said Harry, also getting to his feet. Hermione was staring nervously between the two, knowing both of them had dangerous tempers. Ron still had an amused look on his face. Eddie was anxious to see who would win a Muggle World War III.

"Well, you had better get used to it!" said Lily, placing her hands on her hips.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" asked Harry, narrowing his eyes at her.

"What it means, _Harry_, is that-"

"Lily," said Ron in a warning tone of voice, sensing that Lily was about to say something truly cruel or hurtful towards Harry. Lily looked at Ron for a moment before glaring at Harry and sitting back down in her seat, and continued eating her chicken without another word. Harry also took his seat, completely frustrated, and finally realized that getting along with Lily was not going to be an easy thing. The rest of the dinner continued in absolute silence, with exception, once again, for Teresa's chewing.

After dinner, Lily and Eddie decided to ease the obvious tension and went outside to the woods behind the Windum with Ron to play some Quidditch. Harry was invited, but did not feel like going…or that he was even really invited. Lily kept giving him dirty looks and glares all through dinner and he decided to stay out of her way until she calmed down. So instead of playing Quidditch, Harry decided to help Hermione clean the table.

"Herm, do you think Lily is mad at me?" asked Harry, raising a nervous eyebrow. To his immense surprise, Hermione laughed.

"No, Harry, she isn't mad at you," explained Hermione reasonably. "She is just under a lot of stress right now. After all, her late future father came turned up from the past out of nowhere. Can you really blame her for acting this why?"

"I suppose not," said Harry with a defeated sigh. "I just don't understand why she got so mad at me during dinner. I mean, I understand that I died a few years ago and according to those pictures in the living room, I seem to have no part of her life. But, I was only trying to protect her."

"Harry, we all try to help protect Lily," said Hermione. "But if it's one thing that girl can't stand, it is people fussing over her."

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Lily has been through a lot in her life, and she is very independent," explained Hermione as she waved her wand to dry the dishes. "She can't stand it when people try to do things for her or try to keep her safe. She wants to do things for herself."

"Well, I mean, I don't want to control her life or anything, but..."

"I know, Harry, I know," said Hermione smiling. "It's a natural reaction for you to be concerned about her, you being her future father and all. Even if you had no idea she was your daughter, you would probably still have those natural feelings."

"I guess so," muttered Harry, a little unsure. Hermione must have read his mind, because she turned him so that she faced him, eye to eye.

"And, if you're worried about boys and Lily, trust me, Lily is more than capable of taking care of herself when it comes to boys and their raging hormones."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, Lily has always been known for her...attitude," said Hermione delicately. "A lot of boys have tried making moves on her and she always ended up physically beating them up."

"What?"

"She's gotten quite a lot of detentions for it too," said Hermione, ignoring Harry's outburst. "I had to put my foot down in Lily's fourth year when she actually put a boy in the hospital wing. I tried talking to Sirius about it...."

"_Eddie," whined Lily as she laid her head down on the Gryffindor table in aggravation. "You've had enough eggs. C'mon, we're going to be late for class!"_

"_Oh c'mon, Lils, one more plate," pleaded Eddie asked with a puppy dog expression on his face as he loaded his plate with food. Lily let out a groan of frustration as Asher did the same. Robby rolled her eyes and gathered her belongings._

"_Fine!" snapped Robby, as she stuffed her books in her bag and rose to her feet. "It's your stomach, not mine."_

"_You two are never going to fit into your dress robes you know," said Lily with a lop-sided grin. Robby laughed and Eddie shrugged and continued stuffing his face._

"_We have two days until the Christmas Ball," said Asher grinning, "that is plenty of time to pump some iron." He winked at the pair of them. Lily rolled her eyes as Robby smirked._

"_Well, I'm not going to be late for class-"_

"_Well, good morning Lily," said a voice from behind. Robby stopped mid-sentence. Lily turned around and saw Ned Colins standing behind the four of them. Robby immediately lowered herself back into her seat and gave Lily a nudge in the ribs. Ned Collins was on the Ravenclaw Qudditch team, Prefect, very popular, and extremely handsome. Eddie and Asher stopped eating just stared, awaiting an interesting outcome, considering Lily's history with the opposite gender._

"_Oh…er…hi Ned," muttered Lily, not really meeting his eye. Ned pulled up a seat next to Lily and just stared at her. He stared for a good minute before Lily stuffed her books into her bag and turned towards him sharply._

"_Is there something I can help you with or do you feel lost?" Lily asked sardonically. Eddie and Asher went into a fit of chuckles. Ned just grinned and put his arm around Lily's shoulder. Lily cocked an eyebrow at him._

"_I was wondering, Lily, if you would like to attend the Christmas Ball with me," asked Ned, giving her a charming grin that would make most girls at Hogwarts melt; but not Lily. Lily was different and it took a lot more than a handsome, charming grin to impress her. Instead of swooning, she just rolled her eyes so that Ned could not see and gave an inward groan. She took his arm from around her and placed it gently, but firmly on the table._

"_Thanks for the offer, Ned, but no thanks," said Lily, as Ned stared at her, completely astonished at her rejection. No one had ever turned him down before and, now a fourth year was turning him down. There were people watching and some were laughing. Ned glared at them and turned back to Lily._

"_And may I ask why not?" asked Ned, a bit coldly. Lily narrowed her eyes at him._

"_Because I would prefer to go alone, with my friends," she answered honestly, indicating Eddie, Asher, and Robby, who had also agreed to go alone. Ned raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing her reason._

"_Is that all?" Ned asked coldly. Lily nodded slowly, her eyebrows raised. "Well, that's a pretty stupid reason! I say you're coming with me to whether you like it or not, Lily!" Ned roughly grabbed her arm. Lily just glared at him as her jaw began to twitch in anger. Eddie and Asher got to their feet angrily._

"_She said she didn't want to go with you!" hissed Asher, immediately coming to Lily's defense. "Or do you not understand English?"_

"_Shut-up!" Ned snapped, not looking at him. "I wasn't talking to you, was I Lazard?"_

"_Listen you-" started Eddie, taking a step towards him with his fists clenched. But Lily gave him a look to silence him, that told him to stay back, that she would take care of the situation. Lily took her free hand and grabbed her wand and pointed it at Ned._

"_If you don't want me to hex the pants off of you, I suggest you let go of me right now!" said Lily harshly, yet smiling innocently. Eddie, Asher, and Robby just stared at them nervously. Ned simply laughed_

"_I would love if you'd hex the pants off of me, Potter," said Ned lustfully. Lily's eyes widened furiously and she sucked in a gulp of air. Eddie jerked forward, ready to dive at Ned, but Asher grabbed his arm to stop him. He reassured Eddie that Lily would take care of herself, like she always has._

"_I'm warning you-" started Lily, but Ned paid no mind. His lustful look never left his eyes. Instead of backing off, he leaned down and tried to kiss her. Furious, Lily shoved him away angrily and jumped to her feet with her wand at the ready. Eddie, on the other hand, saw red, brushed off Asher's grip and charged forward._

"_HOW DARE YOU!" roared Eddie. He started toward Ned with his fists raised. But Ned was much quicker than Eddie and took out his wand and stunned him. _

"_I'm getting Professor Weasley!" cried Robby, clearly frantic and nervous at the scene before her. But she did not go anywhere._

_Lily looked at Eddie's unconscious body, then looked at Ned, with a very dangerous look in her emerald green eyes. Asher jumped in front of her, trying to prevent her from leaping at Ned and punching the life out of him. Instead of going to get a professor, Robby bent down to try and revive Eddie_

"_Did you just stun my best friend?" asked Lily in a dangerous whisper. Ned grinned and folded his arms across his chest._

"_You bet I did! Now come here, Potter," Ned started toward Lily but she took a step back and threw her wand on the floor. Ned raised a curious eyebrow but continued advancing on her. Lily simply smiled maliciously and grabbed her glasses from her face, tossing them on to the table. She closed her eyes and tilted her head towards the sky. Ned grabbed her and pulled her close to him. Her eyes were still closed._

"_Open your eyes, Potter," demanded Ned. Lily's smirk only widened and she opened her eyes. Ned's eyes widened and he stumbled backward, at the look in Lily's eyes. Her eyes were lit up; it was like a green blazing fire and it made everyone watching gasp in horror. _

"_Lily, don't!" Robby cried out but it was too late. Lily muttered something under her breath and a green light shot out of her eyes, knocking Ned off his feet and on to the ground, unconscious. Everyone who was watching screamed out loud, which caught the attention of the professors at the staff table who were looking on the scene curiously._

"_Never, EVER, harm any of my friends like that again, Colins!" snarled Lily, the fire in her eyes slowly diming. She did not notice Hermione put her hands to her mouth, jump to her feet, and was dashing over to the Gryffindor table, looking furious._

"_LILY POTTER!" Hermione roared as she approached the scene, followed closely by Remus and Snape. Lily turned around; the fire had completely vanished from her eyes. Robby, who had tears in her eyes, was helping a now awake Eddie to his feet. _

"_Professor Snape, please take Mr. Colins to the hospital wing," ordered Hermione, bending down to make sure he was alright. Snape nodded and levitated Ned into the air, looking at him, completely horrified._

"_What in the world did you do to him, Potter?" asked Snape, horrified at Lily's actions. Lily glared at him before grabbing her glasses and putting them back on her face. "You could have killed him!"_

"_Miss Potter, follow me to my office immediately," said Hermione firmly. Lily nodded and followed her godmother to her office, knowing she was in a huge amount of trouble. According to the Hogwarts code of conduct, Hermione had every right to expel Lily for what she had just done…and she knew she would too! Lily felt her stomach immediately fall out of her body._

"_Lily!" Hermione yelled once they were safe within the walls of her office. "What were you thinking? You knocked that boy unconscious! I have a feeling he will be in that hospital wing for quite some time! I have every right to expel you right now!"_

"_He stunned Eddie, and no one does that to my friends!" retorted Lily, emotion choking her voice. Hermione put her hands on her hips, but looked at her goddaughter thoughtfully. Sometimes she was strongly reminded of Harry when she looked at Lily; not because of her eyes, but because Harry would have done the same thing someone had stunned Ron or herself. They really were so much alike._

"_Why did he stun, Eddie?" asked Hermione curiously as she took a seat behind her desk. Lily bit her lip and looked at her feet. "I know there has to be reason."_

" _Colins asked me to the ball and I turned him down politely, but he kept pushing me," explained Lily, color rising to her face. Hermione nodded, urging her to continue. "Then, he tried to kiss me…when I didn't want him to! Eddie came to my defense, but before he could do anything, Colins stunned him and I lost my temper."_

"_I see." _

"_When I saw Eddie lying there, unconscious…" Lily's voice trailed off and she turned to look at the magnificent view from Hermione's window. _

_Hermione sighed and rested her chin on her hands as she leaned on her desk, watching Lily; waiting for some kind of reaction because she knew the real reason why her goddaughter had stunned Ned Colins and she wanted to Lily to admit it herself. But, she knew she never would and it frustrated Hermione to no end._

"_Lily?" Lily turned to look at her. _

"_I'm going to ask you something and I want you to be honest" started Hermione. Lily did not do anything; simply stared. "Was this really about Eddie being stunned, or was it because Ned tried to kiss you when you said no?" Lily sighed, stuffed her hands in the pocket of her robes, and looked at her feet again._

"_Well, no, I...yeah I suppose that was part of it," muttered Lily. Hermione looked at her skeptically with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, that was most it." _

"_Lily," said Hermione as she rubbed the bridge of her nose in irritation. "I know how you can't stand how boys hit on you and act disrespectfully, but you are going to have to get used to it. You are a very pretty girl, Lily, and I won't have a hospital wing full of boys who got there just for looking at you funny. Do you understand Lily?"_

"_Yes, Hermione," she muttered._

"_I'm serious, Lily," continued Hermione, getting to her feet. "If I hear that you've done something like this again, I will have no choice but to expel my own goddaughter. Please do not make me do that…"_

"_Never."_

_Hermione smiled at her, gave a week's worth of detentions, and dismissed her._

"_I better owl Sirius immediately," Hermione muttered to herself once Lily was out of the office door._

_A few hours later, Hermione sat impatiently in her office as she waited for Sirius to respond to her owl. Finally, a large figure stumbled out of the fireplace, at first frightening Lily, but calmed when she saw the figure stand up and greet her with a mischievous grin._

"_Hello, Padfoot!" Hermione said, smiling, crossing the office and embracing Sirius tightly. He gladly returned the hug. "How are you?"_

"_I can't complain," said Sirius as Hermione gestured for him to take a seat in front of her desk. "How is everything at Hogwarts?"_

"_Good," answered Hermione honestly as she poured each of them a glass of elfin wine and took her own seat at the desk. Sirius took the drink graciously and the two of them sat there in silence for a few moments._

"_So, what's this I hear about Lily losing her temper, yet again?"_

"_Well, she just used her 'gift' to stun a boy that tried hitting on her," said Hermione angrily. Sirius was baffled by her sudden mood change. "Have you influenced this kind of behavior at all?"_

"_Never!" said Sirius, looking quite shocked, placing his wine on her desk. "In fact, I'm quite insulted that you would think I would influence that kind of behavior."_

"_But-"_

"_I try to encourage her to get a boyfriend and find love!" _

"_So do Ron and I," said Hermione earnestly. Sirius immediately calmed. "Where does she get the idea that she has to be so protective of herself against boys?" Sirius got to his feet and began pacing the room._

"_Too be honest, Hermione, I don't have a clue to where Lily gets these ideas," said Sirius worriedly. He seemed quite taken back by what was going on with Lily and how she was behaving._

"_Sirius, would you mind talking to her about? Maybe get some answers out of her?"_

"_Of course, Hermione!"_

"......and Sirius tried talking to her about it, but she would just always change the subject. When it comes to the opposite gender, no one really knows what goes on inside of Lily's head."

At this point, Harry was not so much concerned about the whole boy situation with Lily for now. He was more concerned with something else; something else about the story Hermione just told him caught his attention and his concern.

"Hermione, what was that power with Lily's eyes; the power that Lily used to attack Ned Collins?" asked Harry, curiosity and some kind of panic rising in his chest. "Isn't controlled magic impossible without a wand?"

Hermione went deathly pale.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Well, what does that power with Lily's eyes mean? DUNDUNDUN!

Please keep in mind that this story was written long before **_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_** was written so will not be in tune with the real, original series.

Coming in Chapter 10 - Lily and Harry share some bonding experiences...


	10. Lily Potter and Harry Evans, The Famous ...

**HARRY POTTER**

**TIME TRAVELER**

_**Summary**_ – Harry opens a book in the Restricted Section and it transports him 21 years into the future, where he meets up with the future Ron and Hermione and their son, Eddie. Harry also meets Lily Potter, Harry's very spunky and caring future teenage daughter with a hot temper and a bit of an attitude. Harry wants to know about his future, but he feels that Ron, Hermione, Lily, and Eddie are keeping something from him; some very deep, dark secrets.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. The all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 10 - Lily Potter and Harry Evans; The Famous Dueo: **

"Oh, never mind, Harry," muttered Hermione, trying to brush it off like it was nothing. There was no color in her cheeks. "You should just forget I mentioned it. It is nothing important."

"If it's not important, why can't you tell me?"

"I told you, just forget I mentioned it."

No!" said Harry firmly. "What was that magic that Lily used with her eyes? The green light she used to attack Ned Collins? What was it? I have a right to know!"

"I said forget it, Harry!" Hermione nearly shouted. Harry was rather shocked; Hermione rarely ever lost her temper, especially with Harry. He shrugged and thought it was best to drop the subject, for now. Maybe he would ask Ron or Eddie about it later. Hell, maybe he would work up enough courage to as Lily, herself, about it later.

The weekend at the Windum went by rather fast for Harry. It was like being at the Burrow all over again; except with less Weasleys and an extra Potter. He spent the entire weekend playing Quidditch, wizard chess, and Exploding Snap with Eddie, Lily, and even little crazy Teresa. Harry genuinely liked spending time with Eddie, considering he was so much like Ron. But, spending time with Lily was certainly a different experience; sometimes it would seem that she and Harry were the best of friends, and other times she seemed to hate him. Eddie said she was like that with almost everybody except himself.

"She just has mood swings," Eddie told Harry with a casual shrug.

"She doesn't seem to have this bipolar behavior with you," Harry protested. Eddie could only shrug.

"I'm her best friend, Harry," said Eddie. "I guess she feels some kind of special bond with me or something. I wouldn't feel bad though; she is the same way with Robby, Asher, mum, dad, Remus, and even Sirius."

"Was she like that with me when...you know...before I died?" Harry asked slowly. Eddie went slightly pale and did not respond to Harry's question, which continued to infuriate Harry. No one seemed to answer his questions about the future and he felt that the only one who would be truthful would be Lily; but Harry was almost too frightened to ask her about it.

"Don't worry about it, Harry," said Eddie as he shook his shoulder roughly. "Just give her some time. I promise you, Lily will come around."

The subject was not brought up again.

Harry was able to borrow some of Eddie's old robes, since he was so much taller than Harry and thankfully he had pocketed his own wand before opening the book. Hermione was even able to buy Harry another set of the books he needed. Everything was set; Harry He was all set to return to Hogwarts with Lily, Eddie, and one of his best friends as Headmistress.

It was early Monday morning. Lily was cranky and yawning as Eddie pulled his trunk into the fireplace and shouted "Hogwarts." Harry took a deep breath and stepped into the fireplace, ready to return to the Hogwarts as Lily knew it. He had only seen it for a few hours and could only go by what Lily and Eddie had told him about it, and certainly seemed the same. But, inside, Harry knew it was going to be different, extremely different.

When they reached Hogwarts, Harry and Lily headed straight to the Gryffindor Common Room with their trunks. Eddie was forced to stay behind in his mother's office because he was being lectured by Hermione about turning Teresa's favorite stuffed animal into a giant cockroach. On the way up to Gryffindor Tower, the pair of them met up with Lily 's least favorite person.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Four-Eyed Potty. Where's the Redheaded Weasel?" sneered a voice from the shadows. Lily gritted her teeth, dropped her trunk, and gave a frustrated groan before pulling out her wand. Harry followed Lily's suit and slowly took out his wand too.

"What's going on?" Harry whispered urgently. Lily ignored him and turned to face the person who had snuck up behind them.

"Why don't you get a life, Malfoy? What in the bloody hell do you want?" asked Lily coldly, clenching her wand tightly. Daris Malfoy stepped out of the shadows, a malicious grin on his pale, pointed face. It astounded Harry at how much Daris resembled his father.

"I was just wondering where you were this weekend?" he asked, as though the two of them were friends and having a pleasant conversation. Lily narrowed her eyes at him; her jaw set.

"What business is that of yours, you son of a bit-"

"Language, Potter, is not a nice thing," Malfoy said coolly, raising his finger and moving it like a ticking clock. This action infuriated Lily and she raised her wand threateningly. Malfoy laughed evilly at her actions

"C'mon, Potter," sneered Malfoy. "Curse me, hex me, you know you want to."

Lily raised her wand higher, but Harry, sensing danger in Lily's temper, put a gentle hand on her arm. She quickly looked at him and her future father shook his head, giving her a warning with his emerald green eyes. Lily looked from Harry to Malfoy before muttering something under her breath and pocketing her wand.

"You're not worth it, you scum," hissed Lily. Malfoy, who had been looking for a fight with Lily, looked furiously at Harry. Harry just glared right back at him

"Why don't you mind your own business you mop head!" shouted Malfoy, gesturing towards Harry's hair. Lily threw her head back and laughed out loud, almost cruelly. Harry could not help but grin as well.

"Mop head?" busted Lily. "Really, Malfoy, is that the best that you can do?" Malfoy ignored Lily and continued to shoot daggers at Harry with his cold, gray eyes.

"You!" he growled, pointing his finger straight at Harry. "Who are you?"

"Harry Evans," Harry said proudly. "Now why don't you go get a life and join the rest of your slimey Slytherin friends who will all become nothing but low life Death Eaters!"

"What did you say to me, Evans?" Malfoy asked slowly. Lily started coughing nervously. Harry and Malfoy did not seem to hear her, nor did they notice that she had grown deathly pale.

"You heard me!"

"Well, Potter, how do you f-?" asked Malfoy, crossing his arms across his chest coolly, raising a smug eyebrow. Lily quickly pulled her wand out of the pocket and raised it as Harry did the same.

"_STUPEFY_!" Lily and Harry shouted in unison.

Two jets of light bursted from both of their wands and Malfoy was knocked off of his feet and unconscious before he hit the floor. Lily and Harry stared at their wands for a minute, then at each other for a moment before they heard footsteps coming from behind them. Harry swore loudly and turned to Lily desperately.

"Now what?"

Lily turned around, biting her lip before turning back to look at her future father.

"Don't say anything," she ordered. "Just do as I say and follow my lead."

Harry nodded as Lily hurriedly ripped open her trunk and pulled out, what Harry recognized, as his old Invisibility Cloak. Harry wanted to question her about it but he remembered her orders and did not say anything. Instead, he watched as she flicked her wand in the direction of their trunks, causing them both to shrink to the size of small coins. Lily quickly grabbed them and shoved them into her pocket before throwing the cloak over both herself and Harry. This all amazed and impressed Harry. He certainly would not have thought of any of it. Lily seemed to be very sly, slick, and seemed to thrive under this kind of pressure; he could tell that she had done something like this before.

Safely hidden underneath the famous, Potter Invisibility Cloak, the two of them turned around to Snape coming down the corridor. He had on a faded green bathrobe and was walking on a cane with a nasty scowl on his face. Lily and Harry backed up away from their nasty professor until their backs hit the wall and they held their breaths. The stared wide-eyed as Snape looked around and saw Malfoy lying on the floor unconscious and immediately rushed to his side and revived him.

"Mr. Malfoy, what happened? Who did this to you?" asked Snape urgently. Malfoy's cold gray eyes fluttered open and he shook his head slowly and gazed around the corridor.

"Potter!" he shouted. Harry could almost see Snape's eyes light up at the sound of Lily's name. "It was Lily Potter and that Evans boy! I was walking down the corridor minding my own business when they both came out of nowhere and hexed me."

Lily held on to her wand tightly, her knuckles turning white. There was a look of pure fury in her emerald green eyes and Harry understood why. He did not appreciate or respect when people lied to get him in trouble, especially when it was Slytherin scum like a Malfoy. Lily started forward, ready to lose her temper, but Harry grabbed a hold of her arm. She turned to look at him and he just shook his head, as though telling her with his eyes to not do anything. Lily made a frown, but obeyed Harry's warning, knowing he was right and that it would just get her into trouble.

"Well, we shall speak to the Headmistress about this," muttered Snape, as he helped Malfoy to his feet, a sneer playing on his pale lips. "I will personally make sure that our famous duo gets the punishment that they deserve. Come with me, Mr. Malfoy." Grabbing him by the collar of his robes, Snape dragged Malfoy in the direction toward Hermione's office.

When they were out of sight and out of ear shot, Lily took off the Invisibility Cloak and stuffed it into the pocket of her robes while taking out the miniature trunks and handing Harry his own. There was a spark in her fiery emerald depths; a mischievous spark. Harry could not imagine what she was planning next. Before he had time to think about it, Lily grabbed a hold of Harry's forearm.

"C'mon," she muttered quietly, "I have an idea."

Lily ran off, dragging Harry closely behind her. They did not stop running until they were in front of the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. They stopped in front of the Portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Buttercup!" said Lily, gasping for air, trying to catch her breath from running so fast. Without a moment's hesitation, the Portrait swung open and she dashed inside, still dragging Harry behind her. When they were inside the Common Room, Lily whipped around and stationed Harry in the middle of the room.

"Wait here," ordered Lily. Harry nodded, wide-eyed. He watched with an amused look on his face as Lily bolted up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. Before Harry had any chance to even ponder about what his future daughter could be up to, Lily came flying back down the stairs a mere few moments later with a large bulging black bag in her hands. She had a big grin on her good-natured face.

"Come on," Lily whispered excitedly as she grabbed Harry's arm, her Invisibility Cloak still hanging out of the pocket of her robes, and dragged him through the Portrait Hole. Once they were down the corridor, she threw the cloak over herself and Harry and led him towards the dungeons. Harry, still completely bewildered on what Lily was planning, bit his lip nervously and sucked in a large gulp of air.

"Um, Lily?" asked Harry uncertainly, raising a curious eyebrow. "Where are we going? And, what are we doing exactly?" Harry saw Lily's grin widened and she handed Harry the large, black velvet bag. Harry was not surprised to find that it was heavy and his curiosity got the better of him, so he opened it. When he saw what was inside, he could not help but chuckle to himself in amusement; he had never seen so many Dungbombs in his entire life.

"Fred and George sent them to me last Christmas," explained Lily, seeing the look on Harry's amused face. "I haven't been able to put them to good use yet. Until now, that is. We're going to set them off all over the Slytherin Common Room."

"What?" choked Harry. "Lily- "

"Quiet!"

They reached the familiar wall in the dungeons that Harry recognized from his second year as the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room.

"You know the password?" asked Harry curiously. Lily nodded with a proud smile on her face. "How could you possibly know it??"

"Robby is Gryffindor prefect and having one of your best friends as a prefect has some advantages," she said with an impish grin on her face. Harry shook his head disapprovingly but could not help but chuckle. Lily stopped in front of the damp wall.

"Sissing snakes," she whispered. The password sent shivers down Harry's spine.

The wall slid opened and Lily put a finger to her lips, telling Harry to keep quiet. Harry nodded obediently and she beckoned him to follow her. Quietly, they tip-toed into the Slytherin Common Room and Lily placed a Silencing Charm on the two of them so that no one could hear them from their dormitories.

"Okay, now we can speak freely," said Lily with a breath of relief. "Take the Dungbombs and place them randomly around the Common Room."

"You got it!"

"Make sure you put an Invisibility Charm on them too!"

"Yes ma'am!"

The two of them laughed, without a care in the world, as they placed Dungbombs in every corner, every chair, under the couch cushions, and the stair banisters. They placed them in any spot they could manage to find within the Common Room.

"You know," started Harry, as he managed to put one under the couch. "I remember when Ron and I used the Polyjuice Potion to sneak in here in our second year. We wanted to interrogating Malfoy; Draco Malfoy."

"About the Chamber of Secrets right?" asked Lily wearing a knowing, lop-sided grin. Harry looked up at her and stared at her in awe.

"You know about that?"

"Of course!" said Lily brightly. "I mean, Ron tells Eddie and I stories about your adventures at Hogwarts all the time."

"Does he really?" asked Harry curiously as he nodded. Turning away to hide another Dungbomb, he could not help but wonder why he was not the one who was telling his daughter of his adventures. After all, he did not die until she was twelve years old. How come it seemed that Harry had absolutely no part in her life? What happened these past twenty-one years?

"Ready, Harry?" asked Lily a few moments later, wearing a grin a mile long, breaking Harry out of his thoughts. He jerked his head out of his daze, looking at Lily, he also grinned and nodded. Lily threw the Invisibility Cloak around their shoulders and quietly scurried out of the Slytherin Common Room.

"I want to wait and make sure Malfoy gets back," said Lily slyly. Harry looked at her curiously. "I want to see him smiling at the fact that he got us in trouble."

Harry and Lily stood outside of the damp wall, waiting for the sight of Malfoy strutting down the corridor. After waiting impatiently (especially in Lily's case) for fifteen minutes, they soon spotted him coming down the steps, an evil smirk on his face. He walked right past the pair of them without a second though and entered his Common Room. It was Lily's turn for her lips to curl into an evil smirk.

"We'll see how fast we can wipe that slimy smirk off of your face," whispered Lily as she raised her wand. "_Dungbombio_!" Harry recognized it as the spell that had the power to set off Dungbombs.

The pair waited anxiously in silence for a moment before they started laughing hysterical. Even from behind the damp wall, they could hear Malfoy screaming in disgust at the smell of all the Dungbombs. It was only moments before they could hear even more screams of repulsion from the Slytherins. It was very difficult for Lily and Harry to keep their fits of giggles to a mere whisper. Soon, it seemed as though the whole House came storming out of the Slytherin Common Room as fast as they could. Lily and Harry immediately backed up until they hit the wall, so no one could feel them under the cloak. No longer able to continue laughing silently, they let out of few snorts of laughter. Thankfully, no one heard them since the Slytherins were screaming and yelling angrily, and very loudly.

It was not long before Lily and Harry saw Snape and Hermione come running down the dungeon steps, both wearing their bathrobes. Harry nearly choked on his saliva when he saw the hot curlers in Hermione's hair but Lily elbowed him in the ribs to prevent him from making any more noise. Snape looked rather calm and collected while Hermione looked absolutely annoyed and frantic at having to get up in the middle of the night to see what the uproar was all about.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Hermione impatiently over the shouts of the Slytherins. Her hands were placed firmly on her hips and it pleased Harry to see that she looked just as firm and as bossy as she did in their first year. It made him smile.

"Someone set Dungbombs in our Common Room!" a small Slytherin boy cried out angrily.

"What are you talking about?" retorted Snape. He and Hermione looked at each other briefly before they went inside the Common Room to investigate, though they came back up rather quickly with disgusted looks on their face. Snape was having a coughing fit and Hermione's eyes were tearing. Harry immediately stopped laughing but Lily was still in a silent fit.

"Well, that's horrendous," muttered Hermione, pinching her nose with her two fingers. "I've use a spell to try and stifle the smell but that is all I can do for now. There is nothing else we can do. You all can go back to bed now. Now off to bed!"

"WE CAN'T SLEEP IN THERE!" roared Malfoy. "IT SMELLS!"

Hermione stared at him for a moment.

"As I said, Mr. Malfoy," she started, "there is nothing anyone can do except try and stifle the smell, which I have done." With that, she turned on heel and walked back up the stairs of the dungeons. Snape shot his students an apologetic look before following her. The Slytherins lingered in the corridor for a few moments before the prefects ordered them back into the Common Room. Once they were all out of sight, Lily gripped Harry's wrist.

"C'mon," she whispered excitedly. "I have another idea! Do we have any Dungbombs left?"

"Er…yeah a few…"

Before Harry could say or do anything else, Lily was dragging him out of the dungeons, through the silent castle corridors, and into the Great Hall.

"What are we doing now?" asked Harry anxiously, yet nervously.

"We are going to put the Invisible Charm on the leftover Dungbombs and place them under the Slytherin table" explained Lily casually, as though she did actions like this daily. "Tomorrow while the scummy snakes are eating their breakfasts, we'll set them off." Harry could not help but grin and shake his head in amusement. With a defeated sigh, he held out his hand.

"Hand me a Dungbomb."

After they had set all the leftover Dungbombs they had left under the Slytherin table and put Invisible Charm on them, they sniggered and ran all the way back to Gryffindor Tower under the cloak. When they arrived through the Portrait Hole, still laughing, they saw Eddie sitting on an armchair in the Common Room wearing a large, freckled grin.

"Lils?" Eddie called out. "Please, take off your dumb cloak and tell me you didn't sneak into the Slytherin Common Room and set Dungbombs all over the place."

Lily pulled the cloak off of both of them, finally relieving themselves.

"Do you want me to lie?" Lily asked, grinning, flopping herself down on the couch with a tired look on her face. Eddie slapped his palm to his forehead and laughed. Lily and Harry looked at each other, grinned, and gave each other a high five.

"Great job you two!" said Eddie, laughing. "I present Lily and Harry Potter, the famous duo!" Eddie did a horrible mock performance of giving them a royal bow. Lily gave an even worse imitation of princess wave. Harry just rolled his eyes and chuckled, sitting down in the arm chair across from Eddie.

"Well, Harry Evans in this case," said Harry with a shrug. Eddie closed his eyes and continued to laugh. As his eyes were closed, Lily caught Harry's attention. He looked at her curiously.

'Don't tell anyone about the Great Hall,' mouthed Lily to Harry without Eddie noticing. Harry nodded to show that he understood. Lily flashed him an amused wink. To not arouse suspicion, Harry looked at Eddie curiously.

"How'd you know we set Dungbombs in the Slytherin Common Room, Eddie?" asked Harry curiously. "I mean, we only did it a few minutes ago." Eddie's grin widened.

"Ghosts talk, Harry," said Eddie. "Nearly Headless Nick just heard and came and told me. He wanted to know if Lily was behind it."

"Now, why would Nick think such a thing of me?" asked Lily feigning hurt.

"Hmm, gee, I wonder," said Eddie in sarcastic, mock puzzlement. Both Lily and Harry laughed. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Harry felt himself stretch and yawn. He rubbed his eyes and got to his feet.

"I think I'm going to head to bed," he said quietly. Lily looked up at him with a smile.

"Yes, we should turn in early. We want to be up early enough to see our 'project' in action," said Lily, winking at Harry. Harry grinned back.

"Absolutely," he said with a smile. "G'night, Lily; g'night Ed." With that, he turned around and headed up the stairs towards the boy's fifth year dormitories. Lily watched him until he was out of sight. When she turned back around, she saw that Eddie was staring at her curiously, with his head cocked to the side, as though considering her, and his chestnut eyes narrowed into suspicious slits.

"What?"

"I thought you said you didn't want to get to know Harry," accused Eddie. "You're certainly not doing a good job of not getting to know him." Lily considered Eddie for a moment before looking back at the stairs that Harry had just climbed. With a great sigh, she turned back to her friend with the most sincere, softest smile he had ever seen on her face.

"I guess I changed my mind," said Lily softly. With those words, Eddie's accusing and curious look melted away from his face and he replaced it with a grin.

"I'm really glad you did decided to change your mind, Lils," he said smiling. Lily nodded and gave a weak smile back.

"I'm still fighting it though, Ed," confessed Lily. Eddie rested his elbows on his knees and stared intently at his friend, to show that he was listening. "I want to hang to get to know him but, I'm afraid to get close. Part of me will just allow myself to hang out with him, maybe pull a few pranks with us. But then, there is that other part of me…."

Eddie reached over and gently grasped Lily's hand tightly in his own. Lily continued to look up at the staircase and would not meet his gaze. This did not surprise nor offend Eddie. Instead, he tightened his grip on her hand and spoke to her anyway.

"Just don't fight it, Lils," he whispered gently. "Just let it go."

"It's just...." started Lily, but she cut herself off. Eddie let go of her hand but kept his gaze on her, to show her that he was still listening and to allow her to find the right words. "It's just that he seems so different."

"Different? How?"

"He's not like how I imagined he would be," explained Lily, still staring up at the staircase. "He just seems to be filled with so much goodness. I find it hard to believe that he…the boy who pulled a prank with me tonight turns out…that one day in his future he will do the things that he did in my past. I just can't believe it."

"Maybe you'll finally come to understand why he did the things that he did," said Eddie, wearing his Ron-like lopsided grin. He was clearly trying to lighten up the mood with a sincere topic. It did not amuse Lily and she simply shook her head.

"Don't say he did it for me, Ed…"

"He did though," interrupted Eddie, protesting Lily's comment. But, Lily did not say anything. Instead, she finally tore her eyes off of the staircase and looked at Eddie with a light-hearted smile that did not match her tone of her eyes.

"I'm going to bed," announced Lily, getting up and starting towards the fifth year girl's dormitories. "Like Harry, I need to get up early tomorrow."

"Do I dare ask why?" asked Eddie dryly, but good-naturedly. Lily, who was halfway up the stairs, turned to look at her friend with a bright, mischievous smile on her face

"You'll see tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow then," said Eddie, getting to his own feet. "Good nigh, Lils."

"G'night, Eddie."

With that, Eddie retreated to bed as well.

* * *

Harry could feel himself deep in the warm, comfortable depths of slumber.

"WAKE UP!"

Until just now.

Harry jumped with a squeal, tumbling out of bed to see Lily standing above it grinning like a maniac.

"Lovely wake-up call, Lily," said Harry, dryly. Lily laughed.

"I thought you might like it. But, you need to get up," she said as she threw Harry his Hogwarts robes. "I want to make sure that those slimy Slytherins get their little surprise."

Harry, finally recovering from shock, recalled the events from last night. He chuckled to himself and ran into the bathroom to change. When he came out he found Lily pacing around the Gryffindor Common Room anxiously and rather impatiently. Without a word, the two of them sprinted towards the Great Hall.

They found Eddie, Asher, and Robby were already sitting and eating at the Gryffindor table. Harry flopped into a seat between Asher and Lily. They pair looked at each other, as though they were speaking without words; almost reading each other's minds. Asher and Robyn stared at the pair curiously but Eddie just bounced in his seat anxiously. Without a word, Harry nodded. Lily beamed and muttered something under her breath with her wand clenched tightly in her first. Harry turned to look at Eddie and winked.

Within seconds, the Slytherins were jumping out of their seats with disgusted looks on their faces. A few of the older students began screaming angrily at the rest of the school for laughing at the sight of them. This time, it was Lily's turn to give Harry the 'go ahead' nod. Harry grinned and took the Invisible Spell off of the Dungbombs. This caused the laughter from the other Houses to only increase. Asher and Robby were laughing so hard they were on the floor, clutching on to their bellies Once Eddie caught his breath, he just grinned at Lily and Harry.

"Lily Potter and Harry Evans," said Eddie, raising his goblet, as though toasting them. Many students overheard Eddie and looked at the pair curiously. "The famous duo strikes again!" Lily and Harry did nothing but smirk at one another

Lily Potter and Harry Evans; the Famous Duo.

Harry liked the sound of that.

* * *

Enjoy and review! :)

Coming in Chapter 11 -- Daris Malfoy sees "something" on Harry's forehead.


	11. Suspicion

**HARRY POTTER**

**TIME TRAVELER**

_**Summary**_ – Harry opens a book in the Restricted Section and it transports him 21 years into the future, where he meets up with the future Ron and Hermione and their son, Eddie. Harry also meets Lily Potter, Harry's very spunky and caring future teenage daughter with a hot temper and a bit of an attitude. Harry wants to know about his future, but he feels that Ron, Hermione, Lily, and Eddie are keeping something from him; some very deep, dark secrets.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. The all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 11 - Suspicion: **

"Asher, how in the bloody hell do you stay so thin?" asked Harry astonished and wide-eyed as he watched Asher eat his fourth plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, French toast, and pancakes. Lily and Robby laughed.

"I told you!" she squealed, pointing an accusing finger at Asher. "It's not human! Even Harry agrees with me!"

"No worries," said Asher causally. "And to answer your question, Harry; I pump iron!" Asher lifted up the sleeve of his robes and began flexing his arm to show off his so-called muscle. Lily snorted and orange juice came out of her nose from laughing so hard. Harry, Eddie, Asher, and Robby saw her and bursted out laughing at the sight of Lily with orange juice coming out of her nose. Lily just laughed harder. It truly was quite a sight to make an on-looker smile as well.

"It's not bad enough that we have to stand the sight of you Mudbloods and Mudblood lovers, but do we have to hear you as well?" a cold voice asked from behind Harry, Asher, and Lily, who were sitting across from Eddie and Robby. Eddie and Robby looked up and glared. Harry slowly turned around and faced Malfoy's cold, pug-like face, along with the snarling face of his three cronies.

"Oh, shove it Malfoy," snarled Lily, turning her back on the four Slytherins. "No one is talking to you so no one is forcing you to listen. Why are you listening in on our conversations anyway? Do you have no life?" Harry slowly moved his hand into the pocket of his robes to clutch his wand. He would be ready to hex Malfoy or any of his friends off of their feet if they even tried to touch a hair on Lily's head.

"Listen here, Potter," snapped Malfoy, clearly offended by Lily's comment. "I know it was you and Evans who set up the Dungbombs in our Common Room and at our table yesterday!"

"Do you?" asked Lily innocently. "Well, why on earth would you think that? After all, I have so much love and respect for you Slytherins." Both Eddie and Asher chuckled at Lily's antics. Meanwhile, Robyn and Harry looked on in concern. Harry refused to take his eyes off of Malfoy or take his hand off of the handle of his wand.

"Lily stop," whispered Robyn urgently. "Really, it's not worth it."

"Shut your mouth, Mudblood," snapped Nott, who overheard Robyn's comment. "No one asked you!"

"Don't you talk to her like that!" shouted Eddie. Both he and Asher got to their feet. But, Lily ignored their conversation. She just continued her stare down with Daris Malfoy. Neither of them noticed that Harry was in on their staring contest.

"You'll regret your so-called humorous antics one day, Potter," hissed Malfoy; it was almost snakelike and Harry was strongly reminded of Voldemort.

"I'm sure I will, Malfoy," said Lily coolly, not a trace of fear in her eyes or voice. Harry had to admire her nerve. "In the meantime, you can't prove it was me who set the Dungbombs. You're at a dead end; you'll never get me."

"I don't need proof!" snarled Malfoy. Harry was beginning to get nervous and Robyn was silently giving him a desperate look to try and stop the fight or argument that was bound to occur. Eddie and Asher were too busy sizing up Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"I know it was you, Potter," continued Malfoy, "and I'll get you!" Malfoy took his hard cold, gaze off of Lily for one moment to round on Harry. "I will get you too Evans! Make no mistake, I will get you both!" Malfoy turned to look back at Lily and an impish, evil grin crossed his features.

"I'll especially get you, Potter" growled Malfoy coolly. Lily's jaw was set. "I'll get you just like my father got your father!"

It was at that moment that Harry jumped to his feet and pulled out his wand. Not because Malfoy made a physical threat towards Lily, but because Lily had gone red with rage and leaped on top of Malfoy punching him as hard as she could in the face.

"LILY, DON'T!" Harry and Eddie shouted in unison. Robyn squealed and dived across the table to try and pull Lily off of Malfoy. Meanwhile, Eddie and Asher pulled their own wands out to prevent Nott, Crabbe, or Goyle from touching the girls. Harry followed Robyn's lead and walked over to try and pull Lily off of Malfoy. But, someone grabbed Harry's ankles and pulled him down to the floor. Harry realized that it was Malfoy. He shot a quick glance at Lily and saw that Robyn had managed to pull her out of the scuffle, but she was cradling a bloody nose. Before Harry could retaliate in Lily's defense, Malfoy started punching him as hard as he could. Harry managed to punch Malfoy directly in the stomach and hard.

"ANOTHER FIGHT!" a voice screamed. Hermione had jumped up from her seat at the staff table. When she saw Malfoy on top of Harry punching him aimlessly, a fury grazed her features that none of the students had ever seen before. She ran from the staff table and right towards the Gryffindor table.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, MALFOY?" screamed Hermione, her voice echoing throughout the Great Hall. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!"

Everyone at Hogwarts, with the exception of Lily, Eddie, Remus, and Snape, were shocked by Hermione's actions. They just did not know or understand that Harry Evans was really the Headmistress' late best friend from the past and that she was going to be a bit protective of him. The students who did not have a clue as to who Harry really was were beyond shocked. The Headmistress had never singled out a student before. Malfoy gave Harry a deathly glare, but let go of him and got to his feet. As Eddie helped Harry to his on feet, Malfoy looked long and good at Harry's face. That was when his eyes widened; to the point where they looked like they would pop out of his pug face.

"What's that mark on your forehead, Evans?"

"What mark?" asked Harry quickly as he nervously pulled his bangs over his forehead. Lily heard this and her eyes widened dangerously at Malfoy. Eddie stood behind Harry and gave her a warning look to prevent her from leaping on top of Malfoy again. Malfoy, however, failed to notice Eddie and Lily's exchange and raised a disbelieving eyebrow at Harry. An evil smile played across his pale lips. Harry did not like the look of that smile; he did not like it at all.

"What on earth is going on here?" asked Hermione sternly when she finally reached the scene. Asher and Robyn opened their mouths to answer but Harry turned to look at her quickly.

"Nothing, Professor, nothing at all," said Harry, giving Hermione one of his 'I'll-explain-later' looks. Hermione looked at him with narrowed eyes, showing him that she frustrated and not happy with what just went on, but she nodded in understanding.

"Malfoy, please return to the Slytherin table," she said giving the Slytherins a look of dislike. "That goes for you too, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle. I will deal with you all later. And that goes for you four as well!" Hermione now rounded on the four Gryffindor fifth years who looked at her wide-eyed. With an irritated sigh, Hermione headed back over to staff table, mumbling incoherent words under her breath. Harry noticed that neither of the Slytherin boys had obeyed Hermione's instructions. Harry rounded on them.

"I suggest you get out of here, Malfoy," snarled Harry. Malfoy simply stared at Harry; his face impassive.

"I would take your own advice, Harry _Evans_," retorted Malfoy. His impassive face now became a very disturbing grin, emphazing the word 'Evans.' Harry, Lily, and Eddie all looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes, a bit nervously. When Malfoy and his goons finally turned and walked back to their own table, Lily turned urgently to Harry.

"Don't think anything of it, Harry," whispered Lily urgently. "He has no idea who you really are. I mean, how can he know?" Harry just grinned and nodded uncomfortably. Lily sighed and dropped the subject as the four of them returned to their breakfast.

But, it was not what Malfoy had said that troubled Harry. He knew that Lily was right and that there was no possible way that Malfoy would assume that Harry was really Harry Potter. It was something else; something was still nagging in the back of Harry's mind.

'What did Malfoy mean when he said to Lily 'like my father got your father?' What did that mean?' Harry asked himself.

Those were the thoughts that were troubling him.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Oh no! It looks like Malfoy might suspect something....

Please keep reading, enjoying, and reviewing!!!! :)

**Coming in Chapter 11** -- Malfoy and his friends have a little discussion about 'Potter' and her new friend 'Evans.'


	12. Slytherin Talk

**HARRY POTTER**

**TIME TRAVELER**

_**Summary**_ – Harry opens a book in the Restricted Section and it transports him 21 years into the future, where he meets up with the future Ron and Hermione and their son, Eddie. Harry also meets Lily Potter, Harry's very spunky and caring future teenage daughter with a hot temper and a bit of an attitude. Harry wants to know about his future, but he feels that Ron, Hermione, Lily, and Eddie are keeping something from him; some very deep, dark secrets.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. The all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 11 – A Slytherin Talk: **

"Hey Nott," started Daris Malfoy. He was talking to his best friend, Christof Nott, as they walked down the corridors of Hogwarts to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class which they shared with the Hufflepuffs. Nott looked at him and nodded to show he was listening. Malfoy decided to ask Nott since he was always so observant and Crabbe and Goyle were both rather stupid. "Do you notice anything…familiar about Harry Evans?" Nott was not expecting that question and looked rather perturbed by it.

"What do you mean?"

"He just reminds me of someone and I cannot quite put my finger on it," muttered Malfoy, more to himself rather than towards Nott.

"I suppose he reminds me a bit of that Mudblood lover Potter," said Nott simply with a casual shrug. Malfoy swung around and faced his friend both urgently and curiously.

"Really?" asked Malfoy. "How so?"

"Why does it matter?" asked Nott impatiently. "It doesn't make a difference on whether Potter resembles Evans in any way!" Malfoy moved to stand directly in front of his friend and he narrowed his cold gray eyes at him.

"It makes all of the difference in the world," snapped Malfoy. "Otherwise, I would not be asking such a ridiculous question. Now answer it!" Nott was rather taken back by Malfoy's tone and attitude. He always lost his temper when it came to Crabbe and Goyle, but never with him. Nott gulped and shrugged his shoulders.

"I suppose their mannerisms and how they carry themselves are rather similar," started Nott. "They seem to have the same facial expressions and such. I really can't explain it. I mean, they even look somewhat alike. They both have similar eyes and they both wear glasses. And they are always sharing smiles and winks. Judging by that, maybe that Evans has feelings for Potter. He'll give Weasley a run for his money."

"This is all…very curious, Nott. And at the same time, extremely helpful; almost crucial," said Malfoy slowly.

"Why are you asking, Malfoy?" asked Nott sarcastically. "Do you plan on asking Evans to the Halloween Ball?"

"You shut your mouth," snapped Malfoy, fingering his wand. "I have my own suspicions about Harry Evans. And that statement you just made about how he resembles Potter is making me think that my suspicions might be correct." They entered the classroom and walked to the back row, where they always sat. Crabbe was already sitting in his usual seat in front of them, fiddling with the ends of his textbook.

"What suspicions?" asked Nott impatiently. "What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Patience was never one of Nott's virtues.

"That maybe Harry Evans isn't who he says he is," said Malfoy, looking at his friend wide-eyed. Nott raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Maybe Potter punched you harder than you thought," he said dryly. "You're off your rocker."

"Would you just listen to me?" hissed Malfoy. "Or am I going to bring down the downfall of Lily Potter myself?" Nott stared at his friend. He hated Lily Potter just as much as Malfoy. Nothing would please him more than to see the ultimate Mudblood lover, Lily Potter, suffer. So, instead of retorting with his usual, sarcastic comeback, Nott nodded to show that he was listening.

"Well for one, did you ever notice how Evans is always pulling his bangs over his forehead?" asked Malfoy. Nott considered Malfoy's observation for a moment.

"I never noticed it before," said Nott, "but now that I think about it, yeah. Yeah, he does do that a lot doesn't he? So what? Do you want to give him a haircut before you take him to the Halloween Ball?" Nott noticed the look on Malfoy's face and put his hands up in defeat. "I'm sorry. Continue."

"I appreciate that!" snapped Malfoy sardonically. Nott rolled his eyes but did not say anything. "But, don't you find that suspicious that he's always doing that?"

"Why would I find Evans' vain obsession with his hair suspicious?" asked Nott dryly. "Unless you are Harry Potter or an acne infested freak, there is no reason to hide your forehead behind your bangs." At those words, Malfoy began choking on his saliva and his ice gray eyes were wide.

"THAT'S IT!" shouted Malfoy. Lupin shot him a dirty look from the front of the classroom and Nott looked at him strangely.

"Malfoy?"

"That's who he reminds me of!"

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Don't you see?" asked Malfoy incredulously. "Doesn't Evans look almost like what Harry Potter used to look like?" Nott opened his mouth to tell his friend that he was losing his mind and that good Spells Shocks at St. Mungo's might help fix the problem. But, instead, he considered it for a moment and thought. After a few moments of Malfoy watching him anxiously, Nott's eyes also widened.

"They look remarkably alike!" he gasped. "They could be mistaken for identical twins! How could we not have noticed that before?"

"I don't know, I just don't know," mumbled Malfoy, running his hand through his dark blonde hair. "I also noticed a mark on Evans' forehead when I was fighting with him and Potter; it looked as though it might be some kind of scar." Nott continued to stare at Malfoy wide-eyed.

"Malfoy," started Nott slowly, "are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting? But, it can't be…"

"Yes," whispered Malfoy, "I think Harry Evans is actually Harry Potter."

"But, how is that possible? Harry Potter has been dead for three years! The Dark Lord killed him!" Nott whispered in an awed voice, as though not daring to believe the thoughts that were racing about in his head.

"I don't know how it's possible," said Malfoy impatiently. "But, I'm so sure that Harry Evans is actually Harry Potter. That would explain the resemblance between him and Lily Potter and the so-called feelings he has for her. There are no feelings of attraction! It's the feelings between a father and a daughter."

"It's so crazy that it actually makes sense!" hissed Nott excitedly. "But, how do we prove it?"

"There's a simple way to find out," said Malfoy. An evil grin was playing on his pale lips and his gray eyes were narrowed into mischievous slits. "We need to get Potter. We need to use her to get to Evans and see how he reacts."

"Why don't you just ask your father?" asked Nott. "I mean, he and Harry Potter knew one another all the back in their first year. Ask him to come and take a look at Evans. I'm sure he'll recognize him in a second if he really is Harry Potter.

"Yes, that is true," started Malfoy, that evil smile playing on his pug face, "but, somehow hurting Potter would be so much more pleasurable." Nott chuckled and nodded in agreement, also wearing an evil grin; it was quite similar to the one Malfoy was wearing.

"Yeah it could be pretty amusing to see that scum Potter in some kind of agony," said Nott nonchalantly. "But, we should also consider Weasley's reaction." Malfoy frowned at him.

"What does that redheaded half blood git have anything to do with this?" asked Malfoy angrily. "I want to see Evans's reaction to Potter getting hurt, not Weasley's, you fool!"

"Oh come on! Everyone knows Weasley is head over heels in love with Potter, but doesn't know it yet himself!"

"Whatever," Malfoy mumbled impatiently. "I don't care about that weasel. The important thing is to see how Evans reacts."

"I suppose so," said Nott with a defeated sigh. They opened their textbooks and watched as Professor Lupin stood in front of the class and began to lecture. Only moments into the lecture, a serene smile appeared on Malfoy's face.

"Can you imagine the reward we would receive from the Dark Lord if we handed him both Lily and the young Harry Potter?" Malfoy whispered excitedly. Nott also smiled, except he seemed more excited than serene.

"We would be honored beyond our wildest dreams!"

"Exactly!" hissed Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you interrupt my class again I will started taking away house points!" lectured Professor Lupin from the front of the class.

"Sorry," mumbled Malfoy half heartedly. Professor Lupin returned to his lecture and Malfoy brought his tone down a notch. "My father could tell the Dark Lord about what's going on. They can find a way to kidnap Potter and they could bring her to him. If Evans is really Harry Potter, then he would go after her. After all, according to our theory, Potter is the future daughter of Evans."

"Are we even sure that Potter knows who Evans is?" asked Malfoy uncertainly.

"Of course she knows! She has to know!" snapped Malfoy. "I mean, how could she not know? And it really does not matter if Potter knows the truth; it is only crucial knows and he does know. That is all that matters."

"You're right," said Nott. "But, kidnapping Potter won't be easy. She is very well protected here at Hogwarts. That Mudblood Headmistress of ours and the werewolf always have a close eye on her. Not to mention that I sometimes see that Sirius Black wandering the halls. I know he is close to Potter as well."

"Yes, she is very well protected," whispered Malfoy. "But, I'm sure my father and the rest of them could figure something out."

"Despite the protection she has, she is no match for the Dark Lord."

"Sometimes I am not so sure," whispered Malfoy uncertainly. "Despite the fact that I despise her to my very core, we all know what Lily Potter is capable of."

"You mean her 'special ability?'" asked Nott smartly. Malfoy nodded. "Yes, that is a powerful type of magic. Rare…very rare…"

"How should we do this? Should we kidnap her or leave it up to my father and the rest of the Death Eaters?" Malfoy kept trailing off and talking to himself out loud. Nott rolled his eyes and grew impatient.

"Maybe we should figure out whether Evans is actually Harry Potter before we try to plan a kidnap attempt," said Nott dryly, snapping Malfoy out of his trance. He looked at Nott curiously

"What do you mean?"

"The Dark Lord does not forgive easily. And he will not be overly pleased with us if we kidnap someone who just looks like Harry Potter," explained Nott. Malfoy nodded in agreement.

"Continue…"

"So, why should we go through all of this trouble if we are not even sure of our theory?" questioned Nott. "I think we should do something to make sure that Evans really is Harry Potter."

"What do you suggest?"

"Why not try something to demonstrate Evans' fatherly feelings for Potter?" said Nott slowly. "If he shows fatherly feelings, we can be sure that he is Harry Potter. Once we can confirm it, then we can really plan the kidnap."

"You make sense, Nott," said Malfoy in agreement, scratching the bottom of his chin curiously. "But what can we possibly do to make sure that Evans shows fatherly feelings for Potter?" A slick, sly smile played on Nott's lips and he seemed to look fairly pleased with himself.

"I have an idea…"

"What?" asked Malfoy anxiously.

"You, Daris Malfoy, son of Harry Potter's archenemy, ask Lily Potter, Harry Potter's daughter to this year's Halloween Ball," said Nott proudly. Malfoy considered his friend for a moment and narrowed his eyes.

"And if she refuses?"

"You're Daris Malfoy," said Nott coolly, "you can _make_ her go!"

Malfoy said nothing; he merely grinned and looked at and listened intently to Professor Lupin's lecture.

* * *

Please review and enjoy!!!!! Love from the Jitterbelle!

Coming in Chapter 13 -- Malfoy puts his plan into action......


	13. Plan A

**HARRY POTTER**

**TIME TRAVELER**

_**Summary**_ – Harry opens a book in the Restricted Section and it transports him 21 years into the future, where he meets up with the future Ron and Hermione and their son, Eddie. Harry also meets Lily Potter, Harry's very spunky and caring future teenage daughter with a hot temper and a bit of an attitude. Harry wants to know about his future, but he feels that Ron, Hermione, Lily, and Eddie are keeping something from him; some very deep, dark secrets.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. The all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 13 – Plan A: **

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Asher!" said Lily frustrated and rolling her eyes impatiently. She was looking at Asher with a disgusted look on her face; he was eating like he had not been fed in years.

"You seriously cannot be contemplating eating _another_ plate of bacon and eggs," said Robby astonished, looking at him as though she had never seen another quite like him before. Asher somehow managed a smile with his cheeks full of eggs

"You've already had six!" said Lily incredulously.

"I growing boy needs his food!"

"Yeah, but come on! Six helpings?"

"Lily-" started Eddie. She ignored him.

"Six helpings?"

"Lils-" said Eddie a little louder. She still ignored him.

"Six helpings!?"

"Lily!" shouted Eddie. Lily looked up startled at his sudden outburst; it was evident that she was not blatantly ignoring Eddie, but rather just did not hear him. Harry, Robby, Asher, and Eddie all laughed at her startled look and she narrowed her eyes at them.

"If Asher wants to get fat then let him," said Eddie reasonably, once he regained his composure. Lily shrugged and returned to her own breakfast. At that moment, Hermione got to her feet at the staff table and cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the students and staff. Harry looked up at her curiously, though the rest of them looked like they knew what the announcement would be about.

"As you all may know, Halloween is vastly approaching," started Hermione. Hushed, excited whispers began arising throughout the Great Hall. Harry's curiosity increased. "At this time I would like to announce they will be having our annual Halloween Ball is on Halloween Night. Dress robes will be required and the dress code will be strictly enforced. Details will be posted on the daily bulletin. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your breakfast." Hermione sat back down in her place at the head of the table and continued talking to Remus. Harry looked over at his new friends.

"Hogwarts has a yearly Halloween Ball?" he asked slowly, clearly not happy with the situation. Lily rolled her eyes.

"They have yearly balls for every holiday," she said bitterly as she turned to look over at her friends. "So, who are you guys going to ask?"

Eddie and Asher immediately began stuttering over their words, shrugging, and blushing. Harry grinned at the sight as Robby went into a fit of giggles. The embarrassment and giggling immediately stopped when Harry, Eddie, and Robby, who were sitting across from Lily, looked up at and glared at whatever was standing behind her.

"Well, I know who I'm asking," said a cold voice from behind Lily. Harry's eyes opened with horror and fury as Eddie jumped to his feet. Robby gasped and Asher whipped around angrily, swearing loudly. Lily, who recognized the voice; her eye's just widened slightly and she turned around slowly, ready to use her own string of profanities. But, before she could do or say anything, someone had pressed their lips against her own.

Lily did not feel or think anything. She saw red and there were no controlling her actions. Filled with fury, and not fully understanding what she was doing, Lily pushed Daris Malfoy off of her. Eddie pulled out his wand as Harry followed suit, getting to his own two feet. Asher and Robby's mouths dropped to the floor, not fully comprehending what had just happened. A green fire was blazing in Lily's eyes.

"GET YOUR FILTHY LIPS OFF MINE, YOU SLIME!" roared Lily, storming towards Malfoy and pushing him against the wall. She pushed him so hard that he grunted in pain and almost stumbled to the ground, but he managed to catch himself. Lily, who was still overcome with rage, did nott even bother using her fists this time. She just took out her wand and immediately started hexing Malfoy with every hex, curse, and spell that could somehow manage to flow through her furious mind.

"HARRY! EDDIE! GET ME SOME MOUTH WASH IMMEDIATELY!" bellowed Lily. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Asher could not help but laugh at Lily's comment.

"ASHER, ROBBY, GET ME SOME DISINFECTINE, RIGHT NOW!" Lily's yelling and shouting did not cease as she continued to curse Malfoy, who was now unconscious. Eddie grinned as Harry sighed with defeat, looking tired and worried. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Harry pointed his wand at Lily.

"_Expelliarmus_!" said Harry in a tired voice, disarming Lily. When her wand suddenly flew out of her hand, she turned to Harry with a furious expression on her usual good natured face. The fire flaming in her eyes most certainly frightened Harry, but he stood his ground.

"Harry, give me my wand back," hissed Lily in a low, dangerous voice. It sent chills down both Harry and Eddie's spines.

"No," said Harry simply. Lily's eyes widened and she looked as though she was going to charge at Harry, but Eddie stepped in.

"Lils," started Eddie, half laughing nervously, "Malfoy is unconscious. You need to please calm down."

Lily whipped back around and looked down at Malfoy to see that Eddie was right; he was unconscious. With a clearly disgusted look on her face, she used to the sleeve of her robe to roughly wipe her mouth continuously.

"GET ME MOUTHWASH!" she screamed suddenly. Asher laughed as Robby slowly

took out her wand.

"_Accio, mouthwash_," said Robby, waving her wand. It was only moments before a small bottle of mouthwash zoomed towards her. She caught it gracefully and handed it to Lily. Lily snatched the mouthwash and drank it with one swallow. When the mouthwash was in her mouth, she shook her head left to right and up and down, moving the liquid around in her mouth to make sure she got every nook and cranny of her now 'infected' mouth. Her friends watched her in amusement; Harry thought she resembled a cavewoman trying to communicate with her head spinning around like that. When she was satisfied that mouth was clean enough, she then turned to Malfoy's unconscious body and spit out the mouthwash on to his face.

"There's your disgusting kiss!" snapped Lily snapped as she kept spitting on Malfoy. Robby caught Harry's eye and stared wide-eyed, as though she could not believe what Lily was, doing. Harry sighed again and ran a nervous hand through his already jet-black hair. But, despite his nervousness and frustration, he could not help but think that Hermione was right; Lily could take care of herself when it came to boys.

The reason why Harry was so worried was because he could not help but wonder why Malfoy, Lily's enemy, was asking her to the ball? Harry wrapped his brains around, trying desperately to think of a solution and protect his daughter. Then it came to him; the look Malfoy gave him yesterday at breakfast after the fight. He had asked Harry about a mark on his forehead. Did Malfoy making advances on Lily have anything to do with it? Did Malfoy really suspect something? He bit his lip and chanced a glance at Lily. She was glaring dangerously at Malfoy, still screaming profanities when Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her out of earshot of everyone in the Great Hall, where students and staff were beginning to gather around to see what had happened.

"Harry, what the bloody hell are you doing?" snarled Lily. "I wasn't through with Malfoy!"

"You've done enough damage, Lily," said Harry firmly. "Besides, this is important."

"What could be so important to stop me from beating the bloody hell out of Malfoy?" asked Lily impatiently.

"I think Malfoy suspects something," said Harry fiercely. Lily immediately stopped ranting and raging and looked at him strangely.

"Suspects what?" asked Lily blankly. Harry sighed and lifted up his bangs. At first, Lily did not understand. She looked at Harry with an annoyed look on her face before her eyes widened, realizingg what Harry was telling her. "But...show could he have possibly found out?"

"Oh c'mon, you saw the look he gave me yesterday!" said Harry impatiently. "I may hate the Malfoys but I cannot say that they are stupid."

"I can," interrupted Lily. Harry ignored her and continued his rant.

"Lily, I think Malfoy knows who I am," said Harry, almost desperately. "I mean, why else would he ask you to the ball? It's not because he has some secret love for you! He wants to test his theory and see how I react."

Lily stared at him for a moment, clearly trying to soak in what Harry was trying to tell her. She finally turned around, rubbing her face in fear and frustration, swearing under her breath.

"Bloody hell," she muttered, pulling at the end of her hair. "Harry, this isn't good."

"No! You think?" asked Harry sarcastically.

"No, I mean, this really isn't good," said Lily a bit more firmly. "It's even worse than you think."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry nervously. Lily sighed and turned to face him, grabbing him by the shoulders and looking him square in the eye.

"Harry, I know people say Voldemort is dead. But, Sirius, Remus, the Weasleys, and I know better. He is very well alive and out there somewhere," explained Lily seriously. Her eyes never left Harry's. "He still has his Death Eaters supporting him."

"How do you know he is alive?" asked Harry fearfully.

"Will you stop asking questions for one minute so I can explain something to you?" snapped Lily. Harry narrowed his eyes, but put his hands up in defense. "Thank you! Now like I was saying; Voldemort he still has his Death Eaters and they are still extremely loyal to him."

"But, what does that have to do with Daris Malfoy?" asked Harry slowly. "Is he a Death Eater?" Lily rolled her eyes impatiently.

"No, but Draco Malfoy, Daris Malfoy's father, is the most deadly Death Eater alive!" explained Lily earnestly. "If he gets wind of you being here and that you're from the past…"

Harry swore loudly.

"Terrific!" Harry said sarcastically. "This is just perfect."

"Don't give me that attitude, Harry," said Lily, throwing her hands up in frustration. "Your sarcasm is not going to help the situation." Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're lecturing me about my attitude? You're one to talk," said Harry with a slight grin on his face. Lily glared at him, but then could not help but smile as well. She turned serious rather quickly.

"We have to make sure Malfoy doesn't get any more suspicious about you being who you really are," said Lily seriously. Harry titled his head slightly and looked at her curiously.

"How do we make sure of that?"

"You know how Malfoy asked me to the Halloween Ball?"

"How could I forget? You were spitting mouthwash at him."

"We're you going to flip out and curse him to death?" asked Lily wearing a lopsided grin that looked almost identical to his own. It freaked him out.

"Yeah, I was going to curse him like mad," said Harry slowly, "but I think you took care of that."

"You can't go around cursing guys for asking me out. That will just confirm Malfoy's theory." Lily said, looking somber. "Malfoy knew you would flip out about you asking me to the Halloween Ball if you were really my future father." There was a long pause. "Do you get what I am saying, Harry?"

"Err...I think so," muttered Harry. Lily rolled her eyes.

"And, you are supposed to become a famous Auror?" asked Lily sarcastically. Harry looked at her wide-eyed.

"I become a _famous _Auror?" he asked excitedly. Harry could tell that Lily was trying as hard as she could to not throw her temper out at him. It was obvious that patience was not one of her virtues.

"You're famous anyway," said Lily dryly. "You're the Boy Who Lived, remember?" Harry glared at her and had an urge to lecture her about her attitude. But, she was already irritated and he was no mood to fight with her at the moment.

"So what do you suggest we do Miss I-Need-An-Attitude-Adjustment?" asked Harry coldly.

"What was that supposed mean?" asked Lily angrily. Harry rolled his eyes and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Nevermind," he muttered, still not in the mood to fight with her. "So, what do you think we should do about Malfoy?"

"Other than you keeping your fatherly instincts in check, I'm really not sure if there is anything else we can do," sad Lily, biting her lip.

"Oh Merlin, Lily Potter doesn't know what to do?" Harry asked in an overly dramatic voice, putting his hand over his heart. "What is this world coming to? Before you know it, Snape will be giving out candy!"

"Har har har!" replied Lily sarcastically. "I don't have time for your sarcastic remarks."

"I was only trying to lighten the mood!" snapped Harry defensively

"Just don't do anything stupid, Harry," said Lily, "Just don't go cursing Malfoy for winking at me or something; stop being so obvious."

"Alright, I get it," said Harry, in a defeated tone. "I'll relax."

Lily nodded but let out a frustrated groan and headed back to the Gryffindor table, followed by Harry, who was scratching his head curiously. Lily had never met someone so infuriating and Harry's thoughts were on the same lines.

'How can someone so stubborn and tempermental be my daughter,' Harry thought to himself.

'How can someone so oblivious and infuriating be my father,' Lily thought to herself.

Before any of them could ponder any more on how each of them angered the other, they reached the Gryffindor table the curious faces of three fifth year friends

"Hey guys," said Lily, smiling, or least trying to. She was still frustrated with Harry. Sure, Lily knew she was angry at him for a stupid reason, but maybe it would be good enough to get him off her back.

"My mum said you're in a heap of trouble," said Eddie. "She wants you to go straight to her office after your classes."

"What else is new?" asked Lily dryly.

Eddie, Asher, and Robby all grinned, got up and followed Lily and Harry out of the Great Hall and to their first class.

It was a few hours later before Daris Malfoy had awaken in the hospital growling and glowering about Plan A had failed.

* * *

Please read, review, and enjoy! ~ Jitterbelle

Coming in Chapter 14 -- Malfoy and Nott send a letter to Draco Malfoy....


	14. The Letter

**HARRY POTTER**

**TIME TRAVELER**

_**Summary**_ – Harry opens a book in the Restricted Section and it transports him 21 years into the future, where he meets up with the future Ron and Hermione and their son, Eddie. Harry also meets Lily Potter, Harry's very spunky and caring future teenage daughter with a hot temper and a bit of an attitude. Harry wants to know about his future, but he feels that Ron, Hermione, Lily, and Eddie are keeping something from him; some very deep, dark secrets.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. The all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 13 – The Letter: **

"Stupid git," muttered Malfoy, rubbing the back of his achy neck, groaning in pain. "I hate the girl, but Potter sure does know how to hex someone."

"Are you giving Potter some sort of compliment?" asked Nott astonished. Malfoy just rolled his eyes.

"I'm not giving the wench a compliment," he snapped impatiently. "I was just stating the truth. Even the Dark Lord cannot deny her power!"

"So, you're saying she is powerful?" asked Nott, as though accusing Malfoy of something. Malfoy moved his arm from his neck and rubbed his sore arm. Flinching at the pain, he rolled the left sleeve of his robes up and saw that his forearm was badly bruised. He groaned in agony as he gently rubbed it.

"I never said she wasn't powerful," snapped Malfoy angrily. "After all, she is-"

"I know what she is!" snapped Nott in tone of annoyance. "Your parents and my parents have told me enough times to stay away from that."

Silently, the pair headed off for their first class, leaving Crabbe to stuff his face with more breakfast. The pair just rolled their eyes and headed off to Charms with the Hufflepuffs. As Malfoy took his seat near the back of the classroom, he let out a small hiss of pain and felt his bones crunch. No one was in class yet, except a few other Slytherin students. They just looked at him and went back to their own business.

"I can't believe that plan didn't work!" hissed Malfoy, slamming his fist on his desk. Nott took a seat beside him and shrugged.

"We should have realized that Potter is more than capable of taking care of herself. She doesn't need Evans to do that for her," said Nott in a bored voice. "I mean, remember what she did to Ned Colins last year?"

"Yes," groaned Malfoy as he continued to rub his forearm. "I do remember. Trust me; I do not plan on making any more advances on Potter. You have no idea what it was like having to kiss her!" This caused Nott to laugh out loud and Malfoy to smack him over the head angrily. They gathered their books from their bags and placed them neatly on their desks. More students began piling into the classroom and Malfoy was still angry over the failure of his plan.

"There has to be a way to get at Potter without her being able to fight back," said Malfoy desperately. "I need to see if Evans comes to her aid."

"Well, there is a Qudditch game tomorrow," said Nott nonchalantly. Malfoy looked at him curiously. "It's Gryffindor verse Slytherin and you and Potter are both Seekers. It could work well if you gave her a small shove off her broomstick and make it look like an accident. Sure, it might not cause Evans to dive out of his seat and save her but it might put her in the hospital wing. Or better yet, in a grave."

"Nothing would please me more than to put Potter into a grave," whispered Malfoy, taking another look at his bruised arm. "But, it would be a challenge getting her off of that broomstick, especially with the Mudblood and werewolf watching her. No doubt that convict, Sirius Black, will show up as well."

"You have a point," said Nott reasonably.

It was at the time that both boys realized whatever idea that they came up with would be completely useless and would not work. Lily Potter was too well protected and even if Harry Evans did come to her rescue, that would not be proof enough for the Dark Lord that Evans could actually be Harry Potter. Finally, Malfoy decide to go to his last resort.

"How about we just write to my father?" suggested Malfoy. Nott turned to look at him with wide-eyes. "Maybe I could explain our theory and he could come and see Evans for himself."

"You can't be serious."

"Why not?" asked Malfoy angrily and defensively. "My father knew Harry Potter and if anyone could recognize him, it would be him. It's the only way to make sure that Evans is or isn't really Harry Potter."

"I suppose that could work," said Nott slowly. "Better your father than mine. How about we write the letter during lunch and send it after dinner?"

"It sounds like a plan," said Malfoy, nodding his head. "I just it hope it works better than Plan A!" snarled Malfoy. "My bones are still cracking and this bruise is getting bigger and greener by the second."

"If anything, it'll work better than our last plan," said Nott.

"It better work!" snapped Malfoy. "I will get that Mudblood lover Potter if it's the last thing I do!"

* * *

"I finished," called out Malfoy, running into the Slytherin Common Room where Nott was playing wizard chess by himself. "I finished the letter."

"Let me read it over," said Nott as he snatched the letter from Malfoy's hands. Malfoy muttered something under his breath, calling his friend a few names that would have made his mother faint, but Nott ignored him.

_Dear Father,_

_I hope all is well at home and that mother is doing well. I know I am writing out of the blue but there have been some curious incidents occurring at Hogwarts. To make a long story short, a mysterious boy transferred to Hogwarts in September. His name is Harry Evans. But, I have reason to believe that he is really Harry Potter from the past. Now, I know you must think I'm crazy, but hear the evidence. The boy may be only fifteen years old, but it is possible if he were transported into the future. He appeared out of nowhere, sorted into Gryffindor, Professor Mudblood and Professor Werewolf have taken a mysterious liking to him, he has messy black hair, bright green eyes, glasses, and I saw a mark on his forehead. He has been hanging around with Weasel, Lazard, and Mudblood Andrews. But he and Lily Potter have been extremely close. Also, Evans and Potter both have the same exact green eyes. _

_I know you must think I need a room in Mungo's but, please come and visit to take a look at this Harry Evans. Christof and I believe he is Harry Potter and how happy would the Dark Lord be if we were able to deliver the young Harry Potter and Lily Potter at the same time? _

_Owl me back to see what you think. Send mother my best._

_Your son,  
Daris_

"It sounds alright to me," said Nott shrugging. Malfoy snatched the letter from Nott's hands and handed it to his dark, black owl, Hades. Hades flew out of the window and into the night sky.

"I wonder what he'll think about our theory," wondered Nott. Malfoy simply shrugged.

"I have no idea," he whispered. "But, I can't ponder on it too much. I need to go to bed; I need my rest for the Quidditch match tomorrow."

"It might do you some good to at least try and knock Potter off her broom fifty feet in the air," said Nott dryly.

"Oh, I will!" said Malfoy earnestly and without hesitation. "You can bet a million bloody Galleons that I will try and get Potter off the broom and six feet under!"

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. I apologize for the short chapter, but they get longer. Please, read, review, and enjoy!

Coming in Chapter 15 -- Harry let's Asher in on a little secret...


	15. Harry Tells a Secret

**HARRY POTTER**

**TIME TRAVELER**

_**Summary**_ – Harry opens a book in the Restricted Section and it transports him 21 years into the future, where he meets up with the future Ron and Hermione and their son, Eddie. Harry also meets Lily Potter, Harry's very spunky and caring future teenage daughter with a hot temper and a bit of an attitude. Harry wants to know about his future, but he feels that Ron, Hermione, Lily, and Eddie are keeping something from him; some very deep, dark secrets.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. The all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 15 – Harry Tells a Secret: **

Despite the excitement that Harry was feeling for the next day, where he would watch his daughter play his old position in a Quidditch match, he fell into a peaceful, deep slumber. Harry was rather surprised by how well he was sleeping in this new time frame. Maybe it was because Voldemort did not know of his existence, therefore, was not much of a threat. Or maybe it was because he knew Hermione and Remus were watching his every move. But deep down, Harry figured it was because of Lily's presence. Despite the fact that she sometimes infuriated him to the point of insanity, she made him feel content; like he knew that one day his life would mean something because he would take part in creating her. Harry knew Lily would do great things in her lifetime and that he was able to take part in her life.

Harry could feel the warm sunlight beaming on his face and he gave a soft smile at its warmth and pleasantness. His smile immediately disappeared when he felt a small nudge of his shoulder.

"Hey, Harry," said Eddie's voice, 'it's time to get up. You slept through the alarm again."

Harry groaned and grabbed his glasses from his bedside table. Putting them on, he sat up in bed and saw that Asher was earnestly trying to get dressed.

"You know, I've been trying to wake you up for the past ten minutes," said Eddie. "I heard you were a light sleeper."

"I guess I'm more comfortable here," said Harry with a shrug. Asher did not make anything of the conversation. He was too busy going through his trunk, looking for his Gryffindor flag to bring to the match.

"You know, Ed," started Asher, "you would think we would be used to we should be used to it be now! Harry is not the only one who has trouble getting up in the morning. Sometimes I feel like waking up Lily is resurrecting her from the dead." Eddie glanced at Harry and grinned. Harry rolled his eyes and laughed as he got out of bed and changed into his robes. He noticed that Eddie was wearing the Gryffindor Quidditch robes.

"Are you ready for the Quidditch match today?" asked Harry inquisitively. Eddie nodded.

"With Lily as captain, we're always ready," said Eddie. "The match is in twenty minutes."

Harry beamed as he headed down to the Great Hall with Eddie and Asher. He was actually very excited to be seeing his daughter play his old position. From what he had heard through word of mouth, Lily was a very talented Quidditch player. Harry was also pleased to hear that she would be riding his old broomstick, the Firebolt. It was no longer the flashiest broom on the field, but definitely one of the fastest.

When the three of them reached the Great Hall, Harry saw Lily and Robby sitting at the Gryffindor table, laughing. Both girls were wearing their Quidditch robes. Harry took a seat next Eddie and across from Lily. He sat in anxious silence as they talked about the upcoming match. Harry was not really listening, but helping himself to another bowl of cereal when he heard a frosty voice from behind him.

"Well, if it isn't Captain Potter," said the voice. Harry knew right away that it was Daris Malfoy. The reason he knew that, was not because he recognized the voice, but because Lily was looking behind Harry with a look of the deepest loathing.

"Do you have anything better to do with your life, Malfoy?" snarled Lily.

"I just wanted you to know that I would watch yourself at the match today, if I were you, Potter," said Malfoy coolly. Harry spun around in his seat to stand up and face Malfoy.

"Is that a threat?" snarled Harry sounding quite similar to Lily.

"No, no threat, Evans, a promise," said Malfoy coolly. Before any of them could make a response, he stalked back to the Slytherin table with a smug smirk on his pug face. Harry, Lily, Eddie, Asher, and Robby all glared at him as he walked off.

"I swear if he-"

"Eddie, don't even think about it. I can take care of myself!" snapped Lily. She noticed Harry's clenched fists. "That goes for you too, Harry. Remember what we talked about?" Harry turned to look at her, his mouth opened and ready to protest, but when he saw the determination in her bright, emerald green eyes, he sighed with defeat and just nodded. Lily nodded back before standing up and pulling on Robby and Eddie's collars.

"C'mon, we have to get ready for the match!" said Lily anxiously, though one could hear the excitement in her voice. The three of htem raced out of the Great Hall. Harry and Asher just chuckled and rolled their eyes before looking at each other awkwardly

Thankfully, the awkwardness did not last long because it was only a short matter of time before Harry and Asher joined the other two Gryffindor boys and the third Gryffindor girl. Harry was rather shocked that even though he had spent the last few days in the Gryffindor dormitories, he did not even know who they were. For the first time since he had arrived at Hogwarts, he got a good look at the other three Gryffindor fifth years. The first boy was extremely tall and skinny with olive skin and big brown eyes. The other boy was about Harry's height, had wavy brown hair, blue gray eyes, and brown freckles. The girl, who was shyly hiding behind the two boys, had long brown hair, the same blue gray eyes as the second boy, and a pretty smile.

"Hey Jairus, Danny, Mandy," said Asher, waving. They three turned and smiled at the two coming toward them

"Hey Asher!" the boy with the olive skin called back. Asher ran toward them to catch up and Harry followed. "Ready to watch Gryffindor wipe the floor with Slytherin?"

"Always," said Asher proudly with a smile. The three of them looked at Harry curiously, anxious to finally meet him at least.

"Everyone, this is Harry Evans," said Asher, gesturing towards Harry. The three of them nodded politely as the girl blushed severely. Harry had never seen anyone so shy in his life. "Harry, this Jairus Engers-" The tall boy with olive skin stepped forward and shook Harry's hand.

"And Danny and Mandy Micrelle, they are twins," said Asher smiling. Harry shook his hands with both of them. When everyone had been properly introduced, the five students walked down to the Quidditch Pitch together and took their seats. Harry could hear commentator's voice and asked Asher on who the commentator.

"Stan Smith," said Asher, waving his flag and making rude finger gestures at the Slytherins.

"Now, I give you the Gryffindor Qudditch Team!" screamed Stan, his voice carrying throughout the stadium. "We have Weasley, Andrews, Jerffers, Thomas, Kellberg, Yameh, aaaaaand Potter, the new captain, and a rather attractive captain too, if I do say so myself-"

"Smith!" said McGonagall's voice in a warning tone. Harry could not see Stan, but he glared at the direction from which Stan's voice was coming from with his fists clenched. Harry did not fully understand why he was giving Stan a deathly glare. After all, Lily was more than capable of taking care of herself, especially when it came to boys. She had done more than prove that. But, Harry figured that Lily being his daughter, it was only natural he was overprotective of her, just like at dinner at the Windum. He tried and wanted to stay out of Lily's romantic and dating life, but Harry could not help but feel the need to get involved. It was just a natural feeling. Unfortunatley, Harry was so deep in his thoughts that he did not notice Asher watching him curiously.

"I KNEW IT!" shouted Asher, making Harry jump out of his thoughts and nearly out of his seat.

"Knew what?" he asked blankly, regaining his composure. Asher grinned.

"I knew you liked Lily!" whispered Asher excitedly. Harry stared at him for a moment without blinking, letting Asher's ridiculous comment soak into his brain, then immediately burst out laughing.

"Of course I don't like her," laughed Harry. "Not in that way! Where would you come up with such a ridiculous idea like that?"

"Well, I'm not the only one who thinks that," said Asher slowly, annoyed at Harry laughing at him in. "The whole school thinks that. After all, you are awfully protective of her and you're always staring at her in this weird way."

"Sure, I care about her a great deal, but, I don't like her in that way," reaffirmed Harry.

"But, you care about her?"

"Yes!"

"A lot?"

"Yes," repeated Harry, sounding a little annoyed.

"A real whole lot?"

"Yes," said Harry, becoming impatient.

"Do you think you may love her?"

"Of course," said Harry without hesitation. Asher was taken aback by his forwardness and grinned awkwardly.

"So, you admit that you love her," said Asher slowly, trying to work out everything in his head. Harry gave an exasperated sigh.

"I will never deny that I love her."

"So you do like her!"

"No," said Harry firmly, in an attempt to keep Asher calm. "I do not love her in a romantic way."

"How can you love her and but not love her like that?" asked Asher, not comprehending that Harry's love for Lily was a different kind of love. Harry sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his messy hair.

"There are all different kinds of love, Asher. I do love Lily, but not in a romantic way," explained Harry. "I guess there is no other way to explain it except to tell you the truth. You had better come with me." With that, Harry got up from his seat and urged Asher to follow him, which he did, but looked rather annoyed about missing the beginning of the match. When the two of them reached the far end of the stadium, where there were no prying eyes or ears within range, Harry turned to face Asher with a serious look blazing in his emerald depths. It was at that moment that Asher understood that this was a serious moment and took a deep, shaky breath before letting Harry speak.

"Asher, what I am about to tell you is top secret," explained Harry seriously, his eyes never leaving Asher's. "You can't tell a soul. Promise me, as a friend, that you will not tell anybody what I am about to tell you. If you do tell anyone, both Lily and I could be in very serious danger."

"I promise," promised Asher without hesitation. Harry raised an eyebrow and held out his hand.

"As a friend?"

"As your friend and as Lily's friend," responded, Asher, shaking Harry's hand to seal his promise. With his word and honor, Harry gave a weak, nervous grin, sighed, and took his hand to lift his bangs, revealing his lightning bolt scar.

* * *

Please read, review, and enjoy!

Coming in Chapter 16 -- Harry watches Lily play Quidditch and mysterious things occur…


	16. Quidditch

**HARRY POTTER**

**TIME TRAVELER**

_**Summary**_ – Harry opens a book in the Restricted Section and it transports him 21 years into the future, where he meets up with the future Ron and Hermione and their son, Eddie. Harry also meets Lily Potter, Harry's very spunky and caring future teenage daughter with a hot temper and a bit of an attitude. Harry wants to know about his future, but he feels that Ron, Hermione, Lily, and Eddie are keeping something from him; some very deep, dark secrets.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. The all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 16 – Quidditch: **

Asher stumbled backward and gasped when he caught sight of what was engraved on to Harry's forehead. Harry sighed and let go of his bangs, letting them cover the scar and he stuffed his hands into the pocket of his robes, awaiting Asher's response. Asher was looking at Harry as though he were some sort of ghost. That did not surprise Harry because in a way, he was some kind of was a ghost; a ghost from the past.

"Harry?" whispered Asher, clearly frightened. "You-you've got a lightning bolt scar on your forehead!"

"Yes," whispered Harry, softy. "Yes, I do."

"Ju-just l-l-like…" Asher was stuttering. He could not seem to find the words that were floating around anxiously in his head. His thoughts seemed impossible, but Harry already knew what he was thinking and what he was going to say.

"Just like Harry Potter," said Harry, finishing Asher's sentence. "That's because I am Harry Potter."

"But-but how?" Asher nearly shouted. "That's impossible!"

"Shush!" whispered Harry urgently and harshly. "Do you want the whole world to hear? Seriously, Asher, this is top secret."

"Sorry, sorry," whispered Asher quickly as he lowered his voice. He just stared at Harry. His face had gone green, as though he were about to be sick and his lips were paler than milk. Harry just continued to look at him anxiously, not really knowing to say to him. What could he possibly say to him?

"How is this possible?" whispered Asher when he finally found his voice to speak. Harry sighed and explained the long story about the Book of Time and how it had transported him twenty-one years into the future, how he had stumbled across Lily and Eddie, how Snape was trying to create a potion or spell to send him back to his time, and how Hermione planned to place a Memory Charm on him before he went. Asher did not interrupt Harry, which he was very thankful for. Finally, when Harry finished explaining, Asher sighed and ran a hand through his soft, wavy hair.

"Does Lily know who you really are?" he finally asked after several moments of silence. He had a concerned eyebrow raised.

"Yes, she does," said Harry, nodding. "Eddie knows too, as well as Hermione, Remus, Ron, and Snape. But, no one else can know, understood Asher? I actually wasn't supposed to tell you. Lily and I could be in a lot of danger if anyone else found out."

"I understand," said Asher seriously. This was the first time Harry had ever seen him speak or act serious. "I would never do anything that would jeopardize Lily's life. And since you're the man that will one day help conceive Lily, I would not do anything to jeopardize your life as well."

"Thanks…I think…" said Harry awkwardly. Asher continued to stare at him completely frightened. Harry started to feel uncomfortable under his gaze. "I know me coming from the future is a little nerve wracking, but not even Lily and Eddie reacted this way. Is something wrong?"

"No!" he said way too quickly. Harry raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Then why are you looking at me as though I have six heads? And act like I am a Dungbomb about to explode?" asked Harry dryly.

"It's just....I mean…how much do you actually know about the future?" asked Asher in a nervous whisper.

"Well, I know that Lily is my daughter of course," started Harry, checking off the facts that he knew. "Eddie is the son of my two best friends, I somehow hurt Sirius in the past to the point where he is not ready to know that I am here, Voldemort is alive and still has full support of the Death Eaters, and that I died saving Lily and Sirius."

"Really? That's all you know?"

"Is there something else I should know?" asked Harry skeptically. Asher looked down at his feet and shuffled them awkwardly.

"No, that all sounds about right," said Asher. "It doesn't cover every single detail but it's all true." Harry did not fail to notice that Asher was unable to meet his eye said and that he went pale with every world that he said.

"You know, Asher," started Harry slowly, "you said that those were not all of the details. I feel like everyone is keeping something important from me. No one will give me those details. I was wondering if you knew what was going on, or that maybe you could fill me in on those details."

"No, Harry," said Asher firmly, shaking his head, color returning into his face. "If Lily or Hermione did not tell you, then I am certainly not the one to tell you. It is not my place."

"So, there is something being hidden from me?" stated Harry smartly. Asher sighed and looked back at his feet. But, he spoke firmer and more confident now, letting Harry know that he was telling the truth.

"I'm not one for lying, Harry," he said honestly. "I don't like to lie and I was never very good at it. I always counted on Lily and Eddie to do the lying for me whenever it needed to be done. But, I'll tell you this much, I'm surprised Lily has let you enter her world after finding who you really are. I'm surprised she is even associating with you." Asher's tone sounded more like a warning than anything else.

"Why would you think that?"

"It doesn't matter right now," muttered Asher. "You have more important things to worry about."

"Like what?"

"Like watching Lily and the rest of the Gryffindor team kick the bloody hell out of the Slytherins!" said Asher brightly. Harry could not help but grin at that comment and he nodded in full hearted agreement. "C'mon, let's go watch the match. We've already missed the beginning of it."

The two of them turned around and returned to the main part of the stadium, dashing towards their seats beside Jairus, Danny, and Mandy. Harry beamed as he sat down and searched the sky for Lily. Somehow, that beam somehow widened when saw the blonde headed girl, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, flying over everyone else on the pitch. She was looking determinedly around the field and Malfoy was not far from the tail end of her broomstick.

Harry was not the only one to notice that Malfoy was tailing Lily closely. Lily looked over at Malfoy out of the corner of her eye and grinned malichiously to herself. Before Harry could even ponder on what she was about to do, she swerved her broomstick around and pulled into a dangerous, steep, and very deep dive. Harry immediately was having an internal fight with himself. On one hand, his Seeker mind could not believe the brilliant move Lily was pulling, especially since he had been known to do to this himself when he was playing Seeker. On the other hand, his fatherly instincts were shouting at Lily to not pull such a dangerous stunt; and not to mention a dangerous dive.

Malfoy, thinking that Lily had seen the Snitch, immediately followed her, also pulling into a dangerous dive. Harry held his breath as he watched Lily charge towards the ground at such a high speed. Finally, inches, or maybe even centimeters before she hit the ground, she pulled into a sudden swerve towards the sky, sending Malfoy crashing to the ground. The crowd, especially the Gryffindors, jumped to their feet and cheered. Harry could hear the Slytherins from across the field booing and cursing Lily. Despite that, he could not help but beam proudly as Lily's mischievous twinkled at the sight of Malfoy painfully getting to his feet and back on to his broomstick.

Harry was astonished and proud on how well Lily performed the Wronski Feint. All of the Gryffindors were on their feet chanting and cheering. It was then that Harry realized that he was so worked up over Lily's Wronski Feint, that he had not gotten up to cheer. He jumped to his feet and screamed words of encouragement on the top of his lungs. Lily must have heard him above the rest of because she somehow managed to catch Harry's eye winked at him. That mischievous glint still remained in her bright emerald green eyes. Harry laughed, knowing she had fully enjoyed making Malfoy crash on purpose.

The crowd remained on their feet and watched the match anxiously, as the score was now very close; it 90-80, Slytherin. Harry himself was so into watching the match and cheering on his daughter and House that he did not notice a dark, cloaked hooded figure walk towards the Quidditch Pitch and enter the stadium.

* * *

"That was very…interesting," he said to himself as he put down the piece of paper and looked around the large, oval room. He got up from his desk and began to pace the room, scratch the bottom of his chin.

'Could that be true? Was it even possible?' he thought to himself. He had decided a long time ago that in the wizarding world, almost anything was possible. With that notion, he decided that he should not waste any time in finding out the truth. He grabbed his heavy, dark hooded cloak and threw it over his shoulders, with an insane smile on his face.

"Dear, I'm off to Gringotts," he called out to his wife, who was sitting in the next room, "Apparently there is a problem with security."

"I'll tell the house elves to postpone dinner," she said quietly.

With that insane smile still etched on to his face, he threw the hood of his cloak over his head, completely covering his face before Apparating to Hogsmeade, right outside the Three Broomsticks. When he got there, he realized that there was really no one around, which he was very thankful for; not that anyone would be suspicious of a man Apparating into Hogsmeade in the middle of the day, but he did not want anyone to know that he was there. He laughed quietly to himself and reached deep into the pocket of his cloak. He pulled out his wand as he moved it slyly between his fingers before gripping it tightly and running towards the castle in the distance; Hogwarts.

When he slipped on to the Hogwarts grounds unnoticed, he could not help but wonder why everything was so quiet; there were no students walking about the grounds and the whole castle looked deserted. It all seemed so eerie and a little frightening. He kept wandering the grounds for another moment or two when he heard a loud applause coming from the distance. He jumped at the sudden noise, but immediately calmed down after he realized it came from the Quidditch Pitch. He sighed in relief and realized that here must be a match going on today. He slyly crept toward the Pitch with his wand still clutched tightly in his hand. No one saw him enter the stadium and stood out of sight, smiling to himself when he saw that the match was Slytherin verses Gryffindor.

He saw the Slytherin Seeker, Daris Malfoy, getting up from the ground, getting back on to his broom and flying back after the Gryffindor Seeker, Lily Potter. He intrigued to see that her gaze was not looking for the Snitch, but it was set on someone in the audience. He did not fail to notice that Lily winked at that certain someone as well. Bubbles of excitement braced his belly as hee followed her gaze and his eyes fell on a tall, skinny boy with untidy jet-black hair, a thin face, and glasses. The man's eyes widened with utter and complete horror as he gasped out loud, clutching on to his chest. He was beginning to realize, that at this age, he would not be able to handle any more surprises like that.

"Well, well, well," he whispered to himself. "It looks like my old friend has returned after all..." He gave an insane laugh that matched his smile and leaned down to crawl beneath the stadium bleachers. When he was safely hidden, he quickly looked at the staff, and thankfully no one saw him; they were all engrossed in the match which had a nail-biting close score. He breathed in relief and hid in the shadows underneath the bleachers so that no one would see his him. Finally loosening the grip on his wand, he pointed it at his target and muttered a few well selected words under his breath.

* * *

Eddie was flying in front of the goal posts, watching the game with the utmost concentration. Lily was above the rest of the team, her eyes squinting for any sign of the Golden Snitch and Malfoy was tailing her like a shadow. Robby was passing the Quaffle to Orion Kellberg, a third year, who passed it to Benjamin Thomas, a fifth year. Jasmine Yameh and Christian Jerffers, both seventh years and the Gryffindor Beaters were sending as many Buldgers as they could at the Slytherin team. But despite all of their concentration and hard wok, they were still losing by ten points.

Despite their losing, the Gryffindor team looked incredible; everyone was doing everything they possibly could to help win this game. Unfortunately, the Slytherin team had their own strategy; the Beaters were sending Bludgers at Eddie, who was trying to dodge them and stop the Quaffle at the same time. Crazy little Jasmine came to his side and starting hitting the Bludgers that were aimed at Eddie back towards the Slytherins, nearly knocking one off of their broom. It was several minutes before the crowd noticed Lily pull into another deep dive, except there was an urgent look on her face. She had seen the Snitch. Harry jumped to his feet, his fists waving about in the air, cheering her on.

Lily flew down the Pitch gracefully, doing cork screws and twirling on her broomstick as she dived for the Snitch. Harry stopped cheering for a moment to glare at her blurred figure; he knew she was only performing those maneuvers because she was trying to show off. But, despite her arrogance, he continued cheering and routing for her anyway.

"C'MON LILY!" shouted Danny Micrelle, jumping up and down, practically on top of Jairus and Asher.

"CATCH THE DAMN SNITCH, POTTER!" shouted Asher, practically clawing at his face and trying to push Danny off of him.

The Gryffindors cheered as a look of triumph appeared on Lily's face. She was going to catch the Snitch and Malfoy was nowhere near her. Just as she was about to wrap her fingers around the tiny golden ball, her broomstick slowed down and almost came to a complete halt. Nearly flying headfirst off of her Firebolt, she grabbed a hold of the handle for dear life. Harry's heart nearly stopped in his chest as she called out her name desperately. Lily's broom slowed down and started to jerk back and forth, up and down, spinning. It was as though Lily had lost complete control of her broomstick. Harry's heart had resumed beating; extremely hard and painfully against his ribcage.

Harry knew what was happening, and by the look of horror on his face, it was not a good thing. Everyone in the crowd was looking around in panic as Lily continued to be nearly thrown off of her broom, but her tight, fearful grip kept her on it. The look of horror and fear on her face was too much for Harry to handle.

"I have to help her," whispered Harry urgently as he pulled out his wand. Asher grabbed his arm, looking wide-eyed and fearful.

"No," said Asher warningly, "you'll only make it worse. That is why the teachers are not trying to stop it."

Harry immediately began searching the audience angrily and nervously. The reason why he knew what was happening because the same thing happened to him in his first year, on his very first Quidditch Match.

Someone was jinxing Lily's broom.

While Harry continued to scan the audience, he could not help but keep looking desperately at Lily. He kept his wand out, just in case she fell off, to try and slow her down before she hit the ground. But she was holding on to her broom with all of her strength and seemed to be trying to get it back under her control. But, the more she tried to regain control and the longer she held on the, the faster and harder the spins and jerks up and down were getting. Finally, the broom flipped upside down, causing Lily to nearly fly off,, but before she could fall, she grabbed on to the handle, dangling dangerously from her broomstick.

"HERMOINE, DO SOMETHING!" bellowed Harry towards the faculty stands. But, Hermione was unable to hear him. She looked as though she were about to cry from panic and Harry could tell from the look on her face that she was trying to think of a countercurse that would stop the broomstick and in no way, harm Lily.

"LILY!" Harry heard Mandy Micrelle scream from beside him.

Lily grabbed on to her broom tightly with her hands and swung her leg back over and Harry almost breathed again, but it was no use. The second that Lily managed to sit back on her broom, it went completely insane. Harry had now gone sickly pale looking and the only color in him were the sockets for his eyes and the line of his lips. Even his bright green eyes had gone pale. The faculty was not trying to throw counterjinxes in Lily's direction but it was no use; they all came to close to hitting her and Remus immediately demanded that they stop. Harry let out a frustrated loud yell and turned back to Lily.

"I'm coming, Lily!" a voice from the back of the pitch shouted.

Harry turned in the direction of the voice saw a broomstick speed towards Lily at the corner of his eye. Harry held his breath as Eddie pulled his broom close to Lily's and grabbed her hand. They both looked at each other and nodded, as though they were speaking with their minds.

With that, Lily slid off her broomstick, causing Harry and Mandy to scream in fear. But, Eddie had a tight grip on her wrist and she was dangling from his own broomstick, with her best friend holding on to her hand as tightly as he could. Eddie used every bit of strength that he could muster and pulled Lily up. When Lily was high enough, she swung her leg over so that she was sitting in front Eddie. When she was safe on the broom, he used his free hand and grabbed Lily protectively around the waist to make sure she did not fall. Lily was in such a state of panic that she did notice that Eddie kept his arm firmly around her.

The Firebolt immediately stopped jerking and spinning, and limply fell to the ground. It was at that precise moment that Eddie and Lily felt Eddie's broom give a slight jerk, and they looked at each other worriedly.

"They're going to jinx your boom next," whispered Lily fearfully. Eddie nodded in agreement. They both knew that they had to fly down to the ground immediately; so they did just that and sped towards the ground, jumping off the broom while it was six feet in the air, landing next to each other with a thud. Eddie's broom gave a slight jerk, but stopped and fell to the ground, just as Lily's had done.

There was a deadly silence for a moment. Then if it were there was an explosion; a sudden, loud applause came from all angles of the Quidditch Pitch. Asher was jumping up and down screaming to the point where Harry knew his voice would be hoarse later. Harry just stared at the small blonde haired girl, getting to her feet in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch, finally able to breathe again knowing that both of her feet were safely on the ground.

Robby immediately flew down to the ground before dashing towards her friends and sweeping Lily into a tight, friendly hug. Eddie just stood up and brushed off his robes before Robby grabbed a hold of his neck and pulled him into a tight hug also. Harry could not take it anymore and left the stands to head down to the field to make sure Lily was unscathed. Asher was hot on his heels.

Hermione followed Harry's example and came running down to the middle of the field. After hugging both Lily and Eddie, and making sure that they were alright, she grabbed Lily and Eddie's brooms and announced that all Quidditch matches would be postponed until further notice. The student body groaned and began filing out of the stands to walk back towards the castle. Harry and Asher, on the other hand, reached the field immediately dashed towards Lily, Eddie, Robby, and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team who had all flown down to show their concern for their Seeker and Keeper.

"Lils, are you okay?" asked Asher, panting for breath from running so fast and hugging his friend tightly. Lily rolled her eyes, and grinned slightly, but nonetheless, returned the hug.

"I'm alive aren't I?" asked Lily with dry humor. She looked up at Harry who had his hands stuffed into the pockets of his robes. Despite her attempt to lighten the mood, he did not think the situation was funny at all and she could tell by the look on his face.

"I'm okay," she said firmly, opening her arms out to Harry. Harry sighed and nodded before embracing his daughter tightly. He knew that Lily did not like people fawning over her health, so he just looked at her in concern when they pulled out of the hug. Finally, with an embarrassed look on her face, Lily awkwardly turned to face Eddie while biting her lip rather hard.

"Thanks, Ed," she said embarrassedly. "I don't know what would have happened had you not been there." Eddie shrugged and gave his Ron-like lopsided grin. Harry could still not get over how much that grin resembled Ron's. It unnerved him.

"Hey, what are friends for?" asked Eddie. "To protect her when she is in danger, right?" Lily simply smiled. It was the truest smile Harry had ever seen on her face. He raised a confused eyebrow.

"What does that mean?" he asked curiously. However, Lily ignored him.

"C'mon, let's go inside," said Lily in a bored voice. "Hermione insists that I go to the hospital wing to make sure everything is okay. Asher nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, plus I'm starving."

"So, what else is new?" asked Robby sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. Harry, Lily, and Eddie all laughed as Asher shot daggers at Robby. Together, the five of them walked back to the castle in comfortable silence.

* * *

"Stupid weasel!" he snarled under his breath. "If he wasn't so in love with the brat, Potter would be dead by now! Surely, that fall would have killed her. My Master would have been so pleased…so very pleased…."

He crawled out from under the bleachers when all of the students and faculty had cleared out. He pocketed his wand and strolled back up the castle to make a surprise visit for the staff. As he walked towards the school, he could not help but wonder how the boy who resembled Harry Potter seemed completely and utterly distressed when young Lily Potter almost fell off of her broom and lost her life.

* * *

Please enjoy and review! Bunches of love! ~ Jitterbelle

Coming in Chapter 17 -- We find out who "He" is.


	17. The Deadliest Death Eater

**HARRY POTTER  
TIME TRAVELER**

_**Summary**_ – Harry opens a book in the Restricted Section and it transports him 21 years into the future, where he meets up with the future Ron and Hermione and their son, Eddie. Harry also meets Lily Potter, Harry's very spunky and caring future teenage daughter with a hot temper and a bit of an attitude. Harry wants to know about his future, but he feels that Ron, Hermione, Lily, and Eddie are keeping something from him; some very deep, dark secrets.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. The all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 17- The Deadliest Death Eater:**

Harry followed Asher into the Great Hall as Lily, Eddie, and Robyn went to the locker rooms to change out of their Quidditch gear. As Harry, Asher, and the rest of the Hogwarts student body shuffled their way through the Entrance Hall and towards the Great Hall for dinner, Harry noticed that a man, where a dark black cloak and their hood was up; completely hiding their face; the mysterious figure was standing in the Entrance Hall, looking as though they were waiting impatiently for someone. Harry raised an eyebrow and went to tap Asher on the shoulder to question him about the mysterious stranger, but Asher was nowhere in sight. Harry had lost him in the midst of the crowd of students. Instead of searching for him, Harry kept his eyes focused on the mysterious person lingering in the hall; their own eyes scanning the crowd for someone.

Harry could have sworn that the eyes of the stranger settled on him for a brief moment and he felt a cold shiver slide slowly down his spine. He suddenly had a desperate need to go and find Lily to make sure she was okay. Whoever this stranger was, they were not here for the benefit of Harry or Lily. Before anything could be said or done between Harry and the stranger, at the corner of his eye he saw Hermione charging forward towards the stranger and Remus standing behind her, looking concerned. Harry's eyes were glued to the scene and he did not notice Eddie come from the shadows and stand behind him, also looking closely and curiously at the scene before him.

Hermione looked at the stranger and they looked back at her. Hermione looked annoyed…and almost frightened. This did not ease the unsettling feeling that had fallen into the pit of Harry's stomach. They spoke for a brief moment before Hermione stormed out of the Entrance Hall and down the corridor that led towards the first floor classrooms. The mysterious figure followed her and Remus sprinted down another corridor; the one that led to his office. Harry wanted to follow them…but he was not sure whom to follow. Before he could contemplate anymore on his decision, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He whipped around and finally noticed that Eddie standing behind him.

"Harry, what's going on?" asked Eddie quietly, gesturing towards the mysterious figure that had just followed his mother down an empty corridor.

"I was going to ask you the same question," said Harry somberly. Without another word, Eddie jerked his head towards the direction where his mother and the figure had disappeared. Together, the quietly and slowly ran down the empty corridor. No one was around; everyone was still filing in from the Quidditch match or enjoying dinner in the Great Hall. As they walked through the corridor in search of Hermione and this mysterious person, they heard voices coming from inside an empty classroom. Harry and Eddie both stopped dead in their tracks and heard the voice being bossy and indignant; it was Hermione's voice and she was talking to a man within the classroom. Harry and Eddie looked at each other wide-eyed for a moment before quietly dashing towards the door and pushing their ears against it, listening carefully.

"Stop avoiding the question. I will ask it one last time; what are you doing here?" snapped Hermione. "You know perfectly well that you or your kind are not welcome here at Hogwarts with an invitation or a situation that concerns your child!"

"Oh, since when have I ever listened to the orders of a Mudblood?" the man asked coolly, as though taunting Hermione. Eddie went stiff with rage for a moment but he did not move. Harry, on the hand, was trying to place the voice. It sounded oddly familiar to him; cold and dawling.

"You watch your language," said Hermione bossily. "You watch yourself! I swear, if Ron had been at your trial you'd be in Azkaban right now!"

"Yes, that is true, Mudblood," said the voice in a slick tone. "I would have been a huge inconvenience for me if your weasel of a husband had not _mysteriously_ forgotten the details of my case. It was almost as though he were…_oblivious_ to the whole thing, wouldn't you say so?"

"I knew you or one of your wretched kind used a Memory Charm!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Granger."

"Shove it, Malfoy! And its Professor Weasley to you!" snapped Hermione, her voice beginning to rise. Harry's jaw dropped at the name that Hermione had used. It was Malfoy; the mysterious figure was Draco Malfoy and that is why his voice sounded familiar to Harry. But, Harry could not ponder about Malfoy's voice. He immediately began to inwardly panic about why Malfoy was here and what he wanted. Harry's thoughts immediately went to Lily and her safety and he wanted more than anything to run to her and guard her from harm. But, he knew that in order to do that, he had to keep on listening to find out why Malfoy was here. Thankfully, Hermione asked the question that he needed answered.

"I'll ask you for the last time," said Hermione slowly. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Malfoy seemed tired of playing this game with her, sighed, and finally answered the question.

"Well, I got a very interesting letter from my son the other day." said Malfoy casually. Hermione seemed to be holding her breath. Harry and Eddie both kept their ears sharp and were barely breathing themselves; Lily's safety had taken over both of their minds.

"Yes, our students generally write to their parents from time to time," said Hermione dryly. "Now, how would that concern me? Are the Hogwarts owls not delivering them fast enough for you, Malfoy?" Hermione sounded angry now. But, before Malfoy could answer there was a sudden muffling sound and a loud thump. Harry and Eddie both began to choke on the air that they were breathing and had looks of worry and concern etched out on both of their faces. It sounded as though Malfoy and Hermione had started fighting and were struggling. Both of them pulled out their wands and as Eddie reached for the door, a second man's voice was heard.

"What the bloody hell is going on? What are you doing here?" the second male's voice snapped. Eddie seemed to sigh with relief and put his wand back in his pocket before looking at Harry and mouthing, 'Dad.' Harry nodded, also recognizing Ron's voice and pocketed his own wand. Ron must have toppled out of the fireplace in the classroom by using Floo Powder.

"I should ask you the same thing, Weasley," said Malfoy coolly. "Last time I checked, you were not a professor here at Hogwarts."

"Remus' head popped into my fireplace and told me that an ugly ferret-faced creep was wandering the grounds and I knew that it had to be you," said Ron casually. Harry had to bite his lip from laughing, remembering when the fake Professor Moody had transfigured Malfoy into a ferret back in his fourth year. It was something that Harry would never forget as long as he lived. However, Malfoy's drawling voice broke his thoughts.

"I'd rather be transfigured into a ridiculous ferret than ruin a long line of pureblood wizards and witches, Weasley, and marry a disgusting, filthy Mudblood!" snarled Malfoy. Ron made no comeback however. Instead, there was a boisterous, ruffling sound, shouts from Hermione, and grunts of pain from Malfoy.

"No, don't! RON! Stop that this instant! Get off of him!" bellowed Hermione through heavy breaths. It sounded as though Ron attacked Malfoy for calling his wife a foul name and Hermione was trying to break up the fight. "Honestly, you're behaving like children! _Ronald, get off!_"

"You watch your mouth, Malfoy," snarled Ron through heavy breaths. It were as though Hermione had succeeded in pulling the two apart. "Don't you dare insult my wife like that again, or next time you'll get worse. Do you understand me?" Malfoy told Ron to go do something that probably would have made his wife and mother gasp out loud.

"Mature," said Hermione sarcastically. Ron gave a half-hearted sound that sounded as a cross between a laugh and a grunt. "Honestly, you're just as bad as some of second years at this school."

"You watch yourself, Weasel," Malfoy said in a deathly whisper. It made the hairs on Harry's neck stand up and he was surprised that he and Eddie were even able to hear it. "I have your number…you know what I can do…"

"You watch yourself Malfoy," snapped Hermione. There was a certain amount of defiance and resentment in her voice that she only used when she felt threatened; or when those she cared about were being threatened. Harry had now formed a mental image of Hermione pointing her wand at Malfoy and wondered whether that had actually occurred on the other side of thick, wooden door.

"Noted, Weasel."

"Now, I will ask you for the final time," said Hermione impatiently, "what are you doing wandering the Hogwarts grounds? Why are you here?"

"I was trying to explain before we were so rudely interrupted by your git of a husband," started Malfoy. Harry heard both Ron and Hermione make noises at the back of their throats but did not interrupt him. Harry knew that they knew that the quicker they got Malfoy out of the castle and off of the grounds, the better. "As I was saying, I got a very interesting letter from my son, Daris."

"Yes, I am sure you did," said Hermione, her voice still impatient. "Will you tell me what it was in regards to?"

"A transfer student," said Malfoy, almost casually. This time, Ron and Hermione had no retort and there was a deadly, awkward silence that filled the classroom. Harry could almost hear Malfoy giving his friends that evil smirk he was so famous for. Eddie, on the other hand, bit his lip and hesitantly looked over at Harry; he saw that he had gone deathly pale and his hands had begun to shake. It was true. Daris Malfoy did see something on Harry's forehead and had begun to suspect something and was going straight to his father for answers. Harry gave Eddie a look, telling him silently that he would be alright and that the two of them should continue listening.

"Yes, we have a new transfer student. I was going to send out a notice by owl about it to the parents next week," said Hermione in her formal, bossy tone that Harry had heard use so many times. "You need not to worry. He has been sorted into Gryffindor House and will affect no bearings on your son or his status on the Quidditch team." Harry had to give Hermione some credit; she knew how to handle herself under pressure. He knew that at the other end of that door, Ron was sweating and would be stumbling over his words.

"I'm just curious, what is his name again?" asked Malfoy. He almost sounded amused. Clearly both Ron and Hermione must have had uncomfortable looks on their faces.

"His name is Harry Evans," said Hermione, though her voice began to waver and she sounded less confident than she had before. "He is from the Salem Academy of Wizardry and Witchcraft in the United States." This made Harry nervous and he immediately held his breath; praying that Ron and Hermione would remember that his own life was not the only one at stake; Lily's life was on the line as well. Eddie must have noticed his look because he caught his eye and gave him a reassuring smile, telling him that his parents would take care of him.

"Really?" asked Malfoy, sounded falsely inquisitive and interested. "Well, that's interesting. The boy must be a charming and friendly bloke because Daris has also informed me that this…what is his name? Ah yes, he has informed me that this…Harry Evans has become extremely close with none other than Lily Potter."

"What difference does that make?" snapped Ron. "Coming up with more schemes to try and get to Lily? Trying to lure her to your disgusting master?" At Ron's words, Harry's stomach flipped over and he began to sweat. He felt both frightened and angry at the same time because according to Lily, Draco Malfoy was Voldemort's deadliest and most cunning Death Eater. Harry knew that it would be disastrous and dangerous, for both him and Lily, if Malfoy found out who he really was, especially since everyone, especially Lily, insisted that Voldemort was still very well alive and after the Potter blood. Malfoy, however, ignored Ron's comment and continue to sneer at the two in a casual, yet evil tone of voice.

"Daris is not particularly fond of this new student, but he did tell me something rather…intriguing," said Malfoy slyly.

"More intriguing than him being friends with Lily Potter?" snapped Ron dryly. Malfoy continued to ignore him.

"My son told me that this new transfer student looks…familiar," said Malfoy, clearly amused at Ron and Hermione's discomfort of the topic. "He told me that the boy has bright green eyes, messy black hair, glasses, and bears a small mark on his forehead. Now, doesn't that sound oddly familiar?" Ron and Hermione did not respond. Harry felt sicker and his knees began to buckle on his weight and he could not seen hold his balance. Eddie, who was keeping a sharp eye on Harry, rushed over and helped him to stay on his feet. But, they did not cease listening and both leaned against the door to hear more of the conversation.

There was nothing but deadly silence.

"Doesn't sound familiar at all," said Ron, almost stuttering. Harry groaned. He knew right then and there that Ron had given both him and Lily away. Malfoy simply laughed and his laugh continued to send shivers down Harry and Eddie's spines. Eddie wanted nothing more than to drop Harry right there and go and find Lily; to take her deep into the Gryffindor Tower so that neither Malfoy or Voldemort could hurt her. "Just get out of here Malfoy! The Evans boy…none of us want anything to do with the likes of you!

"Well, would it be alright if I meet the boy?" Malfoy asked casually, completely ignoring Ron's remark. It were as though he were pretending that Ron was not even there.

"Don't you dare go within three feet of him!"

"You're awfully protective of him, eh?" asked Malfoy, sounding confident. Suddenly, his voice dropped and his dry and cynical tone had resurfaced. "Honestly, Weasley, I don't know how you ever became an Auror! And I don't know how in the bloody hell you became Headmistress of this place. Nobody could be more obvious than you two!"

"What are you saying, Malfoy?" asked Hermione slowly.

"It's obvious that you both have protective feelings for this so-called Evans boy. It's beginning to think that maybe Daris was right about him," drawled Malfoy. Harry's stomach flipped and he pressed his ear so hard against the door he was beginning to feel pain.

"I don't quite understand what you're trying to say, Malfoy," said Hermione, feigning uncertainty, though Harry thought it sounded extremely convincing. "What are you assuming Daris is right about?"

"And we all know what happens when someone ass-u-mes," mumbled Ron under his breath. Harry and Eddie could not help but grin at each other. This time, both Malfoy and Hermione ignored Ron's comment.

"I could not believe it myself, at first," said Malfoy, completely ignoring Hermione's questions. "After all, how could he be here? How could he be in this time? But, I suppose that in the wizarding world, anything is possible."

Malfoy's voice was become silkier and more confident. Harry wanted more than anything to be in that room to see exactly what was going on; what Ron and Hermione looked like and how they were reacting. He silently wished for his Invisibility Cloak but he knew it was locked away in Gryffindor Tower, buried deep in Lily's trunk under piles of books and other rubbish. Harry also silently pleaded for Malfoy to tell Ron and Hermione exactly what was on his mind so he could be forewarned; and so that he could warn Lily of the possible dangers ahead.

Malfoy continued in that slick voice of his; "I decided to see for myself if Daris was right in his assumptions. After all, you can imagine how badly I wanted to see my old friend again."

Now Ron was even losing his patience with Malfoy's rambles: "What are you getting at, Malfoy?"

"I'm no fool, Weasley!"

"Surprise there," said Ron dryly.

"I came here to watch the Quidditch game. I saw the Evans boy and I am convinced that my son was right," said Malfoy, his voice now sounding prideful. Hermione sighed heavily.

"Right about what?" she asked in a bored voice. "I believe I have already asked this question several times-" Malfoy interrupted her.

"Isn't it obvious that Harry Evans is really Harry Potter from the past?" asked Malfoy, as though something like this happened every single day. Harry's fears were confirmed and he nearly choked on his saliva and he stumbled to the floor, though somehow his ear was still pressed against the door. He wanted to go and run and to warn Lily, but somehow his legs felt like jelly and he could not seem to get a hold of his breath. Eddie, on the hand, had no longer noticed Harry and was not listening intently.

"What?" shouted Ron, though it sounded close to a nervous laugh. "I've heard of some whoopers but that takes the cake. Are you insane, Malfoy? Harry Potter has been dead for three years now!"

"Yes, I know, Weasley," snapped Malfoy impatiently. "I was there. But, that doesn't mean that he couldn't suddenly come from the past now does it? And now that he come, I think I would want to see my old friend." Hermione gasped.

"He was never your friend," snarled Ron. He practically growling at Malfoy; like a fierce lion ready to pounce on his prey.

"Oh, but he was, he was my friend, Weasley" sneered Malfoy. "He had gone and betrayed everyone who trusted him-"

"Stop!" cried out Hermione. But neither Ron nor Malfoy paid her heed.

"I'm warning you, Malfoy…"

"Your warnings are just empty promises, Weasley," snarled Malfoy. "Quit defending him. You know what happened; you know that he finally saw the riffraff that you Mudbloods and Mudblood lovers were and got wised up! I mean, look what happened to that poor, sweet, baby sister of yours." Harry's ears perked up at the mention of Ginny and he scrambled to his feet, also listening intently, as Eddie was doing. What happened to Ginny and how was Harry involved? Fear bubbled like acid in his stomach as the conversation continued.

"How dare you," whispered Hermione, though it sounded as though she were crying. Her voice dripped with pain and horror.

"What did you say?" hissed Ron. His voice was barely above a whisper and Harry was not sure he even heard it.

"You heard me, Weasel," said Malfoy.

"That wasn't Harry's fault," growled Ron. Hermione was now sobbing quietly. Harry bit his lip and looked up at Eddie. Eddie refused to meet his eye and continued to listen carefully. What had he done and how did it involve Ginny?

"Ron, please, don't," begged Hermione.

"C'mon get out of denial, Weasley. Even you have to realize that what happened was indeed your _best_ friend's fault," said Malfoy. Harry could almost hear the insane smile that was playing on his lips.

"It wasn't his fault!" Ron repeated hastily, though he sounded as though he were trying to convince himself rather than Malfoy. "You know why he did it! He didn't have a choice! He never would have done that under his free will!"

"Are you so sure?" asked Malfoy.

"Yes!" shouted Ron; this time, without hesitation. Malfoy simply sighed and Hermione's sobs had now stopped.

"Well, think whatever you want to think, Weasley," said Malfoy nonchalantly. "But you know and I know, deep down, what really happened and that when you look at that boy now, part of you really wants to kill him."

"I…I would never-" said Ron in a choked up voice. But, he did not say anything else; he did not contradict Malfoy and Harry felt his heart and stomach completely plummet. He fell to his feet again.

"I'm sure, Weasley," said Malfoy in a condescending, disbelieving tone. "Now, if the two of you don't mind, I would like to meet the boy."

"No," said Hermione firmly.

"No?"

"No," repeated Hermione. "I don't know how you let your imagination get the better of you like this, Mr. Malfoy but you're crazy in your assumptions. Harry Evans is _not_ Harry Potter." Even Harry was impressed on convincing she sounded; he almost for a second did not believe that he was himself.

"Don't play games with me, Grang- Weasley or whatever bloody hell your surname is," said Malfoy angrily. An angry noise erupted from the back of Ron's throat. "Don't go and act like it's not possible that the younger Harry Potter can come here from the past."

"I never said it wasn't possible, anything is possible," said Hermione, both calmly and reasonably. "But it would be highly unlikely, wouldn't it? Harry would have had to use a Time-Turner. Can we agree, Mr. Malfoy, that there is no other way he could have come here from the past unless he used one?"

"Yes…agreed."

"And, Harry knew he couldn't and shouldn't meddle with time. He learned that lesson in his third year. Also, in order to time travel, Harry would have needed a Time-Turner and those you need to receive from the Ministry of Magic, and you need special permission to have one. I doubt the Ministry would have just handed Harry Potter a Time-Turner without a justifiable reason," continued Hermione smartly.

"Erm…yes…this is true…but…" Malfoy, who was speaking so slyly and confident just moments earlier, could not see to string two words together now. Hermione continued:

"And unless Harry found another way to time travel, which I doubt he did, as even Harry Potter was not that powerful, there is not possible way that he could not be here," explained Hermione reasonably.

"That is true," mumbled Ron in agreement, clearly disgruntled from the earlier part of the argument with Malfoy.

"I…I suppose not," grumbled Malfoy, his voice now sounding downcast; agreeing with Hermione.

"I suggest you think things over before jumping into conclusions, especially when you're relying on an imagination as great as your son's, Mr. Malfoy," said Hermione coolly. Eddie and Harry could only imagine the look of embarrassment on Draco Malfoy's face.

"Uh…yeah…whatever, Weasley," muttered Malfoy. He sounded unbelievably embarrassed; probably infuriated that he had just made a fool out of himself in front of two of his enemies, one being Muggle-born, which was something that Malfoy always frowned upon. "I think I should be going now."

"I think that's the best idea you've had all day," snarled Ron.

"Though I wish to see Daris before I leave, and that is no question. I demand to see my son!" stated Malfoy. Hermione sighed. Harry knew she would never deny a parent to see their child, no matter who he or she was.

"Alright, fine," she sighed. "Quidditch is well over so I'm sure he is in the Great Hall having dinner by now. You can follow me." Hermione must have turned to Ron and gave him a kiss because Harry and Eddie a puckering sound. "See you soon?"

"Of course," said Ron in a gentle voice; the gentlest Harry had ever heard him speak. Malfoy cleared his throat angrily.

"If you please! No one wants to see that!"

They heard footsteps coming towards the door. Panicking, Eddie and Harry made an attempt to back away but it was too late. Hermione had opened the door and the two students came pouring into the classroom, stumbling over their robes and each other. It was more than obvious that they were obviously eavesdropping on the conversation. Malfoy looked at Harry with wide-eyes as he stood and got to his feet. Hermione looked appalled at their actions and Ron looked simply angry. Harry just stared at his feet as Eddie looked up at his mother fierce brown eyes and gulped.

"Hi mum," he mumbled meekly.

"Edward Ronald Weasley!" she nearly shrieked. Eddie flinched. "H-Mr. Evans! What do you think you are doing?" Eddie was staring at his mother, wide-eyed, waiting for explosion. Meanwhile, Harry had become very interested in his feet and managed to pull his bangs over his forehead without anyone noticing. Malfoy fixated his glare on Harry.

"Er…there is a commotion in the Great Hall!" lied Eddie. "Lily is…er…causing trouble again." This was not far from what could have been the truth, as Lily was always causing some kind of trouble.

"That's the best you can come up with, Ed?" asked Ron from behind Hermione, looking anything but amused. Despite this, Eddie grinned and shrugged.

"Hey, I'm sure it's the truth…"

"I hate to interrupt parental bonding time, but I wish to see my son!" snapped Malfoy impatiently, still looking straight at Harry. Harry shifted uncomfortably under Malfoy's gaze; a gaze filled with loathing. Ron noticed his friend's fears and glared Malfoy's hateful look and moved to stand protectively behind his best friend.

"Herm, take Malfoy to see his kid, I'll take care of these two," said Ron, putting his hand on her shoulder, but not taking his narrowed eyes off of Malfoy. Hermione noticed the looks exchanged between the two and how Malfoy was looking menacingly at Harry. She nodded and with her head, urged Malfoy to follow her and left the classroom, followed by Malfoy, who did not take his eyes off of Harry until he was completely out of sight. When the two of them were completely out of earshot, Ron peaked his head the door to make sure they were gone before closing the door behind him and turning towards Harry and Eddie.

"What the bloody hell did you two think you were doing?" he nearly shouted. Eddie looked at his father desperately but Harry continued to stare at his feet, not saying a word and his face completely impassive.

"We thought something fishy was going on and come to investigate!" said Eddie defensively. Ron narrowed his eyes at his son.

"You do realize that you could have 'investigated' with Lily or Asher. Do you know how dangerous it is for the future to investigate situations like this with Harry?" asked Ron incredulously. When he said the words, he realized what they meant. Harry had probably hard the majority, if not all of the conversation. Even all of the horrible things…the things Malfoy said and the things that Ron did not say. Ron immediately softened his gaze and turned to look at his best friend. Harry, who was still fifteen and who was already shorter than Ron anyway, looked up at Ron for a moment, then back down at his feet. Ron sighed and bent down so that he was eye level with his friend.

"Are you okay, Harry?" asked Ron with genuine concern. Harry said nothing, but nodded weakly, feeling slightly sick and looking a little green.

"I'll be okay," he managed to mutter. Deep down, both of them knew that Harry's response was a lie. Ron did not contradict him though; he simply nodded at him with a concerned look in his big blue eyes. Eddie, realizing what his father was implying, was looking slightly worried about Harry himself. After a moments silence, Ron turned to Eddie, with an angry look in his eyes. Eddie cowered under his gaze.

"How long were you two listening?" he asked sharply. Eddie, still cowering, began to pale. Harry wasn't listening and was now walking to go stand in front of the window, gazing down at the grounds. He felt too sick to listen, especially after that discussion Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy had.

"Erm…I guess for a little while…" Eddie lied trying to look innocent. Ron frowned at him and knew that Eddie was lying. Eddie not inherit the uncanny abilities to lie like Fred and George did. When he lied, like his mother, everyone could see right through him.

"How long?" Ron asked again, this time even more angry. Eddie sighed and looked down at his feet as he ran a hand through fiery bushy red hair.

"Probably the whole time," Eddie whispered truthfully. Ron sucked in a shaky breath and suddenly paled and turned to look back at his best friend, who was sick, pale, and shaking all over. He was just staring out of the window, in a daze.

"How much did Harry hear?" Ron asked urgently, turning back to Eddie.

"Everything…"

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. There is A LOT of questions to be answered. I think you guys can figure out what happened, but there will be surprises at the end. We find out why Voldemort didn't want to kill Lily Potter (Harry's mother, not daughter.....) and why he wanted Harry dead. Please keep reviewing! I greatly appreciate it! But, most importantly, ENJOY!

Coming in Chapter 18 – Parental involvement and another famous temper tantrum from Lily Potter…


	18. Lectures

**HARRY POTTER  
TIME TRAVELER**

_**Summary**_ – Harry opens a book in the Restricted Section and it transports him 21 years into the future, where he meets up with the future Ron and Hermione and their son, Eddie. Harry also meets Lily Potter, Harry's very spunky and caring future teenage daughter with a hot temper and a bit of an attitude. Harry wants to know about his future, but he feels that Ron, Hermione, Lily, and Eddie are keeping something from him; some very deep, dark secrets.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. The all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 18- Lectures:**

Hermione strutted towards the Great Hall with Draco Malfoy on her heels. She did not like the idea of him behind her and it made her walk as briskly towards the Great Hall as she possibly could. When she finally reached the Entrance Hall, Draco lingered and Hermione marched over towards the Slytherin table and right towards Daris Malfoy who in a private, low conversation with Christof Nott.

"Mr. Malfoy?" called out Hermione. All of the Slytherins, including Daris, looked up and glared at her. "Your father is here in the Entrance Hall. He wishes to see you. Would you please follow me?"

Daris grinned evilly and while winking at Nott and the rest of his friends, he got up and followed Hermione towards the Entrance Hall. Standing there, leaning against the wall, white, receding, blonde hair, a pointed nose, and wearing a heavy, black cloak, was his father. Daris flashed his father a grin that Draco did not return. Daris's grin faltered and the two of them followed Hermione to her office. She let them inside and told them that she would be waiting outside so that they would speak in private.

"I'll be back shortly," said Hermione sternly, giving Draco Malfoy a look of the utmost dislike. She closed the door and her footsteps were heard leaving.

"Slimey Mudblood…" muttered Draco under his breath. He had his back towards his son has Daris turned to look at him. Draco turned to his son with his cold, gray eyes narrowed.

"Father, I'm assuming your here because you got my letter?" asked Daris anxiously. If it was somehow possible, Draco narrowed his eyes even further and took out the piece of paper out of the pocket of his cloak which Daris immediately recognized as the letter that he and Christof Nott had written.

"Yes, and I'm glad you brought it up," hissed Draco. Daris's anxious look faltered and he was clearly startled. He had expected his father to be pleased with him for discovering something this big; certainly not angry. After all, he had just found out that the young Harry Potter was here, in this time, and his father was somehow angry? Daris did not understand what was going on.

"Father…I…what…what's the matter?" asked Daris nervously, his own gray eyes filling with fear. Draco advanced on his son, striding forward and when he finally reached him, Draco slapped Daris hard across the face, leaving a big red welt. Daris let out a cry of pain as he stumbled backwards towards the wall and clutched desperately on to his cheek where his father had hit him.

"This!" shouted Draco angrily, holding up Daris's letter. Daris stared at it, wide-eyed and completely confused. "This is the matter! I come here and confront those Weasel Mudblood lovers and made of a complete fool out of myself! How dare you jump into such conclusions and drag me down with you! You made a fool out of me Daris with your ridiculous imagination and theories. What kind of idiot are you; thinking that that Evans boy could possibly be Harry Potter? Harry Potter is dead!"

Daris was completely dumfounded. He looked up into his father's angry face and then back at the letter, then at his face again. "Father…I…I don't understand. What are you saying?" Daris asked slowly and fearfully. "You don't believe me?"

"I admit that I was foolish enough to believe you at first," said Draco coolly, rereading the letter in his hands. "I came to watch the Quidditch Match to see if I could get a glimpse of this Evans boy. By the way, you need some practicing; Potter tricked you using the Wronski Feint." Daris ignored his father critique and looked up at him anxiously.

"But did you manage to get a glimpse of Harry Evans?" he asked earnestly. Draco sighed and pocketed the letter again.

"Yes, I did," said Draco, "and while I do admit that he looks extraordinarily like Harry Potter, there is no possible way that he can be Harry Potter."

"What?" Daris nearly shouted. "How could you possibly know or think this?"

"Daris, it's not possible for Harry Potter, of all people, to simply make an appearance from the future. The only way to time travel is to use a Time-Turner and there was no way that someone was publicized and famous as Harry Potter could have gotten his hands on one without the Ministry knowing. The Mudblood, for once, had a point," said Draco reasonably and quietly. Daris looked at his father astonished.

"Father, think about what you just said! You're listening to a Mudblood" asked Daris incredulously. "And not just any Mudblood; but a Mudblood who was and is Harry Potter's best friend and would do absolutely anything to protect him? For Merlin's sake, father, she is his best friend and knows that you're the deadliest Death Eater and wants to protect him from the Dark Lord!" Draco looked at his son thoughtfully for a moment, as though he had never seen anything quite like him before. He took out the letter that Daris had written and then looked back at him before pacing wildly around Hermione's office, clearly deep in thought. Daris did not interrupt his father; but just watched him wide-eyed and with earnest.

"You know Daris, you might be right…they could be lying to try and protect him…"

"I know I am right, father," said Daris excitedly. "I just know it! I'm telling you, Harry Evans is really Harry Potter! There was something on his forehead! I saw his scar!"

"But, that doesn't explain how he could have time traveled without a Time-Turner…" Draco said to himself out loud.

"Who cares how he got here?" said Daris impatiently. "The fact of the matter is that he is here!" Draco ignored his son's comment and continued pacing around the room and muttering to himself. Daris interrupted with a suggestion: "Maybe there is another way you can time travel without using a Time-Turner." There was an excited and evil look in his gray eyes that he had inherited from the man standing before him. Draco stopped pacing and looked at him quickly, almost annoyed.

"I doubt it, Daris…"

"Well, I don't think it could hurt to find out," said Daris, slightly crestfallen at his father's discouragement. Draco sighed and ran his hand through his neatly combed, white blonde hair.

" I saw the boy…I would have mistaken him for Harry Potter without question," once again Draco was muttering to himself. He thought for a moment before rounding on his son, who was staring at him with an impatient, yet anxious, excited look on his face. "I can't help but think that you're are right, Daris."

"I know I am father," said Daris, almost pleadingly. "Trust me on this one."

"Alright," started Draco, gathering his belongings. "Alright, I will explain to your mother and she and I will do some researching on the different methods on time-travel. But, in the meantime, I want you to do some researching of your own."

"On time traveling?"

"No, on this so-called Harry Evans," said Draco impatiently. "Watch his relationship with Lily Potter and how it grows. Notice how the Mudblood and werewolf treat him and act around him. I want you to keep a sharp eye on this boy and report anything unusual to me. I do not want to deliver him to the Dark Lord unless we are sure that he is Harry Potter. Do you understand, Daris?"

Daris nodded.

"Don't get anybody suspicious, especially the Weasleys and werewolf! Understand?"

Once again, Daris nodded.

"Okay, son, I will see you over the holidays," said Draco as he gently ruffled Daris's combed and jelled hair. Daris nodded and smiled up at his father. Draco returned the smile as he pulled his hood over his head, which completely covered his face, and walked towards the door. As he walked away, Daris thought of something.

"Father?"

"Yes, Daris?"

"Just out of morbid curiosity, was it you who jinxed Potter's broomstick?" asked Daris curiously, an evil twinkle in his stormy eyes; resembling a bolt of lightning a dark, cloudy day. Draco gave an evil chuckle.

"Yes," he said simply. "I did try. You know, Daris, make sure that the Weasley boy doesn't get in your way. I have a feeling he'll be more of a problem than the Mudblood and werewolf when it concerns Lily Potter. Do anything you can to get him out of the way."

"Yes sir," said Daris.

"And be careful around Potter and Evans; do not let them suspect what you're up to. They are both th-"

"I know!"

"Okay, good-bye Daris," said Draco. He opened the door and slipped out. Daris grinned to himself as Hermione came back with Eddie and sent Daris off to his dormitories. As he left the office and glared at Eddie, who glared back, he thought this is going to be a very interesting year.

* * *

Hermione left the Malfoys in her office and she dashed as fast as she could back to the classroom where she had left Ron, Eddie, and Harry. She received some strange stares from some of the students; after all, it was odd to see the Headmistress running down the hallways when there was no real school emergency. But, what the students did not know was that there was an emergency. And that emergency was Harry and how much of the conversation he heard between she, Ron, and Malfoy.

When Hermione finally reached the classroom and ran through the doorway, she saw Ron looking nervously at Harry with concern. Eddie was looking at his feet, with his head hung in shame; regret written all over his features. There was no doubt in her mind that Ron gave him a good, solid lecture about how stupid he had acted, allowing Harry to listen on a conversation that could have jeopardized everything. When neither Ron nor Eddie met her gaze when she entered the classroom, Hermione turned her gaze on to Harry instead. He looked sick and pale and was staring blankly out of the window and at the Hogwarts grounds. Hermione sighed, and told Ron to stay with him awhile longer. Ron nodded in understanding as Hermione ran to the Great Hall as fast as she could and ran straight up to Remus, panting for breath.

"Hermione? You look like you've ran a mile! Are you practicing for some kind of marathon that I do not know about?" asked Remus teasingly before noticing the worried look on her face. His face immediately became one of concern. "What's wrong?"

"Something happened…its Harry…" Hermione did not have to say anything else because Remus had already jumped out of his seat as though it had been set on fire; concern etched on his tired, worn out face.

"Where is he? What happened?" Remus asked urgently. Hermione led him towards the Transfiguration classroom. The pair both ran as fast they could down the corridors of Hogwarts. Hermione was shocked to see how fast he was running, especially for such an old man. Remus was now pushing his late fifties and could not believe a man as old and as tired as him could be so fast. But then, of course, he was running fast because of Harry. Harry was…is…the son of one of his best friends and he cared about him and his well being.

When Hermione and Remus reached the classroom, the scene before them had basically remained the same. Ron and Eddie were watching Harry in concern and Harry was just staring out the window, pale and shaken. Remus wasted no time and immediately ran to Harry's side and shook him lightly. Harry just stared aimlessly out the window.

"Harry?" asked Remus softly. When Harry did not respond, Remus turned furiously to Ron, Hermione, and Eddie and demanded to know what had happened to cause Harry to go into such a state of shock. Though hesitant, Hermione explained everything that she, Ron, and Malfoy had talked about, and how Harry and Eddie had listened in on the whole conversation. Remus's eyes widened as Hermione spoke and when she was finished, he immediate turned back to Harry.

"Harry?" Remus asked again. But, it was no use. Harry seemed oblivious to anyone and anything around him. He was just so shocked; so deep in his thoughts that he did not seem to notice his surroundings. Remus finally gave up trying to stir Harry and muttered something under his breath.

"He needs to see Sirius," muttered Remus firmly Ron sighed and looked cautiously at Hermione who looked like her bushy brown head was about to explode.

"No!" she stated firmly. "No, I won't allow it." Remus did not look at her but stared out the window and shook his head impatiently.

"Hermione, you don't understand," started Remus, "He _needs _to see Sirius." Neither Ron nor Eddie had ever heard Remus sound this serious or this firm before, especially towards Hermione. They always seemed to agree on decisions in the past. However, Hermione seemed dead set on not allowing Harry and Sirius to reunite.

"No," Hermione repeated firmly. "It's too dangerous and I'm not sure what Sirius and that temper of his will do." Remus opened his mouth and looked as though he was going to protest, but he closed it instead and shook his head. In some ways, Hermione was right. In other ways, she was very wrong. Hermione sighed and turned to her husband.

"Will you and Remus escort Harry to the hospital wing?" asked Hermione sadly. They both nodded. "And, when you've done that, will you stay with him, Remus? And Ron? Will you please come to my office?" Once again, the two of them nodded again. Ron strided over, grabbed Harry's shoulders and guided him out of the classroom and down the corridor to the hospital wing with Remus following them.

Eddie opened his mouth and announced that he was going to find Lily, Asher, and Robyn, but Hermione put her hand on Eddie's shoulder and led him to her office.

"I don't think so, Edward," she said angrily. He winced. She had used his full name; she only used that when he was in serious trouble. "You and I are in for a nice, long talk."

Eddie gulped.

* * *

After a long while, Harry, Ron, and Remus finally reached the hospital wing. It took longer than normal because both Ron and Remus had to guide Harry, as he was still in some kind of shocked daze. When they finally got there, Ron set Harry down on one of the hospital wing beds.

As his friend laid there, in shock, Ron tried to think back on what could have caused this shock. They had not said anything that revealing about what happened. Remus was now searching for the school nurse, leaving Ron to his thoughts. He tried hard…thinking about what he, Hermione, and Malfoy had talked about….Harry…Ginny…that's when it hit him.

"_He was never your friend," snarled Ron. He was practically growling at Malfoy; like a fierce lion ready to pounce on his prey._

"_Oh, but he was, he was my friend, Weasley" sneered Malfoy. "He had gone and betrayed everyone who trusted him-"_

"_Stop!" cried out Hermione. But neither Ron nor Malfoy paid her heed._

"_I'm warning you, Malfoy…"_

"_Your warnings are just empty promises, Weasley," snarled Malfoy. "Quit defending him. You know what happened; you know that he finally saw the riffraff that you Mudbloods and Mudblood lovers were and got wised up! I mean, look what happened to that poor, sweet, baby sister of yours."_

"_How dare you," whispered Hermione, though it sounded as though she were crying. Her voice dripped with pain and horror._

"_What did you say?" hissed Ron. _

"_You heard me, Weasel," said Malfoy._

"_That wasn't Harry's fault," growled Ron. Hermione was now sobbing quietly. _

"_Ron, please, don't," begged Hermione._

"_C'mon get out of denial, Weasley. Even you have to realize that what happened was indeed your __**best**__ friend's fault," said Malfoy._

"_It wasn't his fault!" Ron repeated hastily, though he sounded as though he were trying to convince himself rather than Malfoy. "You know why he did it! He didn't have a choice! He never would have done that under his free will!"_

"_Are you so sure?" asked Malfoy._

"_Yes!" shouted Ron; this time, without hesitation. Malfoy simply sighed and Hermione's sobs had now stopped._

"_Well, think whatever you want to think, Weasley," said Malfoy nonchalantly. "But you know and I know, deep down, what really happened and that when you look at that boy now, part of you really wants to kill him."_

"_I…I would never-" said Ron in a choked up voice. But, he did not say anything else; he did not contradict Malfoy_

Ron had never contradicted Malfoy. He might as well have admitted it to Harry. He ran a frustrated and frightened hand through his bright red locks and gave out a yell of frustration.

"Merlin's beard!" shouted Ron angrily, running his hand through his hair and anxiously pacing the hospital wing. Remus, who was still looking for the school nurse, popped his head in from the open door, his eyes full of concern.

"What's the matter?"

"I think I know why Harry is like this," he muttered, turning away his head in shame, no longer able to look at the boy who was now lying in a bed of the hospital wing, clearly in shock at the aspect that had done something so horrible, that his best friend had once thought seriously about killing him. Ron explained all of this to Remus, who gone paler with every word that Ron spoke. When Ron had finished talking, he swore under his breath.

"I have got to talk to Hermione," stated Ron. "She is going to bloody kill me but maybe she'll know what to do now that we know what caused Harry's shock. Stay with him, Remus?"

"Of course!"

With one final look at his friend, Ron ran as fast as he could towards his wife's office. As he ran, and received anxious and curious looks from on lookers and students, he thought about the horrified look on Harry's face and how he had been the cause of that. If only he had contradicted Malfoy then Harry would not be in this state. Before he knew it, he was at the gargoyle, disrupting his thoughts. He gave the password and dashed in through the office door where he saw Hermione giving Eddie a stern look. As soon as Ron walked in, she exploded.

"EDWARD RONALD WEASLEY!" bellowed Hermione. Eddie flinched in fear. Even Ron was fearful of Hermione's anger. He had only witnessed her lose her temper a few times in her lifetime but he had never seen her like this. For a moment, he was strongly reminded of his mother and he grimaced. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING ABOUT LETTING HARRY EAVESDROP LIKE THAT?" Eddie looked at Ron desperately and Ron immediately came to his son's aid. He walked over to Hermione and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked at with a cocked eyebrow.

"Herm, please calm down…"

"Calm down?" Hermione shrieked, brushing his hand off of her shoulder. Eddie continued to look at the scene nervously. "My best friend was on the verge of finding out a horrible truth and is in a state of shock, and you WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?"

"Yes!" Ron shouted back at her. "CALM DOWN!" Hermione was taken aback by Ron's action; yelling at her. He had not yelled at her like that since their fourth year after the Yule Ball, but it got her attention and it got her to stop yelling.

"Yelling at Ed is not going to get us anywhere," said Ron firmly, nodding his head in Eddie's direction. Hermione glared at him and placed her hands on her hips. "Okay, yes, Harry almost found out the truth. But, he didn't! Once he gets over this shock, I am sure he will be perfectly fine. Harry always bounced back."

"Don't you think he might question what he heard?" asked Hermione slowly, as though asking a small child. "Don't you think he might us to explain what that conversation meant?"

"What do you mean?" asked Ron, suddenly looking nervous. "You don't think he'll ask…about…" He gulped, clearly having a hard time trying to get the words out. "…about…Ginny…do you?"

"He will ask. I know he will," said Hermione, going pale and tears welling up in her eyes. "Fifth year was the year he started to take notice of her and have romantic feelings for her. But, how are we supposed to tell him, Ron?"

"We can't," whispered Ron simply.

"Ron…if he finds out…it'll tear him to pieces!" Hermione nearly cried. Eddie did and said nothing except look at his feet. Ron look from his son, to his wife, and sighed. He too said nothing; instead he reached out and pulled Hermione into a tight, comforting embrace. She immediately began to sob into his shoulder

"Oh, Ron, the truth is going to kill him!"

"I know, Herm," Ron whispered into Hermione's ear. "We can't tell him what happened to Ginny. You're right; it'll kill him." Hermione nodded as Ron leaned down and kissed her cheek while still hugging her tightly. Suddenly, they both looked at each other for a moment and smiled. For a spit second, Eddie thought that he might be out of trouble. He slowly and quietly tip-toed towards the office door as his parents were distracted by the loving gazes they were giving each other. Just as Eddie had placed his hand on the doorknob…

"Edward Weasley, what were you thinking?" snapped Ron. Eddie groaned and turned back around to look at his parents. He looked ashamed with himself, but all he could do was shrug. "What if we started to talk about what happened? Harry would be sicker than he already is! If you want to go spying, I suggest you go with Lily, Asher, or Robyn, but not Harry. We need to be careful of what we say around him. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," mumbled Eddie.

"Sir?" Ron asked, half laughing. "Eddie, I'm your father, not the Minister of Magic."

"Okay, dad," said Eddie rolling his eyes, though he smiled. Hermione sighed.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for spying, Edward. Now go straight to the Gryffindor Common Room and get started on the Potions homework that I know you have," said Hermione, pushing Eddie out of her of her office. When she had shut the door behind her, she turned to Ron.

"I think it's time we go talk to Harry," she whispered softly. Ron nodded in agreement, took Hermione's hand and the pair headed off to the hospital wing.

* * *

"He is so bloody heavy!" Lily panted impatiently.

"He weighs almost as much as he eats" Robby panted, though unlike Lily, she was smiling. Lily laughed, dropping Asher's unconscious body in the process. He had gotten stunned and they were taking him to the hospital wing to revive him. Lily helped Robby pick him up again.

"We're idiots!" Robby blurted, dropping Asher on the floor and pulling out her wand out of the pocket of her robes. Lily looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"We?" Lily asked jokingly. "Whats this 'we' stuff? You may consider yourself an idiot, but I consider myself as a truly talented and intelligent witch!"

"You forgot modest," said Robby dryly.

"Well, yeah, modest too!" said Lily grinning. Robby and Lily both shook their hands and laughed before returning to Asher's unconscious frame.

"Seriously though, we are idiots," said Robby, still smiling. "Instead of carrying this load, we could have just levitated it." Lily slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand making a groan.

"Sometimes I think I forget that I am a witch."

"C'mon," said Robby, half laughing, taking out her wand. Lily did the same and together they shouted: "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Asher's body levitated into the air and Roby guided him with her wand towards the hospital wing.

When the two girls carried, or rather levitated, the stunned boy to the hospital wing, the nurse Madame Parks, looked at the girls, rolling her eyes. Madame Parks was a kind, plump witch who had a sense of humor, but was extremely strict when it came to visiting hours. She smiled knowingly as the three came into the room. Lily, Eddie, Asher, and Robby, along with Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle, visited the hospital wing on a regular basis as they were always fighting, dueling, and getting in trouble. To be honest, Madame Parks was not very fond of the four Slytherins, as they were so cruel towards the nurse, since she was Muggle-born, but the four Gryffindors were highly entertaining and she enjoyed their company.

"Hello Miss Potter, Miss Andrews," she said, a twinkle in her topaz eyes. "What have you, Weasley, and Lazard done this time?"

"No Weasley this time, Madame Parks," said Robby with a giggle. Lily rolled eyes.

"Nott called Robby a Mudblood and Asher flipped out," explained Lily. "He and Nott decided it would be a good idea to start dueling in the middle of a crowded corridor. While they dueled, Nott stunned him. We brought up here so he doesn't get into any trouble and we knew you'd be able to revive him."

"Well, I do admire Mr. Lazard for being so loyal and protective of his friends," said Madame Parks, smiling knowingly. Robby blushed a deep red. "Of course I will not report this but I will need to speak to Professor Snape about the inappropriate language of his students."

Lily just laughed, and then continued to grin. As she and Robyn helped place Asher's body on to one of the beds of the hospital wing, she looked around to see who was injured this week. To her immense surprise, she saw Remus, sitting beside a bed on the far end of the hospital wing, looking pale and scared. Immediately concerned, Lily walked over to him, leaving Robby to help Madame Parks take care of Asher.

As she walked over, she noticed a tuff of jet-black hair lying against the contrasting white of the pillow and her heart completely missed a beat and she walked faster towards Remus and the bed that she knew held Harry. She looked at the bed and saw Harry laying in it, a look of complete shock and horror on his face. Lily stood beside Remus and immediately looked down, her emerald green eyes becoming a jade color due to concern and anger.

"Moony, what happened?" Lily demanded urgently, not taking her eyes off of Harry. Remus sighed and figured that it was best to tell Lily the truth, as she would probably find out anyway from either Eddie or Harry. He explained everything Ron had told him, including the flashback. As Remus continued to talk, Lily's bright green eyes slowly widened in horror and Remus was startled to see how much she looked like Harry when she widened her eyes. He had never seen it before. He brushed it off and turned back to his friend's son.

"I'm going to kill Eddie," snarled Lily, clenching her fists. "How could he be so stupid?" Remus looked at her startled. He had never seen her this protective of anyone and he never imagined she would be this overprotective of Harry.

"Flower, killing your best friend won't make Harry feel any better," said Remus, reasonably. Lily's eyes narrowed as she pulled her wand out of the pocket of her robes and fingered it dangerously.

"No, but it'll make me feel better!"

With that Lily stormed out of the hospital wing leaving a very confused Robyn and Madame Parks behind. Remus sighed and continued to watch over Harry, shaking his head bemused.

Meanwhile, Lily stormed through the corridors and marched right to Gryffindor Tower and yelled the password to the Fat Lady, who started to lecture her about using manners, but Lily ignored her. She had more important business to take care of; and that was hexing the freckles off of thick-headed, foolish best friend. When she walked through the Potrait Hole, she looked around for any signs of flaming red hair and saw Eddie working on some homework in a far corner of the Common Room. He must have heard her footsteps coming towards him because he turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey Lils! What's up?

"You know, I'd love to know what you're smiling about!" snapped Lily angrily, her eyes flashing with a raging fire as they dangerously narrowed at him. Eddie seemed startled.

"Lils, what's the matter?" Eddie asked, immediately standing up. Lily's eyes flashed even more dangerously.

"What's the matter?" she asked incredulously. "You're an idiot! That's what's the matter!" Realization dawned on Eddie's face and he closed his eyes, waiting for the explosion.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING EDDIE?" Lily roared. "What if Harry found out? Did you see him; he is in state of shock."

"I know," said Eddie quietly, though tired of apologizing for the same thing over and over again. But, right now, he thought it was best just to humor Lily. "I was stupid, I know. But, I was curious to see why Draco Malfoy was here. Apparently, Harry felt the same way and we decided to see what he was up to and what was going on."

"Merlin you're an idiot," snapped Lily, shaking her head and waving her hands in the air. Eddie glared at her. "You should have known that if it concerned Draco Malfoy, it couldn't have been anything good; especially in Harry's case! You should have known that if he got any glimpse of Harry that Malfoy would tell him everything without hesitation! I mean, seriously, Ed, do you not have a brain in that thick skull of yours?"

"I wasn't thinking!" shouted Eddie defensively, obviously embarrassed, as people were beginning to stare at them. "And for your information, my head is not thick! I made a mistake and I'm sorry!"

"Oh, your head isn't thick? Well, you could have fooled me!" shouted Lily sarcastically. Eddie continued to glare at her.

"I said I was sorry and I'm tired of apologizing for the same bloody thing!" growled Eddie, his own temper rising, his ears turning red, which was a trademark he had inherited from his father. Lily made a noise with her throat the sounded rather sarcastic. "Oh please, Lily, get off of your high horse! I made a mistake. Don't tell me that the Miss Perfect Lily Potter never made a mistake!" Eddie said this statement very bitterly and dryly.

"I never said or implied that I never make mistakes," said Lily coolly. "But I would've known not to do anything so stupid! You really messed up here, Eddie. We don't know if Harry is going to be okay."

"Since when do you care so much about him?" Eddie snapped. Lily stared, opened her mouth, and the closed it again. She seemed to be having an internal struggle with herself.

"Shove it, Ed," she finally snapped. With that, she strode forward and kneed Eddie in the gut. Eddie stumbled backwards, clutching on to his stomach.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Eddie roared angrily.

"That was for being a stupid git!" Lily shouted back as she ran across the Common Room and through the Portrait Hole; no doubt returning to the hospital wing to check on Harry. Eddie continued rubbing his stomach and muttered some well chosen profanities about Lily under his breath, before returning back to his Transfiguration homework.

Lily, on the other hand, was not worried about homework. She was running towards the hospital wing as fast as she could and whe she got there and tried opening the door, she realized it was locked.

Lily let out a frustrated yell that echoed throughout the corridors and startled several passing second years. She took a step back and using all of her strength in her petite frame, she kicked the door as hard as she could and it flew open. She charged into the room, looking at a very startled Ron, Hermione, and Remus.

"Lily Julia Potter!" Hermione said, clearly appalled and not believing what Lily had just done. "What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing?" Before any one of them could respond towards Lily's actions, a small quiet voice echoed the room.

"Lily?" the voice called quietly, almost pleadingly and everyone realized that it was Harry. Lily glared at Hermione and walked forward and kneeled down beside Harry's bed as she grasped his hand tightly.

"It is okay, Harry," she whispered smiling, clutching on to his hand tightly. He looked back at her and gave her a weak smile back. "I'm here now. Everything is going to be okay…"

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. I'm glad I ended that crazy chapter on a heartwarming note. Please read, review, and enjoy!

Coming in Chapter 19 – A short, heart-warming moment between Lily and Harry. Not sure why I originally didn't include it in this chapter. But, I didn't. Oh well.


	19. Group Hug

**HARRY POTTER  
TIME TRAVELER**

_**Summary**_ – Harry opens a book in the Restricted Section and it transports him 21 years into the future, where he meets up with the future Ron and Hermione and their son, Eddie. Harry also meets Lily Potter, Harry's very spunky and caring future teenage daughter with a hot temper and a bit of an attitude. Harry wants to know about his future, but he feels that Ron, Hermione, Lily, and Eddie are keeping something from him; some very deep, dark secrets.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. The all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 19- Group Hug:**

For several minutes, or it could have been hours, Lily just sat there, kneeling beside Harry's bed and stroking his hand comfortingly. The two did not say a word but just absorbed each other's comfort in one another. The only thing that Hermione, Ron, and Remus could do was watch the scene before them curiously. While it did not surprise them that Harry wanted to do everything to take care of Lily, it absolutely astounded them that Lily was so keen on taking care of Harry. They never expected that from her but that did not stop them from being proud of her.

Finally, what seemed like forever, Harry began to sit up. Lily watched with her bright eyes widened and anxious. Harry smiled at his future daughter before looking around the room. His own bright eyes settled on the red-haired man standing at the end of his bed. They both looked at each other and knew what was coming…what was going to be asked and discussed. Lily bit her lip and watched the scene nervously.

"Ron?" Harry called out, sitting up and leaning against the pillows that had been there to support him.

"Yes Harry?"

"Is it true?"

Ron did not need to clarify what Harry was talking about; he already knew. He was referring to what Malfoy had said about Ron secretly wanting to kill Harry all along. The worst part was that Ron had not contradicted Malfoy and that is what tore at Harry's heartstrings; that is what made him go into shock. Ron sighed and looked down at the floor before looking up and looking his best friend straight in the eye. The look on Harry's face made Ron's eyes want to well up in tears and the lump in his throat to grow.

"No," answered Ron truthfully, walking over to sit on the edge of Harry's bed, still looking at him square in the eye. "Not in the slightest bit, Harry. I could never and would never harm you. You're my best friend; the other brother that I never had and would have preferred! We all know Draco Malfoy is a brainless git and you should know by now to never listen to a word he says, especially when it concerns you. He was always jealous of you and the friendships you had with Hermione and I. Don't let him get you, okay?"

It took a few moments, but Harry eventually smiled and nodded, feeling very relieved, like a great weight was lifted off of his chest. He did not fail to notice that Lily was beaming at the pair of them. But, something was still boggling his mind and he addressed the people standing around his bedside.

"But, what was Malfoy talking about?" asked Harry curiously. "He mentioned Ginny…and I…" Harry felt the heat rise in his cheeks and he blushed severely. Unlike Harry, everyone went pale, but Ron went the palest. One could not even notice his freckles. No one spoke for several moments, unsure on how to answer Harry's question.

"Harry," it was Lily who finally spoke up. The other three looked at her curiously. "I know you want to know what has happened the past twenty-one years, and you know that we would tell you unless we had a good reason not to. Well, we have a good reason and can't tell you what happened." Ron, Hermione, and Remus looked at her and smiled proudly. Harry, however, sighed and looked down at his hands disappointed.

"Harry, please. Put everything in the back of your mind for now. You aren't ready to know the full truth. Plus, we don't want to jeopardize the future; particularly Eddie and Lily's lives. You understand that, don't you?" explained Hermione, placing her hand gently and comfortingly on his shoulder.

"Of course," said Harry quietly, looking at his hands. He never wanted to do anything that would jeopardize Lily's life. "I guess I wanted to get some answers about my future. I'm sorry about everything, especially the spying."

"It's like Dumbledore used to say, curiosity it not a sin," said Remus, smiling down at Harry. "Though I can't say any of could blame you. We would all probably want to know about our futures too!"

"Definitely," said Lily, still holding Harry's hand. Ron put his arm around Hermione and nodded in agreement, smiling. Hermione smiled too. Then, the four of them looked at each other mischievously and dived at Harry, pulling him into a five-way hug.

Harry was shocked at first, but than his heart fluttered. He knew that no matter what happened or what he did, his friends, future daughter, and future godson were all going there for him, and will always be there for him. Harry knew he would go to any lengths to find out what has been going on these last twenty-one years, and try to stay out of danger at the same time, if that was even possible, but he had to try. It was obvious that no one here wanted to see him get hurt. He would be careful, but he had to know what happened. He had to make it up to Remus, to Ron, to Hermione, to Sirius, but most importantly, he had to make it up to Lily…

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. I probably should have included this in the last chapter but I didn't. Oh well; still heart-warming through. I hope you please read, review, but most importantly, please enjoy my story.

Coming in Chapter 20 – The Halloween Ball…probably one of my favorite chapters in my entire Lily Potter series.


	20. The Halloween Ball

**HARRY POTTER  
TIME TRAVELER**

_**Summary**_ – Harry opens a book in the Restricted Section and it transports him 21 years into the future, where he meets up with the future Ron and Hermione and their son, Eddie. Harry also meets Lily Potter, Harry's very spunky and caring future teenage daughter with a hot temper and a bit of an attitude. Harry wants to know about his future, but he feels that Ron, Hermione, Lily, and Eddie are keeping something from him; some very deep, dark secrets.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 20- The Halloween Ball:**

Harry woke up in the hospital wing the next morning, feeling much better, though still slightly hazy from the traumatic events of yesterday. He decided to not try and spy anymore about his future, but he knew deep down that there were some things that he needed to know; things that he could do to help make up for the pain that he had seemed to cause everyone before he had died three years ago. After a quick check-up from the sweet, plump Madame Parks, Harry left the hospital wing in decent graces and headed straight down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

When he reached the Gryffindor table, he saw that Asher was there stuffing his face with food, with Eddie and Robby. Lily, on the other hand, was nowhere to be found. He raised his eyebrows but did not question it. No one else seemed worried so why should be worried? Harry began to fill his own plate with breakfast when, after a few minutes of chatting, no one noticed that Lily walked in, sat down, grinning ear to ear, almost like a madwoman. Harry just stared at her as she looked around the table, waiting for anyone, other than Harry, to notice that she had joined them and looked unbelievably happy.

"Okay!" Lily called out impatiently, after several long moments of waiting for someone to notice her excited presence. Eddie, Asher, and Robby all jumped and looked over a Lily, slightly annoyed that had either interrupted their conversation or breakfast. Lily did not seem to care. "Is anyone going to ask me why I am smiling so much?"

"Why are you smiling so much?" Eddie asked dryly, clearly trying to patronize her. Lily noticed, gave him a quick glare, but continued grinning again. Harry now became curious; what could make her this happy that she would allow Eddie to patronize her without a punch in the face, or at least a sarcastic retort. Lily looked pointedly at Robby.

"I got permission from Hermione!" Lily said proudly, her emerald green eyes twinkling. "She gave us the go ahead for the Halloween Ball." Robby looked at Lily in pure delight and squealed in a classic, girly fashion.

"Really? Are you serious, Lily?"

"No, Robyn, I'm lying," said Lily sarcastically. Robyn looked too excited to give a retort. She simply started clapping and jumping up and down, like a kid in a toy store at Christmas time. Lily was just grinning ear to ear. Harry had not the faintest clue of what Lily was talking about or what was going on. He expected Eddie and Asher to be as clueless as he was but, they seemed to have an idea of what was going on, or at least what Lily and Robby were talking about because they smiled proudly at the two.

"Well done!" said Asher, clapping Lily on the back.

"Excellent," said Eddie, smiling, pointedly at Lily. Lily smiled back. Before Harry could even open his mouth to ask what was going on, Lily rose from her seat.

"I'm going to go tell Mandy and Jem the good news," said Lily excitedly scurrying over where Jairus, Danny, and Mandy were sitting; at the other end of the Gryffindor table. Lily bent down and whispered something into Mandy's ear. Mandy looked stunned for a moment but when she regained her composure, she beamed up at Lily, having a very similar reaction to Robby. As they celebrated, another girl, wearing the Ravenclaw uniform, came over to Lily and Mandy looking wide-eyed and anxious. The Ravenclaw girl had short black hair with fak red highlight in it. She asked Lily and Mandy a question and they both nodded at her; she also beamed. Robby joined the three girls and the four of them began talking excitedly. Harry watched the scene for a few moments before growing impatient.

"Alright, does anyone care to fill me in on what's going on?" he asked in annoyed voice. Eddie, who was looking over at the four girls talking animatedly, looked at him, rather startled at his tone.

"What? You mean…didn't Lils tell you?" asked Eddie confusedly. When Harry shook his head slowly, Eddie's face went from confused to mischievous and he grinned maliciously, as though he knew a pleasant secret that Harry did not know. "Well, I guess Lils wants it to be a surprise; otherwise she would have told you. I suppose you'll have to wait and find out at the Halloween ball." Harry rolled his eyes and groaned, clearly disgruntled with all the secrecy that went on around him. But, according to Eddie, this was a good secret that Harry would shortly find out about. Lily came back over to sit with Robby, Asher, Eddie, and Harry. Harry tried to get some answers right away about what was going on with Lily at the Halloween Ball

"So, whose has dates for the Halloween Ball?" asked Harry curiously, yet innocently. Eddie saw what he was doing and rolled his eyes, grinning, though he did not say anything.

"Well, Robby and I aren't getting dates this year," said Lily, winking at Robby. Robby nodded proudly.

"That'll break hearts all over Hogwarts," said Asher with a charming smile and a wink. Lily grinned while Robby giggled. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Why aren't you two getting dates?" Harry asked Lily and Robby, still sounding curious and innocent. But, at the same time, he felt rather relieved Lily would not be bringing a date, especially in front of him. It would have been uncomfortable and awkward for the both of them.

"Oh, you'll find out," said Lily proudly, winking at Harry. A mischievous grin was playing at her lips. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his messy jet-black hair. He knew that it would be no use trying to get the information out of any of them; Lily wanted it to be a surprise, so it would be a surprise. Harry shrugged and went back to the conversation at hand.

"What about you, Ed? Are you taking anyone?" asked Harry

"No, I think I'm going stag this year." he said, looking slightly crestfallen.

"Yeah, so am I," said Harry in relief, knowing now that if he felt lonely, he would have at least Eddie to talk to. "Plus, it doesn't help matters that the only four people I really know at this school are you four. What about you, Asher? Who are you taking?

"I'm going with a fourth year girl from Hufflepuff-"

"You say that like it's something to be proud of," interrupted Lily dryly, and quite rudely. Eddie rolled his eyes. "All the fourth year Hufflepuffs are complete ditzy wanna-bes!"

"Going with them would probably better than going with you!" Eddie muttered under his breath, but loud enough so that everyone could hear him. Unfortunately, Lily heard him and Robby and Asher began to chuckle out loud. It was clear that he was teasing.

"What did you say?" snarled Lily. Eddie looked over at her, grinning sheepishly and shrugging innocently.

"Oops, did I say that out loud?" Eddie asked in mock innocence. Robby and Asher were now laughing harder now as Harry watch the scene in front of him, bemused. Lily's eyes widened angrily.

"Oh, you are going to get it Eddie Weasley!" snapped Lily playfully, making everyone around her at the Gryffindor table jump slightly. Lily pulled out her wand. Eddie looked at it wide-eyed before immediately jumping up out of his seat and running out of the Great Hall, followed closely by an angry Lily, with her wand at arm ready to hex her best friend.

"Awe, how cute," cooed Robby through her giggles. "Look, they're flirting!"

Harry felt like someone punched him in the gut.

* * *

It was the night of the Halloween Ball and all of the girls in the castle were beside themselves with excitement.

Asher was going with a fourth year Hufflepuff named Jocelin Mackrosen; a pretty girl with brown hair and brown eyes, and was well known for being a bit of an airhead, just as Lily had predicted. Unlike Asher, Harry and Eddie had planned on going stag. And as for Lily and Robby, as both of them claimed, they could not get dates for this year's Halloween Ball.

Throughout the week, Harry wondered why and pondered on what Lily had in store for him during the ball. The more he pondered, the more curious he got and the more he tried to get the information out of one of the four Gryffindors. But all of them had promised Lily to make it a surprise and eventually, Harry began to give up and just be surprised. After all, he was going to find out sooner or later.

Eddie had lent Harry a set of one of his old dress robes, which no longer fit him. They were navy blue and they fit Harry well enough. Harry did not mind; he thought they looked alright and it was better than going starkers. Eddie, who was much like his father, did not care to get too dressed up for the occasion, just threw on some dark blood red dress robes, announcing that because he did not have a date, he did not understand why he should bother to look so nice. Asher, on the other hand, was clearly trying to impress this ditzy Hufflepuff girl and took some actual care into his appearance for the night. He wore dark gray robes which matched his stormy eyes. He had even combed his dirty blonde hair with gel in it.

It is so different for when boys get ready for a ball in comparison to girls.

* * *

"No!" said Lily firmly, crossing her arms over her chest and shaking her head. She resembled a two year old throwing a temper tantrum.

"Oh, come on, Lily…"

"No!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"And why the bloody hell not?"

"Because there is no need for it!"

"Lily…"

"I REFUSE TO WEAR MAKE-UP AND I REFUSE FOR YOU TO PUT ANY STRANGE SUBSTANCES IN MY HAIR!" yelled Lily, stomping her foot on the ground. Robby and Mandy looked at each other and laughed.

"You know, I don't think they heard you in the Slytherin Common Room, Lils," said Mandy, smiling. Lily narrowed her eyes at her and clenched her fists.

"Well, if you're going to be hanging out with Mandy, Jem, and myself tonight," started Robby, a magical, mischievous glint glowing in her chocolate brown eyes, "you are going to have to look nice…or at least presentable."

"NO!"

Robby and Mandy sighed before looking at each other and shaking their heads.

"You leave us no choice, Lily," said Mandy, pulling out her wand and pointing it at Lily. Before Lily could say or respond: "_Petrificus Totalus_!" Lily froze like a stiff, wooden board and fell to the floor. Her eyes were flashing dangerously. Robby was stunned, but looked rather amused as she looked at Mandy, who was pocketing her wand and reaching over to kneel beside Lily.

"Out of all people to stand up to the temperamental Lily Potter, I never thought that little, shy, Mandy Micrelle would be the one to do it!" said Robby, half laughing and raising an impressed eyebrow. Mandy shrugged and beamed proudly.

* * *

"Where are Lily and Robby?" Harry asked curiously as he, Eddie, and Asher walked through the corridors and towards the Great Hall. The two boys simply grinned and shared a knowing smile.

"Don't worry," stated Asher simply. "They'll meet us there."

When they reached the Great Hall, Asher bade them good-bye and went to meet his date in the Entrance Hall as Harry and Eddie leaned against the wall where the Gryffindor table would usually be stationed. However, the tables had been magically propped up against the wall to make space for a dance floor. Harry admired the decorations that were always similar to the way it was decorated during his days at Hogwarts. The only difference was that there was a stage set-up where the staff table usually was. Harry noticed that there was a drum set in the back, a keyboard, and two guitars leaned up against the wall. Harry tilted his head to the side curiously.

"I wonder who's performing?" said Harry curiously. This only caused Eddie to grin.

"A band called the Wicked Witches," said Eddie trying to sound casual. But, there was an air of excitement in his voice and his grin was very mischievous. Harry did not seem to notice Eddie's look and simply raised an eyebrow at the band's name.

"Wow, original band name," said Harry sarcastically. To his immense surprise Eddie laughed heartedly out loud and his grin somehow widened.

"You know, Lily thought the same exact thing. She hates the name. Though Robby highly disagreed and Lily was out voted," explained Eddie. Harry simply had no idea about what Eddie was talking about and decided that since he would not get any answers out of him anyway, he simply sighed.

"Uh, sure," mumbled Harry, looking back up at the stage. "Are they any good?"

"They're good, but they're not famous," said Eddie innocently. "But, I definitely think you'll like them." Harry simply shrugged. He was never very into music; probably because the Dursleys had always forbade him to listen to it and in the wizarding world, Harry had more important things on his mind other than his favorite musician or band.

By this time, the whole school seemed to be standing around waiting for the ball to begin. The only students that seemed to be missing were the fifth year Gryffindor girls; Lily, Robby, and that shy girl, Mandy. There was no sign of any of them. Before Harry could ponder anymore and question Eddie on where they could possibly be, Hermione came on to the stage and smiled, waving her wand.

"_Sonorus!_" she cried out and her voice was now magnified as though she were speaking into a microphone. "Welcome to our ninth annual Halloween Ball!" Some of the students shouted and cheered. Harry could have sworn that he heard one or two students boo. Hermione ignored them. "For the year's Halloween Ball, I present to you our entertainment for tonight; our very own Wicked Witches; please give a warm hand to Mandy Micrelle, Robyn Andrews, Lily Potter, and Jane-Elizabeth Malerverson!"

Everyone that is with the exception of a number of Slytherins began to cheer and applaud. However, Harry could not find it in himself to applaud. He was too shocked to speak as he stood, staring at the stage with his mouth hanging wide open. Eddie caught sight of Harry's stunned look and laughed as he applauded.

"Lily is in a band?" asked Harry, astonished.

"Yeah, she's lead singer," explained Eddie through the applause. "She's not half bad either."

"Where did she get that from?" asked Harry out loud, more to himself than to Eddie. "She is hell did not inherit that from me!"

"Maybe her mum?" suggested Eddie before he turned back towards the direction of the stage and began shouting for Lily and Robby. Harry got his bearings together and also began applauding for his daughter. He looked at the stage and watched as the girls, smiling, began to take their spots on stage and set up their equipment. Harry looked over and saw Robby, wearing light purple robes made of pure silk and her hair, which was usually in long braids, was poofed into an afro like style. Mandy came out wearing white, lacey, simple robes; her long hair was loose and curly. Jane-Elizabeth, also known as Jem, was the Ravenclaw girl that Harry had noticed before; the girl who had approached Lily and Mandy. She came out wearing satin red robes and her was still black with red highlights; cut in a razor, punk look. In Harry's opinion, she probably would have looked a lot prettier without the extremely heavy eye make-up. Finally, Lily came out. Harry and Eddie's mouths both dropped. Lily actually looked like a…well…a girl. Her robes were a shimmering green; matching her eyes perfectly and making them stand out beautifully. Her long golden hair was pulled up into an elegant French twist with white lilies going through it. Harry always admitted that his daughter was very pretty, but it annoyed him greatly how some boys were looking at her, especially Eddie.

All four girls smiled at their audience and immediately pulled out their wand and muttered "_Sonorus_!" Robby, Mandy, and Jem did the same.

"ONE, TWO, THREE!" shouted Robby. And the four of them started blasting on their instruments. Suddenly, there was music and everyone started dancing.

" _Huh yeah Woo! Hey yeah, huh,  
hoo yeah, uh-huh yeah_

_Clock strikes upon the hour  
And the sun begins to fade  
Still enough time to figure out  
How to chase my blues away"_

Lily was talented; her voice was good, but probably could have been stronger. It went very well to the fast tone of the music, as she easily strung the necessary cords on the guitar. Harry was stunned at how talented she was. Never once had she mentioned anything about music and as he said before, she had not inherited this musical talent from him.

"_I've done alright up to now  
It's the light of day that shows me how  
And when the night falls, loneliness calls"_

"They're pretty good, aren't they?" Eddie asked Harry loudly over the music. Harry nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, Lily has a great voice!" Harry shouted over the fast toned music. Eddie nodded in agreement. As the two of them spoke and bobbed their heads to the music, they were temporarily distracted and did not notice someone…or something enter the Great Hal. It was a tall broad figure wearing a dark silver cloak. As Eddie turned to look back at the stage, he caught sight of the figure, immediately recognized that cloak, and suddenly went pale.

"_Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me"_

Harry listened intently and with a big smile on his face as Lily, Robby, Mandy, and Jem all sang those last notes, which were probably the chorus, together. He had to admit that even though music was never really his thing, he could not deny that the four girls sounded great, together. Harry continued beating his head to the music, not noticing that Eddie was growing paler and sicker by the minute. He was too absorbed in watching his daughter sing and perform.

Eddie, hearing Lily's voice sing again, took his eyes off of the cloaked figure and looked at Lily playing her guitar. Just looking at Lily, watching her sing and smile made him suddenly forget all about the cloaked figure. When he looked at Lily, all was right with the world. Eddie just smiled up at her.

"_I've been in love and lost my senses  
Spinning through the town  
Sooner or later the fever ends  
And I wind up feeling down  
I need a man who'll take a chance  
On a love that burns hot enough to last  
So when the night falls  
My lonely heart calls"_

Out of nowhere, a pretty fifth year Hufflepuff girl with raven hair and ice blue eyes came up to Harry and asked him if he would like to dance with her. Harry immediately felt the heat rise to his cheeks, ears and necks. He knew he was blushing. However, he chanced a glance at Eddie, who winked and he nodded encouragingly. Harry accepted, much to the girl's delight, and she introduced herself as Madison Crosstones.

"I'm Harry Evans," said Harry, smiling. The girl smiled and the two of them made their way towards the dance floor and began dancing.

"_Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me"_

Lily saw Harry dancing with Madison Crosstones from the stage and could not help but raise an eyebrow at the pair of them from up on the stage. Neither of them noticed. It was not like she was jealous or concerned about Harry or what would happen. To Lily, it was just weird looking at one of your peers dancing with your future father and having a good time. While it was still abnormal to her, Lily smiled slightly, overlooked it and continued singing her heart out. While she sang, she also silently began thinking about the different ways she was going to hex Robby and Mandy for making her wear make-up.

"_Somebody who _

_Somebody who  
Somebody who loves me yeah  
Somebody who _

_Somebody who  
To hold me in his arms oh  
I need a man who'll take a chance  
On a love that burns hot enough to last  
So when the night falls  
My lonely heart calls"_

Madison was a very good dancer, and because she was patient and willing to work with Harry, he was not doing so bad himself. He glanced over at Eddie, who was grinning at Lily while she sang on the stage. Harry shifted his gaze and also looked at Lily at the corner of his eyes and saw that she was not looking at Eddie, but she was looking Harry and Madison. She had a slight smile on her face and when she noticed Harry look at her, Lily winked at him. This caused Harry relax and he decided to try and have a good time; he would try and have a better time than he did at the Yule Ball last year anyway.

"_Dontcha wanna dance with me baby  
Dontcha wanna dance with me boy  
Hey Dontcha wanna dance with me baby  
With somebody who loves me_

_Dontcha wanna dance say you wanna dance  
Dontcha wanna dance  
Dontcha wanna dance say you wanna dance  
Dontcha wanna dance  
Dontcha wanna dance say you wanna dance uh-huh  
With somebody who loves me  
Dance…  
Hoo-oo hey baby"_

When the song ended, everyone applauded loudly. Some people were even "wooting" and doing catcalls. Lily, and Jem, the other guitarist, each took a bow. With all of the commotion, no one noticed the silver cloaked figure lean into and disappear into a dark, shadowy corner, his eyes fixated on Lily.

After a moment's pause, Lily whispered something to Robby, Mandy, and Jem. They all nodded and more music started up; except this time it was much slower than the last song. Harry noticed that Madison was looking at him nervously. She blushed and asked if Harry wanted to continue dancing. Harry blushed as well and accepted. Madison beamed and put her arms around Harry's neck to continue dancing. Harry and Madison danced as Lily took a deep breath to start her song.

"_It's hard for me to say the things  
I want to say sometimes"_

Eddie leaned against the wall and continued looking at the stage. For some reason, he could not manage to tear his eyes off of Lily's face. He was looking at Lily in a way he had never looked at her before. Sure, they had been best friends since practically birth and they always looked at each other in that special way. But, this time it was different. His stare was almost, tender…lovingly staring at her.

Eddie could not help but notice how pretty she was. I mean, Lily was always cute in his eyes but all dolled up and actually looking like a girl, it made him look at her in whole new light and he did not want to take his eyes off of her. As she sang, Eddie could not help but think how her voice resembled that of an angel's voice. Not only was she cute and talented, but it was her personality that really had always kept Eddie intrigued. Lily had a temper and a short fuse like no other, and while it frightened him, it enthralled him at the same time. She was also so loving, funny, and carefree. And no matter what happened, she would always there for you. In Eddie's eyes, Lily was just all around amazing.

Lily continued singing and looked around the audience. When her eyes settled on Eddie, she saw that he was looking at her in a weird way; in a way that he had never looked at her before. Seriously, Eddie; her best friend? Why was he staring at her? She quickly looked away, her face feeling slightly hotter, and prayed for the fact that she was already red in the face from singing, that no one would notice her blush. She just continued singing, trying to ignore the abnormal stare that her best friend was giving her.

The cloaked figure in the shadows was the only person in the Great Hall who was noticing the stares Eddie was giving Lily and how she was embarrassed by it. He also did not fail to notice that Lily was blushing. The figure simply grinned to himself.

"_There's no one here but you and me  
And that broken old street light  
Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words tonight"_

As Eddie listened to the angelic tone of the music and Lily's voice, he could not help but think about how these lyrics were beginning to sum exactly how he was feeling at that moment…that moment where he continued to gaze hopelessly and desperately at Lily. He felt as though if he took his eyes off of her, the world would come crashing down. Lily was the force that always kept him going when times got tough and he was her force that kept her going…and she needed that force. And he needed her. What was even more ironic was that these lyrics…these thoughts…were coming out of Lily's mouth.

That was when he began to realize as he marveled at that fiery spirit and beauty…Eddie might be developing a crush on his best friend…

"_Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me"_

Harry glanced over Madison's shoulder to see Eddie still standing against the wall where the Gryffindor table usually sat. He noticed that Eddie was staring at something, as though he were in some kind of trance. Harry followed his gaze and came to the gut-wrenching realization that he was staring directly at Lily. His own eyes widened and he felt the breath in his throat hitch.

What was even more worrisome, Lily was glancing back at Eddie in return. Granted, it was not as intense as Eddie's gaze. In fact, Lily was only chancing glances at him every few moments, and then she would quickly look away…almost nervously. This whole scenario was making Harry's blood boil. He could not believe that his own godson was beginning to have those kinds of romantic feelings for his daughter.

'Then again, maybe he was just entranced by the performance?' Harry thought to himself. He glanced at Eddie again and shook his head, realizing that that could not be possible. By the way Eddie was staring at her; it certainly looked like he was much interested in Lily than her performance. Harry felt himself go red in the face and his stomach began to squirm uncomfortably, as though someone had kicked him hard in the stomach.

"_I never knew I had a dream  
Until that dream was you  
When I look into your eyes  
The sky's a different blue  
Cross my heart  
I wear no disguise  
If I tried, you'd make believe  
That you believed my lies"_

Lily could feel Eddie's eyes burning into her and she was beginning to feel slightly annoyed. 'Why doesn't he just take a damn picture?' she thought silently in her head. Finally, completely fed up with her best friend's annoying, and slightly rude and uncomfortable gaze, Lily decided to try and humor Eddie by glancing obviously back at him. Maybe that would teach him how rude staring can be. So, with those thoughts in mind, Lily looked over at Eddie and smiled brightly at him; silently hoping maybe that would satisfy him.

Unfortunately, that smile only made things worse for Lily and, later on, for Harry. Her smile made Eddie's heart want to fly and he took not only as a sign, but almost as an invitation. His stomach tying into knots and his heart pounding hard against his chest, Eddie grinned back at her. He could not help but wonder that if she had not been performing, he would be able to ask Lily for a dance. Then he would be able to hold her…just the thought of it sent a pleasant shiver down his spine.

Harry had not taken his eyes off of the scene before him since he caught Eddie staring at Lily. What was even worse was that Lily had given him an uncomfortable smile back and it only increased the emotion in Eddie's stare. Harry's heart filled with some kind of anxiety as he saw Eddie smile back at Lily. But, there was nothing he could do about it at the moment. He knew it would be rude to push Madison away and punch his godson in the face for looking at Lily in such a manner, so he controlled his temper and smiled, or at least tried to smile, at Madison. Harry did not understand why he was so…anxious…nervous. If he trusted anyone to be with Lily, he knew Eddie was the best man for the job.

So, why was he feeling like this?

"_Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me_

_You pick me up when I fall down  
You ring the bell before they count me out  
If I was drowning you would part the sea  
And risk your own life to rescue me_

_Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words tonight"_

After Lily smiled at Eddie and then looked away, Eddie decided that could not take it anymore. He could not take the feeling that was bubbling in his stomach and rising towards his chest. He could not take not being able to be close to Lily; to hold her and look directly at her up close. Without really even thinking or considering how it would look in front of the entire school, including Harry and Hermione, Eddie jumped out of his seat and practically ran towards the stage.

Meanwhile, Harry's eyes widened in horror and he nearly started choking as he watched his two best friends' son walk up to Lily and smile brightly.

When Eddie reached the stage, he stood directly in front of Lily, still smiling down at her. Lily looked shocked and extremely confused over her friend's actions but she smiled back nonetheless. Eddie took Lily's reciprocated smile as an invitation; and he wrapped his arms around Lily's waist, pulling her close to him. Lily looked rather startled by this, staring at Eddie's hand on her waist wide-eyed for a moment. But, she smiled weakly and, whether she wanted to or if it was out of instinct, no one knew, but put her arms around Eddie's neck and they began to dance on the stage as Lily continued to sing.

Harry could feel something spreading through his blood like a dangerous poison. He could not even define what this emotion he was feeling was; was it anger, astonishment, nervousness, concern? Harry almost felt it were all of those emotions rolled into one, building and growing deep within his throat. He decided to not look at Lily and Eddie anymore; he would instead keep his thoughts otherwise occupied. So, instead, Harry just looked at Madison and smiled. This did not help Harry in the slightest because even though he was no longer looking at Lily and Eddie, he could not help but think about the pair of teenagers dancing slowly on the stage, probably looking perfectly content and happy.

Back on the stage, Eddie was looking at Lily with such adoring eyes that any onlooker would have that that he was in love with her. And maybe he did love her. Many people would think that two fifteen year olds could not know or understand the intensity and meaning of love but we all know that is not true. Teenagers who experience their first love are those who love the purest because they know nothing of the pain and complex situations that come with that kind of love. A first love is the purest and most desirable kind of love; no matter how old you are.

Harry peeked over at the pair of the stage and noticed that the two were still dancing and swaying to the music as Lily sang. 'Those hands better stay north of the equator,' Harry thought to himself.

Meanwhile, certain members of the audience were also looking at the couple curiously and fondly. The cloaked figure was practically beaming and thought to himself; 'Good, Eddie finally made a move and Lily has not hexed him into several little pieces. We're finally making progress.' The figure gave a weak chuckle and if anyone looked closely, his smile was a mile long. He could not help but think about how right it looked to see the spirited blonde haired girl dancing on the stage with the fiery red-headed boy.

Robby smiled knowingly as she hummed to the tune of the music and pounded her drumsticks against the correct drums. She looked around in the audience and saw Asher trying to catch her eye. They looked at each other with a smile that both said, 'Well, it's about time!'

Hermione watched the scene breathlessly. She smiled softly to herself, holding her hands tightly as she watched her son and her goddaughter dance slowly on the stage. Hermione could feel the tears welling up from behind her eyes, but she continued to smiled as she thought; 'Out of all the girls he picked to fall in love with, I'm glad he picked Lily.' Then with a glance at the furious look on Harry's face, she could not help but chuckle and hope that Harry does not kill him before he turns sixteen.

"_Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me_

_When I couldn't fly  
Oh, you gave me wings  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me,  
For loving me"_

The song ended and Lily immediately let go of Eddie and stepped away, not able to meet his eye. Eddie was stunned at Lily's sudden cold attitude towards him and looked rather hurt by her actions. She did not even acknowledge his presence as she went over to Robby, Mandy, and Jem to discuss which song they should perform next. Eddie stood there blankly for a moment before putting his hands in his pockets, sighing, and walking off the stage looking crestfallen. Harry noticed Eddie returning to his spot against the wall and had a sudden urge to go speak with him. He let go of Madison and explained that he needed a break from dancing. She nodded with a smile and Harry dashed towards Eddie with his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Ed?" Harry called out coldly as he stood directly in front of him. Eddie jumped out of the daze he was in; the daze that consisted of him looking at Lily as she prepared for their next song, and looked up at Harry. When he looked into Harry's narrowed, emerald depths, nervousness became etched on to Eddie's face and he suddenly became very interested in his feet, unable to meet Harry's eye.

"I…er…I…what's up Harry?" Eddie asked lamely. Harry, at first, did not respond. He just raised an eyebrow and slowly folded his arms across his chest.

"Do you mind telling me what the bloody hell that was all about?" asked Harry, almost angrily. Eddie blushed and was now fiddling with his hands.

"I just…I wasn't dancing with anyone and I was bored," explained Eddie untruthfully. Harry's eyebrows were now so high that they disappeared underneath his bangs. "And since Lils is my…er…best friend and all…I thought maybe we could just have a friendly dance….or something. It's no big deal."

"Are you sure?" asked Harry slowly. "Because judging by the look on your face it looked more intense than a so-called friendly dance."

"I'm positive," said Eddie, clearly trying to sound more confident. "Lily is my best friend, Harry. She's like…a sister to me." Even though the words came out of his own mouth, Eddie knew how unconvinced he sound and he would not even believe himself, much less have Harry believe him. Harry must have noticed Eddie's discomfort on the topic and simply sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright," said Harry, still looking a little skeptical. But, he did not push the matter further. Instead, he looked up at the stage again and saw that the girls were huddled. Lily quickly turned around and faced the audience and Jem stepped in front of her.

"This next song was written by Lily Potter, melody and lyrics and all," said Jem. "It is dedicated to someone in the audience, and no Eddie, it's not you." Eddie went scarlet and glared at Jem, who grinned and winked innocently in his direction. Lily rolled her eyes and stepped forward while grabbing her guitar. Robby, Mandy, and Jem immediately began to play their instruments and hummed to the tune as Lily sang softly. It was another slow song and the students on the dance floor began swaying again.

"_I was waiting for so long....  
For a miracle to come....  
Everyone told me to be strong...  
Hold on....and don't shed a tear....  
So through the darkness and good times....  
I know I'd make it through.....  
And the world thought I had it all...  
But I was...waiting for you...."_

Slowly, very slowly, Lily drifted her eyes towards Harry as she sang and smiled brightly. Harry's eyes widened as some kind of assumption dawned on him and Lily's grin only became wider.

The cloaked figure, who was still hiding in the shadows, watching the performance, was very curious to see who Lily had dedicated this song to, especially if it was not to someone like Eddie. He saw Lily turn her gaze toward the opposite wall of the Great Hall. He tried to follow her gaze but it was no use because he could not see to whom she was singing to over the dancing heads of the students.

"_Hush now...  
I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel  
With love......"_

Lily's eyes were still fixated on Harry.

"_Let the rain come down  
And wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul  
And drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls  
For a new sun  
A new day has come...."_

The cloaked figure finally came out of the shadows and tried pushing his way through the crowd to see whom Lily was singing to, especially if this song was not dedicated to Eddie. Despite Eddie's feelings, did she have them for someone else?

"_Where it was dark, now there's light  
Where there was pain, now there's joy  
Where there was weakness, I found my strength  
All in the eyes of a boy...."_

Harry could not help but beam as Eddie whispered leaned in and whispered into his ear; "I think this song is dedicated to you…"

"_Hush now...  
I see a light in the sky  
Oh it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel  
With love......  
Let the rain come down  
And wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul  
And drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls  
For a new sun  
A new day has come..."_

The cloaked figure, who did not want to draw so much attention to himself, could not seem push through the students, and was starting to become rather frustrated. He was determined to see whom Lily had dedicated such a beautiful and touching song to.

There was an instrumental break and Harry beamed, excitement now boiling in his blood stream as the music grew louder and Lily looked at him straight in the eyes. Emeralds met emeralds and she started singing much louder and much higher.

"_Let the rain come down  
And wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul  
And drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls  
For a new sun  
A new day has coooooome  
Ohhhh ohhhh.....I see a light in your eyes..."_

Lily pointed straight at Harry.

_"All in the eyes of a boy....  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel  
With love......  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel  
With love......  
A new day has come....  
Hush now....  
A new day has come...."_

The song ended and the audience applauded loudly. But, Lily was not concerned about the audience or even her band members behind her. Lily was smiling at Harry and she jumped off the stage, wanting to tell him that she had written that song after that moment they shared as father and daughter in the hospital wing, after Malfoy had almost threatened everything. Lily was now in the audience and was trying to run to Harry, but someone stopped her. They grabbed a hold of her arm and she almost screamed.

A silver cloaked figure grabbed her and hugged her tightly. Immediately she recognized this person's scent and she felt both sick and happy at the same time. She knew who was beneath the hood and she knew that it would be trouble, despite her happiness to see him. Lily pulled away from the hug and looked up to see that the cloaked figure's hood had fallen from his face, revealing the face of a man. The beneath the hood beamed down at her.

"Hello Flower!"

"_Sirius_?"

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Yay! Sirius if finally here! He is and was one of my favorite characters in the original series, though he did become rather whiney in book 5. Thanks to those who have reviewed. And for those who have not, please do so because I greatly appreciate them! But, most importantly…ENJOY!

Disclaimers of the songs used in this chapter:

Whitney Houston – "I Wanna Dance With Somebody"

Bon Jovi – "Thank You For Loving Me"

Celine Dion – "A New Day Has Come"

Coming in Chapter 21 – Harry is forced to hide from Sirius which somehow causes a rift in Lily and Eddie's friendship…


	21. Forced to Hide From the Future

**HARRY POTTER  
TIME TRAVELER**

_**Summary**_ – Harry opens a book in the Restricted Section and it transports him 21 years into the future, where he meets up with the future Ron and Hermione and their son, Eddie. Harry also meets Lily Potter, Harry's very spunky and caring future teenage daughter with a hot temper and a bit of an attitude. Harry wants to know about his future, but he feels that Ron, Hermione, Lily, and Eddie are keeping something from him; some very deep, dark secrets.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 21- Forced to Hide from the Future:**

"Sirius?"

Lily's heart stopped in her chest as she looked into the face of a tall, broad-shouldered man with a thin, almost sickly looking face. He never really fully recovered from all of those years in Azkaban. He was pushing well into his late fifties, but he looked much older with his white skin, shoulder length grayish, blackish hair, and blue eyes that froze like ice in the middle of winter. He had the look of a once handsome young man who had gone through a rough and sickly time. As a result, his face had somewhat of a haunted look to it, but his wide, proud, and mischievous smile made up for it as he chuckled over Lily's shocked state of seeing him there.

"Yes, Flower, it's me," said Sirius, grinning down at the girl before him. "Hermione sent me and owl and told me you ladies were performing tonight for the Halloween Ball. I wasn't about to miss my Lily Flower's performance, now, was I?"

Lily nodded understanding; but not understanding what she was feeling at that moment. On one hand, she was extremely happy; almost thrilled at the fact that Sirius went out of his way to come to Hogwarts to see her perform. On the other hand, she was terrified; terrified of what would happen if Sirius realized that Harry was here. Sirius still knew nothing of Harry's visit and if he found out…. Lily could not bear to think of what would happen if Sirius did find out. While she should have been ecstatic to see Sirius so unexpectedly like this, her only concern right now was to warn Hermione and Remus and get Harry the hell out of the Great Hall and out of Sirius' sight.

Lily smiled up at Sirius to show her gratitude for his presence. She wanted to say than thank you; she wanted to celebrate over the fact that he had come to see her. She loved Sirius' surprise visits to Hogwarts. But, Harry's face kept popping up in her mind. Lily knew she had to find Hermione and Remus and fast because she was starting to have an internal struggle with herself. Part of her wanted to tell Sirius about Harry's time-traveling visit; after all, Harry did die saving Sirius. Maybe he had learned to forgive Harry over the last three years. The other part of her knew that Sirius would never forgive Harry and would curse him as fast as look at him. She sighed heavily to herself.

"Are you okay, Lily?" asked Sirius, noticing her sigh. He kneeled down so that he was eye level with her. He gently patted her head in loving concern.

"Erm…yes…I'm fine," she muttered hastily, brushing his hand away. Sirius' eyes narrowed in confusion and concern but did not say anything. "Uh, Padfoot, does Hermione or Moony know that you're here?"

"No…" said Sirius slowly, as he got back to his feet and looked down at her. "I always make surprise visits without informing them and that has never bothered them or you before. Sure, it makes the parents angry. But who cares what they think, right?" The last part intended to be a joke, but Lily did not laugh. She was too busy looking around the room anxiously for any sign of Hermione or Remus. Sirius did not fail to notice.

"Seriously, Lily, are you feeling alright?" he asked again, this time more sharp. Lily nodded her head,

"Yeah," said Lily untruthfully, silently praying that someone would realize that Sirius was here. "Yeah, I'm fine." Sirius looked at her disbelievingly.

"Then why do you look so sick? Or why do you look like Voldemort is going to pop out and say 'Boo' at any second?" asked Sirius skeptically. Lily sighed and knew that Sirius was not buying a word that she said. She just looked at him with complete fear and concern in her emerald green eyes. Her priority was Harry and how Sirius would react if he were to see him here.

"I don't know, Padfoot," said Lily with a shrug. "I guess I'm just a little nervous about the performance tonight." Lily knew that she was lying through her teeth. And apparently, Sirius knew too because he made a disbelieving snort through his nose.

"Now that's a cock in bull excuse if I ever heard one," he said, half smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"You never get nervous before singing performances or Quidditch matches. The day Lily Potter is nervous about something not considered dangerous is the day pigs fly," said Sirius, folding his arms across his chest. Lily shrugged and smiled mischievously.

"Well, that can be arranged," she said as she pulled out her wand. Sirius looked at her curiously as Lily looked around the Great Hall for a moment and spotted Daris Malfoy chatting up a fourth year Slytherin. Grinning, Lily pointed her wand at Malfoy and whispered, "_Wingardium Leviosa_." Malfoy levitated into the air and people around him began screaming and shouting before Lily pulled her wand away and he came crashing to the floor. When she turned back around Sirius was clutching his stomach and laughing.

"Good one, Flower," he said grinning. Lily shrugged, still smiling.

"See? Pigs can fly. So, I guess that means it's possible for me to get a little nervous," said Lily. Sirius rolled his eyes and placed a hand on her shoulder and shook it playfully.

"You and your smart arse comments," said Sirius shaking his head. "You have so much of your grandfather in you, Lily." At that moment, Lily knew that it was the perfect time to bring up Harry. She would judge whether Sirius was ready to see Harry based on his reaction to Lily mentioning him. Lily knew, for everyone's sake, that she had to make sure that Sirius would be absolutely ready. She took a deep, shaky breath.

"I'm a lot like my grandfather," started Lily slowly. "But, what about my own father; am I like him at all?" Lily did not look Sirius in the eye when she asked him this question. She chanced a glance up at him and noticed that his eyes were closed and his he was making a face as though he were in pain. She felt his grip on her shoulder tighten to the point where it was painful for her to endure.

"I told you this before, Lily. I don't want to talk about _him_!" whispered Sirius as though he were growling it. He said the last word, 'him,' referring to Harry as though it were something utterly disgusting. Lily took another deep, shaking breath before realizing that Sirius was not ready to see Harry. She had to find Hermione and Remus as quickly as possible; before Sirius laid eyes on his time-traveling godson whom he did not even want to talk about, much less see in person.

"C'mon Padfoot," started Lily, which she hoped was in a cheerful voice and taking Sirius' hand. "Moony and Hermione will be wanting to see you."

When Sirius' hand was tightly clenched in her own, Lily dragged him towards the staff table. As long as she kept him away from wall where the Gryffindors usually sat at their table, they would be alright. It would give Lily and Eddie enough time to get Harry out of the Great Hall and somewhere where Sirius would not find him. As they walked towards the staff table, she caught sight of both Hermione and Remus talking to Madame Parks; no doubt talking about how Harry was feeling since his last hospital visit.

"Moony!" shouted Lily as she pushed her way through the crowd of students who were patting her on the back and offering her a job well done on the performance so far. Robby, Mandy, and Jem had noticed that Lily had not yet returned and they continued performing songs that Jem knew how to sing. Lily ignored everything going on around her and continued dragging Sirius by his hand towards where the staff was sitting. "Moony! Hermione!" Thanks to Remus' wolf instincts that came with being a werewolf, he heard Lily's shout over the noise of the music and crowd and turned around to look at her in concern.

"Lily? Why aren't you up on stage singing? What's wrong?" Remus asked very quickly and before Lily had time to answer, he saw whom Lily was dragging towards the staff table and had gone pale at the sight of his old friend.

"Padfoot?" he managed to squeak, spluttering out pumpkin juice down the front of his already shabby robes. Sirius, noticing Remus' behavior, nodded slowly.

"Yes, Moony, it's just me," Sirius asked slowly, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not Voldemort in disguise so you can take that look off of your face now." At that moment, Hermione also noticed Sirius' presence and her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Sirius?" asked Hermione breathlessly, immediately going red with concern. "Sirius, what are you doing here?"

"Bloody hell!" Sirius snapped impatiently, throwing his hands up in the air. "What in the bloody hell is going on around here?"

"Nothing Sirius!" Remus lied quickly, and in a very unconvincing tone. Sirius just rolled his eyes.

"Remus, you never very good at lying to James and I so don't try and start now. You're still bad at it," said Sirius dryly. "Why is everyone completely terrified at the sight of me? In case you all forgot, I'm no longer a fugitive from Azkaban. My name was cleared. I will not kill anyone." Sirius said this all very sarcastically and his eyes were narrowed at the two adults in front of him. Lily nervously gulped and let go of Sirius' hand as she silently searched for Eddie so she could warn him to get Harry out of the Great Hall as soon as possible. Remus and Hermione ignored Sirius' comments and Hermione broke her thoughts.

"Lily?" she called out. Lily shook herself out of her daze in her attempt to look for Eddie and looked up at her godmother uncertainly. "Why don't you and Eddie? I'm sure he would like to see Sirius as well."

Lily, taking the hint to get Harry out of the Great Hall as soon as possible, nodded and dashed over to the Gryffindor wall as fast as her short legs could carry her. Sirius was about to go follow her, claiming that he would like to see Asher and Robyn as well, when Hermione grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No!"

Sirius said nothing, but raised an eyebrow at her.

* * *

"Eddie!" shouted Lily as she saw him up a head, leaning against the wall and watching Robby, Mandy, and Jem perform. "Eddie!" When she got closer to him, she realized that Harry was standing next to him, also watching the band perform. They both looked up at the sound of Lily's voice.

"Hey Lils," said Eddie, a pink color appearing in his cheeks. "Harry and I were just wondering when you were going back on?" When she walked closer to him, he noticed the pale and frightened look on her face and his smile immediately turned upside down. "What's wrong?"

"Ed…I just…come here. I need to talk to you," she said hastily, grabbing on to his arm and dragging him away from Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow, but did not say anything, learning his lesson from the last time that he eavesdropped. He watched Lily and Eddie closely; Lily whispered something in Eddie's ear and his eyes widened. He nodded and ran back to Harry, while Lily back towards the staff table.

"Harry, follow me," demanded Eddie. Harry's eyebrows furrowed.

"What's going on?" Harry asked skeptically, trying to look for Lily in the crowd. "Is something happening?"

"There is no time to explain."

"Well, then make time," said Harry stubbornly. Eddie just let out of frustrated yell before grabbing Harry's arm and before Harry could do anything, he was being dragged out of the Great Hall.

"Bloody hell, Ed!" he nearly shouted as Eddie continued to drag him towards the Entrance Hall. People were starting to stare at them. "What's going on?" Eddie did not answer; he seemed to be in a rush to get Harry out of the Great Hall. Harry looked around for any glimpse of Lily, knowing she might be able to explain what was going. Just before he went through the doors, Harry caught sight of her talking to Hermione, Remus, and tall, man with dark gray hair and a haunted look on his face. Harry's heart leaped into his throat and his eyes widened excitedly.

"Wait a minute!" shouted Harry, trying to break free of Eddie's vice-like grip. "Is that Sir-?"

"COME ON!" shouted Eddie, as grabbed Harry by the shoulders and almost threw him off his feet, through the doors of the Great Hall, and into the Entrance Hall. Once Harry had fallen on to the floor of the Great Hall, Eddie followed so that he could drag him back all the way to the Common Room. Harry stubbornly got to his feet and popped his head back into the Great Hall. His eyes widened as the man turned to Lily, and Harry could see most of his face.

"SIRIUS!" shouted Harry. Eddie panicked and did the first thing he could think of to get Harry out of the Great Hall. He grabbed him around his middle and off his feet and literally carried out of the Great Hall and towards Gryffindor Tower. This was an easy feat for him as Eddie was so much taller than Harry.

Sirius heard his name called out. His ears pricked up and he slowly turned around at the sound of his name. But, he did not see anyone waving or coming towards him. The only thing that caught his eye was the sight of Eddie carrying a struggling figure out of the Great Hall and out of sight.

"What was that?" asked Sirius curiously. Lily, Hermione, and Remus all looked at each other nervously, but Sirius did not notice. He was too busy looking behind him for whoever called out his name.

"What was what?" Lily asked, trying to sound casual.

"I thought I heard someone call my name," said Sirius slowly. "I think Eddie just dragged him out of the Great Hall…"

Panic arose in all of their eyes and they looked at each other desperately. Sirius was still looking towards the entrance of the Great Hall, clearly intrigued as to who called out his name. Thinking quickly, Lily said, "Padfoot, your old age is really getting to you. You're starting to hear and see things now." Hermione looked as though she could have kissed Lily because Sirius did not question it anymore. He simply turned back around to look at Lily and grinned with a mock expression of hurt on his face.

"I'm old, but I'm not _that_ old, Flower," said Sirius with a wink. Lily rolled her eyes and decided to play along with this conversation, happy to get off the subject of who had called out his name.

"Well, I think Jem has run out of songs that she can sing," said Lily, "I had better get back to the performance." She smiled at the three and headed to the stage. She whispered something to Jem who nodded in understanding. Without anyone noticing, particularly Sirius, Lily snuck out of the Great Hall and headed toward the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

"EDDIE!" bellowed Harry, kicking and punching, trying to get out of Eddie's grip. They were in front of the Fat Lady and Eddie was still carrying him as though he were a child. "GET OFF OF ME! THAT WAS SIRIUS! I WANT TO SEE SIRIUS!"

Eddie ignored him and carried him through the Portrait Hole. When they were safe inside of the empty tower, as everyone was still as the ball, Eddie dropped him on to the floor. Harry looked around and noticed they were in the Gryffindor Common Room. He stood up and looked at Eddie with anger flashing in his bright green eyes, quite similar to Lily's. It almost frightened to see how very alike Harry and Lily actually were; especially their eyes. It sent shivers down Eddie's spine.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" roared Harry, throwing his hands up in frustration. He tried to get around Eddie to go back to the Great Hall to see Sirius but Eddie kept blocking his path.

"Stop it, Harry," said Eddie firmly, "It was for the best…"

"I DON'T CARE!" bellowed Harry. He was so loud and so angry that Eddie actually, physically flinched. "I don't care what is for the best anymore! I don't care about my future or what in the world I did to everyone that was so horrible! I just want to see Sirius! Why can't I see him? He's my godfather for Merlin's sake!"

"You just need to trust us on this one, alright?" said Eddie impatiently. "Lily told me to get you the hell out of there so I did."

"Why did you have to get me out of there?" asked Harry angrily, narrowing his eyes at Eddie. "Is it because Sirius was there? If that's the case, then you're all crazy! Sirius would never hurt me!"

"Harry, don't you think if we wouldn't let you see Sirius, it would be for a good reason?" snapped Eddie impatiently. "We're only looking out for your best interest. Trust us, it's better if you don't see him right now."

"Damn it, I'm bloody sick of all this secrecy!" shouted Harry. "I don't care what is and isn't good for me anymore. I just want to see him! I don't care about my damn interest!"

"You don't care?" snarled Eddie, completely losing his patience and his temper. "You don't care? Well, you're the famous Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter! Of course you don't bloody care about your bloody interest but the rest of us do! Do you know what Sirius would do to you if he saw you right now? He'd go mental! I mean, for Merlin's sake, you heard what Draco Malfoy said to my dad! Even my dad wants to kill you! Can you imagine what hot-tempered Sirius would do?"

Harry stopped glaring and arguing with Eddie to think about the words that Eddie had just said. He let them sink in and realization began to dawn on him. Harry suddenly felt sick to his stomach and he was surprised that he was able to stand because his legs felt like jelly. His emerald green eyes suddenly became jaded and he felt like the whole world was spinning around him in slow motion. He did not respond, before some reason, Eddie, who was so irritated with Harry at the moment, decided to continue on his rant.

"The only reason why everyone is protective of you is because we're only concerned with Lily's well-being! Do you seriously think any of us give a damn about you after everything you've put us through? NO! We only act like we give a damn because of how much we love Lily; we love her way too much to risk anything happening to her because of your stupid time-travel trip!" When Eddie was done ranting and yelling, his face was bright red and he was completely out of breath. He was shocked that he got no response from Harry.

Harry stared blankly at the wall behind Eddie's head; blinking repeatedly, letting the rest of what Eddie had said sink in even more. He said nothing; he simply turned around and looked down at his feet. Eddie's eyes widened when he started to realize the hurtful and untrue things he had just said about Harry. He was just so frustrated with him because Harry did not understand how dangerous confronting Sirius would be at this time. Timidly, Eddie took a step forward and placed a gentle, yet awkward hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, I…I didn't mean-"

But, it was too late. Harry roughly threw Eddie's hand off of his shoulder and dashed up the stairs to the boy's dormitories and slammed the door shut, completely shaking the walls of Gryffindor Tower locking it with an anti Alohomora spell. Eddie sighed and looked at his feet.

"Lily is going to kill me," he mumbled to himself.

"You'll be lucky if I let you off that easy," a voice snapped from the Portrait Hole. Eddie's eyes widened in fear as he whipped around and saw Lily standing there, and she did not look happy to see him. Her fists were clenched, her face was bright red with anger, and her emerald green eyes were flashing dangerously; like a green fire blazing in her depths. It was the same kind of fire she had used to attack Ned Collins the previous year. Eddie had never seen Lily look at him that way before and it frightened him. He took several steps back as Lily advanced on him. "You're an IDIOT, Ed Weasley!"

"Lily, I didn't…I didn't mean-"

"How could you?" shouted Lily as she continued to advance on Eddie. They were almost nose-to-nose and Eddie prayed that she did not pull out her wand. Either way, it would not matter. Even if she did not use her wand, she would use her fists. "How can you something so untrue?"

"What do you mean something so untrue?"

"I heard everything you said to him," hissed Lily. "AndI don't know about you, your parents, or Remus, but I know how I feel. I know that I care about Harry. How can you something so cruel and so untruthful to him, especially after all he has been through lately; especially after what happened with Malfoy?"

"I wasn't thinking," said Eddie quickly, trying to defend himself. "I messed up."

"Yeah, you've been doing that a lot lately," said Lily coolly, pushing her pointer finger into Eddie's chest, making him stumble backwards. This action made Eddie absolutely livid and he stood his ground, glaring at Lily.

"Spare me the drama, Lily!" snapped Eddie. "And spare me your good girl, heroic antics, alright? No one is buying it. You know you hate him after all he did, so stop acting like some kind of saint and say the truth."

"Oh, you want the truth, do you?" asked Lily, glaring at him. Eddie glared back.

"Yeah, why the hell not?"

"Fine, here's the truth," said Lily as she folded her arms across her chest. "The truth is that Harry means more to me than you ever have!"

Despite her tiny frame and Eddie's large physique, she shoved him as hard as she could. If Eddie had not been completely stunned by what she had said, he would not have stumbled backwards and hit the stone wall behind him, causing a sharp pain to climb up his spine and into his neck. But, the pain in his back and neck was nothing compared to the pain that he was suddenly feeling in his heart.

"What?" whispered Eddie, a sudden lump appearing in his throat.

"You heard me!" snapped Lily. "I love Harry! He's my future father and I love him! He's been a better friend to me these past two months than you ever have been in your entire life!"

"What?"

"Are you deaf or just stupid?" Lily asked cynically, making Eddie flinch. "Well, let me put it in simple terms for you; compared to how much I care about Harry, you mean nothing to me Eddie Weasley! Now, you stay away from Harry, you or you'll have me to deal with. You got it?"

Before Eddie could respond to her threat, Lily brushed past him by roughly bumping him on the shoulder and racing up the stairs towards the boy's dormitories; no doubt going to comfort Harry. Before she reached the door, Eddie regained his composure and turned around to face her on the stairs.

"You don't mean that," said Eddie, quite desperately, his voice severely croaking. "You can't possibly mean that!" Eddie was now standing at the foot of the stairs, staring desperately and longingly at Lily. Lily just turned around and narrowed her eyes at him. Even though it was obvious that she was still angry, he was relieved to see that the emerald fire in her eyes had vanished.

"I meant every word," said Lily, much more quietly. "Harry means more to me than you ever have." With that, Lily turned and dashed up the stairs. One could hear her beginning to bang on the doors of the fifth year boys' dormitory. Eddie just stood there, broken-hearted, staring up at where she had been standing just a moment before.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Poor Eddie and Harry. I know Lily has a harsh temper and can sometimes be overdramatic but she is a teenage girl. It comes with the territory.

Keep reading and reviewing! But, most importantly…ENJOY!

Coming in Chapter 22 – Eddie wanders the corridors reminiscing on he and Lily's childhood and friendship…


	22. Childhood Flashbacks

**HARRY POTTER  
TIME TRAVELER**

_**Summary**_ – Harry opens a book in the Restricted Section and it transports him 21 years into the future, where he meets up with the future Ron and Hermione and their son, Eddie. Harry also meets Lily Potter, Harry's very spunky and caring future teenage daughter with a hot temper and a bit of an attitude. Harry wants to know about his future, but he feels that Ron, Hermione, Lily, and Eddie are keeping something from him; some very deep, dark secrets.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 22- Childhood Flashbacks:**

Eddie stood there for several moments; but it felt more like hours to him. The only sound that could be heard throughout Gryffindor Tower as the sound of Lily banging violently on the doors of the fifth year boys' dormitories as she yelled loudly for Harry to open the door. He knew there would be no use in talking with Lily right now; she was dead set on trying to get to Harry to open the door for her so that she could talk to him. Eddie knew that Lily would comfort Harry and tell him that Eddie was a moron who could not have said more untruthful things and that her feelings for him could never be matched to her feelings for her future father.

This infuriated Eddie; it broke his heart at the same time.

He stared up at the staircase. But, Lily never came back down to apologize to him or to tell him that she did not mean the things that she had said. She just continued to bang violently on the doors of the fifth year boy's dormitories, calling for Harry; demanding that he open the door for her. Eddie sighed and shook his head, running his hand through his bushy red locks. Without Lily noticing or hearing him, he quietly left through the Portrait Hole with his head hung and hands buried deep within his pockets. As he walked away from the Fat Lady, who was demanding to know what all the commotion and yelling was about, Eddie could feel a lump growing in his throat. He tried to swallow it away.

"Why the bloody hell do I feel like I'm about to cry?" Eddie asked himself out loud, rubbing his eyes with his fists so that no tears would betray his feelings.

'Well, maybe it's because you found out that your best friend things so low of you…you may have lost her trust forever, you git!' Eddie thought to himself. He kicked at the stone floor of the corridor and silently hated himself. He could not explain how or why, but he had never felt so miserable in his entire life. He felt like someone had plunged their hand into his chest, ripped out his heart, and then stomped on it as he watched helplessly.

Eddie did not understand why he was taking this so hard. Lily had only said that she loved Harry, her future father, more than she had ever loved him. Why should that hurt him so much? Harry was her future father; Lily had every right to love him more than Eddie. Eddie was, after all, just a friend.

'But, you're not just any friend,' Eddie thought. 'You're her best friend. And she is your best friend.' They were closer than most siblings were to each other. They both knew everything there was to know about each other.

Lily and Eddie had been friends since…well…there is not a time in his life where Eddie could remember not being friends with Lily. She was only a few months older than him and they were thrown together at birth and had grown up together. And from the moment that they were thrown together, they had always been there for each other.

Eddie gave a lop-sided grin as he remembered that Quidditch match, back in their third year where he and Lily really stuck their necks out for each other….

"_Alright," started Dominic Stongbold, a seventh year Gryffindor and captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. There was a time-out and he had his entire team in huddle, giving his team a prep talk about the current Quidditch against Slytherin. It was in the middle of the game, the score was tied 130-130. _

"_This is ridiculous! We have practiced night and day for this match and the score should not be this close!" Dominic nearly angrily, causing everyone flinch, except Eddie who simply rolled his eyes. "Ed, roll your eyes at me again and see if I don't throw you off of this time. And don't let that Quaffle pass you again, understood?" Dominic rounded on the Chasers._

"_You guys need to quit hogging the Quaffle," he snapped. "There is this amazing technique that I would love you guys to try. It's called passing. Believe it or not, it works so start passing! My fellow Beater, good work, but let's really beat the crap out of these slimey Slytherins."_

_Finally, Dominic rounded on Lily, who was watching the sign with curious, wide-eyes. "You, Potter, you catch that Snitch or…or…or you die trying!" Lily did not say or do anything except give Dominic a firm nod through narrowed eyes; as though she were determined to catch the Snitch no matter what…even if she did die trying._

"_Don't say stuff like that to her," hissed Eddie angrily, glaring at Dominic, obviously worried about Lily. Eddie knew that she really would try and catch the Snitch or die trying and the fact that Dominic was reinforcing this behavior concerned him. Dominic took a leaf out of Eddie's book and rolled his eyes at the annoying thirteen year old._

"_Your wife will be fine, Weasley," said Dominic dryly, though no one heard him except Eddie, who blushed scarlet. "Alright, Gryffindors, let's do this!" They all mounted their brooms and rose into the air steadily. Lily began squinting and searching around for any sign of the Snitch. She was hovering not far from the Gryffindor goal posts, Eddie close behind her, guarding the posts._

_Suddenly, out of nowhere, a Bludger came soaring towards Lily. Lily, who was too busy and to set on searching and finding the Snitch in another direction, had not noticed it. Eddie, who was close behind her, did notice._

"_Lily! Look out!" shouted Eddie, pointing to the Bludger headed in her direction; aimed directly at her head. Eddie knew that Dominic or Jasmine would not be able to reach her in time to knock it out of the way with the bats. And Lily had not heard Eddie's warning over the loud screaming cheers of the rest of the Hogwarts students. Eddie's eyes widened and, without knowing why and without really thinking about it, he soared in front of her, blocking her from the Bludger._

"_Eddie, what are you doing?" shouted Lily, angrily, not realizing what Eddie actually was doing" "Get back in front of the goal posts!" As soon as these words came out of Lily's mouth, Eddie had placed himself in front of her and the Bludger hit him with such force that it sent him flying off of his broomstick. _

_As Eddie plunged to the ground, Lily gasped in horror. Lily forgot all about the Snitch, all about the match, all about magic and the fact that Hermione or one of the other professors could just say a spell to slow Eddie down before he hit the ground. Her mind went completely blank and nothing mattered to her anymore. All that was important to her now was getting Eddie before he touched that ground. Without thinking, her mind completely blank and seeing red, Lily went into a dangerous dive after him._

"_Go! Go! Go!" Lily urged her broom. Her Firebolt seemed to listen to her because she had managed to reach Eddie. Lily took one hand off the broomstick and grabbed tightly on to Eddie's flapping arm._

_When she had a fairly secure hold on Eddie, she pulled into a sudden upward swerve, flying towards the clouds, pulling her best friend up away from the ground. Lily was using every bit of strength she had in her tiny frame to keep her hold on him. It was quite difficult as Eddie was so much taller, heavier, and stronger than she was. But, the thought of having him injured or dead put the adrenaline in her veins to keep holding on. Finally, Eddie who had somewhat regained his composure, was able to swing his leg over and sat on the broom behind Lily. As soon as Eddie was securely behind her on the broomstick, Lily caught a glimpse of gold at the other end of the field. Malfoy, Slytherin's Seeker, was too busy laughing and pointing at Eddie to notice it. Lily grinned mischievously and leaned forward on her broom._

"_Hold on, Eddie," she whispered to her friend, who put his hands firmly on her shoulders. _

"_Lily, what-"_

_Lily leaned against her broomstick so that her chest was pressed against the wooden handle. The two of them sped forward at top speed and Eddie realized that Lily had seen the Snitch and was going directly towards it. Malfoy stopped laughing for a moment to realize what she was doing and immediately went after her. It was not long before the two were neck in neck for the Snitch. Malfoy, clearly frustrated at not being able to out-fly Lily, reached over and tried to knock her off of her broomstick. Thankfully Eddie was behind her, otherwise she would have fallen, but he caught her just in time._

"_Mind your own business, Weasley," snapped Malfoy, furious that Eddie had prevented him from knocking Lily off of her broomstick. Eddie narrowed his eyes at Malfoy._

"_Lily is my business!" shouted Eddie. "If you mess with Lily, you mess with me." Eddie took a leaf out of Malfoy's book and tried to punch him in the gut. While Eddie did not succeed on getting him off of the broom, he managed to make Malfoy swerve and slow down just enough so that Lily could inch forward. Without Eddie and Malfoy noticing, she reached out her hand and didn't pull it in until the Snitch was safe in her fist._

_"Great job, Lils!" Eddie shouted, as they landed and both jumped off the broom. He shook her shoulder roughly, but playfully and she grinned. Asher and Robby, followed by the rest of the Gryffindors, raced out on to the field and carried, Lily, Eddie, Wood, and the rest of the team on their shoulders as they celebrated._

_It was several minutes before Lily and Eddie were taken off of the shoulders of their fellow Gryffindors and were walking back to the locker rooms to change back into their school robes. It was only at this time that Lily knew that they would be able to talk, as there would no doubt be a huge celebration waiting for them in the Gryffindor Common Room. This would be their only chance to talk, and Lily took it, grinning up at her best friend._

"_Eddie?"_

"_What's up?"_

"_I…erm…I…thanks for taking that Bludger for me," said Lily, grinning though feeling a bit awkward. She was never very good at apologizing or thanking people for serious things; like practically saving her life. But, to her immense relief, Eddie did not make it awkward for her. That was one of the reasons he was her best friend. He knew that this type of situation was awkward for Lily and he did not rub it in her face. Eddie just had this miraculous way of understanding her, as he simply just grinned back._

"_It was no sweat Lils," said Eddie, patting her on the back, a bit roughly. "Thanks for saving me when I fell. That would have been a painful night in the hospital wing."_

"_Well, I needed to improve on my dive anyway," said Lily in a light causal tone, shrugging as though it were nothing. Eddie laughed and shook his head._

"_You know, Lils," started Eddie, "it really is amazing of how much of a team we are."_

"_Yeah, we really are," said Lily grinning with a firm nod of her head. "Though I think that oath we made a long time ago may have something to do with it."_

"_I don't doubt it," said Eddie. The two of them finally reached the locker rooms and stood in front of their respective doors. Before going inside, Eddie smiled down at Lily and held out his hand towards her. "Friends for life?"_

"_Always," said Lily, holding out her own hand. And they performed their best friend hand shake._

'Of course…the oath,' Eddie thought to himself, shaking his head with an amused smile on his face. It was such a naïve thought; an oath that had been made based on innocent and pure love and friendship at a tender age when all seemed possible. It was a time when there was nothing that could break their spirits. Eddie could remember when he and Lily made that oath. It was like it was only yesterday and the memory felt more like an ache to him, but he could not help but reminiscing. He and Lily were six years old and they were playing tag in the backyard during one of Lily's many stays at the Windum…

_A small little girl tackled a little boy, a bit tall for his age, to the floor. At a first glance, a person may think that they were fighting, but they both busted out with fits of laughter as they lay on the muddy ground. _

_The little girl stood up quickly and bushed a piece of golden blonde hair out of her startling emerald green eyes. As harsh as it sounds, without those golden locks, which were tied in high pigtails, one would think that she was not a girl at all; she was wearing a baggy pair of shorts that reached past her knees and was tightly belted; as they were way too big on her and her black T-shirt was worn very loosely, making her look tinier than she already was. But, despite her clothes, the little girl was covered from head to toe in mud. The little boy's warm chestnut eyes were also dancing with laughter. You could not tell by the mud covering his face, but, he had a little patch of freckles on his cheeks and nose and bushy, fiery red hair._

"_TAG!" the little girl screamed at the top of her lungs, practically punching the little boy on the shoulder. "YOU'RE IT!" With that, the little girl, squealing with laughter, dashed into the woods behind the house. The little boy, rubbing his upper arm, where the little girl had punched him, followed her shouting, "I'M GONNA GET YOU!"_

_It was only a few moments of running when the little girl skidded to a halt and looked around for somewhere to hide. She looked up and saw a branch within her reach. The tree would be easily to climb once she hoisted herself up and Eddie would never think to look for her up in a tree. Hermione had forbidden her to climb trees but the little girl was not one for listening. So, she jumped up and grabbed the thick, rough branch, using all of her strength to lift herself up, now hiding behind the green leaves and branches. She could not help resisting giggling gat her own brilliance._

_While the little girl was hiding in the tree, the little boy, whom the girl referred to as Eddie dashed through the woods, looking frantically for his best friend. Even though it was only a few minutes, he felt like had had searched for a long time; long and hard and his legs and feet were beginning to feel heavy; as though someone had tied two bricks to his ankles. Breathing heavy and sweat coming down his brow, Eddie sat himself underneath a shady tree, sighed, and closed his eyes for a minute. The summer heat was beginning to make him feel hot and sleepy and he would have liked nothing more than to lie down and take a nap right there. _

_But, that nap would never happen for Eddie's peace was severely disturbed. It first started like a whisper in the hot summer wind, but the more he listened, the closer it came unti; the sound was right at his feet; a hissing, rattling sound. His eyes burst open and he looked around frantically at his muddy sneakers. There, coming towards him, was a large, slithering snake. Eddie gasped and pulled his legs up towards chest, wrapping his arms around them. Frantically and breathing hard, he looked up to see if he could reach any branches above so that he could climb up the tree and out of harm's way; away from the venomous snake fangs. _

_No; there was absolutely no chance of him being able to reach any of those branches. Even if he could, the tree was so feeble that it would not be able to hold the weight of a mere six year old boy. Panicking, he looked at the snake with widened eyes that were full of fear and terror. The snake continued to slowly slither towards him, as though teasing him before he took the deadly blow. Eddie was too terrified to move; which proved extremely beneficial because if he did, the snake would surely strike. There was nothing left for him to do but scream._

_The little girl sat impatiently in the tree for what felt like a century to her. Her legs continued to swing impatiently and she sighed heavily, wondering if Eddie would ever actually find her or if it would end up with her having to find him. She folded her arms loosely across her chest and began to hum to a soft tune to herself. It was not much, but it felt soothing and comforting to her as her impatience and frustration grew. But, her humming was soon interrupted by a petrifying scream; Eddie's scream._

"_Eddie?" the little girl shouted towards the threes, hoping that maybe Eddie would be able to hear her. Without thinking, even though she was a good ten or twelve feet above the ground, she jumped out of the tree without hesitation. When her legs hit the ground below, her ears were filled with a sickening crunch as she felt a sharp, excruciating pain in her ankle. The little girl yelled out in pain as she felt her ankle crunch beneath her and watched it immediately begin to swell. Clutching on to it tightly, she heard Eddie's scream again and knew that she had to ignore the pain that was building tremendously in her ankle. She leaned against the tree for support and managed to pull herself up. Her ankle continued to scream and protest in pain as she limped towards the sound of Eddie's voice._

"_EDDIE?" the little girl shouted, praying and hoping that he would be able to hear her. "EDDIE? WHERE ARE YOU?"_

"_LILY?" Eddie voice shouted. She could hear the relief in his tone. "SNAKE! SNAKE!" _

_Lily's eyes widened and she gasped out loud. Ignoring the pains in her ankle, she limped as fast as she possibly could towards the sound of the Eddie's panicky voice. They continued to scream for each other's name, as though playing Marco Polo, and Lily continued to limp in agony towards the sound of his voice. _

_Finally, she saw him in the distance, leaning against a tree with a look of terror in his eyes. He had his arms were grip-locked around his legs, which were pressed tightly against his chest. There was a large, green snake that seemed to be circling around his feet, as though a predator hunting for its prey, about ready to strike. Lily limped forward and Eddie's desperate eyes found her._

"_Lily...help…" he said desperately, almost pleadingly. Lily looked around frantically and saw an old, long tree branch. Thinking quick, she picked it up and slowly limped towards the deadly snake. Not knowing what else to do, Lily jabbed it with the stick and it turned and hissed furiously at her. _

_Lily screamed and jumped back in surprise as it turned its fangs back towards Eddie. Eddie began to cry uncontrollably as he tightly squeezed his eyes shut. Suddenly, anger flooded Lily's veins and, once again without thinking, she grabbed hold of the branch and used it to pick up the snake. It turned towards her, hissing furiously, but Lily simply glared at it and threw the branch, with the snake on it, as far away as he could from the scene. Eddie's eyes popped open with relief, though tears of terror began to slide down his cheeks. _

"_Gone?" he asked with a shaky breath._

"_Snake's gone," said Lily simply as she sat down on the ground, catching her own breath and resting her throbbing ankle._

"_Thank you," said Eddie, finally getting to his feet though his freckled legs were visibly shaking._

"_Welcome," said Lily, smiling as she gingerly touched her ankle. Eddie, wiping the tears from his face, walked over to her._

"_Your ankle's hurt" Eddie observed, looking at how Lily's was so swollen, red, and even a bit lumpy which were telltale signs that it was broken. She was still gingerly touching it and almost cradling it in her lap. _

_"I think I broked it," said Lily, the pain becoming all too much. Eddie just stared at the ankle, which he thought now looked more like a balloon. "Home? Your mummy and daddy are gonna be mad." Eddie nodded in agreement as he walked over to Lily and offered a hand so that she could get up. He could not seem to take his eyes off of Lily's elephant ankle and it began to worry him as she limped behind him through the forest and to the Windum. It only took a few minutes of limping for Lily to let out a small whimper of pain and fall to the ground, clutching on to the broken ankle._

"_It still hurts too much?" asked Eddie, kneeling beside her and looking at her with concern all over his young features. Lily shook her head, her eyes squinted shut in pain._

"_Get your daddy, he'll help," said Lily, patting her ankle gently._

"_No, no, no!" said Eddie firmly. "A snake will bite you! I'll pick you up. You're small; I'm big."_

"_You'll drop me!"_

"_No, I won't," said Eddie as he carefully lifted her off the ground and carried her through the woods. Thankfully Eddie had spoken the truth; she was extremely small for her age at the time, and he was much taller than her._

"_How dided you get your ankle hurt?" Eddie asked as he ducked a low branch, still holding Lily._

"_I jumped out of tree that was a billion feet in the air," said Lily proudly, though clearly over exaggerating. Eddie looked at her astonished._

"_Now why did you do that, dummy?" asked Eddie impatiently. Lily suddenly stopped looking proud and looked rather offended._

"_I...I heard you scream," she whispered. "It made me scared." Eddie looked at her in shock for a moment. She had jumped out of a tree and broken her ankle; all because she had been worried about him. Eddie realized that he probably would have done the same for her and that this truly was his best and most loyal friend._

"_House!" shouted Lily happily, pointing towards the Windum. Eddie smiled brightly._

"_We did it!"_

"_Together!"_

"_Yeah, together!"_

"_Lily?"_

"_Yep?"_

"_Let's make an oath," suggested Eddie._

"_What's an oath?" asked Lily, scrunching up her noise in confusion._

"_I heard my daddy talking about it…like a promise," explained Eddie accurately._

"_Oh," stated Lily. "What kind of oath?"_

"_That we will be best friends forever!"_

"_Yeah!" Lily said brightly. Eddie set her gently on the ground, with the Windum still in view, and sat across from her. Eddie raised his right hand and instructed Lily to do the same._

_"I, Edward Ronald Weasley, oath that Lily Julia Potter will always be my best friend. I promise to make her laugh when she is crying, to protect her when she is in danger, and to be there for her when she needs me. This is my oath to you." Eddie looked at the palm of his hands then spit in it. Lily giggled._

"_Now, you say same thing, except use my name," explained Eddie. Lily shrugged and kept her right hand raised._

_"I, Lily Julia Potter, oath that Edward Ronald Weasley will always be my best friend. I promise to make him laugh when he is crying, to protect him when he is in danger, and to be there for him when he needs me. This is my promise to you." Lily also looked at her palm, then, as Eddie had done, spit in it._

"_Now what?"_

_Eddie held out his hand with his spit, Lily followed suite and held out her hand, and the two of them shared a spit handshake. From then on, the Spit Shake, as they called it, became their new best friend hand shake which they would always use as long as they were each other's best friend._

None of this matter anymore because now Eddie had lost his best friend in a matter of minutes and everything that they had shared, including that oath that they had made, went down the toilet. The thought of it made his blood boil and his teeth clench. The fifteen years of friendship was all gone; pushed and thrown away because of a boy Lily had only known for two months. The worst part was that it was the same boy who would one day grow into the man that would break Lily's heart; that would bring so much suffering into her young life.

No, that was a lie. The fact that Lily had chosen Harry over him, despite Harry's future actions was not what infuriated Eddie. What killed him the most was that _he _was the one that had comforted her when she was heartbroken over and in pain; _he_ was the one who had been there for her and had supported her and protected her all of her life. In reality, her father had truly never been there for her; ever! Now, she goes and takes Harry's side and left him hanging out to dry in the dark, despite everything that they had been through together. The thought gave him the urge to kick something; he settled for the stone wall of the Hogwarts castle.

"I bloody hate him," muttered Eddie under his breath, kicking the wall again. "The bloody bastard; he turned my Lily against me!" His own words made him stop kicking the wall and pause for a minute. They had shocked him to the point where they made his stomach twist and turn into tight knots. "_My _Lily? Where did that come from? And since when was Lily ever considered mine?"

Eddie did not know where this sudden possession aspect of their friendship came from but it was not unwelcome. It felt almost right; like he was supposed to feel that strongly about Lily. However, what frightened Eddie was that he was thinking that it was possible that he was having feelings for Lily that he had never had before; feelings that ran stronger than friendship.

Tonight…at the Halloween Ball, when he had put his arms around her and danced with her on the stage, it had felt so right; so perfect. Now he could not help but think about what it would have been like to have kissed her during that dance. The thought of kissing Lily put a sort of puppy dog, goofy grin on his face, though deep down he knew that she never would have let him kiss her.

'Wait, why am I thinking of kissing Lily?' Eddie thought to himself. He groaned in frustration and began to painfully rub the bridge of his nose with his forefingers. He could not believe it; he had started to fall very hard for Lily Potter. Eddie knew he had broken some unwritten rule because he had fallen for his best friend. But, it did not really matter anymore because he did not even have a friendship with her anymore; forget a relationship.

The thought of losing Lily out of his life forever caused tears to sting at Eddie's eyes. It was not the fact that he would lose her as a potential girlfriend or the fact that she may never feel the same way about him; it was more of the fact that had lost the thing that he had treasured most about her; her friendship.

'Damn, if I hadn't lost my temper and said those words to Harry, none of this would have happened,' thought Eddie miserably. Well, it was too late now. All he could do was walk down the empty corridor, continuing to kick the wall as hot tears rolled down his cheeks. There is nothing else left to say. He had lost everything he had ever had with Lily; her trust, her love as a friend, but worst of all, her friendship.

Eddie is not sure what he would do without her? After all, she had helped him through so many things and hard times; they both helped each other. They were always there for each other; ever since Eddie had been born. He could not understand how she could just end fifteen years of friendship like that?

It was at this moment that Eddie realized that he could not live happily without Lily Potter in his life. It was not a question anymore. He needed her; it was as simple as that. And more importantly, he needed to get her back into his life; no matter what the costs…even if had to get past the famous Harry Potter.

* * *

Revised Chapter 23 will be up soon! Enjoy and please review!

Coming in Chapter 23 – There is a mysterious attack on a student.


	23. Daddy, Daughter Talk

**HARRY POTTER  
TIME TRAVELER**

_**Summary**_ – Harry opens a book in the Restricted Section and it transports him 21 years into the future, where he meets up with the future Ron and Hermione and their son, Eddie. Harry also meets Lily Potter, Harry's very spunky and caring future teenage daughter with a hot temper and a bit of an attitude. Harry wants to know about his future, but he feels that Ron, Hermione, Lily, and Eddie are keeping something from him; some very deep, dark secrets.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 23- Daddy-Daughter Talk: **

Meanwhile, Lily did not even look or watch as Eddie slumped out of the Gryffindor Common Room with his head down. She was too busy screaming, shouting, and banging on the doors of the fifth year boy's dormitories. It was not until that she heard the Portrait Hole close that she stopped and turned around to see that Eddie had left the Common Room.

"Stupid little git," muttered Lily, clenching her fists tightly. Letting out a frustrated yell, she turned back around and started banging on the doors violently. "Harry! Open up now!" She stopped banging to allow Harry to open the door; but when he did not after a few moments, she resumed her raging banging on the door. "Harry, I swear if you don't open this door in five seconds, I'm…I'm going to kick it down!"

"Nice try, Lily…" she heard Harry mumble from the other side of the door.

"Oh yeah?" she shouted defiantly. "Five…"

Lily took several steps back.

"Four…"

She rolled up the sleeves of her dress robes.

"Three…"

Lily stationed her body so that her head, neck, and shoulders were facing forward; getting ready to charge.

"Two…"

She raised her fists.

"ONE!"

Lily shouted wildly and charged as fast and as hard as she could towards the dormitory door, but she did not have to kick it open. Harry had decided to take Lily seriously and had opened the door. She went flying headfirst into the room; running so fast, she could not stop herself. Losing all control, Lily went sailing headfirst into Asher's bedpost. Hitting her head, she fell backwards on to the floor, rubbing her head and swearing loudly. Harry could not help but buckle up with silent laughter.

"Oh, ha ha ha!" said Lily sardonically, standing up as she continued to rub her head which was bright red and swelling slightly. "That wasn't funny. You could have at least warned me that you were going to open the door!"

"Well, I didn't think you'd really try to knock it off the hinges," Harry managed to say through his laughter. Lily groaned and stopped rubbing her head and chuckled heartily. She had to admit, it probably looked funny seeing someone go running headfirst into a bedpost. Lily may have had a temper, but that did nit stop her from having a sense of humor.

"Alright," she said in a humorous, exasperated voice. "Maybe it was a little funny."

"A tad."

There was a long pause as the two of them chuckled at the situation and as Lily continued to rub her head periodically. Finally, taking a deep breath, she looked at Harry square in the eye and did not look away.

"Are you okay, Harry?"

Harry's laughter and genuine smile suddenly melted away from his face and he remembered why he had locked himself in the dormitory in the first place. Lily could not help but noticed that his eyes were glassy and slightly puffy. Her anger towards Eddie only intensified and she found her fists were clenched once again.

"No," whispered Harry honestly. Lily felt fists grow smaller, but she continued to look at Harry tenderly.

"What's wrong?" asked Lily softly.

"I was just thinking about what Eddie said…" started Harry, looking down at his feet. Lily wanted to interrupt and tell Harry what a complete lying, abysmal Eddie was but she knew it would be better for him if he just let it out. "I just never thought I would do something so horrible that I caused my best friends, my godfather, and my future daughter to hate me." The pain in his voice made Lily want to cringe. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them, she saw Harry looking out the window. Lily sighed and walked over to Harry and placed a timid, yet gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Listen Harry," she started firmly. He did not look at her, but she continued anyway. "I don't know how anyone else feels about the situation; or how Sirius will feel when he finds out, but what I do know is how I feel."

"And how do you feel?" asked Harry dryly, finally turning around to look at her. She pulled her hand away and continued to look at him with a gentle and tender look in her emerald depths. "Do you want me out of your life too?"

"Why would you say that, Harry?" asked Lily softly, still looking at him square in the eye. The intensity in her eyes began to make Harry feel uncomfortable. "How could you even think that?"

"Oh gee, I don't know Lily!" snapped Harry sarcastically. "Maybe because that's what I've been hearing from a lot of people lately!"

"Well, it's not true," stated Lily firmly, trying to keep her temper in check. She did not like how Harry was speaking to her but she understood that he was upset and was sympathizing with him at the moment. "Listen, Harry, we all care about you; especially Ron, Hermione, and Remus. We all care about you."

"Alright," said Harry quietly, his voice getting emotional. "I understand that everyone her at Hogwarts cares about me. But, that does not explain why everyone here is trying to keep me away from Sirius." Lily sighed and ran a hand through her long, blonde hair. She was now beginning to see why and how Harry became such a famous Auror.

"Listen," started Lily, choosing her words carefully. "You know everyone here cares about you. We know Sirius will too when he finds out that you're here. But, the only problem is that Sirius might not be so quick to forgive you like we were."

"So I did do something…something so horrible that everyone, including you, want me dead or out of their lives forever?" Harry asked, his voice sounding shaky.

"Now, that's the _last_ thing I want Harry, and you know it!" snapped Lily, her voice beginning to rise. "You're my future father for crying out loud! Despite how hard I've tried to keep my distance and not get close to you, I have found it impossible and I have grown to love you very much; as both a friend and as my future father.""

"You have?"

"Of course," she said, her voice getting lower and gentle again. "I mean, isn't it obvious? You're a great guy, Harry. You have a kindness in you that I've never seen before and it's only natural that people love you so much. Honestly, why do you think I wrote that song? It was not just to pass the time…it was because I love you."

"Yeah, I'm just a peach," mumbled Harry bitterly. Lily shook her head irritably, grabbed Harry by the shoulders and turned him around so that he was looking directly at her face. It unnerved both of them to see the resemblance between their faces.

"Harry, what Eddie told you… all bullocks! I don't know what he was thinking or why he said it, but he did. I don't even know why you are listening to that moron anyway! He may be my best friend but he is not a mind-reader and when he said that I hated you, well, that couldn't be more of a lie. If anything, Eddie is the one who has to worry about a friendship with me, not you." said Lily, nodding firmly, but it was the first time that she did not meet Harry's eye. Harry listened to her words and his jaw dropped in shock.

"What did you say?" asked Harry, astonished.

"He had no right to say those things to you," said Lily, her voice shaking and turning away from Harry. "You're my flesh and blood and he is only a friend. I have to take sides here, and if that's the case, I'm going to take your side. Eddie can go jump into the Great Lake," said Lily angrily, frowning at the thought of Eddie.

"Lily no!" said Harry, almost desperately. Lily looked at him, clearly startled and wide-eyed. "I'm not going to come between you and Eddie. You two have a friendship unlike anything I've ever seen. You're closer with him than I was with Ron and Hermione and that's say something. I can't and I won't ruin that."

"First of all, you do not decide who I'm friends with and who I'm not friends with," started Lily, her voice becoming edgy. "Second, Eddie said some horrible and untruthful stuff about you and I don't hang around people who do that to my friends, especially you, Harry; because you're more than just a friend, you're my family…my father."

Harry stared at her for a moment, his face completely impassive and Lily looked at him completely unabashed at his look. Then, completely unexpectedly, before anything else could be said between the two of them, Lily dashed over towards Harry, threw her arms around him, and hugged him tightly. Harry was rather startled and looked at her blonde head wide-eyed, but quickly returned the hug; except that he held her even tighter.

"I love you, Lily," said Harry, squeezing his daughter tightly. Lily, bit her lip, but a smile soon turned upright on her face. She knew she felt the same.

"I love you too, Harry," said Lily, and this caused Harry to smile as well.

"I still want you and Eddie to try and work this out," said Harry after they parted from the hug. "You've been best friends your entire lives…"

"He's a git!" snapped Lily as she sat down on one of the beds, her arms stubbornly folded across her chest and a look of fury formed on her face. "I don't care how close we are or were…he had no right to say those things to you."

"I can't let you and Eddie throw away fifteen years of friendship!" said Harry miserably, shaking his head and holding I at the same time. "You shouldn't let a friendship like that end over me…at my expense. You can't just give up all those memories and years of friendship together, Lily. You just can't."

"I can," said Lily stubbornly, "and I am."

"Lily, I can't let you do this," said Harry firmly, narrowing his eyes at her. Lily stood up slowly, glaring at Harry.

"Didn't I already inform you that you will not tell me who I can and cannot be friends with?" growled Lily. "I mean, who the bloody hell do you think you are?" Harry crossed his arms over his chest and grinned.

"It just so happens that I'm your father…"

"Well, you're not my father yet, Harry!" snapped Lily. Harry sighed and shook his head. She was so stubborn and he did not know why he was still arguing with her.

"I just don't understand how can you just do that, Lily? I could never do that to Ron or Hermione…" said Harry thoughtfully, desperately trying to get Lily to see reason. Sure, he, Ron, and Hermione had arguments but they always managed to get through them; because they were friends and loved each other. "Can you imagine how much you hurt Eddie? That boy has been your friend for all your life and I've only been here two months. You can't do this to Eddie, Lily."

"I can do as I please, Harry, thank you very much!"

"Lily, Eddie really cares about you and he's probably been torn to pieces over this" explained, trying absolutely anything to get Harry to see reason. "You two have got to work this out!"

"He should have thought twice before saying such those ridiculous things to you," said Lily, shaking her head. "He tore you to pieces first; so I just did it back."

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit?" asked Harry, running a hand through his already messy hair and gave an exasperated sigh.

"I think I'm being perfectly reasonable," said Lily. Harry rolled his eyes. Lily, who had enough, finally decided to stand her ground and looked at Harry square in the eye and for the first time during this conversation, she was angry. "And I know that you have my best interests at heart…but it would be in your best interest to stay out of my personal life. Got it?"

"I'm just trying to help you," said Harry, with a sigh, frowning at her. Lily's eyes narrowed.

"Well do me a favor, and don't help me," said Lily coolly and impatiently, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, Harry I don't know why my friendship with Eddie is so important to you."

"Because whether you're thick head wants to admit it to you or not, Eddie is something in your life that makes you happy. And you happiness is important to me!" Harry nearly shouted in an exasperated tone.

"Just drop it," mumbled Lily. "I don't want to talk about this anymore." With that, she shook her head and stormed out of the dormitory, slamming the door behind her. Harry flopped on to his bed and gave a loud, frustrated groan.

"How in the bloody hell could someone be so stubborn?" Harry asked himself out loud.

"You should try looking in the mirror, dear," he heard the high pitched voice of the mirror call out. Harry frowned and threw his pillow as hard as he could at the it before it exclaimed, "How rude!"

* * *

Here's this revised chapter! Off to do the next one! Please click on the button below and please review! But, most importantly, ENJOY!

Coming in Chapter 24 - There is an attack...


	24. Attack

**HARRY POTTER  
TIME TRAVELER**

_**Summary**_ – Harry opens a book in the Restricted Section and it transports him 21 years into the future, where he meets up with the future Ron and Hermione and their son, Eddie. Harry also meets Lily Potter, Harry's very spunky and caring future teenage daughter with a hot temper and a bit of an attitude. Harry wants to know about his future, but he feels that Ron, Hermione, Lily, and Eddie are keeping something from him; some very deep, dark secrets.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

Chapter 24- Attack:

It was about a week after the Halloween Ball and despite the many heartfelt apologies, the owls, and even the bouquet of Ice Roses (roses charmed so that they glittered with ice without dying) he had given her; Lily still had not forgiven or spoken to Eddie. The only reason why she tolerated him in her presence was because she was in good spirits about Sirius never finding out about Harry's presence. However, he had left that night looking a bit frustrated and flustered over the fact that everyone seemed so nervous around him. But nonetheless, he was none the wiser and that was how everyone wanted it.

Despite Lily's good spirits, all was not well. Harry, Asher, and Robby were extremely frustrated with the pair. Eddie was always moping around and sulking and despite Lily's positive attitude, her temper was always so close to the surface and both Harry and Robby caught her spacing out, as though wanting to cry. Unfortunately, this had a horrible domino effect as Lily and Eddie's attitude affected everyone else around them, particularly Harry. Asher and Robby had no idea why Lily and Eddie were fighting but they knew it had something to do with Harry, as he outwardly blamed himself for ruining Lily and Eddie's friendship, no matter how many times Lily told him it was not his fault.

"Yeah, it's not my fault," Harry would say dryly, narrowing his own emerald depths at his future daughter. "You only stopped talking to him because of what he said to me! So, you explain to me how it's not my fault."

Every time Harry would say this, Lily made no response; but would just simply sigh and turn away. To be honest, she did not know how to respond to his comment. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, this argument was about Harry; but in her eyes, it did not make it his fault. After all, it was Eddies fault for making those comments and it was Lily's fault for choosing not to forgive him.

Asher and Robby confided in Harry that they thought the pair of them were rather pathetic and they constantly tried to get the details of the argument out of him so that they could care an intervention. But, Harry refused as if Lily and Eddie did not wish to tell them, then it was not Harry's place to do so. When they brought up the subject to Lily and Eddie, they would simply just change it.

The worst part was that Lily and Eddie's argument was that it was breaking up their small, little group. Asher felt that he was being forced to take Eddie's side and Robby felt as though she was forced to take Lily's side. Harry, of course, naturally took Lily's side, though he openly commented on how he thought she was overreacting just a little bit. Sure, Eddie said some horrible and untruthful things to him, but if Harry was willing to forgive him, surely Lily would be able to?

Unfortunately, Lily did not forgive easily. And things continued in an awkward, tense situation between the five friends.

"Can't you two just kiss and make up?" Asher whined one morning at breakfast, getting frustrated at their behavior. Eddie blushed at Asher's words and the very thought of kissing Lily, but said nothing and glared at his friend. Meanwhile Lily shot deadly daggers at him and began fingering her wand in the pocket of her robes. Asher must have noticed because he immediately widened his eyes and put his hands up in defense.

"It's just an expression," he said defensively. "I didn't mean to literally 'kiss' and make up. Don't get your knickers in a twist, Lily."

"I wouldn't push it, Ash," whispered Harry, who knew that Lily's temper was already so close to the surface due to this scuffle with Eddie and he did not want Asher antagonizing her anymore; not for Lily's sake, but for Asher's. He heeded Harry's warning, nodded and backed off, resuming his attention to his plate of food. No one else said a word for the remainder of their time in the Great Hall.

After breakfast, the five Gryffindors awkwardly walked to class in silence. Robby, feeling brave, was trying to strike up conversation, but it seemed that absolutely no one wanted to converse with anyone. Eddie was far too interested in the feet or the floor; no one really knew. Lily was too busy looking up at the paintings and portraits on the walls, making polite conversation and waving at them. It was clearly a diversion to try and avoid Eddie and any conversation with the other four. It was at this point that Robyn simply could not take the tension anymore.

"That's it!" shrieked Robby, her voice echoing throughout the corridor and startling many passing second years. Harry, Lily, Eddie, and Asher all jumped and stared at her wide-eyed. If she noticed their astonishment, she ignored it because she continued to screech like an owl in pain. "I've had enough of this!" She looked firmly at Lily and Eddie. "I have no idea what this argument is about, but you two need to stop this! You're best friends and it's killing the rest of us! What the bloody hell is wrong with you two? Things were going great at the dance? What the bloody hell happened?"

Eddie's chestnut eyes widened and his ears blushed scarlet at the mention of the dance; the first and looked to be only night he would ever hold Lily close to him. Like a rubber band ball in his stomach, he had also realized that it was the night that he discovered his true feelings for his best friend; that those feelings had become much stronger than just friendship. Fortunately for Eddie, Lily did not notice his embarrassment and just narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"Listen, Robyn," started Lily in a low, snarling voice. "Whatever happened between Eddie and I has absolutely nothing to do with you. So I suggest that you keep your nose out of other people's business, especially if you like it the way it is."

"Oh don't go threatening people, Lily," said Eddie in an angry and exasperated voice. "It doesn't make you sound tough." He did not know where this sudden anger towards Lily was coming from, but he suspected it had something to do with her not forgiving him. "Just because you're mad at me doesn't mean you have to take it out on Robby. Quit acting like a bit-"

"Watch your mouth, Ed," snapped Harry defensively, taking out his own wand, shooting him a nasty glare at him.

"Oh spare me," yelled Eddie, rolling his eyes. "Lily is a big girl, Harry. She doesn't need you to protect her!"

Harry, his own temper rising, opened his mouth to give an angry retort, but stopped as he opened it and simply stared at Eddie. His emerald green eyes slowly widened and it finally hit him; as though someone had dropped a pile of bricks on him. The answer was so obvious that he could not believe how thick he had been to not see it before. It explained why Eddie had completely blown up at him on the night of the Halloween Dance. Eddie was jealous that Lily had been spending of her time with Harry rather than with him. Harry realized that Eddie was bitter and jealous that Harry was taking over his job per say.

'Maybe,' Harry thought to himself, 'Eddie felt that it was _his_ job and not Harry's to protect and be so close to Lily; especially with him being dead and all.'

Harry and Eddie continued to stay at one another, never breaking eye contact. Robyn and Asher were looking at the pair curiously. Lily on the other hand, had begun to notice the obvious tension between the two and let a groan of frustration and anger, raising and waving her fists in the air.

"Listen, I don't need this bullock," Lily growled, frowning, pocketing her wand and readjusting her bag over her shoulder. "Forget Potions; I don't need to deal with Snape either. I don't need any of this. I'm going to the Common Room to catch up on some work. I'll meet you guys later."

"I'll go with you," Harry offered. Eddie threw him a dirty look, but everyone else failed to notice. "I'm not really in the mood to deal with Snape either." Lily shook her head.

"Just go to class, Harry!" she snapped impatiently. "To be honest, I'd rather just be alone." Harry looked uncertain and he bit his lip nervously, causing Lily to roll her eyes and groan inwardly.

"I'll be fine" hissed Lily in an annoyed voice. "I'm only going to Gryffindor Tower! I may not like the red-headed git right now, but he does have a point; I _am_ a big girl and can take care of myself." With that, she turned on heel and headed back in the direction of Gryffindor Tower, her fists clenched and she was mumbling incoherent words under her breath.

Harry sighed and shrugged before turning back to the other three. As much as he truthfully did not want to deal with Snape at the moment, he figured it was best to leave Lily alone for the time being. Harry admitted to knowing nothing about women, but one thing that Hermione had clearly expressed over the last year was that sometimes girls just needed some alone time to reflect on their thoughts and feelings. The idea was foreign to him and Ron, but they respected it all the same. After all, Lily was going emotionally going through quite a bit right now. She probably just needed some space to think things over. Harry respected that in Hermione's case and he figured he should probably do the same for Lily.

Harry, Eddie, Asher, and Robyn continued to walk down to the dungeons in silence. Harry supposed that Robby had given up on trying making small talk because she did not say anything for the remainder of the walk. However, as Harry walked into the classroom with Eddie, Asher, and Robby, he had a sudden and terrible, overwhelming feeling. He stopped in tracks and gasped.

"Harry?" whispered Eddie urgently. He remembered that look from when he was a child. "Does your scar hurt? Is it-?"

"I…I'm going to go check on Lily," he said in a monotone voice, causing Eddie's eyebrows to shoot so far up that they disappeared into his hair.

"Harry…"

"I just…I have a bad feeling, Ed," said Harry in a slight mumble. Asher and Robyn were both looking at them curiously now. "I want to check on her."

"You think something bad happened to her?" asked Eddie urgently. But, Harry did not answer. Instead, he dropped his bag and books on the floor and dashed in the direction of Gryffindor Tower. But, little did he know that Eddie had followed his example, dropped his own bag, and began running faster in the same direction. This earned them curious stares from many of their classmates but they did not care nor did they notice. They did not even notice each other's presence; they both just ran as fast as they could towards the portrait of the Fat Lady. There was definitely something wrong. Harry could feel it from the tips of his toes to the deepest later of his bones.

As they rounded a corner that led to the entrance of Gryffindor Tower, they saw the small body of a girl sprawled out on the floor; her school bag and her books were scattered all around her and there was a wand in the girl's right hand; which showed that she had at least tried to put up some kind of fight. Using his own instincts, Harry suspected that this girl had tried to duel another student and had lost miserably. He was almost afraid to approach her; the memories of his second year began to swarm around him. But, he knew that he had no other choice.

Eddie and Harry, finally acknowledging each other's presence looked at each other and nodded. Harry could not help but notice that he looked almost as frightened and sick as he did. They both took out their wands and slowly walked towards the girl to get a good look at her and to see who she was. Harry could tell by the tie on her uniform and crest on her black robes that she was a Gryffindor. When they final got a good look at the girl's face, Eddie gasped out loud and dropped his wand before rushing over to her and cradling her head..

Harry's heart seemed to stop in his chest as he saw the blonde headed girl wearing glasses, lying on the floor unconscious.

It was Lily.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Another revised chapter dated 5/2/2011. Please read and review! It would be mucho appreciated!

Coming in Chapter 25 – We find out what happened to Lily.


	25. The Sueno Curse

**HARRY POTTER  
TIME TRAVELER**

_**Summary**_ – Harry opens a book in the Restricted Section and it transports him 21 years into the future, where he meets up with the future Ron and Hermione and their son, Eddie. Harry also meets Lily Potter, Harry's very spunky and caring future teenage daughter with a hot temper and a bit of an attitude. Harry wants to know about his future, but he feels that Ron, Hermione, Lily, and Eddie are keeping something from him; some very deep, dark secrets.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 25- The Sueno Curse: **

"Lily?" Harry gasped in a deathly whisper. Eddie was cradling her head in his hands, shouting her name furiously. Harry broke himself from his daze and dashed towards the pair of them. He searched Lily's face for any kind of reaction and he could not fail to notice how pale and sick she looked; even in sleep.

"There's something wrong with her," stated Harry as he checked her forehead and then her pulse, which was slower than normal. "What's wrong with her, Ed?" He hurriedly wiped the tear that suddenly formed in his eye. Eddie who looked completely desperate, shrugged.

"I have no idea," he whispered. "But I've got to get her to the hospital wing." As he said these words, Eddie had not taken his eyes off Lily's pale face. He muttered a charm to make Lily lightweight before slowly picking her up, cradling her as though she were the most fragile thing that could have graced the planet. Harry also got to his feet, looking at his daughter's lifeless form anxiously. Eddie started in the direction of the hospital wing, not taking eyes off the unconscious girl in his arms while Harry followed him.

"I'm coming with you," Harry said firmly. Eddie turned to look at him, looking slightly put out and annoyed.

"There's no reason-"

"I don't care what you say or if you feel it's your responsibility to take care of her" snapped Harry angrily, glaring at Eddie. "And I don't care about what issues you have with me; she's my future daughter, so therefore, right now, she is my responsibility. Not yours."

"I would agree with that statement if you hadn't been dead for the past three years," said Eddie coolly. Harry clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes. It was definitely a low blow.

"Because I know you care about her," started Harry in a slow, dangerous voice, "I'm going to let that comment slide. But, I am coming with you to the hospital wing; whether you like it or not. Is that understood?"

It was at the moment that Eddie finally understood why Harry became the well-known and feared wizard he would one day become. The look in his eyes was deadly and it intimated Eddie to no end. It intimidated and scared him so much that he put absolutely no argument when Harry began to follow him the hospital wing. The only phrase he was able to utter was a simple and discouraged, "Whatever." The two walked in silence; there was tension but they had the same goal; to get Lily safely to the hospital wing and to find out what was wrong with her.

When they entered the hospital wing the nurse, Madame Parks, did not look at all surprised to see them and greeted Eddie as though he were an old friend.

"Hello, Edward," said Madame Parks with a small, sweet smile on her face. Eddie groaned and muttered something that sounded like "Don't call me that." Madame Parks chose to ignore him and watched Lily carefully as Eddie placed her gently down on one of the beds.

"What happened to Miss Potter?" Madame Parks inquired softly as Eddie and Harry stood at the side of the bed, watching Lily anxiously. She was still very well unconscious and all color was drained out of her usual rosy cheeks. It did not ease their fears.

"We have no idea," said Harry honestly, and slightly desperately. "We didn't see what happened. We just found her like this just outside the entrance to Gryffindor Tower."

Madame Parks nodded in understanding and started doing some simple, basic tests on Lily; checking her forehead, her pulse, her breathing, and her heartbeat. Eddie was doing nothing except looking at Lily's face in concern. Harry, however, was watching Madame Parks; her eyes and her facial expressions would tell him everything about Lily's state. He never took his eyes off of her face and the concern for his future daughter began to swell dangerously in his chest because her eyes grew more confused and more urgent with every simple, little test. Harry was beginning to feel dizzy and it was at this time Harry realized he had been holding his breath. He inhaled deeply, but it was shaky, and dizziness immediately subsided.

Finally, noticing the frantic look in Madame Parks' dark eyes, Harry took a step close towards Lily's bed. His heart nearly stopped in his chest and fell into his stomach as she pulled out her wand and muttered, "_Ennervate_." Harry finally tore his eyes off of Madame Parks and looked down at Lily, expecting her emerald green eyes to open and to give both Harry and Eddie an immediate smart, sarcastic remark.

But that did not happen.

Nothing happened. Lily did not wake up.

Harry gave a hitched gasp and he looked back at Madame Parks with a panicked look in his own emerald depths. His desperation and urgency did not cease when he noticed that Madame parks went sickly pale and her eyes widened.

"Oh Merlin," she whispered to herself. She must have not realized she had said this out loud because Harry and Eddie immediately began bombarding her with questions in regards to Lily's health and state. There was no denying the nervous looks they each had on their faces and in their voices.

"What, Madam Parks?" asked Eddie slowly, as though afraid to receive an answer. "Is Lily okay?"

"There's something wrong isn't there?" asked Harry urgently. Madame Parks just shook her head and opened her mouth, as though she wanted to something.

"What's wrong?" Harry and Eddie asked in unison, though Eddie sounded more frustrated than Harry, who sounded almost desperate. But, Madame Parks did not answer. She opened her mouth again, and then closed it. Harry was reminded of a fish out of water.

"Boys, you should leave immediately," said Madame Parks as she jerked out of her trance and quickly dabbed her sweaty face with her nurse apron. Without even looking at them, she dashed back into her close and closed the door behind her. Harry and Eddie each gave each other a look that told the other that he was not going anywhere. They remained right where they were. Eddie crouched down next to Lily's bed and began stroking her hair. Harry was staring with narrowed eyes at Madame Parks' office. It was only a few moments before she came dashing in with a large tray filled with medicines and steaming goblets of potions; she made no comment on how Harry and Eddie disobeyed her about leaving. Her only concern right now seemed to be reviving Lily. After resting the tray on the table beside Lily's bed, she began muttering incantations, trying to revive Lily. When that did not work, she started dropping all of the medicines and potions down Lily's throat, still hoping to revive her. After each test; incantation, medicine failed, the nurse got paler and had more urgency and concern in her dark eyes. After Madame Parks had the unconscious Lily swallow the last frothy goblet of potion, she became paler than a sick ghost.

"Edward…" Finally acknowledging the boys' presence, Madame Parks was whispering in a deathly, worried voice. Both Harry and Eddie looked at her wide-eyed. "Please, go get your mother and Professor Lupin and bring them here immediately."

Without another word, Harry and Eddie bolted out of the hospital wing and both ran as fast as their skinny (and freckly and knobby legs) could carry them to Hermione's office. When they reached the gargoyle, both were completely out of breath, but were somehow still pale.

"Bubble gum!" shouted Eddie urgently at the gargoyle. "The password is 'Bubble gum!'" The two raced up the twirling staircase and to the door and Eddie practically knocked it off the hinges as he smashed it open. Harry was close on his heels and he heard two familiar voices that could not be mistaken; it was Snape and Hermione.

"What you're trying to tell me, Severus, is that there is no potion or spell in existence that can send him back to his time?" asked Hermione. Her voice was concerned, but he definitely could hear an edge to it.

"I've thoroughly researched it, Hermione, and that is precisely what I am trying to tell you," said Snape's oily voice, sounding slightly impatient.

"I…I don't believe you…there has to be something!"

"I assure you there is not," said Snape with a frustrated sigh. "Why would I lie about something like this? There is already one Potter that roams the corridors of this school. Surely you could not think that I would want a second one joining her."

"You hate him," snapped Hermione. Harry could tell by the sound of her voice that she was close to tears. "That's why you're lying; because you hate him. And it's just because he happens to be the son of your archenemy. That's not his fault you know! Harry may be his father's son, but he's not James Potter!"

"I am fully aware of who he is and whose son he is," snapped Snape bitterly. "I may be old, Hermione, but I'm not that old."

"You owe it to James Potter," said Hermione, almost breathlessly. "You owe him. He saved your life, remember?"

"Yes, so he did," said Snape coolly. "But, if you recall, I repaid my debt in Harry's first year. He did not fall off of that broomstick." Harry could almost hear Hermione rolling her eyes.

"If you'll forgive me, Severus, but saving Harry from falling off a broomstick is nothing compared to putting yourself in front of a werewolf to save your archenemy from being bitten," said Hermione, just as coolly. "He needs to go back to his time! If you don't come up with a potion or spell I'll make sure you can never get a job in the country again!" Snape gave a frustrated sigh.

"Regardless, Mrs. Weasley, I'm trying to explain to you that there is no potion or spell that concerns time trav – oh hello Weasley, Po-I mean Evans," Snape said as his lip snarled, finally just noticing Eddie and Harry standing in the doorway. He did not look at all happy to see either of them.

"Mum," whispered Eddie urgently. "You and Remus have got to get to the hospital wing right now. Lily was attacked and there's something wrong with her. Madame Parks doesn't seem to know what it is and-" Eddie did not have to say anymore; Hermione's eyes had widened and she dashed out of her office, forgetting all about Snape and the conversation that they had been having. She just ran straight to the hospital wing in a very un-Hermione like way for neither Harry nor Eddie had ever seen her run that fast.

"Mallorie?" called out Hermione as she burst through the door of the hospital wing with Harry and Eddie hot on her heels. Madame Parks was still standing over Lily's bed except now she had tears swimming in her eyes and her hands covering her mouth, as though she dare not speak the dangerous words. Hermione's faced dropped. "What's wrong with her?"

Madame Parks eyed Harry and Eddie and ushered Hermione towards her before finally taking her hands away from her mouth and whispering the dreaded words into Hermione's ear. Harry and Eddie looked at each other and saw that panic reflected in each of their eyes. They looked back at the two adults and slowly, very slowly, as Hermione absorbed the information that Madame Parks was telling her, tears began to swim in her own chestnut eyes. She pulled away and looked at the young nurse standing before her.

"You're sure?"

Without a word, Madame Parks nodded.

"Eddie, Harry," croaked Hermione, as though she were warning them. She never broke eye contact with Madame Parks. "I need you to go and find Remus and bring him here immediately."

"But…mum…"

"NOW! HURRY!"

Harry and Eddie both jumped, but no longer hesitated. They ran with all of their might towards Remus's office and classroom and just barged in without knocking in while he was teaching a class of second years.

"Harry, Ed!" he said sternly, slightly angry. "I'm teaching a – what's the matter?" He must have noticed the horrified looks on their faces because his mood changed with the snap of a finger."

"Lily," Harry panted for much needed breaths after all the running he had been doing in the last few minutes. "Lily – hospital wing – something wrong –" Remus's eyes widened; Harry had never seen that look in his eyes before. Before Harry could comprehend what was happening, he had run past them, out of the classroom, not even giving the students an explanation, and towards the hospital wing. Harry could hear the excited chatter from the students but said nothing as he and Eddie followed Remus.

"Hermione? Mallorie? What's wrong? What happened to Lily?" asked Remus as he panted for breath.

Harry and Eddie came running in right behind him, also panting. They had been running so much that Eddie's knees and legs had started to shake. Hermione had tears in her eyes, and was clutching on to Lily's hand tightly, as though holding for dear life. Madame Parks was pale and sickly looking. There was no denying that something was seriously wrong and Harry could feel his heart pounding so hard against his chest that it was becoming painful; he found it painful to even breathe.

"Oh, Remus," whispered Hermione as she buried her face in her hands. Remus strode over to her and grasped her gently be her upper arms, trying to look into her face but Hermione just continued to sob hysterically.

"Hermione?" asked Harry in a soft whisper; so soft that he was sure that no one except Eddie heard it.

"Remus…" repeated Hermione, desperately trying to get the words out. But Remus did not pressure her; he was always patient. He stood there silently and waited for her to calm down and to continue. When Hermione finally found her voice she tearfully looked into Remus' tired, old eyes and whispered, "She was hit with the Sueno Curse."

At those words, Madame Parks gave a dry sob, as Remus stumbled backwards, immediately going pale. He immediately stumbled over to the nearest trash can, grabbed it, put his face in it, and by the sound effects, Harry knew that he was getting sick. Beside him, Eddie had gasped and began fumbling over his own words, swearing in between them.

"The Sueno…no - she can't – mum…I…" Eddie stuttered and was looking at his mother with a pleading look in his light brown eyes. Hermione looked at her son, with such a look that Harry could not describe. He watched as Hermione walked over to him and pulled her son into a tight hug and buried her face in his fiery red hair as she began to sob. Eddie could barely return the hug for he looked like he was in some kind of trance. Harry felt his throat immediately become dry and his hands began to shake; it felt as though he had no stomach or chest at all.

"What's wrong with Lily?" whispered Harry, part of him not truly wanting to know the horrific answer that was bound to be given; otherwise everyone would not be acting this way. "What's the Sueno Curse?"

Hermione, finally realizing that Harry was in the room, lifted her face from Eddie's hair, but not letting him go out of her embrace. She clutched on to her son as though her life depended on it and wer eyes were filled with grief, sorrow, and concern. She looked at Harry with a look of sympathy and pain. She said nothing, but sighed and continued to allow the tears to flow down her face.

"Oh Harry," she whispered, shaking her head. "We…we need to talk." She looked around the room, hoping to have Remus help her in this situation. But to no avail; Madame Parks was currently guiding the sick Remus to one of the beds as he continued to breathe heavily, clutching at the trash can as he continued to be sick. Hermione sighed.

"We'll have to go to my office," she said somberly.

"Hermione," started his Harry, his voice so dry that he could hardly believe that he was able to even speak. He could feel his voice trembling. "What's going on?"

"Mallorie?" Hermione called out towards Madame Parks, ignoring Harry's question. "Will you please take care of Ed and Remus for me? I need to talk to Harry about this matter privately."

Madame Parks looked bewildered over needing to discuss Lily's state with a student privately, but she did not say or inquire about it. Instead, not really being able to speak, she simply nodded with tears in her eyes. She gently walked over to Hermione and pulled the stunned and distressed Eddie out of her embrace before taking him into her own arms so that she may comfort him. Not being able to see her son in such distress, Hermione grabbed Harry's arm gently, before he could say anymore, and dragged him out of the hospital wing and to her private office. It was the most silent walk down the corridor that Harry had ever encountered. He knew that she would not saying anything until they were confined behind closed doors.

When they finally safe behind the closed of the gargoyle, Harry immediately whipped around and stared directly into Hermione's tear streaked eyes.

"Hermione," started Harry firmly, trying to make sure his voice did not shake, "what's going on?" But, Hermione did not say anything. She was looking at Harry as though she pitied him and maybe she did at the moment. But right now, Harry did not pity or sympathy; he needed answers; he desperately needed to know what was wrong with Lily.

"Herm?" asked Harry, his voice far softer. It was this gentle tone of his voice that made Hermione burst out into tears and she sobbed into her hands again; her shoulders shaking violently. Harry did not know what to do; he wanted to go over and comfort his best friend but it seemed as though his feet were rooted to the spot where he stood. He gulped nervously and he felt both his heartbeat and his breath quicken with absolute panic.

"Harry, Lily was hit with the Sueno Curse," explained Hermione through her sobs. Harry, feeling frustrated with the repeated information, rolled his eyes impatiently.

"You've already said that," muttered Harry impatiently. "But you're not telling me what it is. What is the Sueno Curse?"

"It's a sleeping curse," said Hermione simply, wiping her eyes hurriedly. Harry nodded, to show that he was listening. "It's a very complex spell. When a witch or wizard is placed under the Sueno Curse, he or she will into somewhat like a Muggle coma."

"That's it?" asked Harry, raising and eyebrow. "Surely, _Ennervate_ would have worked on a coma."

"It would have," said Hermione reaffirming. "But, the Sueno Curse is much more complex than a Muggle coma; hence why it would not work. It may only look like a coma, but the witch or wizard placed under the spell feel so much more. The Sueno Curse puts the witch or wizard into such a deep sleep that their memory is slowly erased."

"I don't understand, Hermione," said Harry. "How can someone's memory be erased?"

"Since the person under the spell whose memory is getting erased, the mind becomes younger and younger," explained Hermione, her voice shaking again. "Right now, in Lily mentally could be ten or eleven years old. And the spell will continue to her erase her memories until she gets so young that it seems she was never born and the brain slowly stops working all together."

Hermione took a deep breath and started to let the tears fall down her face again. She was now hugging herself, rocking back and forth on her heels. Harry had never seen her look so devastated. After all, this was her best friend's daughter whose life was on the line. Not to mention the person was also her own goddaughter; the same goddaughter whom she swore to herself and to the older Harry that she would protect and to keep safe under her watchful eye at Hogwarts. Hermione felt as though she had broken that promise and that she had let her deceased friend down. What made matters even worse was that, that deceased best friend; he was standing right in front of her, except he was only fifteen years old.

"What…What happens when the brain stops working?" Harry asked his voice and breathing both shaking, for he already knew the dreaded answer. But, he had to be sure; he had to hear it from Hermione first.

"Harry, you were raised by Muggles. What happens when the brain of a Muggle stops working all together?" asked Hermione softly. She knew that this was not the best way to go about answering Harry's question but she could not bring herself to say the horrible truth; that dreaded answer.

"They…they die..."

Harry's stomach was now moving around as though there were a colony of snakes and spiders living inside of it. The breath that had quickened earlier had now stopped all together and hot tears began stinging his eyes as an array of emotions began swelling in his chest; panic, absolute devastation, anger, and hate; hate towards the person who put Lily under the curse. Hermione was watching Harry cautiously through tear filled eyes.

"How…" a lump had appeared in the back of Harry's throat and he found it extremely difficult to speak. "How…How long does it take before the mind stops working all together and the person...dies?"

"About a day…twenty-four hours," said Hermione in a short whisper, looking at him square in the eye. Harry felt the air in his chest swell up and the hate in his chest grew stronger as he held his breath in fear for Lily's life. He was beginning to feel dizzy, and not because of his lack of breath.

"Is there a cure?" asked Harry timidly, though once again, he already knew the answer. He closed his eyes, as though he were in pain, and quickly wiped the tears that had leaked on when he had closed them. The array of emotions in chest continued to swell and Harry felt like he was going to explode. But, to his immense surprise, Hermione answered"

"Yes, there is a cure," she whispered. "A potion; called Suenolion." Harry's chest immediately began to deflate and he almost let out a relieved laugh.

"So, what are we waiting for?" he half shouted with glee. "Why is everyone getting so upset over this? Let's go get Snape so he can brew it. Lily will be just fine!"

To his immense surprise, Hermione did not look relieved or gleeful. Quite the contrary she put her hands in her face and began sobbing again. Harry raised a confused eyebrow but for a moment, did not say anything. He listened to the words between her sobs; "Harry, I wish it were that simple…"

"It is that simple, Hermione," shouted Harry, his impatience and temper getting the better of him. "I don't care if Snape hates the Potters! It is his duty as a Potions Master, as a professor at this school, and as a bloody human being to make that potion for Lily. I don't care if you have to put the Imperious Curse on him!" Harry had lost all calmness and patience and was screaming. His face was read and his eyes were flashing dangerously. Who could blame him? Lily's life was on the line here, and as her future father, it was only natural that he completely panicked.

"Harry, I wish it were that simple, but it isn't," said Hermione, wiping the tears off of her face and looking at Harry rather firmly, trying to get his attention. "It is not a matter of getting Snape to brew the potion; he undoubtedly will."

"Then, what's the problem?" Harry bellowed, throwing his hands up in the air in complete and utter frustration.

"Harry, there is an ingredient that is needed in the potion that I doubt we will be able to get," said Hermione, running her trembling hands through her bushy brown locks. "Without this ingredient, the potion would be completely useless to Lily."

"What's the ingredient?" asked Harry slowly.

"In order to save Lily, we need the blood of the person who cast the spell on her," whispered Hermione; as though she could not bear to hear it. There was a moment of a deafening, sickening silence as Harry let the information sink into his skull.

"WHAT?" roared Harry in a worried tone, his voice shaking. "Bloody hell, Hermione, that's impossible. We don't even know who cast the spell and even if we did, I'm sure they would not give over their blood willingly!"

"I know, Harry, I know."

"So, what are you trying to tell me Hermione?" asked Harry, no longer able to keep the swelling in chest to rise any further. The emotions were not exploding in the form of tears sliding down Harry's cheeks.

"Harry-"

"That there is nothing we can do? That we can only sit back and watch her…" he stopped; he could not continue the sentence. Hermione strode over to him and placed her hands on each of his shoulders so that he was looking at her straight on.

"Harry, we have twenty-four hours to find out who cast her spell on her and get their blood," said Hermione, looking at her best friend's eyes, "otherwise Lily is going to die…"

A note from the Jitterbelle. I know some of you may think that Sueno is a weird name for a deadly curse...but sueno does mean sleepy in Spanish. I don't know any Latin so I just used Spanish. Please read, review, and enjoy!

Coming in Chapter 26 – A short, sweet moment between Eddie and Lily in the hospital wing…a bit fluffy…


	26. First Kiss

**HARRY POTTER  
TIME TRAVELER**

_**Summary**_ – Harry opens a book in the Restricted Section and it transports him 21 years into the future, where he meets up with the future Ron and Hermione and their son, Eddie. Harry also meets Lily Potter, Harry's very spunky and caring future teenage daughter with a hot temper and a bit of an attitude. Harry wants to know about his future, but he feels that Ron, Hermione, Lily, and Eddie are keeping something from him; some very deep, dark secrets.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 26- First Kiss: **

Eddie stared at the blank white ceiling, feeling...well he was not feeling anything really.

He was not sure what to feel but all he knew was that knowing Lily was no longer going to be a part of his life made him feel completely empty inside. If it were as though a giant hole had been punched in his chest and there was no way to fill the void. The only thing, or rather person, who could fill that void in his chest and heart was the girl dying in the bed beside him; Lily. Eddie, who was lying in the bed face up, turned his head to look at her and the sight of her made him cringe and he quickly looked back up at the ceiling. There was no other way to describe it; he felt blank…angry…devastated.

First, he lost his best friend over a stupid argument because he was a jealous prat; all because Lily had been hanging around with Harry more than him. It was so stupid, so pathetic to get jealous of Harry. After all, it was not like he was competition; he was her future father who would be leaving in a short period of time. It's not like he would have been here forever. And, what killed him was that the last words they had exchanged to each other had resulted in a row. Now, he might lose his best friend for good; she was dying and she would die thinking that he hated her.

It is funny how little arguments, like the one Eddie and Lily had, are so miniscule compared to the thought of losing one another forever. It's like you do not realize what you have got until it's gone. Well, maybe it would not fall under the category of funny, but it was most certainly ironic.

Despite the bitter irony, it literally killed Eddie deep inside. Sometimes he found it hard to even breath; other times he was not sure if he was breathing at all. It hard to believe, much less comprehend; he was losing his best friend because some twisted idiot put a deadly curse on her. But why? Why would someone want to do that to her? Well, the answer was bloody simple, 'Because she was a Potter; because she was the daughter of the Boy Who Lived, that's why!' Eddie thought bitterly to himself.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Eddie looked over at Lily's bed and tears began to sting his eyes. It absolutely infuriated him that Lily was just lying there, completely oblivious as to the fact that she was dying and that there were people; him, Hermione, Remus, Ron, Sirius, and Harry who are going through a crushing and unbelievably devastating time knowing this awful truth. Lily just lied there sleeping, her breathing steady and her chest moving up and down rhythmically. Eddie could not bear to look at her so at peace anymore; he rolled over and buried his face in his pillow, let out an infuriating scream, and then let the tears fall.

"Not Lily!" he shouted furiously into the pillow. "Not my Lily!"

'My Lily.'

His Lily.

Yes, his Lily. Eddie knew that he could not deny it anymore; not after the Halloween Ball, not after the jealousy he had felt towards Harry, and certainly not after the absolute agony he was feeling right now. Eddie Weasley had fallen for his best friend, Lily Potter.

The jealousy that he had felt towards Harry, which had caused their bitter ending, was making him sick to his stomach because he could not believe how petty it was. He could not believe how mad he had gotten over the fact that Lily was spending all her free time with Harry and not him. Why shouldn't she spend time with him? They were father and daughter after all. Eddie was even more infuriated over the fact that he had become made at Harry because Harry was the one who taken over the job of defending and protecting her; that was his job.

Eddie rolled back over to face the ceiling, now clutching the tear stained pillow to his chest. He was finally able to admit it to himself; he had fallen for his best friend. The worst part about it was that she was going to die thinking that he hated her. The truth was, that was the last thing he felt about her. Eddie quickly dried his eyes with the back of his hand and sat up. Gingerly, he got off of the bed and walked over to Lily's; standing over her.

Eddie looked around the hospital wing. He had some things that he wanted to say to Lily and he wanted to keep them private. He did not need Remus looking at him with that knowing look and he did not need Madame Parks bursting out into tears. This was between him and Lily; he wanted those last moments with her; alone. Fortunately for Eddie, Remus had been given a Sleeping Draught and was in the bed on the other side of his, out cold. He had gotten himself way too worked up and Madame Parks had to calm him down. Madame Parks, on the other hand, had given Eddie permission to stay and then locked herself in her office to let out a few tears. After seeing that no one else was around, he took a deep breath and Eddie gazed softly at the sleeping form of his best friend. .

Eddie sighed at the sight of her; she looked like she was sleeping so peacefully, even though she was completely losing her memory. It did not even look like anything was wrong with her; as though she were in a peaceful slumber, reliving a happy dream or memory. The thought irked him.

Eddie knew that the only way to save her was to get the blood of the person who put this curse on her and put it in the Suenolion potion. Once she drank it, the potion would give her back any memory that she may have lost and she would be fine; perfectly normal. She would be the same outspoken, spunky, hot-tempered, amazing girl that she always was. Eddie's own blood boiled at the thought of never speaking to her or hanging out with her again; all because of the fact that they did not know who whose blood ran in the veins of the person who cast the curse.

'If only I could give her my blood,' Eddie thought to himself; knowing full well that he would do absolutely anything for her. She was his best friend; the one person outside his own family who he could always count on; who would always be there for him and vice versa. He did not care if he got hurt in the process of helping or being there for Lily, as long as she was safe and happy.

"Lily?" Eddie whispered, when he finally managed to find his voice. He gently knelt beside her bed, tightly grasping her hand in his own. "I don't know if you can hear me or not, but, I've got to tell you something important. I…I can't let you…d…die without knowing something."

He began rubbing his thumb over her pale and cold knuckles. The feel of her hand in his felt so right in his own and it caused Eddie complete agony to realize that this would be the first and last time that he would ever hold Lily's hand. He would never have the opportunity to hug her, talk to her, pull pranks with her, kiss her, and hold her or anything like that ever again. Lily would no longer be his friend; completely ripped out of his life without him or her having a say; the only person who did have a say was the person who placed that curse on her. The thought of that made Eddie's blood boil and pop in his veins. But, he could not let his temper get the better of him right now. He needed to get this message to Lily; before it was too late.

"I never hated you," whispered Eddie, still holding her hand tightly; stroking it lovingly and tenderly. "You were right. I was only being a jealous prat because you were spending all of your time with Harry instead of me. I regret everything I said to him and I had no right to say anything like that to him. But my biggest regret is how we let this stupid argument ruin the strong friendship we had."

'It's amazing how one event; one moment can change your entire outlook on something…even life,' Eddie thought to himself. One moment, he and Lily were angry at each other for something as stupid as being jealous over someone else. Looking back, and reflecting on the situation that they were in now, reflecting on how Lily was dying; their argument seemed so petty and ridiculous. Was it really worth it? Was their jealousy and pride worth the fact that Eddie would never be able to tell his best friend how he really feels? Was it worth it that the last words that Lily and Eddie would ever share with one another were a row in the middle of the corridor?

'No,' thought Eddie, as he shook his head; his eyes were clenched tight as though he were in pain. 'No, it wasn't worth it.'

The thought finally brought Eddie to tears. The hot liquid slid down his cheeks and he buried his face in the comforter of Lily's bed, still clutching on to her hand. Madame Parks walked back in the wing and saw the state that Eddie was in and looked at him with sympathy and concern. She was originally going to ask the redheaded boy to leave, as visiting hours were over, but the sight of him sobbing over Lily's unconscious form was too much for her to take. She slowly and quietly backed her way in her office so not to disturb the two teenagers.

Eddie, who had not noticed Madame Parks at all, lifted his face from Lily's sheets. His face was red, puffy, tear-streaked, and blotchy and his normally chestnut eyes were bloodshot. It was finally beginning to hit him that he was genuinely going to lose Lily forever. Eddie realized that he had to tell Lily the whole truth; he could not let slip out of his life without her knowing how he truly felt about her. So, he took his free hand, his other still clutching hers, and brushed a soft strand of blonde hair out of Lily's face and tucked it gently behind her ear. Despite the horrible circumstances, he could not help but smile slightly at the sight of her. He honestly could not believe how he never noticed how genuinely pretty she was. Sure, she was not the typical pretty girl, but she had her own way about her; her fiery emerald green eyes, the way her pug nose scrunched up when she smiled sweetly (especially when she was not yelling at you), her rosy cheeks you could just pinch that covered her high cheekbones, her soft golden, blonde hair, but most importantly, her stubborn, vibrant, and spunky personality. She may not have been perfect to an outsider, but to him, she was just perfect for him…in her own special way.

Eddie sighed in content and took his hand to gently stroke her cheek. He was still holding her hand tightly, still kneeling beside her bed.

"Lils?" he whispered softly. "I can't lie to you. That's not the full truth. There's something else you need to know." He could start to feel the color rise in his cheeks, neck, and ears. "Lily, I honestly don't know when these feelings started…but…" His voice trailed off and he could feel the lump in his throat beginning to reappear.

"Lils, I really, really like you," whispered Eddie, not taking his eyes off Lily's sleeping face. "I mean…I'm crazy about you. You're my best friend and I would do absolutely anything for you…and now…"

Eddie knew that the words meant nothing. As Lily and Robyn always said, 'Actions speak louder than words.' It was not enough to tell her how he felt; he had to show her especially since that this would be his only and last chance to do so. So, Eddie smiled a very weak smile; just giddy over the thought of what he was about to do. He leaned his face closer and closer to Lily's. He could feel her hot, steady breath on his face. It felt like some electric force was pulling Eddie's face closer to Lily's and he could do nothing stop it.

Or maybe he was just caught in the moment.

Eddie hitched a final breath before closing his eyes and brushing his lips against Lily's in an innocent, soft, tender kiss.

When Eddie opened his eyes and pulled his head back, despite the sadness in eyes, he had a goofy, boyish grin on his face. Truth be told, the kiss that he had just shared with Lily had been his first kiss. The best part about it for Eddie was that had been able to share it with Lily, his best friend since he was born. The weirdest part about it all was that he had truly felt something; something big…something real. It terrified him tremendously, but yet it made him feel giddy and happy; like he could climb the tallest mountain; like he could do absolutely anything.

Even though Eddie's heart was pounding against his chest in a way that excited and aroused him at the same time, there was an unfortunate side to it. Even if Lily had not been dying, he knew that Lily would never return the intense, romantic feelings that he had developed for her. She always openly admitted that the last thing she wanted was a boyfriend for she always called them a 'distraction.' So, even if Lily did somehow survive this vicious attack, Eddie's feelings towards Lily would not have mattered, because there is no way that she would have returned them. This destroyed him almost as much as the thought of Lily dying. The irony was absolutely bitter; Eddie could not believe it. He had completely fallen head over heels for his best friend and he never saw it coming; and now when he was finally ready to admit it, it was far too late. There was nothing he could do to protect her; she was gone.

Eddie buried his face back into Lily's sheets, holding on to her hand for dear life. More than anything he wanted to be with her; but even more than that, he wanted her to survive and to stay in his life…forever.

"Lily, I can't do this," whispered Eddie into her bed sheets. "I can't live without you. Even if you do survive this, I can't tell you how I really feel. You'll just curse me with the Bogey Bat Hex. I have to keep this to myself and that kills me. It kills me that you won't be here. Please, Lily, come back to me…I think we could have something so great together…no one would have to know if you didn't want them to…just come back to me…"

Unfortunately, that was not possible. Eddie could never keep his feelings for Lily a secret anymore; because someone did know. At that precise moment, a person that was standing in the door way had cleared their throat. Eddie finally let go of Lily's hand and jumped so far away from her bed that he looked like someone had hexed with a Shocking Curse. His eyes searched the wing and saw the person in the doorway; making Eddie jump and blush so red, he resembled a tomato. His stomach leaped with worry and his throat had become so dry that he had found it impossible to swallow.

Harry was standing in the doorway with an impassive look on his face but Eddie knew that he had seen everything.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. This chapter was originally a songfic but over the years I have found that I particularly don't care for songfics so I just changed it to a regular chapter. If you have any interest in listening to it as though it were a songfic, the song I originally used was _I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing_ performed by Aerosmith.

I hope you enjoy! Please click on the button below and review!

Coming in Chapter 27 - Eddie finds who put the Sueno Curse on Lily…


	27. A Duel

**HARRY POTTER  
TIME TRAVELER**

_**Summary**_ – Harry opens a book in the Restricted Section and it transports him 21 years into the future, where he meets up with the future Ron and Hermione and their son, Eddie. Harry also meets Lily Potter, Harry's very spunky and caring future teenage daughter with a hot temper and a bit of an attitude. Harry wants to know about his future, but he feels that Ron, Hermione, Lily, and Eddie are keeping something from him; some very deep, dark secrets.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 27- A Duel: **

Harry's emerald green eyes that were so much like Lily's were staring at Eddie in a way that he could not describe. There was no emotion in those emerald depths; Harry's face was completely impassive. Eddie on the other hand, knew that he was extremely flushed; so flushed that he could feel the heat radiating off of himself. The two boys just stared eat each other from opposite sides of the hospital wing; speechless and awkward.

"H-Harry?"

"Eddie…"

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Eddie nervously. His hands were shaking and he could almost feel the steam coming out of his ears from embarrassment. Harry continued to just stare at him with an indifferent, unemotional look in his eyes and his jaw was set and firm. Eddie gulped.

"Long enough," said Harry simply. Even his voice had no emotion to it.

"Harry…"

"Stop," said Harry as he put up his hand. Eddie stopped; shocked at the sudden firmness of his voice. "Just stop. I saw what you did."

"I didn't do anything," said Eddie, looking down at his feet as they shuffled awkwardly.

"How could you stand there and say that you didn't do anything?" said Harry in a stern, slightly angry voice. "My daughter lays there dying and you have the nerve to take advantage of the situation and ki-?"

"Harry, I'm not going to argue with you," said Eddie, shaking his head. "I can't believe you'd say that about me? If you've been standing there the whole time, then you know how I feel about her. I could never take advantage of her or the situation. Yes, I kissed Lily…but it's because I'm crazy about her; not because I'm taking advantage of anything. You know that."

"Eddie, this is not the appropriate-"

"Harry, I'm going to say this as respectfully as possible," said Eddie, looking at his future godfather square in the eye, growing slightly irritated and impatient at Harry's comment and insinuations. "No matter whom you are, Lily's father or not, you can't stop my feelings for her. They'll never stop growing; even after she's…gone. And besides, it wasn't like it was a real kiss or anything. She's not awake to kiss back or realize what's happening. Now, if you don't mind, I want to be alone…far away from all of this."

With those words, Eddie strode across the hospital wing, brushed past Harry roughly as he went past the doorway and stormed down the corridor. When he was out of eyesight, Eddie let out a dry sob and started running as hard as he could. He just kept running and running, sprinting, trying to let out all of his emotions through the pounding of his feet against the stone floor, leaving a very astonished Harry behind.

Eddie had no idea where or why he was running. He just kept running as hard as he could with tears of grief streaming down his face. Eddie could not believe that he was going to lose his best friend, the girl he had grown to care about more than anything in the world in less than twenty-four hours; that is, if they did not find out who put that curse on her by then. Eddie was so consumed over these dreadful thoughts that he had stop running and lean against the cold, stone walls of the corridor, letting grief consume him as he desperately tried to catch his breath; from both the running and the crying.

"Well, hey there, Weasley," came a cold, drawling voice from down the corridor. Eddie's breath hitched in his throat as he looked up startled, and quickly dried his eyes. When he saw at who made the comment, his fists began to clench into small balls of fury and his face began to construe with fury, getting red, not with embarrassment, but with anger.

"What in the bloody hell do you want, Malfoy?" snarled Eddie, his voice dripping with venom. He turned around and came face to face with Daris Malfoy and Christof Nott. "Make the insults quick and sod off because I'm not in the mood." To his discomfort and disgust, both Slytherin boys had smug looks on their faces, too smug. Eddie raised a suspicious eyebrow, but said nothing.

"There's no need to be so rude," said Nott in mock offense.

"Yeah," started Malfoy coolly, "especially since we were just being curious to how Potter is doing. She wasn't in classes today."

"Frankly, we were worried," said Nott, pretending to look concerned. Malfoy and Nott both laughed evilly, sending shivers down Eddie's spine.

"You shut your bloody mouth, Malfoy," snarled Eddie dangerously. His hand plunged into the pocket of his robes and began fiddling with handle of his wand.

"Manners is not your best quality, is it Weasley?" said Nott, laughing and crossing his arms across his chest. "Once again, we were just inquiring about Potter's well-being. Hasn't she been in the hospital wing all morning?"

"Actually, Nott, rumor has it that she felt a bit…_sueno_ and needed to take a nice, long nap," sneered Malfoy. Eddie's eyes widened with fury and it felt as though someone had made a tight fist around his heart and chest. "It's such a shame. Any idea of when she will be waking up, Nott?"

"Not anytime soon," said Nott.

Eddie could not take anymore. Forgetting about wands, forgetting about magic, Eddie stormed towards Malfoy with raised his fists. Seeing red and without comprehending what he was actually doing, Eddie grabbed Malfoy by the collar of his shirt and robes, and practically threw him against the wall.

"You did it," growled Eddie dangerously; his voice practically hissing and breathing hard into Malfoy's face. Malfoy and Nott, who was so shocked at what Eddie had done, had not put up a fight but stared at the red-headed boy wide-eyed. "You put Lily under the Sueno Curse." Malfoy finally got his bearings together and pushed Eddie off of him, causing Eddie to stumble backwards. It was at this time he pulled out his wand and twirled it in his fingers, glaring daggers at Malfoy. Malfoy eyed his wand warily and grinned in a very disturbing way; almost like he was insane.

"And if I did," started Malfoy coolly, "what can you do about it, Weasley?"

Eddie pointed his wand directly at Malfoy's throat and hissed; "I'll kill you." At this, both Malfoy and Nott just threw their heads back and laughed.

"First off Weasley, you don't have the stomach to kill anyone," said Nott casually, smirking at Eddie's expense. Eddie ignored him, not taking his seething eyes off of Malfoy's cold, pointed face.

"Second, the only way to wake Potter up is to get ahold of my blood," claimed Malfoy, smirking at the anger that burned in Eddie's normally warm, chestnut eyes. "I would not be much to her if I were dead, now would I, Weasley?"

"You don't need to be alive to bleed like a stuck pig, Malfoy," snarled Eddie through his teeth. "Don't test me when it comes to Lily's well-being."

Malfoy ignored Eddie's last comment; "And even if I did place the Sueno Curse on her, and you needed my blood, obviously I'm not going to stab myself and a vile full of it willingly, would I?"

"I'm warning you, Malfoy…"

"Warning him? What can you do Weasley?" Nott asked throwing his head back and laughing, followed by Malfoy. "It's Malfoy's blood that you want; so he'll be the one calling the shots, won't he?"

At these words, realizing that they were right, Eddie lost all self-control and grew desperate to save Lily's life. He glared at Malfoy before throwing his wand to the floor and leaped at him, pushing him against the stone wall and tackling him to the floor.

Nott was so astonished by Eddie's stupid actions, that he really could not manage to do anything except stand there, holding his bag with his mouth hanging open in shock; staring at the sight before him. Eddie was on top of Malfoy, straddling him, yelling profanities, and punching every part of Malfoy that he could reach. Malfoy was screaming in pain and fear; yelling for anyone to come and help him, including Nott.

Eddie did not care how much he got hurt in return, as Malfoy was putting up a tremendous fight, swinging back at Eddie. It did not matter; Eddie just had to hurt the Slytherin as much as he could; until Malfoy felt the pain that was tugging at his heart over the thought of losing Lily forever. In Eddie's mind, this piece of scum had hurt Lily and he just wanted to hurt Malfoy as badly as he could in return.

Eddie felt his fist collide with the side of Malfoy's face and ribs many times over. He was justt so blinded with rage and hatred that he was not entirely sure of what he was doing anymore. His mind was screaming; his only goal was to hurt Malfoy and his eyes were just seeing red. Over his own yells and screams of anger, he could still hear Malfoy's cries for help; from anyone. They were both screaming so loud and Nott was such in a state of shock that none of the three boys noticed another boy approach. He stopped dead at the scene, stared wide-eyed at it for a moment, before regaining his senses.

"Eddie?" the boy shouted, dashing forward. But, Eddie did not notice. All he felt was someone grabbing hold of his violent swinging arms and struggling to pull him off of the sobbing Malfoy. "Eddie!" the voice said more firmly. But, Eddie took no heed in this person's voice and tried to break free of his grip so to attack Malfoy again. He was completely inconsolable.

"LET GO OF ME!" roared Eddie as he struggled frantically against this random person's hold on him. Nott had gotten back to his senses was now helping a defeated and embarrassed looking Malfoy to his sheet. "I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL THIS BAST-"

"Eddie, stop this! What are you doing? What the bloody hell has gotten into you?"

"THIS BLOOD SUCKING SLYTHERIN HURT LILY!" Eddie roared, continuing to try and fight off whoever was holding him back. Even while looking at Malfoy, he was still filled with rage and seething with anger. Even after he had been pulled back, he still wanted to hurt Malfoy so that he felt as bad as Eddie felt; he wanted Malfoy to feel as much pain as he was feeling knowing that his best friend was drying because of him. "THIS DEATH EATER WANNA-BE SCUM PUT LILY UNDER THE SUENO CURSE!"

As those words flew out of his mouth and into the bellowing air around them, Eddie took a deep breath and immediately lost all of his resolve. He broke down in his captor's arms and started shaking madly. It was if as though saying those words had released some kind of poison out of his body; and now that it was gone, he could think and breathe again. It was a good thing that his fight ended here, as the person had slackened their grip on him.

"What?" the voice said in a soft, deathly whisper. Eddie stiffened and looked behind him; and realizing he had made a huge mistake by releasing that poison. It was Harry.

Harry was looking at Malfoy in a way that actually frightened Eddie. He could not pinpoint the look in Harry's eyes; but like before, he looked just as impassive as he had in the hospital wing. Except his eyes; there was a burning emerald fire blazing in them. If looks could kill, Malfoy would have been in a lot more pain than just a physical beating from Eddie.

"Are you sure, Ed?" asked Harry in a whisper; a whisper so low that Eddie was surprised that he heard it. Harry never took his eyes off of Malfoy for a second, even though he was speaking to Eddie. Eddie took a deep, shaking breath.

"Yes," said Eddie, nodding. "He has good as told me."

That was all the confirmation that Harry needed. Without another word, he started forwards Malfoy, with his fists clenched. He looked just as Eddie had felt only moments ago and looked as though he was also going to pound Malfoy to a bloody pulp.

"Harry, no!"

Eddie jumped up and grabbed the back of Harry's robes in attempt to stop him from beating Malfoy. But, that did not stop him from narrowing his eyes at the two slimy Slytherins. There was only one thing left to do.

"It's no use, Harry," whispered Eddie, with a snarl in his voice that only Harry could hear. He knew that there was only one thing to do. "He won't give up his blood; we'll have to fight for it." These words seemed to make Harry stop fighting and to listen.

"And I'm going to be the one to do it," whispered Eddie. Harry finally tore his gaze away from Malfoy and looked at his future godson wide-eyed; horrified.

"No!"

"You don't have a say," snapped Eddie. He pulled his wand out the pocket of his roibes and pointed it straight at Harry, "_Petrificus Totalus!_" Harry immediately froze and fell to the ground like a board. Eddie twirled his wand skillfully, clearing inheriting his dueling skills from his mother, and pointed it straight at Nott before shouting the same incantation. Nott also stiffened and fell to the ground with a loud _PLANK!_

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Weasley?" bellowed Malfoy as he pulled out his wand, ready to defend himself against Eddie. Eddie was too busy taking Harry and Nott's wands and throwing them aside; out of their grasps.

"This is between us, Malfoy," said Eddie angrily as he levitated Harry and Nott and placed them in separate classrooms, locking the doors from the outside. When they were both locked inside the classrooms, Eddie muttered, "_Finite!_" and he could hear both Harry and Nott bellowing from the other side of the doors. "It's between us," Eddie repeated, "and I want it to stay that way."

"What are you getting at, Weasley?" asked Malfoy suspiciously, raising an eyebrow, his wand still pointed at Eddie.

"I want your blood," said Eddie casually, as though he were merely having a polite conversation. "And I'm willing to fight you to get it."

"The Dark Lord will be most displeased if Lily Potter manages to revive because I could not duel a weasel," sneered Malfoy. "On the other hand, can you imagine the opportunities that will occur if I brought you to him?"

"So that settles it," said Eddie, getting his wand at the ready. "We duel, Malfoy. If I win, you give Lily your blood. If you win, you get me."

"EDDIE, STOP!" shouted Harry's voice from the other side of the door of the classroom as he pounded his fists against it furiously. "STOP NOW! THIS IS MY JOB!"

"Shove it, Harry," snapped Eddie, his back towards the door of the classroom. "This is between me and Malfoy!" If Harry screamed anything else, Eddie did not hear him. He was too busy narrowing his eyes at Malfoy and holding his wand at the ready; ready to duel Malfoy for Lily's life. The pair of them bowed to each other, not taking their eyes off of the other. And the duel began. Malfoy raised his wand and pointed it at Eddie.

"_Flecuia!_"

Eddie's widened in horror at the deadly curse thrown at him and he realized that Malfoy truly meant business. Thanks to his Quidditch reflexes and avoiding curses and hexes that Lily had thrown at him over the years, he was able to avoid the curse that Malfoy fired. He felt the curse blow and shoot above his head and hit the wall hard; forming a crack in the stone. Glaring at Malfoy, Eddie thought of Lily and his temper flying, he threw an equally horrific curse back at Malfoy. In all of his life, Eddie had never felt so much rage and power coursing through his hot-blooded veins. He wanted to blast Malfoy in a million, bloody, disgusting pieces more than anything he had ever wanted to before right now; and that included being with Lily. All he could think of was Lily lying in that hospital bed, her life slowly slipping away from her…and from him. It only made him fight that much harder and he knew that he would fight Malfoy, even kill him if it was necessary. It did not matter if he would be expelled and sent to a lifetime in Azkaban; all that matter in Eddie's mind was Lily's safety.

They dueled for what seemed hours, even though it was only a few minutes or so. It was only after several hexes and curses that Malfoy had a black eye that was not only black and blue, but swirling in colors of green, yellow, and purple. He also had painfully looking boils covering his hands, arms, legs, and feet. Eddie, on the other hand, had a fat lip and was itching like crazy from the Itching Charm that Malfoy had casted on him just moments ago. But, he could not let the itching stop him; he had to save Lily.

"_Crucio!_" sneered Malfoy, pointing his wand at Eddie. Eddie shouted in fear and dodged the curse.

Harry must have heard the Cruciatus Curse that Malfoy had thrown at Eddie and pounded on the door even hard.

"EDDIE STOP!" roared Harry. The bangs were now so loud and so spaced that Eddie could have sworn that Harry was now throwing his body against the door. "HE'LL KILL YOU, ED! JUST STOP! I NEED TO PROTECT LILY AND YOU! STOP, NOW!"

"GET HIM, DARIS!" shouted Nott. "USE THE KILLING CURSE! GET HIM!"

Both Eddie and Malfoy completely ignored Harry and Nott's shouts from behind the doorways, knowing that if they acknowledged them, their concentration would be lost and they would lose the duel. Both of their faces were dirty, beat up, bruised, and sweaty; in short they looked absolutely beat-up and awful.

"_Expelliarmus!_" bellowed Malfoy, hitting Eddie square on the arm. Eddie's wand flew out of his hand towards Malfoy. Laughing evilly, almost cackling, Malfoy caught the wand in his hand. "I got you, Weasley. Looks like I'll be taking you to the Dark Lord, after all."

"EDDIE!" shouted Harry's voice.

Panicking, Eddie, could not bear losing the duel; could not bear the thought of Lily dying and then having to face Lord Voldemort. So, he decided that all wands aside, he had to take matters into his own hands. Without really thinking, as he had done before, Eddie leaped at Malfoy, startling him, and punched him hard, square on the nose. Malfoy stumbled backwards, shouting in agony, into the wall and on to the floor. Eddie had punched him so hard that he also stumbled forward, almost collapsing on top of Malfoy. When they landed on the stone cold floor with a grunt, Eddie looked up to see that Malfoy's nose started bleed heavily.

Eddie's eyes widened at the sudden opportunity. Ignoring Harry and Nott's shouts through the doorways of the different classrooms, he had a sudden idea. He quickly scrambled off of Malfoy as he struggled to pull his wand out of his hand.

"GET OFF ME, WEASEL!" shouted Malfoy as he fought hard against Eddie. As they continued to fight for Malfoy's wand, Eddie somehow managed to knock his wand out of his hand. They looked at it for a moment as it slid down the floor of the corridor, then looked at each other quickly before they both began crawling on their hands and knees, and scrambled to get it. Eddie elbowed Malfoy in the eye as Malfoy kicked him in the ribs. Both boys grunted in pain as they struggled for the wand. Each boy knew that whoever reached Malfoy's wand would win the duel.

Thanks to his advantage of being bigger than Malfoy, Eddie grabbed a hold of it and turned around quickly. Malfoy was barely inches away with a look of pure evil and hatred written all over his features.

"_STUPEFY!_" shouted Eddie, pointing Malfoy's wand directly at him, lying on the floor, his elbow supporting his weight. Malfoy was quite literally blown away from and slammed against the opposite wall. He hit it with a sickening crunch, causing Eddie to flinch, and Malfoy fell to the floor unconscious.

When he hit the floor, Eddie closed his eyes and let out a huge sigh of relief; as though he had been holding his breath throughout the entire duel. His bones crunching, Eddie slowly stood up, ignoring how his muscles screamed in protest at the movement and the physical agony that came with it. Harry and Nott were still banging on the doors and screaming from behind them, but Eddie continued to ignore them; he had a job to do. He had to save Lily.

With the thought of Lily crashing into his mind, Eddie transfigured one of the small rocks that had fallen on to the floor from one of their many missed hexes or curses, into a small vial. When the vial was safe in his hands, he limped towards Malfoy and smiled as he held the bottle to Malfoy's nose. It was only after a few healthy drops of blood fell into the vial. When there was a good amount, Eddie transfigured another rock into a cap, twisted the cap on to the vial, dropped Malfoy's wand and grabbed his own before running to find Hermione.

As he ran, he could not help but think, 'I won; I won a duel against Daris Malfoy.' But, most importantly he had Malfoy's blood for the potion that would save Lily against the Sueno Curse.

'Lily is going to be okay,' thought Eddie and that very thought made him feel lighter than a feather; like he could fly without any sort of broomstick, thestral, or hippogriff. All he could do was beam to himself as he ran. Eddie ran as fast as he could, despite the excruciating pains in his body, towards his mother's office.

After all, they didn't have much time…

* * *

A note from the Jitterblle. This chapter, while still not my best chapter, has been revised. I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to review; I do truly appreciate them!

Coming in Chapter 27 – Ron confronts Eddie about who placed the Sueno Curse on Lily…


	28. Guy Talk

**HARRY POTTER  
TIME TRAVELER**

_**Summary**_ – Harry opens a book in the Restricted Section and it transports him 21 years into the future, where he meets up with the future Ron and Hermione and their son, Eddie. Harry also meets Lily Potter, Harry's very spunky and caring future teenage daughter with a hot temper and a bit of an attitude. Harry wants to know about his future, but he feels that Ron, Hermione, Lily, and Eddie are keeping something from him; some very deep, dark secrets.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 28- Guy Talk: **

Eddie was running so fast that he was not entirely sure how he made it to his mother's office; but he did. Out of breath, he hastily gave the gargoyle the password before dashing up the stairs and barging through the door.

"MUM!" shouted Eddie, bursting into her office. Both his mother and father looked up startled as they sat down on the sofa that was hidden in the far corner of Hermione's office. The sight of them made Eddie's heart sink; Hermione was quite literally sobbing into Ron's shoulder, as Ron gently patted her hair, comforting her and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Eddie knew that Ron was just as devastated as Hermione, but he was trying to be strong for his wife. Eddie could also see that his eyes seemed a bit glassy and his face looked like it was construed in pain. They both gasped at Eddie's shouts.

"Eddie? What's wrong?" asked Ron urgently, standing up. He frantically looked Eddie over and his eyes widened at the sight and state of his son. "What the bloody hell happened to you? He quickly strode over to him and placed both of his hands on his shoulders.

"Nothing is wrong; I'm fine," said Eddie impatiently, brushing his father's hands off of his shoulders. He held up the vial full of Malfoy's blood right to his Ron's face; so close that it was only a centimeter from his nose. Ron looked at confusedly, and turned to look back at Eddie and could not help but noticed that extremely happy and hopeful look on his son's face.

"Ed, what-?"

"Start whipping up the Suenolion Potion," said Eddie breathlessly. "This vial is full of the blood of Lily's attacker…"

"What?" screeched Hermione, running over to the pair and snatching the bottle out of Eddie's hands so fast that he could have sworn she summoned it using the Summoning Charm. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Who was it?" asked Hermione, a look firing in her eyes that Eddie had never seen before and it absolutely terrified him. She looked downright insane.

"Erm…" Eddie was rendered speechless. He was not sure if it was because he was frightened of his mother or if because he truly did not want to share this piece of information wit her; imaging her reaction.

"You don't have to tell us, son," said Ron firmly, interrupting Eddie's thoughts. He came around and stood behind Eddie, placing a comforting, yet firm hand on his shoulder. Both his wife and son looked up at him; completely astonished at his words.

"Excuse me, Ronald?" snapped Hermione, placing her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes at her husband. For one minute, Eddie was strongly reminded of him and Lily and he vision quickly put a grin on to his face, but he quickly shook it off. "He does not have to tell us? Have you been hit over the head with a bloody Firebolt? I don't know about you, Ronald, but I want to know who put that bloody curse on my goddaughter and stun them to death!" Eddie was standing there, stiff as a board and looking at his mother wide-eyed. He had never heard her swear before, much less make a death threat against someone.

"Hermione, it's for the best," said Ron softly.

"Oh and how did you come up with that brilliant conclusion?" screeched Hermione. She sounded like an overgrown owl.

"Because if Eddie managed to get the blood from Lily's attacker, then they know that Eddie knows who they are," explained Ron slowly. "And if you were to confront the attacker, then they will know for sure that Ed was the one who told and they'll just come after him. I think it would be best if Ed just keeps his mouth shut…for now…"

Ron looked sternly at Eddie for a moment before turning back to his wife with a somber, yet comforting look in his blue eyes. Hermione was biting her lip nervously, as though she were having some kind of inner struggle with herself; she was looking at Eddie thoughtfully before returning her gaze back on to her husband.

"Hermione, please do not push this," said Rob somberly, looking almost angrily. "All we needed was the blood and we got it. All that matters is that Lily is going to be fine."

"I suppose," she muttered in an unsure whisper. But, as requested by Ron, she did not push the matter and Eddie gave Ron a thankful and relieved look. When he looked up at him, Ron we winked at his son and Eddie smiled.

"You have no idea what I had to go through to get that…" whispered Eddie, with a slight smile on his face, giving a sheepish shrug. Ron ruffled Eddie's red bushy locks, which were soaked with sweat, dirt and even blood.

"Judging by the state that you're in, I can only imagine," said Ron with a chuckle, beaming down at Eddie. "C'mon, let's get that potion brewing." Ron, with robes billowing behind him, started towards the door of Hermione's office. Eddie followed his mother and father out of the office and towards Professor Snape's office. Eddie did not fail to notice that the bottle was still safely clutched in Hermione's dead grip fist.

"SNAPE?" yelled Ron as the three Weasleys dashed through the cold, stone walls of the dungeons.

"_Professor_ Snape," said Hermione through gritted teeth, gesturing towards Eddie. Ron ignored her.

"Snape, get our bloody a-"

"_Ronald, really!_"

But, there was no need for Ron or Hermione to continue their little scuffle. At the found of their voices, the bitter old man came down the corridors of the dungeons, limping on his silver cane toward them, muttering unpleasant words and profanities under his breath.

"Can I help you two lovebirds?" Snape snapped sarcastically.

"Severus," said Hermione breathlessly, "I need you to make the Suenolion Potion immediately. Lily does not have much time left." Snape rolled his eyes.

"As much as regret the circumstances of Potter's condition, I told you earlier, Professor; I need the blood of the attacker," said Snape in an impatient and slightly bored tone. At those words, Hermione beamed and held up the vial to Snape's face; just as Eddie had done to Ron back in Hermione's office. Snape looked at it for a moment before taking it gingerly in his hands.

"What is this?" he asked softly.

"That would be the blood of Lily's attacker!" said Eddie loudly, causing his voice to echo against the walls of the dungeons. Snape looked at Eddie, completely taken back by his words and he gingerly took the tiny vial out of Hermione's hands.

"I…I'm not sure what to say, Weasley," said Snape softly, looking at it with hardened eyes. Ron, Hermione, and Eddie were not sure which 'Weasley' that Snape was speaking to, but none of them made a comment. "I…very well then…I will have it ready as soon as possible."

"Please hurry!" cried Hermione desperately. Eddie nodded vigorously, thinking along the same lines of his mother, and smiled inwardly. Snape nodded and turned his back on them, limping back to his office with the vial clutched safely in his fist. The three of them watched him until he was out of sight. At that time, Ron put a hand on his son's and wife' shoulders and guided them both out of the dungeons. Neither Hermione nor Eddie objected; it seemed as though the both of them were walking in a daze at that point. Eddie did not even realize that they were long out of the dungeons and down one of the many warmer corridors of the Hogwarts classroom.

"Hermione, I need to use your office," said Ron, taking his hand off of Eddie's should and placing it on the small of her back. She looked at him confused for a moment, but Eddie noticed how her gaze quickly flickered over to him.

"What for?"

"I need to speak to Ed alone," said Ron honestly. Hermione was rather startled, by Ron's sudden and brutally honest response, but merely shrugged, sighed and disappeared down the corridor as she headed towards the hospital wing; most likely to visit Lily and Remus and to make sure that everything was in order. In fact, she might simply be going to the hospital to revive Remus woke up and tell him the good news.

Ron placed his hand back on Eddie's shoulder and it stayed there until Hermione was out of sight. He then guided his son towards Hermione's office. Once inside, Ron quietly shut the door behind him and place a Silencing Charm on the room.

"What's going on, dad?" asked Eddie curiously, raising a confused eyebrow. Ron looked at his son thoughtfully.

"I'd rather not be overheard," said Ron simply as he swiftly crossed the room and with a stroke of his wand, the shades of Hermione's office came tumbling down. "Now Ed, I need you to listen to me."

Eddie had never seen his father look so serious in his life. Their eyes never broke contact, though Eddie's were slowly widening at the seriousness of the situation.

"I won't tell your mother, or anyone for that matter. But, I need to know," said Ron as he now ran a hand through red hair. "Ed, I want you to tell me who put the Sueno Curse on Lily."

"I…uh…I…Why do I have to tell you?" asked Eddie, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"We all know that Voldemort and his Death Eaters are all out to get or capture Lily dead. Some might go out of their way to kill her and this time, they almost succeeded. Ed, I want to know who put the curse on her so I can keep a particular close eye on Lily when that person is around," explained Ron. "Do you understand? Now, I need you to please tell me."

"But...I-I…she doesn't need you, dad," said Eddie awkwardly. "I mean…I…I can keep an eye on her…when that person is around…" Ron was expecting Eddie to give him a hard time about telling him who placed the curse on Lily. But, whatever Ron expected, it certainly was not that. It was as though someone smacked him over the head with a broomstick. He blinked repeatedly and stared at Eddie, completely astonished. Ron did not fail to notice the color rise in Eddie's face when he said this. Soaking in this comment, along with Eddie's blushing face, Ron grinned knowingly.

"You want to keep an eye on her, son?" asked Ron in a slightly amused tone. Eddie did not hesitate in nodding vigorously. Ron chuckled. "Are you sure that you're up for that challenge? I can tell you from experience, son, that it is no easy task, keeping an eye on that girl."

"Yeah," whispered Eddie, with a slight chuckle. "I know that. But I think I can manage; I'll look after her."

"Do you think you'll do a good job?" asked Ron, still grinning amusedly. His grin was starting to annoy and embarrass Eddie. "That is a job that cannot allow room for failure…success in that job is a matter of life and death for Lily."

"I know!" Eddie near shouted impatiently. "And of course I'd do a good job! I'd never let anything happened to her! I-" Eddie stopped short and blushed to the roots of his hair when he realized what he was about to say in front of his father. His face could be compared to a beet with a bad sunburn and red hair. Ron grinned even wider at his son's embarrassment and gave a weak chuckle.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Ed," said Ron casually, still grinning. Eddie suddenly became very interested in his feet.

"I'm not embarrassed!" he snapped defensively. Ron laughed.

"Yeah, sure," said Ron sarcastically, shaking his head. Eddie was still bright red and was beginning to clench his fists. Ron sighed and gestured to the seats in front of Hermione's desk. "Ed, sit down and get comfortable."

"Erm…okay," said Eddie, still bright red. "Why?"

"In my old age I've taken after my father," said Ron amusedly, shaking his head, taking the seat next to Eddie, "I've found the need to tell you a story from my days at Hogwarts."

"You've always told Lily and I stories from your days at Hogwarts," said Eddie dryly. "I believe Lily's favorite is the one about the Chamber of Secrets." This caused Ron to laugh out loud.

"Yes, she never seems to get sick of that one," said Ron, grinning at the thought of his goddaughter. "But, this one is a bit different; it will be one of more boring stories I tell you and it does not contain any specific adventure…but rather a moral."

"Okay…"

"Now, you know that I had feelings for your mum since I was about twelve years old, correct?" asked Ron, standing up and leaning against Hermione's desk. Eddie nodded slowly. He could feel the color rising to his cheeks again; he definitely did not want to hear any of those love stories about his bloody parents. "Well, unfortunately for me, I didn't realize the intensity of those feelings until my fifth year."

"Is…is that so?"

"Yes," said Ron with a nod. "And do you know what happened to make me suddenly realize my feelings?" Eddie simply shook his head, beginning to feel mortified and not understanding why his father was telling him all of this. Ron smiled.

"Well, your mum was always brainy and a bit of show-off when it came to her academics. But, as you also know, your mother is Muggle-born and…"

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione were heading towards the Gryffindor Common Room after a tiresome and stressful day of taking practice tests for their O.W.L.S. It was so intense that even brainy, Hermione Granger seemed a little overwhelmed about them. As they walked in a comfortable silence, Ron ran his fingers through his fiery red hair and gave a loud, frustrated groan that echoed against the walls of the castle._

"_These bloody practice tests for those bloody O.W.L.S," he growled. "Honestly, I know they're important and all but seriously…is making us all crazy going to truly help us pass them?" Harry heard Hermione give a small "Tsk" and grinned, knowing full well that she would retaliate and there would be another argument tonight. He simply shook his head and knew that he would be able to spend time with Ginny as Ron and Hermione tried to test who could make the other yell the loudest. _

"_Ron, if you just followed the studying schedule I made you, then you would be just fine. But, no, you'd rather waste your time idolizing Quidditch and the Canons instead of studying," she said simply. Ron turned to her and narrowed his eyes. _

"_First of all, I don't know anyone, except for a little Miss Prefect like you, who would prefer studying over Quidditch," he snapped angrily. "Second of all, Hermione, for your information, I __**did**__ study. They're just frustrating. Even you can't say that you're not stressed out over these bloody exams!" _

"_Of course I'm nervous, Ronald" said Hermione stiffly, but she did not say anything more. Ron simply rolled his eyes and started muttering things under his breath, but the only one that Harry caught on was, "mental." Harry was now grinning knowingly and shaking his head in an amused manner, still anxious for them to get going and argue so that he could make fun of them with Ginny. _

_They continued walking in a pleasant, slightly tense silence, when Hermione suddenly gasped, claiming that she left her Charms book back in the library. Insisting that she could not wait until morning to go get it, she turned back around and sprinted straight for the library._

"_Bonkers," said Harry with a chuckle, grinning at his friend's retreating back._

"_Yeah, she is," said Ron, also looking at her back in an affectionate manner. "I'm just surprised that she insisted on going back…it is after hours. Do you think I should go with her?"_

"_If you want," said Harry, with a shrug. "I know these are dangerous times and all but I think she'll be safe going to the library and back. But, Lupin always said we should follow our instincts."_

_At that precise moment, there was a curling scream that penetrated from down the corridor and a mumble of some sorts. Harry and Ron looked at each other anxiously with wide eyes. "Hermione!" they whispered in unison. Then, they both dashed down the corridor towards the sound of her scream. Even though Harry was always a fast runner, he could not seem to catch up with Ron; he had never seen Ron run so fast. When they turned around the bend, what they madee both of their blood boil. _

_Draco Malfoy was holding Hermione at wand point. She was pressed against the wall as Crabbe and Goyle fiddled with her wand, which they had obviously managed to take from her. Malfoy's wand was pointed directly at her forehead; a mere inch away. She looked at it nervously, breathing heavy as Malfoy smirked at her fear and discomfort._

"_You know very well, Mudblood, that you're not supposed to be wandering the corridors after hours," he said a cold, sneering voice. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered as Hermione merely whimpered, looking defenseless. "And you…a Prefect…tsk tsk what would your filthy, dirt-veined Muggle parents say? Tsk tsk…what should her punishment be, boys?"_

"_Just leave me alone, Malfoy, or I'll report you!" snapped Hermione bravely, though there was fear quivering and faltering in her voice. Malfoy's evil smirk only widened.. _

"_No, I don't think so," he said, leaning, hissing at her. She turned her head away in disgust. "You will pay, Granger; not just for wandering the corridors but for being a disgusting Mudblood as well…"_

_At that moment, Malfoy's wand arm had been grabbed and it was clenched tightly in Ron's deadlock, hard grip. Malfoy looked up and finally noticed how Ron had grown over the year, at almost six foot, standing protectively beside Hermione. _

"_I believe the lady told you to leave her alone, Malfoy," growled, Ron. He was giving Malfoy a dangerous glare that could have scared a group of Death Eater away. Harry walked up, with his wand raised and pointed at Crabbe and Goyle; a green fire of anger was blazing in his eyes. Malfoy sneered at the pair. _

"_Go away Weasel brain!" snapped Malfoy, not pulling his wand away from Hermione's face. "This isn't your business!" _

"_You're wrong Malfoy, for Hermione __**is**__ my business!" snarled Ron, grabbing Malfoy's arm that was pointing the wand at Hermione and twisting it painfully and uncomfortably around his back. Crabbe and Goyle started forward, but Harry backed up his friend by twirling his wand and hexing Crabbe and Goyle unconscious before kicking them down the corridor and preparing to lock them in a broom closet._

"_Don't you ever threaten her like that again," Ron whispered in a deathly voice; practically hissing in Malfoy's ear. "In fact, if you go within so much as three feet of her, I'll hex you so bad your dead slimy Slytherin ancestors will feel it. Do I make myself clear, __**Malfoy**__?" Ron spat out his name as though it were something disgusting and distasteful on his tongue._

_Malfoy, whimpering in pain, simply nodded meekly. Ron, disgusted with the Slytherin, shoved him away. He slowly backed away from him, never taking his eyes off of him for a second, fingering his wand in his robes until he was next to Hermione. Hermione was staring at Ron as though she had never quite seen him before, but that did not stop her from looking a little scared and shocked all at once. Ron turned to look at her and his gaze immediately softened. He noticed her discomfort and placed a comforting arm around her._

"_C'mon," he whispered affectionately. "I'm sure Harry can get Dobby to bring you a hot cup of sweet tea in the Common Room." Hermione nodded gratefully, too tired and distressed to bring up the mention of S.P.E.W. and Ron guided her, with his arm around her, towards the Gryffindor Common Room. _

_They met up with Harry halfway down the corridor. He skipped toward them, proudly proclaiming how he had just finished locking Crabbe and Goyle in one of Filch's broom closets. As he further approached his two best friends, he could not help but notice that Ron had his arm around Hermione in a comforting manner and smiled knowingly._

"_Are you okay, Hermione?" asked Harry, looking at her with deep concern. Hermione chuckled meekly and nodded. _

"_Yes, yes, I'm fine," she said, giving them both a small and sincere smile. "Thanks to you two, of course."_

"_Oh c'mon; you're our best friend, Hermione. We'd never let Malfoy hurt you and we know you'd do the same for us," said Harry. Taking her out of Ron's grasp and giving her a small hug. Harry had to hold back his laugh when noticed the small glare Ron gave him when he pulled Hermione out of his embrace._

"_Harry," he said sternly. Harry and Hermione broke from their embrace and looked at him inquisitively. Ron stepped forward and placed his arm firmly around Hermione again. "Hermione could do with a hot cup of tea. Do you think Dobby…?"_

"_I'm on it!" with that, Harry pulled out his Marauder's Map, muttering, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" and disappeared into the dark corridor, heading towards the kitchens. When Harry was out of sight and out of ear shot, Ron turned to look at his best friend, whom he thought so much more than as simply a friend. Hermione looked at him, rather confused._

"_Is everything okay, Ron?" she asked slowly. "Shouldn't we go back…?"_

"_Hermione," started Ron, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, "the next time Malfoy, or anyone, threatens you like that you come straight to me, okay? I'll make sure I pound the bloody git that treats you like that again." His voice with constricted with emotion and the intensity of it all made Hermione blush. _

"_Alright," she said slowly, suddenly struck by his sincere concern for her. "I suppose I can do that…but why the sudden interest in my safety?" It was not Ron's turn to blush and blush he did; his ears turning redder by the second. _

"_I've always been concerned for your safety; you're important to me. But, I think that with times like these…with You-Know-Who being back and Muggle-borns being targeted…well…" he was rambling and he knew it. He gave a frustrated groan; frustrated with himself for not being able to find the words. "I don't know, Hermione. I just can't bear the thought of someone hurting you. It would literally destroy me…send me in an array of panic if someone hurt you and I wasn't able to protect you." Ron was so red that he could almost feel the steam coming out of his nostrils and ears and it only embarrassed him more to see that Hermione was blushing just as severely._

"_Wel…I…erm…I…" it seemed that for the first time in her life, Hermione did not have the answers or the words either. So, she settled for; "Thanks, Ron."_

_Ron smiled down at her with such adoration and affection that Hermione could not help herself from putting her arms around him and drawing him into a grateful and appreciative hug. Ron seemed stricken for a moment, but eagerly hugged her back, smiling and blushing; both brightly. When they pulled away, slowly, they looked at one another. It seemed as though as Ron was trying to memorize each feature of her face. Hermione bit her lip and looked into Ron's ice blue eyes as he looked back into her chestnut brown ones. It seemed as though they were looking into each other's eyes for an eternity, but it was really only a moment or two._

"_Hermione…" whispered Ron; tucking a strand of her bushy, brown hair gently behind her ear. _

"_Yes?"_

"_Can…can I…?" But Ron was not able to finish the question; partly because he did not want to know the answer. He took a chance and did something totally unexpected. Ron leaned in and pressed his lips hungrily against Hermione's. _

_Hermione gasped at Ron's sudden actions and her eyes widened. But, ultimately, she responded to the kiss with enthusiasm by raking her hands through his fiery locks. As the kiss became more passionate, Ron clutched desperately at the robes around Hermione's waist. _

_They did not need air; they had each other. The only reason that they broke apart and stopped kissing was because they heard someone clear their throat behind them. Ron and Hermione jumped away as though the other one was on fire. Expecting a professor, like McGonagall or Snape, they were relieved to see Harry and Dobby standing a few yards away. Dobby was holding a steaming tea cup in his hands, looking at the scene wide-eyed, as though he should not be witnessing something like a kiss. Harry, on the hand, had his arms cross his chest and was grinning like a maniac._

"_Well, it's about time if you ask me," said Harry, still wearing a large grin... _

"…and then he threatened to hex me into the next dimension if I ever hurt your mother," said Ron, grinning amusedly at the memory. "After all, Hermione was always like a sister to Harry and he was protective of her that way." Ron finished the story and looked down at his son, who was wearing a bemused look on his face; an eyebrow raised and his ears red.

"So, what was the point of that story, dad?" asked Eddie slowly. Ron gave him a knowing, obvious look. Eddie's blush deepened. "What are you trying to say, dad? That I…I have…feelings…_those feelings_ for Lily?"

"Umm…yeah, basically," said Ron casually with a shrug. "That's actually exactly what I am saying." If it was somehow possible, Eddie blushed even more.

"And you become a famous Auror?" asked Eddie, stuttering over his words. "You're off the mark on this one, dad. I mean, sure, Lily ismy best friend and all, but I don't have feelings for her like _that_. I mean, I've known her all of my life and she's like my sister…that's just _wrong_…sick even! I only feel that I need to look after her because she's my best friend and she trusts me."

"But, she doesn't trust me?" asked Ron coolly, rolling his eyes; knowing his son was lying right through his teeth.

"No!" snapped Eddie quickly and defensively. "It's not that! It's just that…I'm her best friend and all…and I'm around her all of the time…" Eddie's voice trailed off and he suddenly became very interested in his shoes.

"Okay, Ed, sure," said Ron dryly. "I wasn't born yesterday. I may be old, but I'm not stupid…"

"Whatever!" yelled Eddie impatiently, clenching his fists. Ron sighed in defeat. He had clearly embarrassed Eddie enough and realized that his son no longer wanted to discuss the subject, so he did not push it. After a moment of silence, Eddie looked up his father, a look of frustration and impatience etched on his features. "Can I go now?"

"Just one more thing," said Ron sharply. Eddie ran a hand through his bushy locks and groaned. "You better treat her with respect, do you understand me? After all, that is my goddaughter."

"For Merlin's sake!" he snapped, throwing up his hands in the air in anger and exasperation. "Dad, you don't have to worry about that stuff since, for the thousandth time, I don't like her like that! Now can I go?"

"Yeah, yeah, you can go," said Ron in a defeated tone.

"Thank you!" With that, Eddie stormed towards the door muttering under his breath. Fortunately, Ron caught a few of the words that he was saying, which included "don't like her," or "out of his mind…completely mental…" After Eddie had left Hermione's office and slammed the door behind him, Ron could not help but chuckle to himself and grin widely.

"Oh, he's got it bad…"

* * *

A note from Jitterbelle. Another revised chapter; I hope you all enjoy the story and please be sure to review!

Coming in Chapter 29 - Lily is given the Suenolion Potion…and Sirius Black makes another appearance…but will he discover Harry?


	29. Complicated

**HARRY POTTER  
TIME TRAVELER**

_**Summary**_ – Harry opens a book in the Restricted Section and it transports him 21 years into the future, where he meets up with the future Ron and Hermione and their son, Eddie. Harry also meets Lily Potter, Harry's very spunky and caring future teenage daughter with a hot temper and a bit of an attitude. Harry wants to know about his future, but he feels that Ron, Hermione, Lily, and Eddie are keeping something from him; some very deep, dark secrets.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 29- Complicated: **

After a long, hot shower that was desperately needed, Eddie started walking aimlessly around the corridors with his hands in the pockets of his robes. He was consumed by his own thoughts; thoughts of Lily, her growing relationship and friendship with Harry, the duel that he had with Malfoy, and the story that his father had just told him.

Soon, these thoughts were beginning to give him a headache and finally started to pay attention to where he was walking only to find himself in the same exact corridor where he had dueled with Malfoy. Fortunately, Malfoy was not anywhere to be seen and he saw the classroom where Nott was locked up was now opened. Eddie peeked his head in and noticed that no one was inside. He sighed, knowing that Malfoy must have regained consciousness and let Nott out of the classroom.

Classroom…Eddie could not understand why that word was irking him so much…

Classroom…

Wait a minute! Eddie finally remembered that Nott was not the only person that he had locked inside a classroom during the duel; he had locked Harry inside a classroom as well and Eddie had never let him out.

He could not help but laugh out loud to himself as a result of his own carelessness and stupidity. Shaking his head and clapping his palm to his forehead, Eddie dashed towards another classroom down the corridor where he remembered locking Harry inside. With a skillful spin of his wand, Eddie took off the Anti-Alohamora Charm and opened the door. The sight of Harry behind the door made him want both to laugh out loud and cringe in fear.

Harry was standing there with his arms folded across his chest and his eyes were narrowed like slits; filled with anger and frustration in them. Despite Harry's obvious anger towards him, Eddie's emotions gave out and he could not help but burst out laughing, clutching on to the doorway for support.

"You think this is funny, do you?" snapped Harry, his eyes somehow narrowing even more. He took Eddie's laughs as a response, but Harry did not say anything; he continued to wait for Eddie to calm down. When Eddie finally regained his composure and looked up at his future godfather, Harry continued; "Tell me Eddie, what is so amusing about my future godson dueling with the son of the deadliest Death Eater with both his and Lily's life on the line?"

"It doesn't sound that amusing at all, actually," said Eddie smartly, an amused grin playing on his lips. Harry glared.

"It's not!" he yelled impatiently. "I've been sitting in this classroom would sick about you and Lily for two bloody hours!" Once again, Eddie could not help himself. He clutched on to the doorframe and continued to laugh. Maybe it was because he had managed to get Malfoy's blood and save Lily that made the situation so humorous. Finally, Harry could not fight his emotions either; Eddie's laughter must have been contagious because he too started laughing hysterically. It was several moments before either of them were able to take a breath, much less form words.

"Did you get Malfoy's blood?" asked Harry, once the pair of them had finally calmed down from laughing; though he secretly already knew the answer, otherwise Eddie would not be so happy. To his immense relief, his assumption was right when Eddie both nodded and smiled.

"You bloody believe I did," said Eddie proudly.

"How'd you do it?"

"I punched Malfoy in the nose and his blood started pouring out of it. I managed to transfigure one of the stones on the floor into a vial, got some of the blood, and ran off to find my mum and dad. Don't worry; the potion should be ready in about an hour. Lily is going to be fine, Harry."

Harry stared at Eddie for a minute, his face emotionless, stone cold and hard as he let Eddie's words slowly but surely sink into his brain. He looked dazed; completely out of it, as though he were walking in some kind of trance. Eddie bit his lip and looked at Harry with the utmost concern.

"Err…are you okay, Harry?" asked Eddie cautiously. "You don't look well…I thought this would be good-" But Eddie was unable to finish his sentence as Harry, still looking rather dazed, strode towards the redheaded boy and pulled him into a fierce brotherly hug. Eddie was gasped and rather stunned at Harry's sudden display of affection.

"Harry?" Eddie choked out, clearly embarrassed. "Harry, for Merlin's sake, quit hugging me! This doesn't look…right." Harry chuckled at Eddie's implication and pulled away, looking into his face, holding him by the shoulders.

"Eddie," whispered Harry, his voice shaking with emotion. "You saved Lily's life. I don't know how I can ever thank you…"

Eddie scrunched his freckled face and looked at Harry thoughtfully for a moment, as they he were deeply contemplating something, before giving a resonating sigh.

"You really want to thank me, Harry?" he asked carefully. Harry nodded eagerly.

"Anything…"

"Fine," started Eddie, his voice firm and concise. "If that's the case, all I want you to do is to be careful of the choices you make in your future. It's no secret, not even to you, that you break Lily's heart in your future. Quite frankly, it kills me to see her hurting so bad. So please, be mindful of your decisions. That's all I ask."

With that, Eddie brushed past Harry and headed towards the hospital wing, looking at his feet, leaving a very curious and astounded Harry behind.

* * *

"Hermione? HERMIONE?"

A harsh voice was shouting urgently throughout the corridors of the Hogwarts castle. Hermione, who had fallen asleep while resting her head at the edge of Lily's bed, nearly jumped out of her seat and gasped, clutching her heart. She recognized that voice immediately and gave a soft smile. Madame Parks had come out of her office at the sound of the voice with an amused grin as she glanced over the Headmistress.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before he showed up," she said affectionately. Hermione nodded softly before getting up and walking towards the doorway of the hospital wing, her cloak billowing behind her. Madam Parks returned to her office, knowing that they would want some privacy.

When she opened the door, Hermione was pleased to see an elder man standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame, panting for breath. It was obvious that he had been running frantically; too frantically for someone his age. But, she could not help but smile at the sight and reached over to the figure and pulled him into a fierce, comforting hug.

"Sirius," whispered Hermione, hugging him tightly. "You're here."

"Of course," stated Sirius, his voice croaking as he pulled away from the hug. "You owled me claiming that something was wrong with my Lily flower. Why wouldn't I be here?" Sirius caught a glimpse of Lily lying peacefully in one of the beds of the hospital wing. At the sight of her, he gently pushed Hermione away and dashed over to Lily's bed, kneeled beside it, and grasped her hand tightly.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" asked Sirius quietly. "What's going to happen to her?" He looked up at the Headmistress, and to his immense surprise, she was smiling and he felt his deep seated temper snap.

"What is so amusing?" he asked impatiently. "My daught-I mean…Lily is hurt…possibly dying and you're smiling?" Hermione did a double take at what Sirius had almost said and she looked at him, at first astonished, but her look melted into one of tenderness and affection. She reached behind his head and stroked the graying hairs on the back of his neck comfortingly.

"Lily is going to be fine, Sirius. She was placed under the Sueno Curse but the blood of the attacker was attained and the potion is being made as we speak," explained Hermione gently, comforting the elder man. "And Sirius, you should not be ashamed to call Lily your daughter." Despite her reassuring and heartening words, Sirius looked down at his feet, looking almost ashamed.

"Well, she practically is my daughter, isn't she? After all, my coward of a godson never took care of her," snapped Sirius angrily and bitterly, looking closely at Lily. Since he was too busy staring at her sleeping form, he failed to notice Hermione go deathly pale and widen her eyes in horror.

"Sirius, I don't think this is the time or the place to go into it right now," said Hermione sternly, though her voice quivered slightly; so slightly that Sirius did not notice. "I know how you feel about him but I will not have you talk about my best friend like that in front of me or under the roof of this school. It's just…not appropriate."

Sirius tore his gaze off of Lily and looked at her suspiciously, with a raised, curious eyebrow. Hermione tried to keep her face indifferent, but knew that she had failed miserably. At that giveaway look on her face, Sirius let go of Lily's hand and stood to his feet slowly, still looking at Hermione skeptically.

"Since when are you so keen on speaking in his defense?" asked Sirius slowly, articulating his words carefully. "Do I need to remind you of what he-?"

"You don't need to remind me of anything, Sirius," said Hermione quickly, not being able to hear the words that she was sure he would say, or shout. "Let's drop the subject and concentrate on Lily. That is the most important thing right now." Sirius nodded in agreement and returned his attention to the sleeping girl in the bed.

"You said you managed to get the blood of the attacker?" asked Sirius curiously. Hermione nodded proudly. "How?"

"It was Eddie…it was all Eddie. He managed to get the blood of the person who had attacked her by apparently dueling with them. I honestly couldn't get much out of him or Ron for that matter, but he managed to get it. Snape is making the potion right now and it should be ready very soon.

"So you meant what you said before? Lily is going to be okay?" asked Sirius through a choked voice, color coming back into his face and his eyes beaming; twinkling with hope and joy. The look caused Hermione to smile. She recognized it as the same look that he had given Harry on his graduation day from Hogwarts…all those years ago.

"Yes, Lily is going to be fine," said Hermione reassuringly. At those words, Sirius let out a heaving, dry sob and practically jumped on her as he hugged her tightly, pulling her off of her feet.

"Oh Hermione, where is that boy of yours?" Sirius asked, smiling into her bushy brown hair. "I swear, I'm going to buy him so much Honeydukes candy that he's going to be bleeding chocolate. Oh bloody hell, forget Honeydukes, I'm buying the entire Quidditch Supplies store! Where is he? I need to give him all of the money in my vault." These comments caused Hermione to laugh out loud.

"Oh please, don't do that!" chuckled Hermione, as Sirius set her down from the hug. "Ron and I have enough trouble controlling that boy when he is in either of those stores. The last thing that we need is for you to buy either of them for him." They both shared a short chuckle before turning to look at Lily's pale face, smiling hopefully at the thought that she was going to be just fine.

"Mum?" a voice called out from the doorway. Sirius looked up as Hermione turned around to see Eddie standing in the doorway. He had a relieved, yet small smile playing across his lips; his chestnut eyes twinkling.

"Oh, hello, Ed," said Hermione smiling. Before anything else could be said or done, Sirius made a mad dash for Eddie and pulled him into the tightest hug that Eddie had ever felt in his entire life.

"Padfoot?" Eddie managed to choke out. "Padfoot, you're crushing my rib cage."

"You saved Lily's life," whispered Sirius, beaming and pulling away from the bone-crushing hug. "I owe you everything, Ed."

"Forget it," said Eddie with a shrug. "I didn't just do it for you…or for Lily." Eddie looked over at Lily's bed and smiled affectionately to himself, not taking his gaze off of her pale face and golden blonde hair. It was a look that neither Sirius nor Hermione failed to notice and they grinned knowingly at each other.

The touching moment was interrupted though because at that moment, Snape came bursting into the hospital wing, carrying a large, steaming goblet filled with an orange, brownish liquid. Eddie glanced and sniffed at it, not envying Lily for having to drink that.

"The Suenolion Potion is ready, Headmistress," he said quickly. Snape's face was impassive but the second he laid eyes on Sirius, it transformed into a nasty, evil glare; and Sirius just glared right back at him. One would think that after so many years of fighting in the war against Voldemort and putting up with each other in the Order that the two grown men would come to some sort of truce. But that was definitely not the case. As long as Snape held a grudge against anyone with the last name, 'Potter,' Sirius would hate him right back with a strong passion. Lily once claimed that Sirius' dislike for Snape was so strong that words would not be able to describe it. However, this was not a one-sided affair; Snape felt the same exact way towards Sirius.

"Thank you, Professor Snape," said Hermione gratefully, taking the goblet from him and calling for Madame Parks. The nurse came dashing out of the room and hurried over to the professors, Eddie, and Sirius. "The potion is ready."

"Here. This calls for the professional," said Hermione as she handed Madame Parks the goblet of potion. Madame Parks nodded obediently as she bent down over Lily's bed, lifted her head, and placed the goblet to her lips. Gently, so as not to choke her, Madame Parks poured some of the thick, gooey liquid into her mouth and helped the unconscious girl swallow by arching her throat.

Both Sirius and Eddie anxiously moved to the side of Lily's bed and waited for her to wake up. Madame Parks motioned with her hands for them to take a step back but neither of them obeyed. Hermione clutched on to Snape's forearm tightly, desperately waiting for the potion to take effect. After about what seemed like forever, even those it was only a minute or two, to everyone's immense relief, Lily stirred. Eddie could feel his heart pounding hard against as chest as Lily gave a small groan.

"Wha…?" she whined as she rolled over and nuzzled her face into the soft pillow. "What happened?" But, her question was never answered because an extremely heavy object flew on top of her and hugged her tightly. Lily gasped, her eyes popping wide open and when she got over the shock, she let out a groan of pain. Regaining her composure, Lily looked down at her chest to see the figure of a human being hugging her as though their life depended on it and saw a bright red bushy head in her face.

"Eddie?" asked Lily, practically choking for air. "Eddie, in order to continue living, I need to breathe." Eddie realized how he could be suffocating Lily and immediately jumped off of her and looked at her as though she were some kind of miracle. Rolling her eyes at Eddie's antics, Lily slowly sat up, grabbed her glasses from the nightstand, and slipped them on her face. When her vision became clear, she could see Eddie, Sirius, Hermione, Snape (to her immense surprise), and Madame Parks were all standing beside her bed. Lily also noticed that Remus was unconscious in the next bed over.

"Bloody hell I feel like someone dropped their trunk on my head," groaned Lily. "What the bloody hell happened? One minute I was working down the corridor…and the next…it's just all…fuzzy."

Eddie suddenly felt relieved knowing that Lily did not remember who had attacked her because he knew that she would have given him some hell to pay.

"You'll be fine, Lils," said Eddie, giving her a bright and sunny smile. Lily almost grinned back at him but then remembered that the two of them were in a fight. She returned his smile with a narrow eyed glare, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't call me Lils," she snapped coldly. "Only my friends can call me that. I don't even know why you're here, Weasley."

Ever since Eddie had found out that Lily might die, ever since he kissed her in her sleep, ever since he dueled for Malfoy's blood, and since he had that conversation with his father, Eddie had forgotten that horrible fight that they were in before she was put under the Sueno Curse. Eddie also remembered the fight and Lily's anger towards him, causing him to look down at his feet, almost ashamed. Sirius and Hermione were extremely stunned over both of their reactions and just looked at each other wide eyed, neither of them understanding what was happening.

"Honestly, I don't know why I'm here," Eddie muttered, almost bitterly. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his robes and chanced one more look at her. When he saw the cold-hearted look she was giving him, he knew he had no other choice but to turn around and leave the hospital wing; and that is precisely what he did. While he walked out, Eddie never took his eyes off of the floor. Hermione and Sirius looked at the door for a second; the same door that Eddie had just left through and then back at Lily. Observing the angry and cold look on her face, Sirius sighed and turned to Hermione.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" he asked in a hushed whisper. Hermione simply shook her head, wide-eyed. Sirius ran a hand through his graying hair and gave Hermione a bemused smirk. "Do you want to take this, or should I?"

"You take Lily," said Hermione, "I'll talk to Eddie." With that Hermione started out of the hospital wing, followed closely by Professor Snape. Madame Parks simply shrugged and checked on Remus one more time before returning to her office. When everyone was out of earshot, Sirius pulled up a chair and placed it beside her bed, looking at her sternly.

"I know you just woke up, Lily," started Sirius, "but it looks as though we're going to have to have one of our infamous conversations."

"Why?" asked Lily curiously, as Sirius looked at her thoughtfully. "What's going on?"

"I think I'm the one who should be answering that question," said Sirius gently. Lily raised an eyebrow. "What's going between you and Eddie? Quite honestly, I thought you would be more excited to see your best friend." Sirius leaned back in his chair with a casual elegance as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know, Sirius," started Lily impatiently, her temper and voice beginning to rise, "I've been sleeping, practically dying, for the last couple of hours and the first thing everyone does as soon as I wake up is lecture me! This is bullocks!" Lily shouted impatiently. Sirius narrowed his at her.

"First off, watch your language," said Sirius, in a stern, monotone voice. It took all of Lily's discipline not to roll her eyes at him. "I don't need your attitude. Now you tell me, what is your going on with you and Eddie? He's your friend and I find your…attitudes toward each other rather unsual."

"Nothing is going on Si," said Lily sigh, shrugging. To Lily, that was the truth. She and Eddie were in a horrendous fight, so therefore, there was absolutely nothing going on between them. Lily had cut ties with him, cutting their friendship. However, Sirius clearly did not believe Lily as he made a disbelieving noise in his throat. Lily grew angry with his arrogance and dubious attitude.

"You know it's funny you should mention our attitude towards each other and that he's my friend," said Lily coolly. This caught Sirius' attention. "Considering that it no longer exists!" Sirius did not say anything; he simply stared at her, closing and opening his mouth. Lily had to hold back her chuckles because he resembled an aging, wrinkled fish. Whatever Sirius was expecting, it certainly was not that.

"Wait…Lily…you…and Eddie…WHAT?" Sirius asked, nearly shouting. His features showed that he was confused and shocked all at once. Lily looked amused at his reaction and just shook her head impatiently, rolling her eyes. "Lily, are you two are in a fight?"

"Yeah," said Lily coldly, "you could call it that."

"That's nothing," said Sirius, waving his hand. "You two are always fighting. I'm sure you'll get past it; you always do."

"I don't think so, Sirius," said Lily, shaking her head stubbornly. "Not this one…not this time." Sirius was about to retort, but then he saw the look in her emerald green depths. With this look, Sirius knew that Lily meant every word that she had said.

"Lily, you can't possibly mean that," said Sirius softly, trying to get her to see reason. "You and Eddie have been friends since forever…since the day he was born! I've never seen such a stronger friendship; it's even stronger than the one James and I had."

"Well, not anymore," snapped Lily bitterly. "He's prat and I won't stand for his prat-like tendencies anymore."

"Lily, what happened?" asked Sirius gently, yet curiously. "What caused this argument between you two?"

Lily realized that she should have just humored Sirius by telling him that she would try and work things out with Eddie. She did not think that he would ask her that question; that was the question Lily was dreading…and hoping that he would not ask. After all, she could not exactly say to Sirius 'Oh by the way, Harry Potter came from the future and Eddie was a prat to him, so now I'm positively furious with him.'

"Eddie…just…he lost his temper and said some things that just weren't true," said Lily, which in all honestly, was not far at all from the truth. "He just spread some horrible lies…"

"You're one to get mad at someone for losing their temper and saying stupid things," said Sirius reasonably. Lily rolled her eyes again. Not wanting to antagonize her any further, Sirius simply sighed. "What kinds of things did he say?"

"Honestly, Sirius, it really doesn't matter," muttered Lily impatiently. "Nothing can change what Eddie said…there's no way from him to take it back."

"Lily, you really need to forgive Eddie, no matter what he said," said Sirius. "You and I both know that he didn't mean it. You can't just throw away fifteen years of friendship like that." Lily turned sharply at Sirius, narrowing her eyes dangerously. She suddenly felt like she was being backed into a corner; like she was being challenged.

"Oh yeah?" she challenged. "Watch me!"

"Oh don't give me that, Lily Julia Potter," said Sirius sharply. "There's no reason for you to be this stubborn. I mean, don't you realize what Eddie has done for you; what he did for you?" Lily frowned at him, crossing her arms across her chest and slumping back into her pillows defensively. She did not respond, so Sirius knew that he had gotten her attention and continued.

"Eddie got the blood from the person that attacked you with the Sueno Curse!" explained Sirius. Lily looked as though she had gotten slapped in the face and turned towards Sirius looking completely stunned.

"What?" she gasped. Sirius did not say anything, but simply nodded slowly. "How…? Or rather…why would he…why did he do that?"

"How Eddie did it, I don't know. All I know is that he probably went through a lot to get it. The person who did put the curse on you most likely didn't give it over willingly. There is no doubt in my mind that Eddie probably had to fight hard for it," said Sirius, grinning slightly. Lily suddenly became very interested in the thread of her blankets. Suddenly, Sirius was not sure if he should answer _why _Eddie worked so hard to get the blood of Lily's attacker. He knew that Eddie's feelings were growing much stronger for Lily than mere friendship. So, he knew he had to choose his words carefully.

"As to why he got the blood of your attacker," started Sirius slowly, "you're his best friend, Lily. He cares about you so much; just like you care about him. He'd do anything for you and you know you would have done the same for him." Lily bit her lip and hesitated for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Bah!" shouted Lily as she slumped back into her pillows, her fingers rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Sirius, why does life have to be so complicated?"

"If only I had the answer to the question, Flower," said Sirius, shaking his head, placing his hand over hers. She smiled up at him, grateful for his presence and squeezed his hand in return. After several moments of silence, Sirius pulled his hand away and looked at Lily quite somberly. "So, what are you going to do about Eddie?" Lily let out a groan of frustration.

"I'll thank him, but I refuse to be friends with him; not after what he said," said Lily firmly. Sirius rolled his eyes, but he could not help but chuckle.

"Oh, what's the point in trying to change your mind?" asked Sirius, throwing his hands up in defeat. "You're just too stubborn for your own good." Lily smirked at this comment and looked at Sirius with amusement.

"I'm stubborn, huh?" she asked, still grinning. "I'm stubborn like my grandfather, eh?" Sirius laughed out loud and nodded eagerly. Lily decided to take advantage of his sudden good mood. "I heard…uh…I was told…Ron and Hermione always told me that…that…"

"That…what Lily?"

"That…that my dad was rather stubborn as well…" said Lily nervously, his voice trailing off. She chanced a glance at the older man sitting at the foot of her bed. Sirius was frowning deeply with a boiling anger in his ice blue eyes.

"I thought he was stubborn and strong hearted, but I was wrong," snarled Sirius, his voice trailing off. He stood up and turned away suddenly, causing his chair to topple over loudly. Lily knew that he had turned away only to make sure that she did not see the tears forming in his eyes. Lily looked at her hands and closed her eyes tightly, bracing herself for the next question that she was going to ask him.

"Sirius, why do you still hate my dad so much?" asked Lily quietly.

Sirius hastily rubbed his eyes and turned to stare at her. It was clearly etched on his face that he did not understand why Lily was suddenly asking these questions about Harry. Lily knew that if she maybe got some of these answers out of Sirius, there would be a chance for him to see him. She knew that seeing Sirius meant a lot to Harry and she knew that Sirius would feel the same. In all honesty, she only wanted the best for both of them and she knew that confronting one another would be the best for them.

"How many times do we have to go over this?" said Sirius, his voice no longer humorous. "I don't want to talk about it, Lily."

"We _need_ to talk about it, Padfoot! Now more than ever." said Lily almost desperately, her voice full of concern. She repeated her question: "Why do you hate him so much?"

"I have my reasons, and you know that," he said firmly. Once again, he turned his back on her. Lily sighed, knowing she was not going to get these answers out of Sirius easily, but she needed them. So, she tried with a different approach.

"What if you had a chance to change that?" asked Lily. "What if you had the chance to change everything you have ever felt about my dad in the last few years?" Sirius turned back around and looked at her abruptly, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly.

"What if you had the chance to _talk_ to Harry again?"

"Ha, there would be no talking!" snapped Sirius, grabbing his wand and raising it into the air threateningly. "I would hex him to-"

"…at fifteen years old…" Lily interrupted him quietly.

Sirius stopped what he was saying about hexing Harry and simply stared at her. His aging face was now emotionless, expressionless; completely blank. But, his eyes…his ice blue eyes were filled with so much emotion that Lily could not place it. In his eyes, she saw sadness, hope, anger, hate, and even love. It frightened her; there was just so much that Lily could not read it all, nor did she want to. Finally, Sirius took a deep breath and returned to his chair at the foot of her bed. Lily listened intently.

"I…I honestly don't know whether I would kill him, talk to him, embrace him, hate him, or love him…I don't know…" whispered Sirius. "There is a part of me that would probably want to hex him to death. But, there is another part of me that would want to hug him and never let him go…" Sirius' voice trailed off, but he literally gulped down his emotions and continued.

"After all, he wasn't like that in his fifth year. He didn't make those mistakes. He still had this innocence about him and he was filled with so much love and goodness. That was the time when he was the true son of James and Lily Potter… my true godson." Sirius finally gave out and buried his face in his hand, his emotions and internal agony finally eating up at him. Lily just placed her hand over his and looked at him with concerned and loving eyes. "Oh, I don't know, Lily; my feelings towards your father are just all so complicated. I honestly don't know what I would do…"

"I know it's complicated, Padfoot," said Lily softly; smiling in a manner that she hoped would be comforting to him. "Trust me, I _do_ know. I feel the same way towards my father; I don't know whether to hate him or to love him. But, I have to say, these past few of months have truly helped my feelings become less complicated. I can only hope that you have the same chance that I do."

"How have these last couple months been helping you?" Sirius asked curiously, cocking his head to the side. Lily smiled.

"A transfer student came here," she said truthfully. "And he's truly been a great help; almost therapeutic." Sirius shrugged and did not say anything. There was an awkward, pregnant pause and Lily thought that the conversation was about to become moot.

"Why are you asking me all of this anyway?"

"What?" asked Lily nervously, looking up at Sirius with wide-eyes; her heart and lungs dropping into the pit of her stomach. She was not sure if she was ready to tell Sirius the truth, nor was she sure that he was ready to receive it.

"There has to be a reason," said Sirius. "Why are you asking me what I would do if I saw my godson as a fifteen year old?"

At that precise moment, the door to the hospital wing burst open and standing in the doorway, huffing and puffing from running, was a tall, skinny boy with untidy jet-black hair, bright emerald green eyes that were framed by black, round glasses, and scar was visible through his bangs; a scar that was shaped like a bolt of lightning.

Standing in the doorway of the hospital wing was none other than Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Lily felt Sirius suddenly grasp her hand painfully tight. Harry's eyes widened when he saw Lily and Sirius.

Lily looked at Harry for a moment before slowly turning to look at Sirius's astonished face. There was nothing she could do; she sighed.

"That's why…"

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. A pretty evil cliffhanger if I do say so myself but this chapter if finally revised! Please, read, review, and enjoy! I appreciate the reviews!

Coming in Chapter 30 – Sirius's reaction and a secret room…


	30. A Crow and Two Mockingbirds

**HARRY POTTER  
TIME TRAVELER**

_**Summary**_ – Harry opens a book in the Restricted Section and it transports him 21 years into the future, where he meets up with the future Ron and Hermione and their son, Eddie. Harry also meets Lily Potter, Harry's very spunky and caring future teenage daughter with a hot temper and a bit of an attitude. Harry wants to know about his future, but he feels that Ron, Hermione, Lily, and Eddie are keeping something from him; some very deep, dark secrets.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 30 - The Crow and the Mockingbirds: **

Lily held her breath as Harry and Sirius just stared at each other for what seemed like centuries. The room was silent to the point where she could hear herself breathing heavily; out of nerves or fear? Lily really did not know. It was beyond unnerving to her and she silently prayed that someone…one of them…would say something…anything! Unable to take it anymore as Harry took a step into the hospital wing, and staring at Sirius' impassive face, Lily could not do anything except look at her hands and fidget with her fingers.

"S-Sirius?" Harry's voice gasped. Lily looked up at him and saw that his eyes were dancing with delight and happiness. He was simply nothing short of ecstatic over seeing Sirius for the first time since he arrived. Lily could tell just by the look in Harry's eyes that he loved his godfather just as much as she did. She chanced a look at Sirius and cringed at the blank look on his face, reflecting in his ice blue eyes. Lily, like Harry, just continued to stare into the elder man's face.

After for what seemed like forever, Sirius finally whispered, "Harry?" At those words, Harry's emerald depths lightened up instantly.

"Yeah, yeah it's me."

"Padfoot," whispered Lily, as she grasped his hand tightly, almost as though she were warning him…or comforting him. "You already met him, but I feel it'd be proper to introduce you to your godson at fifteen years old…Harry Potter." Sirius nodded, acknowledging Lily's words, slowly stood up and walked slowly towards Harry. Harry looked at him curiously. It was obvious that he had been expecting a more happy reaction from Sirius when finally confronting him. Now, he just looked at his godfather with naïve and wondrous eyes, wondering what he might do.

They were almost chest to chest. Harry's eyes started to turn from happy and excited to slightly nervous and confused.

"Sirius?" he asked in a croaky voice.

But, Sirius only responded with a snarl; "Traitor, just like Pettigrew!"

Harry was a taken back by this comment and stumbled backwards, blinking his eyes rapidly and confusedly. He was nearly knocked off of his feet as Sirius roughly brushed past him and down the corridor with his cloak swishing behind him. Harry had nothing to say; nothing he could do. He just stared after Sirius' retreating back down the corridor as tears welled up in his eyes and slid down his cheeks. Harry was completely stunned and hurt over the fact that his own godfather; the closest person he had to a real father did not even give him a hug, a pleasant greeting, or anything; just harsh and painful words.

"Harry?" whispered Lily's voice, dripping with concern. Harry turned to look at her as tears streamed down his face and his hands trembled violently. Lily's heart ached and dropped as she saw the state that Harry was in. She sighed and opened her arms out to him. "Harry, come here."

"Lily…I…" Harry started to say but could not get out the words. He buried his face in hs hands and broke down completely. Lily's chest clenched with emotions that she could not describe and jumped out of the bed, her legs shaking but it did not matter to her. She dashed toward Harry and pulled him into a tight embrace. Harry buried his face into the crook of her neck and hugged her back; clinging to her as though his life depended on it. He felt embarrassed of how emotional he was being right now and tried to regain his composure as the tears continued to stream down his face. He could not shake off the fact that his own godfather had compared him to the biggest coward…the most treacherous wizard to ever grace the wizarding world. Meanwhile, Lily was hugging him awkwardly, whispering words of comfort to him.

"Oh, Harry don't let what Sirius said get to you," soothed Lily. "He's confused seeing you here. He blames himself for your death and doesn't know how to handle it. Please Harry, don't worry about it. I promise, it'll all be okay."

Harry appreciated her efforts but deep down he knew that it was not going to be all okay. How could it be okay? Sirius was the only father that he had ever known and now he had called him a traitor. Like Pettigrew! How could that be? Sirius was always there for him no matter what was going on, except now, when Harry needed him most. Lily began to realize that her words were doing nothing for Harry and just stroked the top of his head in a loving manner. After a few minutes, Harry regained his composure and soon stopped crying. Crying had helped, but it did not sooth the pain and hurt that he had felt and he had never felt it like this before. It almost felt like his godfather had disowned him.

At that moment, Hermione came charging in, holding Eddie by the ear as he was whimpering and swearing in pain.

"If you keep swearing, I'm just going to tighten my grip on your ear," Hermione hissed through her teeth. Eddie stopped swearing and somehow managed to narrow his chestnut eyes through his pained face. Harry and Lily broke their embrace and looked at each other; they could not help it…they busted out into hysterical fits of laughter at the sight of Eddie's pathetic look. Harry was still plenty upset about what had just happened with Sirius, but Eddie just looked so pitiful and so helpless, as though begging the pair of them with his eyes to make Hermione stop, that it was hard not to laugh.

"Ed, you sound like a puppy that just lost his chew toy," Lily chuckled, literally pointing her finger at him as she laughed. Eddie glared at them, despite the pain in his ear. Hermione did not hear Lily's comment and ignored the fact that the two were laughing at her son.

"Edward Ronald Weasley," said Hermione, venom dripping from her voice. "You apologize to Harry _and_ to Lily for saying those cruel and horrible things. Tell them that they were all lies!" She was giving him her classic Hermione death look and still holding Eddie by his beat red ear. Harry could not tell if it was red from Hermione holding it so tight or from Eddie's embarrassment.

"Harry, I'm sorry," Eddie grumbled. Harry simply stared at him and nodded. "Everything I said about everyone hating you and not caring about you was all a lie. They…we…we all love you. I'm sorry." At this point, Hermione had let go of his ear and he was looking at the floor. Finally, Harry smiled and shook his head.

"There is no need to apologize, Ed," said Harry softly. "I know what it's like to say things out of anger. Honestly, don't worry about it."

"No," said Eddie firmly. "It was my fault and I shouldn't have said it."

"Well, then, I forgive you, Ed," said Harry with a shrug. "No harm done." Eddie smiled gratefully and Hermione beamed.

"Good, Ed, good" said Hermione, as though she were talking to a five year old. "Now apologize to Lily!" Eddie sighed and turned towards Lily, looking everywhere except her face; unable to meet her eyes.

"Lily, I'm sorry I put words into your mouth; especially when I said that you didn't care about Harry. I know you love him and I guess that I was jealous because you've been spending all your time with him instead of me. I'm…I'm sorry…I don't know what else to say…except I'm sorry." As Eddie muttered his apology, his cheeks went bright red. Lily did not say anything but looked at him coldly. Harry sensed the extreme tension in the room and grasped Hermione gently by her elbow.

"Hermione, maybe these two should talk alone," said Harry suggested softly, treading around Lily's temper. Hermione looked at him uncertainly and with raised, confused eyebrows. Sensing that she was going to question him, he said hastily, "I need to talk to you anyway. It's important. I…I saw Sirius…and…" He could not finish his sentence. "He…saw me…called me a traitor and he…he completely ignored me. I…I don't…"

"Harry," Lily called out softly, not wanting him to continue and not wanting him to break down again. Harry turned to her, anger and hurt swelling in his usual sparkling green eyes. They had lost their normal shine and were pale and dreary. Lily sighed and took both his hand and Eddie's hand.

"I think Ed and I have the perfect place for you to talk, Harry," said Lily. Hermione looked confused.

"What are you-?"

But Hermione's question was interrupted by Lily dragging Harry and Eddie out of the hospital wing. They could hear Hermione calling out after them but the three fifteen year olds ignored her. The only thought that Eddie could wrap his head around was that Lily had grabbed a hold of his hand and had not let go. Harry, on the other hand, had no idea what was going on, nor did he have any idea where he was going, nor did he care. He just followed Lily down many corridors; it felt like he was going through some kind of maze. Finally, out of nowhere, Lily stopped in front of a portrait of a large glistening waterfall on it. Harry realized that when a person got near enough to the portrait, one could actually feel the mist of the waterfall against their face.

"Heart of a lion," said Lily, looking directly at the waterfall portrait. Harry raised a confused eyebrow and looked at Eddie, but he did not seem to be a stranger as to what Lily was doing.

Harry watched in amazement as the portrait of the waterfall slid open to a thin, dark tunnel. The tunnel gave Harry the creeps but did not have time to object as Lily dragged Eddie and Harry inside.

There was a light at the end of the tunnel and when he was soaked in that light, Harry's eyes widened at the sight before him. He was standing in a large room; much larger than the Gryffindor Common Room but there was a significant resemblance. The walls and carpet were a deep brick red and the carpet looked so warm, fuzzy, and comfortable that Harry was tempted to take off his shoes and socks and run his toes through it. Across from the entrance of the tunnel was a large fireplace with a wooden mantel outlined in gold trim; with a roaring fire inside of it. Harry assumed that the fireplace was lit by magic. There were two dark red velvet sofas and a couch, outlined in gold and there was a fire roaring in the fireplace. The walls were made of oak wood paneling with golden lanterns hanging from them. Hanging from the top of the ceiling was a golden chandelier with crystals and candles hanging from it. The room gave an unbelievable feeling of warmth and comfort. Finally, Harry noticed an old plague hanging on the wall above the fireplace. It was a cherry brown with golden lettering.

"Wow!" he gasped finally finding the words. The room was just so awe, so comforting that Harry's mind was finally taken off Sirius. It was probably the main reason why Lily had taken him there in the first place. "Wow, Lily, this is incredible! How'd you find this place?"

"I stumbled upon it," said Lily simply, her emerald eyes twinkling with mischief. Harry raised an eyebrow and Lily laughed. "Fine. If you must know, I went sneaking out after hours. Filch was around so I had to find a place to hide and I suppose finding secret rooms is a special gift of mind.

"No one except Eddie and I seem to know about this place. I know that Hermione doesn't even know about it; I've hinted at it but she seems clueless. To be honest, I don't even think the famous Headmaster Albus Dumbledore knew about this room," explained Lily, staring at the room as though impressed by her own discovery.

"Really?" asked Harry with interest. "What year did you find it in?"

"Lily and I found it in our second year," stated Eddie proudly, wrapping his arm around her playfully. Lily narrowed her eyes at him, not forgetting about the argument they were in at the present time and harshly shrugged his arm off of her shoulder.

"For your information_, Weasley_," snarled Lily, spitting out Eddie's last name as though it were something disgusting, "_I_ was the one who found this room in our second year, not you. I only told you about it and showed you were it was."

Eddie immediately noticed Lily's tone and looked down at the floor, his hands in the pockets of his robes as though he were ashamed of himself. It seemed that because of Harry's grief, Lily had momentarily forgotten that she was angry with him and now, that Harry was feeling better, so was her memory. He hated himself for allowing himself to come along and cherish the moment where Lily's hand was in his. He hated the way Lily was glaring at him with her arms folded across her chest. What he did not notice, however, was Harry rolling his eyes, and pulling out his wand.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" shouted Harry, pointing his at Lily. Lily instantly floated into the air, positively fuming.

"HARRY? WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" bellowed Lily, her eyes blazing in a slight anger and panic. "PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

At this point, Harry was not listening to the rampages of his future teenage daughter because he was now pointing his wand at Eddie and shouting, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Eddie also flew up into the air beside Lily. Harry could not help but notice that he looked a bit pleased about the situation and gave Harry a look of what looked like gratitude. Harry, also rather pleased with himself, smiled mischievously and put his wand back into the pockets of his robes. Lily, on the other hand, looked absolutely panicked-stricken and she continued to bellow demands at Harry.

"HARRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lily roared, waving her arms frantically as though trying to swim in the air; away from Eddie. Harry grinned.

"I'm sick of this petty argument you two are having," said Harry. "I feel like I'm responsible for this argument and therefore, I'm going to fix it. You two are going to make up even if I have to keep you two up there for the rest of the year. Good luck!" With that, he nodded at them with respect and left the room, leaving Lily and Eddie completely alone.

There were several minutes of awkward silence as Lily continued to try and float and fly as far away from Eddie as she possibly could. Unfortunately, she could tired and just floated there with her arms folded across her chest and staring determinedly anywhere but at Eddie.

"So..." Eddie started awkwardly, breaking the silence and looking at the ceiling, still floating in the air. "I guess it's safe to say that you're still mad at me?" It was more of a question than an observation.

"Well done," said Lily sarcastically, glaring daggers at her friend. "With observation skills like that, you could definitely become head of the Auror Department in no time! If I wasn't mad at you Ed, we wouldn't be in this situation now would we?" Eddie sighed in defeat and ran his hand through his bushy red locks.

"Lily, I said I was sorry. What more do you want from me?" asked Eddie desperately, holding his arms out as though he were defeated. "Honestly, this past month has been absolute hell without you." Lily did not say anything; she did not even look at him. She just stared blankly at the floor below her, as though trying not to hear what he was saying. Eddie sighed and there was a long silence. At that point, he did not think that Lily would ever listen to him and that their friendship could ever be repaired; until Lily finally broke the silence.

"Is it true?" asked Lily suddenly, out of nowhere. Eddie looked up at her startled; shocked that she even spoke to him.

"Is what true?"

"Is it true that you managed to get Malfoy's blood for the Suenolion potion?" asked Lily quietly. Eddie blushed to the roots of his hair; he could almost feel the steam coming out of his own ears.

"I…erm…yeah…yeah, it's true…" whispered Eddie, still blushing and not meeting her gaze.

"What happened that made Malfoy give away his blood?" asked Lily, trying to make her voice sound impassive, but Eddie hear the curiosity veiling it. Eddie went redder, if it was at all possible.

"I…er…we…dueled…a bit," said Eddie. "But, it ended the good old Muggle way…with me punching him in the nose and letting a few drops of blood drop out. Bit pathetic, eh?" Eddie asked half laughingly. Lily could not help but chuckle and finally looked at him.

"I do want to thank you for doing that, Ed," whispered Lily. "You didn't have to do that…and…I am lucky to have a friend like you. And I am sorry about getting so angry with you over what happened with Harry. I know I got a bit carried away-"

"Lily Potter? Get _a bit_ carried away? No way!" said Eddie sarcastically, though he was wearing a big smile. Lily rolled her eyes, but a smile could not resist creeping on her face.

"Shut-up," mumbled Lily, still smiling. "But, I am sorry and I don't hate you. I could never hate you. You're my best friend and you don't deserve to be treated that way…I overreacted and I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. I was being a brainless git. I'm so sorry…"

"You're rambling, Lily."

"You know what I'm trying to say, Ed."

"I do. And I'm glad you finally saw reason," said Eddie with a smirk. Lily rolled her eyes and chuckled. "You know, Lils, I'm sorry too…"

"Ed, you already apologized," said Lily, wearily. "You don't have to do it again. I've already forgiven you. Plus, I was the one who overreacted, not you."

"But I did overreact, Lily" said Eddie, as though he were disappointed in himself. "I was just so jealous…so upset that you were spending all your time with Harry instead of me. Lils it's always been you and me and then all of the sudden it changed. I didn't know how to handle that…"

"I didn't mean to make you feel left out, Ed," said Lily reasonably. Eddie nodded, showing her that he knew that. "I just thought I should take the advice you gave me back at the Windum. You said it yourself; how many chances am I going to get to know my father like this?"

"You don't need to explain yourself, Lils," said Eddie with a bright smile; pleased that she had listened to him and had taken his advice. It somehow lightened his heart. "I understand completely."

"Friends?"

"Always, Lily…"

Lily was now doing the opposite that she was doing before and tried floating towards Eddie instead of away from him. When she was in arms reach, Eddie reached out and grabbed her forearms, dragging her towards him and pulling her into a warm embrace. Lily hugged him back with a small, pleased grin on her face. Eddie was happy that her face was rest on his shoulder because then she would have noticed the small tint of red that had appeared on his cheeks.

"Alright of this mushy bullock," said Lily in a mocking exasperated tone. Eddie laughed as she pulled away from the hug and spit into her hand, holding it out for him. Eddie beamed and did the same and they performed their infamous handshake that they had created when they were kids.

"Well it's about bloody time," said a familiar voice from below. Lily and Eddie looked down startled and saw Harry grinning up at them, leaning against the entrance of the tunnel. "I originally thought I was going to have to keep you guys up there all night. I'm glad it didn't though; Hermione would have had my neck."

Harry pulled out his wand, "_Finite Incantatem!_" Lily and Eddie fell to the floor with a painful thud.

"Bloody hell, Harry," mumbled Eddie as he rubbed his backside. "You could have put us down more gently!"

"Then it wouldn't have been as amusing," said Harry with a mischievous shrug. Lily gave him an inappropriate finger gesture and got to her feet. "Do that again, Lily and I'll hex that finger off. So, what is this room anyway?" Harry asked, looking around.

"No idea really," said Lily as she stood up and brushed some dust off her robes. "I just kind of stumbled across it in my second year and have been using to it to escape when I need to."

"I wish I had stumbled across it," said Harry. "It would have come in handy in my second year…and my third year…and bloody hell, my fourth year. Anyone want to wager that I'll need it again in my fifth year?" Both Eddie and Lily laughed as Harry walked over to the fireplace and looked at the plaque above it.

"What's this?" asked Harry, pointing at it. Lily and Eddie walked over behind him and looked at it over his shoulder.

"I have no idea," said Lily honestly. "That's been there since I found the room. I've read it a few times, but I never understood what it meant."

"To be honest, I've never read it," said Eddie with a shrug. Lily rolled her eyes and playfully slapped him over the head.

"I think it's some kind of tale or fable," said Lily. "You try reading it, Harry. You become a famous Auror…you try and figure out what it means."

"Alright…" Harry started to read the fable out loud.

_**Nothing is heard as silence roams the land.**_

_**Until one day, a black crow appears and its singing voice makes appalling music in the air, destroying the peace of the world. The lifeless music of the crow is so strong, that nothing is able to stop it, including the music of the other birds. It was as if peace was gone forever. **_

_**A young mockingbird will appear. The mockingbird will have a powerful and peaceful singing voice that overcomes the crow's music. The crow fled and was not heard from for many years. The mockingbird's voice brought back peace and joy. **_

_**But, peace will not last long, as the black crow will appear with an even stronger and more awful voice. The crow will corrupt the mockingbird, making its voice weak and powerless. Defenseless against the black crow, the peace is once again ruined. **_

_**When all hope seems lost, a new, young mockingbird will come to the land with a much stronger, much more beautiful voice; even more magical than the first mockingbird. The black crow will be no match for the second mockingbird's voice. Out of anger, the crow will try and kill the second mockingbird. But the voice of the mockingbird is so strong, so beautiful that the crow could not compare. With its magnificent voice and divine music, the second mockingbird overcomes the black crow, who disappears from the lands forever.**_

_**The second mockingbird lived on to make beautiful music throughout the land.**_

"Well that was…er…interesting," said Harry uncertainly, taking a breath after reading the story. Lily and Eddie nodded in agreement.

"I told you it was a weird story," said Lily knowingly.

"Doesn't it sound like it should be one of the stories by Beedle the Bard?" asked Eddie. Lily nodded but Harry cocked his head to the side, confused.

"Whose Beedle the Bard?"

"Children's stories," said Lily carelessly. "What do you think that crow and mockingbird story means?" Harry shrugged.

"I couldn't tell you," said Harry with a shrug. "I think that maybe the crow represents evil and the mockingbirds represent goodness. It has a good will always conquer over evil theme."

"I like how everyone just forgets about the first mockingbird," said Eddie, amusedly. "What do you think that bird represented?"

"A diversion?" Harry guessed shrugging and grinning. Lily and Eddie laughed.

"Lily's right," said Eddie, "it's just some fable or story. It's nothing important."

"Maybe, maybe not. Who knows? But I also think that I could mean something," Lily stated firmly. Harry turned and looked at her curiously as she studied the plaque through narrowed, curious eyes.

"Well, what do you think it means?" asked Harry, sounding genuinely curious to hear his daughter's explanation of the unusual story that they had just read. Lily continued to stare at the plague for a moment, still studying it.

"I don't know," she whispered, more to herself than to Harry and Eddie, "something important."

Harry looked over at Eddie, who raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. YAY for another revised chapter! I hope you enjoy the story so far and please be sure to review! I greatly appreciate it.

**To the reviewer Wingardium**: Yes, you may translate this story to French if you want to. I don't mind at all. I'm glad you like my story enough to want to translate it. Please just be sure to give me credit for the story in your disclaimer. I greatly appreciate it! Thanks so much!

**To other reviewers**: Because I am sick of the reviews I am getting regarding the Lily/Eddie relationship, I will clear matters up now. Ginny Weasley is NOT….I repeat…is NOT Lily Potter's mother. I know who Lily's mother is and it is not Ginny Weasley. This is rather bizarre for me because I have been a Harry/Ginny shipper since Chamber of Secrets, but I decided to do something different. So for those who say that it is gross for Lily and Eddie to fall in love because their cousins, well now you know that they are not cousins and it is perfectly fine.

Coming in Chapter 31 – Christmas time and Voldemort is coming to town…


	31. A NotSoHappy Christmas

**HARRY POTTER  
TIME TRAVELER**

_**Summary**_ – Harry opens a book in the Restricted Section and it transports him 21 years into the future, where he meets up with the future Ron and Hermione and their son, Eddie. Harry also meets Lily Potter, Harry's very spunky and caring future teenage daughter with a hot temper and a bit of an attitude. Harry wants to know about his future, but he feels that Ron, Hermione, Lily, and Eddie are keeping something from him; some very deep, dark secrets.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 30 – A Not-So-Merry Christmas: **

Yes, it was that wonderful time of year. It was the time of year where the corridors and the Great Hall were filled with Christmas trees, holly, and mistletoe; the time of year where fluffy white snowflakes graced the grounds of the castle. It was at last Christmas time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Alleluia!" gasped Lily as she plopped heavily down on to the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room. Eddie and Harry followed her into the room and raised an eyebrow at her. To Harry's amusement and confusion, Asher was playing chess by himself and Robby was doing her nails the Muggle way, claiming that it always looked better than using her wand.

"Why are celebrating Lily Billy?" asked Asher, not looking at her, watching the chess pieces move.

"Well…duh!" said Lily as though it were obvious. "It's _finally _Christmas vacation! No more schoolwork for a week! _Woo hoo_!"

"As much as I'm looking forward to the holidays, I'm not excited about the fact that everyone in fourth year and up are staying," muttered Eddie. He and Lily always stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas because Hermione was Headmistress and Remus was a professor at the school. Sirius and Ron would bring Teresa and Anne to also celebrate them so they could celebrate like a proper family. So, Lily, Eddie, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Teresa, and Anne always had their own little Christmas at Hogwarts. This year would not be the case because the Head Boy and the Head Girl decided to do things a little different this Christmas and have another dance in celebration of the holidays, considering that the Halloween one is always so successful.

"I know," groaned Lily, as she slammed her head back against the pillow. "All because of that stupid Christmas Ball! But, that's what happens when the Head Boy and the Head Girl are snogging each other. Honestly, two balls in one year? What is this world coming to?"

"Lily, you're rambling again," said Eddie nonchalantly, as though it happened daily. Lily narrowed her eyes playfully at him as Harry and Asher chuckled.

"I'm actually looking forward to it," stated Robby proudly as she inspected her newly polished nails. Lily looked at her and grinned.

"That's because you're a daft bimbo!" said Lily with a slight giggle. Robby glared mockingly and threw a pillow at her. "Also, it's because you have a date for a change."

"Well gee, thanks, Lils," said Robby sarcastically, though she was smiling. She started blowing on her nails to get them to dry faster.

"Seriously though," started Lily, "this ball thing is getting a bit ridiculous. Before you know it, there is going to be a Easter Ball, then a Graduation Ball-"

"Actually," Eddie interrupted, "there already is a Graduation Ball. But the only reason why we've never heard of it is because it's for seventh years only."

"Oh sweet Merlin!" said Lily overdramatically as she lay back down on the couch using her forefingers to rub the bridge of her nose. Everyone chuckled. "You know, I wish Hermione would let us perform again, like we did at the Halloween Ball. That went so well. But, nooooo, Jem and Robby don't want to perform. Jem and Robby have dates." Lily was teasing them; she could not help it.

"It's not my fault that Preston Gates finds me attractive," said Robby with a flirtatious shrug, winking at Eddie. Lily rolled her eyes.

"What about you, Ash? Who you going with?" asked Lily. She was always curious about Asher's dates because he was always dating a blonde Hufflepuff that Lily enjoyed making fun of. Asher grinned, knowing what Lily was up to.

"I'm going with Alicia Madson," he said casual. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that the Hufflepuff you asked to the Halloween Ball as well?"

"It is indeed!"

"Are you really that desperate, Asher?" asked Eddie. Asher threw a pillow at him and everyone laughed.

"I'm just shocked that he's going with the same girl to two balls in one year," teased Harry. "Lily told me that never happens."

"Well, pray tell, Evans," said Asher coolly, "who are you taking?"

"Harry has a date?" Lily and Robby squealed in unison.

"Yes, Harry has a date," mumbled Harry, blushing slightly. "Madison Crosstones asked me. She seems not, so I thought, 'Why not?'" Asher considered Harry for a moment.

"Madison Crosstones? She's pretty cute…not a bad catch actually," said Asher brightly. Lily and Robby rolled their eyes and Lily pretended to batter her eyelashes sarcastically. Robby and Eddie laughed.

"Of course she asked Harry," said Eddie. "She was all over Harry at the Halloween Ball." Robby and Asher began to make kissing noises in Harry's direction as Harry hit Eddie hard over the head with a pillow.

"Well, it's not your turn in the hot seat, Weasley," started Harry coolly, folding his arms across his chest. "Who are _you_ taking to the Christmas Ball?" Eddie began to blush, his ears going red.

"Oh…me?" he asked, sounding like he was squeaking nervously. "I…erm…I'm probably going stag…again…"

"Hey, don't feel embarrassed fee, Ed," said Lily smiling. "I'm going stag too; especially after what happened with Ned Collins last year. Bloody hell, Asher, would you stop playing a game of chess by yourself? It's bloody annoying." She jumped off the couch and joined Asher for a game of chess.

"I wish you would stop swearing so much, Lil," said Robby.

"That makes two of us," said Harry nodding in agreement. Lily ignored them and continued her game of chess with Asher.

As the night continued, Lily and Asher continued their chess tournament as Robby and Harry got ahead on impossible and extremely difficult Potions homework that Snape had assigned them early this morning. Eddie, much to the amusement of Asher and Robby, sat on the couch with his hands fidgeting and watching Lily, as though working up some kind of courage to do something. Finally, Eddie opened his mouth for the first time in hours and looked right in Lily's direction.

"Er…Lily?" Eddie called out awkwardly. Lily looked up at him. Harry raised an eyebrow and gave Eddie a suspicious look.

"What's up, Ed?"

"Well…I…I figured that since…w-we're both going stag…do-do you think you-you might want to go to the Christmas Ball…with me?" Eddie blushed furiously and Harry was not sure if it was because he was asking Lily or because he was stuttering so badly. Asher and Robby exchanged knowing smiles. Fortunately, Lily did not notice either of their looks nor Eddie's embarrassment. She looked up at him curiously, with a soft smile.

"Actually, that sounds like a great idea," said Lily brightly as she continued to play chess with Asher. "I'd love to go with you, Ed." Once again, fortunately for Eddie, she did not notice his face brighten immensely. Asher and Robby winked at each other. The only one who looked disgruntled was Harry. His charming face did not look all pleased at all. In fact, he was glaring at Eddie.

"Well, that's great, Lils!" he nearly shouted, a big goofy grin on his face.

"Ed, I need to talk to you." Without another word, Harry grabbed a hold of Eddie's arm and pulled him out of the Common Room, through the Portrait Hole and into the corridor with an angry and frustrated look on his face.

"Harry?" Lily called out, but Harry ignored her.

"Harry?" Eddie asked, confused when Harry finally got him alone in the corridor. "Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem. I just want to talk to you about something," said Harry, fingering his wand which sat in the pocket of his robes. Eddie nodded, encouraging him to continue. "I'm not particularly fond of Lily going to the ball with a date while I'm here. But, I rather her go with you than anybody else because I trust you."

"I appreciate that, Harry," said Eddie with a sincere smile.

"But, let me warn you, Ed," said Harry in a menacing voice. "if you hurt her I swear by _my own_ grave that I will hunt you down and-"

"Harry," said Eddie, half laughing, putting his hands up in defense. "I get the point."

Harry nodded and the two of them headed back into the Common Room where Harry received the third degree from Lily.

* * *

It was finally Christmas Eve; the night of the ball.

Unfortunately for Lily, Robby demanded to put some make-up on her and do her hair; like a proper girl should. Lily argued and fought like a madwoman but in the end, she gave in. Robby put her long, golden blonde hair in an elegant bun at the back of her head with curled hair framing her face. Robby, using her expertise, made Lily's eyes pop using the classic eyeliner, mascara, and silver and gray eye shadows with dangling earrings that got lost in her gold curls. However, there was definitely some 'Lily' in that outfit because Lily wore the same shimmering green dress robes that she had worn to the Halloween Ball. Eddie wore the same dress robes as well.

The night of the ball, when Lily came walking down the steps, Eddie could do nothing but gape with his mouth hanging open and his eyes widened; there were no words. Asher and Robby giggled at each other in amusement and Harry stood there uncomfortably, shifting from foot to foot. Eddie went up to Lily and offered her his arm, blushing to the roots of his hair. Lily accepted it graciously and the pair of them skipped down the corridors singing _Follow the Yellow Brick Road_, which caused their fellow peers to stare at them curiously, making them wonder if Lily and Eddie needed a padded room wall at St. Mungo's.

To Lily's immense surprise, the ball was a lot of fun. Eddie surprised himself and continuously asked Lily to dance with him, which Lily gladly accepted. As a result of this, Lily and Eddie danced all night long. The look on Eddie's face told everyone else in the Great Hall that he could not be happier; that the beautiful blonde girl dancing who just kept saying 'yes' to his invitations to dance just made him unbelievably happy. She was not even embarrassed to dance with Eddie during the slow songs. When they came on, Lily found herself casually putting his hands on his shoulders and Eddie wrapped his arms around her waist.

During one of those slow songs, Eddie felt himself get brave and he pulled Lily close to him; close enough where Lily could rest her head against his shoulder. To his immense delight, Lily did just that. He enjoyed the sensation of Lily pressed against him and he began to savor it until a drawling, creepy voice interrupted them.

"Well, isn't this cozy," said the voice. Lily lifted her head and saw Daris Malfoy grinning evilly at the pair of them.

"Oh, sod off Malfoy," grumbled Eddie, before Lily could respond. Malfoy ignored him and stared directly at Lily, leaning in slightly.

"I would watch your back tonight, Potter," he whispered threateningly in her ear. Lily narrowed her eyes, but continued to ignore Malfoy as she kept dancing close to Eddie. "I would watch your dear friend Harry's back as well…" At those words, Lily's temper flared as she finally turned away from Eddie to face Malfoy; her emerald depths flashed with anger and violence.

"What is that supposed to mean?" snarled Lily. "Is that some kind of threat, Malfoy?" Malfoy merely smirked and ignored her as he turned to look at Eddie.

"Would you mind if I cut in, Weasley?" Malfoy asked him. "I have some words that I'd like to exchange with Potter." Eddie's eyes widened dangerously and grabbed Lily by the elbow, pulling her close to him. Lily flinched at how tight his grip was.

"Don't you dare touch her. Don't you think I forgot that you're the bastard that put the Sueno Curse on her! I still owe you for that…! Get out of my sight Malfoy!" Lily looked up at Eddie in complete shock. She had never seen him so angry or so defensive of her in her life. It scared, yet thrilled her at the same time. Eddie did not notice her look and was just narrowing his eyes at his rival.

"If you're so protective of her Weasel, then I'd-"

At that moment, there was a loud bang that sounded like an explosion outside of the Great Hall. Lily gasped as Eddie's grip on her somehow tightened. There was an array of panic that was spreading rapidly throughout the Great Hall. The only person, who looked even close to calm, was Malfoy, who was grinning like a maniac.

Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Ron, and the rest of the Hogwarts staff all jumped out of their seats and had their wands at the ready. As they swiftly walked towards the doors with their wands out, the doors busted open and in came a group of masked hooded figures; Death Eaters. They began hexing everybody in sight and in their reach. Sirius, Remus, Hermione, and Ron all immediately went to the students' defense and began sending curses and hexes right back at the Death Eaters. Many of the seventh and sixth years began to follow the staff's actions.

Lily nearly screamed and pulled herself away from Eddie's grip with only one goal on her mind; to find Harry. The thought of one of the Death Eaters stumbling across him sent Lily into a horrible state of panic and she was pushing through the crowd, desperate to find him. Deep down, she knew that it was possible that the Death Eaters already knew that the fifteen year old Harry Potter was here. In short, Lily knew that it was a very good possibility that they were here for the both of them.

"HARRY?" she screamed as she pushed through the crowd, unable to find his mass of messy hair. "HARRY?"

* * *

Eddie immediately lost track of Lily and also went to a state of panic. Pulling out his own wand, he began stunning Death Eaters in order to try and find Lily. He knew that she would be looking for Harry and he knew that if he found one Potter, if would find the other.

"LILY?" shouted Eddie, pointing his wand at another masked, hooded figure. "_STUPEFY!_ HARRY? LILY?"

* * *

At the other end of the hall, where the Gryffindor Table usually sat, Lily caught sight of a black, messy haired figure, also looking around frantically. Her heart leaped into her chest and she felt a sudden wave of relief crashed over her.

"HARRY!" Lily called out to him as she struggled to run towards him through the panicked crowds of students, teachers and Death Eaters. "HARRY!"

Harry must have heard her because he whipped around and his eyes worriedly searched the crowd for her voice. Lily could not help but notice how deathly pale he looked and how his own emerald green eyes were relieved at the sight of her. Lily continued to run to him, shouting his name and he did the same. Then, out of nowhere, panic settled on to Harry's face and all little color that was left in it drained. He pointed directly at Lily as his eyes widened in complete and utter horror.

"LILY, LOOK OUT! BEHIND YOU!" Harry shouted, pointing directly behind Lily. Lily was about to turn around, but she felt a great, heavy blow to her head and all she saw was black…

* * *

"LILY, LOOK OUT! BEHIND YOU!"

Harry's eyes widened in anger and he felt his heart drop into his stomach as he saw Daris Malfoy dropped the punch bowl over Lily's head, causing glass and juice to shatter all around her as she fell to the floor, completely unconscious.

"LILY!" bellowed Harry, his head beginning to spin. He felt like the entire world was at a standstill and all that existed were him, Lily, and that Malfoy. The fact that Malfoy was bending over to pick Lily up shook Harry out of his reverie.

"MALFOY, YOU BASTARD! GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF OF HER!" Malfoy just grinned evilly as he threw Lily's petite form over his shoulder. Harry saw red and charged towards them, with his wand at the ready and with his other hand clenched into a tight fist. He raised his wand and pointed it directly at Malfoy.

But, before he could act on it, a spell hit him in the back, also knocking him unconscious.

* * *

"_STUPEFY!_"

Draco Malfoy shouted the spell, hitting the boy with the messy black hair that was pointing his wand at his so, directly in the back. The boy fell to the ground, unconscious, flat on his face.

Draco laughed and looked up at his son, Daris, who holding the last of the Potter line over his shoulders, also unconscious. The elder man nodded in approval and Daris dashed off with Lily Potter over his shoulder. Draco, knowing his son was pretty much safe, strode over towards the boy with messy black hair who tried to curse Daris. He kneeled down beside the body, grabbed a hold of his shoulders, and flipped him over to see his face. Draco nearly had heart failure at the sight of the boy's face. Yes, Daris had been right; it was indeed, without a doubt, Harry Potter.

However, Draco did not want to take a chance. The Dark Lord would undoubtedly kill him if he brought back a boy who simply resembled Harry Potter; he had to make sure that it was Harry Potter. In order to prove it, Draco lifted the boy's bangs to see a clear, thin, scar, shaped like a bolt of lightning. Draco beamed to himself and was about to take after his son's action and pick up the boy and throw him over his shoulder, when he saw a wand pointed directly at his face. The wrinkled hand that was holding the wand was shaking violently with fury.

"Get your slimy hands off of my godson," the voice snarled in a deathly whisper. Draco looked up into the ice blue eyes of Sirius Black…

* * *

Eddie continued hexing Death Eaters and looking for Lily only to see Malfoy holding an unconscious Lily over his shoulder, running straight for the doors, as though trying to escape with her. Anger spread through his veins like a dangerous poison and he charged towards Malfoy, ignoring everything else around him, with his wand clenched tightly in his fist. Malfoy was so distracted with trying to avoid detection of carrying Lily Potter that he did not even notice Eddie walk closer to him and jab his wand hard into Malfoy's back. He felt Malfoy immediately tense up at his actions.

"Put her down," Eddie growled, "or I'll kill you, Malfoy, I swear it."

"Bloody hell, Weasley," Malfoy said coolly as he slowly turned around. "You just can't let pretty little Potter out of your sight, can you?"

"Put her down," repeated Eddie, venom dripping from his voice, jabbing the wand harder except this time into his stomach.

"Since you can't keep your eyes off of her, I'm assuming you would like to come along for the ride as well?" sneered Malfoy.

"What ride? What the bloody hell are you talking about?" snapped Eddie. Malfoy simply smirked and looked pointedly over Eddie's shoulder. Caught off of his guard, Eddie slowly turned around before he was stunned in the face by a Death Eater.

* * *

"Well, well, well, Sirius Black," said Draco in a singsong voice. Sirius just continued to glare at him and kept his wand pointed at his face. "How I wish the Ministry had been right about you all those years ago and you truly had been on our side…such a shame…"

"I thought I told you to get away from my godson," Sirius growled again, his wand pointed at Draco, to the point where it was grazing his nose. Draco ignored him for a moment and looked over Sirius's shoulder. He was pleased to see Daris still carrying the Potter girl over his shoulder and was instructed another masked Death Eater to grab a hold of the Weasley boy, who was starting to wake up. When they managed to both Apparate with the two teenagers, he beamed and went to look back at Sirius, to taunt him.

"I'm surprised that you're even protecting the boy," sneered Malfoy coolly. "I thought you would be…mad at him…?" Sirius gave him a murderous look and his grip on his wand tightened. "No comment to that, Black?"

At that moment, Malfoy took advantage of Sirius's distraction, grabbed the unconscious Harry, and started to Apparate with him. Sirius realized what he was doing and completely panicked. He could not understand how Draco Malfoy and the rest of the Death Eaters were able to Apparate and Disapparate within the Hogwarts grounds. Since somehow they were able to, Sirius continued to panic and jumped on Malfoy just as he was Disapparating with Harry, taking them away to who knows where.

When they got to wherever Malfoy had Apparated them to, Draco Malfoy dropped Harry and fiercely kicked Sirius off of him and got to his feet with his wand at the ready. Though Sirius was a powerful wizard, he was still and elder man and went flying backwards when Malfoy kicked him off. Sirius rolled over on the ground and groaned, looking up at the younger, blonde haired man. Taking in his surroundings, Sirius noticed that they were surrounded by tombstones.

Fear and terror gripped at Sirius when he realized that they were at the Riddle House; in the same graveyard where Voldemort had kidnapped Harry and had used his blood to regain a body. Despite how familiar it was, Sirius knew that it had changed over the years; Voldemort had completely destroyed and wiped out the village and transformed the Riddle House into a dungeon and a torture chamber.

Sirius searched and reached for his wand but Malfoy was too fast for him.

"_Expelliarmus!_" said Malfoy, as Sirius's wand flew into the air and safely into Malfoy's fist. Realizing he was completely defenseless, before anyone could act, Sirius heard two more pops and saw two more Death Eaters enter the graveyard. One of them, undoubtedly Daris Malfoy, was carrying an unconscious Lily. The other Death Eater was fighting with a struggling Eddie. Sirius wanted to run to them; to protect them but Malfoy had his wand and now had him at wand point.

Draco Malfoy turned to the other Death Eaters that had stumbled upon the scene; some were trying to assist with holding down Eddie.

"Nott, take the Potters to where they're supposed to go," Draco Malfoy commanded. "I'll take care of Black and the Weasley boy…"

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Yet another revised chapter and I hope you all enjoy the story and please don't forget to review! Thanks!

Coming in Chapter 32 - The chapter that you have all been waiting for…all secrets of Harry's past (or future) will be revealed.


	32. Secrets Revealed

**HARRY POTTER  
TIME TRAVELER**

_**Summary**_ – Harry opens a book in the Restricted Section and it transports him 21 years into the future, where he meets up with the future Ron and Hermione and their son, Eddie. Harry also meets Lily Potter, Harry's very spunky and caring future teenage daughter with a hot temper and a bit of an attitude. Harry wants to know about his future, but he feels that Ron, Hermione, Lily, and Eddie are keeping something from him; some very deep, dark secrets.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 32 – Secrets Revealed: **

Harry felt a throbbing sensation in his head and the nerve endings in his brain shot agonizing pain throughout his body. It hurt just to move…just to think. 'What the bloody hell happened?' he thought to himself as he groaned and rolled over to find himself on a hard, stone floor. Harry slowly rubbed his head and sat up and looked around. It seemed as though he were in some kind of cell, like a jail prison.

Harry scratched the back of his head and tried to remember what in the world happened before he had blacked out. Why had he even blacked out? 'Oh yeah, the Christmas Ball,' he thought in his throbbing head. 'I was at the ball with Madison and the Death Eaters showed up…' Then, Harry remembered last seeing Malfoy carrying Lily's unconscious body, as though kidnapping her.

Lily!

What had Malfoy done with Lily?

Harry's chest swelled with fear and he looked around frantically only to find a rather small figure wearing shimmering green robes lying on the floor of the same cell. Harry noticed the figure had golden blonde hair.

"Lily?" gasped Harry, his heart pounding painfully against his chest as he began crawling over to the spot where she laid unconscious. He gently tuned her over in his arms and pushed her dirty hair out of her sleeping face. Harry remembered that Malfoy had dropped a glass bowl over her head, so he did not want to shake her in case he did more damage to her head or neck. Instead, he gently tapped her cheek gentle and called out her name urgently. "Lily? Lily, wake up!"

"Harry?" she groaned. It was evident that she felt just as terrible as he did. Harry continued to support her as she sat up. "What happened?"

"I really couldn't tell you, Lily," said Harry, honestly. "I don't remember much. I just remember seeing Daris Malfoy drop the punch bowl over your head and then something hit me in the back and I was knocked out."

"Stupid git," said Lily, gingerly touching her head as Harry helped her get seated so that her back was resting against the wall. Lily leaned her head against the cold stones of the cell and looked around, taking in her surroundings.

"I think we've kidnapped by Death Eaters," Lily said sternly, as she continued to look around.

"That's a safe assumption," muttered Harry dryly, but Lily ignored his comment, suddenly looking grave.

"This looks like Voldemort's dungeon," she explained. Harry gave her sharp look with raised eyebrows.

"How would you know what Voldemort's dungeon would look like?"

"Well, believe it or not, Harry, being the daughter of the Boy Who Lived, I have been in here before," said Lily, dryly, rolling her eyes. Harry's eyes widened at the thought of her being here before, at a younger age, and alone. The guilt immediately begin to rise in him and Harry wished that he could change this for Lily; that she would never have to suffer simply for being his daughter. Lily must have noticed the look on his face because she immediately went on the defense and grasped his hand tightly.

"Wipe that brooding look off your face, Harry Potter," whispered Lily fiercely. "Being your daughter has made me who I am and quite frankly, I'm quite pleased with the result. Some people consider that arrogant, but I call it self-confidence." To his immense surprise, Harry let out a hearty laugh.

"I'm pretty proud of the result too, Lily," said Harry, looking at his daughter affectionately. They looked at each other proudly for a moment before they heard a cold voice up ahead.

"Well, well, well," came the cold, drawling voice from the other side of the bars of the cell. Harry and Lily gasped and whipped around to see three masked Death Eaters staring at them from behind the bars. One was tall, lanky, and skinny, while the other two were simply huge and buff; resembling that of gorillas. "The Potter family has awakened. The Dark Lord will be most pleased. _Alohomora!_"

The cell door unlocked and the two larger Death Eaters charged in grabbed Harry and Lily roughly by the necks.

"Get off of her!" shouted Harry, kicking, punching, and trying to fight off the Death Eater after seeing Lily's eyes roll back in pain.

"Keep your trap shut, Harry," whispered Lily fiercely.

"I would listen to the flower. The less trouble you give us, Potter," snarled the Death Eater as he pulled Harry's head back by his hair and hissed in his ear, "the less likely we'll hurt your lovely little daughter." Harry grunted in pain but did not say anything or fight anymore.

The Death Eaters held the pair of them by their necks and literally dragged them out of the dungeon like building and outside in the fresh air. Harry looked around and saw that they were heading towards a graveyard and he shivered. He recognized the graveyard for it was the same place that Voldemort killed Cedric Diggory, took Harry's blood, and regained his body to create absolute destruction. Harry closed his eyes; shutting them tightly as the Death Eater guided him towards the very place he dreaded going. He noted that Lily was just going with it and not trying to fight off the Death Eaters so he followed her example. Like she stated earlier, she had been here before and she probably had an idea of what she was doing. Harry trusted her to take care of them both.

Harry kept his eyes clenched shut but the Death Eaters had stopped walking. He chanced a glance and opened his eyes and realized that they were now standing in front of what looked like a large throne with a large snack on the top and snake like armrests. The Death Eaters took a step back and left Lily and Harry side-by-side in front of the snake-like throne. Out of nowhere, a sharp and exquisite burst of pain shot through his forehead and across his scar. Harry cried out and closed his eyes his pain, clutching on to his forehead; he knew what was coming. Lily grabbed a hold of his hand tightly, squeezing his hand so tight that it was painful. Harry knew that she was trying to alleviate the pain from his forehead by creating pain in his hand. He squeezed it back, hoping that it told Lily that he would protect her against what was going to happen no matter what he cost.

"Lily Potter," came a cold, high voice that Harry immediately recognized Voldemort's voice. "How delightful; we're so happy that you're able to join us."

Harry regained his composure and looked up to see that there was a man sitting on the throne; a man that he had noticed before due to the pain in his scar. The man slowly stood up and strode towards them, causing the pain in Harry's scar to intensify. Harry looked into his face and if he had not seen that face before, he would have screamed. He looked just as he did twenty-one years earlier; more like a snake than a man, with slit like nostrils, a snake-like nose, and red eyes that glowed evilly in the light. It was Voldemort.

"Harry," whispered Lily at the corner of her mouth so that no one could hear her except Harry. Harry looked at her using his peripheral vision. He noticed that Lily was going pale; almost sickly. "Before this happens…I just want you to know something…something that Ron, Hermione, and I should have told you all along." Lily was clearly inwardly panicking; knowing that Voldemort was going to tell Harry everything. Everything that Ron, Hermione, and Remus had been so desperately trying to keep him from him. Voldemort was going to reveal all the secrets of Harry's past; even the most painful parts…painful for her anyway.

"Ahh…and I see she brought a guest," said Voldemort in mock delight. Harry clenched on to Lily's hand tightly, but could not hear her words of Voldemort's taunts and the great number of Death Eaters that were beginning to circle the three of them: Voldemort, Lily, and Harry.

"Back off," growled Harry, ignoring the seething pain in his scar, taking a step back and trying to drag Lily behind him. "Stay away from us…"

"Can anyone tell me who this guest of honor is?" Voldemort continued to mock them, completely ignoring Harry's warnings.

"Ahh…why it's Harry Potter," sneered Voldemort, "the man who started off as the Boy Who Lived and who later became my most powerful Death Eater…"

Harry stared, letting the words slowly sink in.

A Death Eater?

The most powerful Death Eater?

_Voldemort's _most powerful Death Eater?

Harry felt the blood drain from his face and his heart dropped in his stomach; his stomach, on the other hand, seemed to have so many things squirming and shaking inside of it that it was making him sick to the very core of his bones. Harry felt like he had lost control over his bones and his limbs because his entire body began to shake and tremble uncontrollably. Desperate for answers, desperate for someone to tell him that Voldemort was lying, Harry looked around at Lily, pleading with his eyes for her to tell him otherwise. But, Lily did no such thing; she was looking at her feet with her hands deep in her pockets, as though she were ashamed of something.

"Lily?" Harry called out, barely above a whisper, but loud enough for Lily to hear him. However, she did not meet his gaze and her face had somehow gone paler when he had called out her name. There was no denying it; her face told him everything. It was true.

"_No…_" Harry cried out desperately. "_No…it can't be!_" Voldemort threw his head back and laughed evilly.

"Oh, yes Harry, yes," Voldemort sneered coolly. "You did indeed become a Death Eater; more than a Death Eater. You became my right hand man to be honest." It sounded like Voldemort was teasing him, mocking him and Harry had never felt so sick in his life. It felt like a bundle of snakes were crawling in the pit of his stomach, ready to come out of his throat. And it did. Harry leaned over and began heaving. When he was finished, he stood up on trembling legs and looked at Voldemort, his scar burning fiercely and painfully on his forehead.

"How…? Why?" Harry whispered, almost falling to his knees, trying to regain his composure; to make sure he stayed on his face.

"How? Why?" Voldemort repeated, mocking Harry as though considering the situation. He heard Lily gasp from beside him. "Well, that's quite an interesting story. Shall I tell to you, Harry? Should I tell you everything that your so-called _friends and family _have been so desperate to keep from you?"

Harry did not say anything but chanced a glance at the blonde girl standing beside him. Once again, Lily refused to meet his eyes and she pointedly looking in the other direction, unable to see the look of horror, pain, and confusion written all of his boyish features.

"I'm sorry…" was all she whispered. Harry looked back at Voldemort, his emerald green eyes wide and horrorstruck. Voldemort, once again, threw his head back and laughed and it echoed horribly throughout the graveyard.

"You see Harry?" Voldemort scoffed, still mocking Harry. "See what I have been trying to tell you all these years? How it is mere weakness for a wizard to rely on his so-called family and friends? There is only power, Harry…and those too weak to seek it. You however, grew out of that weakness…

"Your weakness started to die within you when you, Potter, became a famous and powerful Auror; the best that the Ministry had, along with blood-traitor, scum friend, Ronald Weasley. In between cases and assignments on the Ministry, you were constantly hunting me; hoping to finish me at last. There were rumors that I was going to try and invade France.

"You could not have been more than twenty years old when you followed that rumor and it took you right to France. While you were there, searching for me, you met a woman; a woman whom you thought you had fallen in love with. But, she was a mere distraction…a distraction that stopped you from seeeking me…a distraction that rejected you; calling you and what you had a mistake. You were so distressed that you forgot about hunting for me…that you gave up on hunting for me…and returned to England angry, frustrated, and with a broken heart."

Once again, Voldemort threw his head back and laughed at Harry's expense and pain. Harry did not even have the heart to jeer back at him; he was so stunned…so heartbroken. He could not believe what was happening here. Here was Voldemort, his enemy, the man who had murdered his parents and terrorized the wizarding world for over a decade, telling him everything. Here was the wizard who had tried to kill him on countless occasions telling Harry all about what would become of him when Ron, Hermione, and Remus should have done that in the first place.

"Miraculously Harry, you survived your heartbreak, but you remained a fool…you remained weak," hissed Voldemort, resembling a snake so much that it sent shivers down Harry's spine. "You thought you could try another hand at that so called _love _again. It was less than a year later when you found yourself in love and dating the lovely and fiery Ginny Weasley. Such a delight…I became rather acquainted with her during her first year at Hogwarts…"

Harry felt a fire rise in the pit of his stomach and he clenched his hands into tight, angry fists at the mention of Ginny. The thought of Voldemort mocking that horrible experience that she had endured during the Chamber of Secrets was enough to make his blood boil.

"You shut your mouth," snarled Harry, narrowing his eyes at Voldemort and his scar began to burn ferociously. For the first time, Lily looked at Harry wide-eyed and Voldemort looked slightly startled at Harry's reaction at the mention of Ginny.

"Ah…" Voldemort jeered. "I see we have discovered _when_ our young Mr. Potter started having feelings for the lovely Miss Weasley…" At this, even the surrounding Death Eaters began to laugh. Harry wished that he had his wand so that he could hex them all into oblivion. When they had finished with their fun at Harry's expense, Voldemort continued.

"It was during this blissful time in your life that, one morning, you had a little gift lying on your doorstep. It was none other than a little newborn baby girl with a note; a note from the woman in France. The note claimed that the baby was yours and that she wanted nothing to do with the girl, leaving her in your care, making her your responsibility. If I recall, the woman even suggested that you abandoned the baby, just as she had done, calling her a mistake. How ironic isn't it? Considering that you were once left on a doorstep, right?"

Harry's chest swelled with anger. After all, Voldemort was the reason why he was left on that doorstep in the first place. Desperate for answers, desperate for someone to tell him that Voldemort was lying to him, Harry looked at Lily at the corner of his eye and noted how ashamed she looked. He could not believe; Lily's mother had abandoned her and called her a mistake. Lily was a mistake that her mother had never wanted.

"Of course, since you were still weak and you believed in that horrible theory of love, you took your daughter in without question. You probably did not even question whether she was actually your daughter. There is, no doubt, that she is yours isn't it, Harry? After all, look at those big, beautiful green eyes." Voldemort was mocking him again and Harry's nails were digging deeper into the flesh of his palms. "If you thought your life was blissful when you were dating Miss Weasley, you were wrong. Now, that you had a great job, a daughter, and Ginevra had become your fiancé; you were a man on top of the world. It was at this time that realized that I finally had the tools I needed to get Harry to join me and to fulfill the prophecy…"

"Prophecy?" Lily and Harry asked in unison.

"What prophecy?" asked Lily, raising an annoyed and angry eyebrow. Harry looked at her for a moment before turning back to the dark wizard in front of him; it was the first time that she had spoken since Voldemort began revealing all of Harry's secrets. Voldemort stared at them and began to laugh disbelievingly.

"Oh my…don't tell me that you two do not know," sneered Voldemort. "Dumbledore always liked to keep you in the dark, didn't he Potter? The prophecy made by Sybil Trelawney made several years ago called _**The Crow and the Mockingbirds**_."

Harry and Lily's mouths dropped in utter and complete shock.

"Yes, it is a prophecy. After torturing Miss Trelawney to analyze it from me, she confirmed that I am the crow, Harry is the first mockingbird, and you my Lily flower, you are the second mockingbird…

"Sybil Trelawney has made several prophecies about me over the years. The first one she ever made was right before you were born, Harry Potter. That prophecy stated that Gryffindor Heir with emerald green eyes will join me and help bring me to ultimate power and that another Gryffindor Heir with emerald green eyes will destroy me," explained Voldemort, hissing at Lily as though she were a dangerous poison. Harry's eyes widened.

"What?" Harry gasped, disbelievingly. "The Gryffindor Heir?"

"That old fool has not told you, Potter?" asked Voldemort, clearly astonished. "Dumbledore is more of a fool than I thought…surely he would have told you; that you're the Heir of Godric Gryffindor, and obviously so is young Lily here. How do you explain that remarkable power with your eyes? Only a Gryffindor Heir can do that. Each heir of the founders of Hogwarts had inherited a special, magical gift. I, the Heir of Slytherin, had inherited the gift of Parseltongue. The Heir of Hufflepuff will inherit the power Odiosis, the power to hear the dead. The Heir of Ravenclaw will inherit Hyptocris, the power to hypnotize others through their singing talents. And, of course the Heir of Gryffindor, inherits Eyeluta, the power to attack others with their bright, green eyes."

"I…I am the Heir of Gryffindor?" Harry gasped, his breath hitching in his throat. "How…? How come Dumbledore never told me my father was the descendent of one of the founders of Hogwarts?" Harry asked the question to himself, but Voldemort overheard him.

"You fool," he hissed. "It was not your despicable father who was the Heir to Gryffindor; it was your mother."

"My…_my mother_?" Harry shouted, in horror, gripping the roots of his hair tightly in his fists. "But, how is that even possible? My mother was Muggle-born!"

"Oh yes, Harry, your mother was indeed a Mudblood," Voldemort spat, as though it were something disgusting to his tongue. "But one your great ancestors was a Squib; the first descendent of Gryffindor to not have the emerald green eyes. In order for the Heir of Gryffindor to become a witch or wizard and have the power of Eyeluta, they must have the green eyes.

"The first prophecy that Sybil Trelawney made stated that the Gryffindor Heir with green eyes will join me and help bring me to ultimate power and the second, younger Gryffindor Heir with green eyes will destroy me. So, naturally, your Mudblood mother was an Heir, had green eyes, was a powerful witch, and could subtly perform the power of Eyeluta. And best of all; she was pregnant. At that time, I could have sworn she would have been the Heir to help bring me to power. But, in order to get to her, I had to dispose of your father, so I did.

"I told you in your first year, Harry, your mother did not have to die. She was trying to save you. After all, I thought _you_ were the one to destroy me." Voldemort now took his eyes off of Harry for a moment to look directly at Lily. Lily stared determinedly back at him. Voldemort's eyes glared over with an anger and fury that he had never seen before; they narrowed resembling the slitting eyes of a snake and held hatred so deep that an evil power was eliminating from his body. "After I killed your mother and I was defeated; left without a body, I was so confused. Sybil must have analyzed the prophecy incorrectly and she suffered severely for it.

"But then, many years later, a rumor came about; that Harry Potter had had a daughter; a daughter who would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and with the same green eyes. That was when I knew you were the one to help me, Harry…and Lily would be the one to destroy me.

"But, there was still a question on to get Harry on my side. After all, why would he ever have the desire to join me? I was the wizard who destroyed and murdered his parents. I knew the only way to get Harry to join me would be through blackmail; by backing him into a corner…by using those that he cared about.

"You…you filthy…you evil…" snarled Harry, knowing immediately that Voldemort must have gone after Ginny or Lily…or both. Voldemort ignored his comments and continued the dreaded story of Harry's life.

"I sent you an engagement present, Harry," said Voldemort in a cool tone. "It consisted of a message saying if you refused to join me, I would kill your precious fiancé. I suppose dating such an independent and powerful witch has its disadvantages because I'm sure the stunning Weasley claimed that she could look after herself; that you should concentrate on protecting your daughter more than her. You took her advice…giving into your weakness of that so-called love. You ignored my letter, Harry.

"Apparently your Mudblood mother never taught you manners in the one year she got to spend with you," said Voldemort as he threw his head back and laughed, mocking the fact that he had ripped Harry from his parents so soon in life. Harry's eyes narrowed and he wished more than anything that he had his wand in his clutches. "It is not very polite to ignore an engagement gift, Harry. So, in order to teach you a lesson, on your wedding day, my faithful and deadly Death Eater, Draco Malfoy, kidnapped the lovely Ginevra and the precious Lily and gladly bought them to me. He always said something about wanting to make you suffer…to get back at you…"

"You've said enough," snapped Lily, sternly, charging forward. "Stop!" When Voldemort laughed, one of the Death Eaters grabbed Lily roughly by her forearms and dragged her away from their master. Lily started kicking and screaming, cursing at Voldemort that if he continued to tell Harry anything, she would kill him with her bare hands. At those words, Harry's stomach immediately clenched; he knew that Lily was freaking out because the worst was yet to come and he knew that something horrible was going to happen to not only Ginny, but everyone else.

"Even though you were never taught any manners, Harry," growled Voldemort, narrowing his eyes at the blonde girl before him, "I'd appreciate if you'd teach your daughter some…or I might have to teach her in my own way."

"Lily," said Harry in a raspy voice; shaking with emotion. He knew that Voldemort was looking for any reason to torture Lily. "Please…stop…just stop!" Lily stopped shouting profanities at Voldemort, but did not stop struggling from the Death Eater's grip. The Dark Lord hissed at Lily but turned back to Harry with an evil glint in his eyes. Harry felt sick again; he knew that his enemy was going to enjoy doing this…saying what was coming next.

"I led you on a merry chase, Harry…a chase to find your daughter and your fiancé. You followed my instructions and you came alone to fight for them. When you arrived and we dueled…I overpowered you briefly and gave you a choice; a choice to join me or I would torture and kill your daughter…right before your eyes. You hesitated, you fought, but eventually you gave into your weakness again…out of that so-called love for your daughter, you joined my ranks and became a Death Eater.

"But, we came across a dilemma, my dear Harry. You see, in order to become a Death Eater, you have to make a sacrifice. I insisted that Ginevra Weasley's life be your sacrifice. I threatened precious Lily's life again and you had absolutely no choice. You were forced to choose between your fiancé and your daughter. In the end, Potter, you chose your daughter and murdered the love of your life and the youngest child…the only daughter of your surrogate family." Voldemort was now laughing like a maniac. Harry's stomach and heart clenched and his insides began to squirm…and he began heaving again. How could he have ever done such a thing? How could he have killed Ginny?

"Lily…" Harry whispered, calling out to his daughter. Lily fought off the Death Eater and stalked towards Harry. She did not comfort him but merely looked at him helplessly. "Please…Lily…please…he's lying right?" Lily sighed and looked down at her feet. When she did not answer tears began to well up in Harry's eyes. Gasping and gripping the roots of his hair, he began to hate himself. He could not believe this; he could not have done this to the woman he loved and to the only family that he had ever known…he could not have.

"You see, Harry?" said Voldemort, almost in a soft voice. "Do you see what happens when you give into that weakness of love? You never would have been backed into the corner that I had the pleasure of doing. It was so amusing to see how pathetic you looked at having to choose between your child and your fiancé.

"What sickened me, Harry is that you could not let go of your weakness, even after becoming a Death Eater," growled Voldemort, almost disgustedly. "When I returned your daughter to the blood-traitor family, you made me make a Wizard's Oath, saying that you would only stay loyal to me if I never harmed or touched Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, or anyone with the last name Weasley and their families. I _needed_ you to stay loyal to me, so I agreed and made the oath.

"SHUT-UP! JUST SHUT-UP!" Harry yelled, still gripping his hair, and hot, wet, tears continued to sting his eyes. He looked as though he was going insane and Lily just stood there helplessly, wanting to comfort him, but she was not sure how to go about doing it. Voldemort, on the other hand, took pleasure in Harry's pain and continued.

"Your friendship with the blood traitor, Ronald Weasley was completely severed when he found out how you murdered his only sister. His Mudblood wife tried to defend what you had done, telling him that you had no choice…that you had done it to save Lily's life. But, he could never forgive you…the whole Weasley family turned their back on you. You knew your life was completely falling apart. It seemed that the only one still on your side was your fugitive godfather…

"Black tried to stop you from joining me. If my memory serves me right, he kept saying things like 'You parents didn't give their lives for you so you can become a Death Eater!' became so anxious…so angry…so frustrated with him that you snapped. You knew that you could not break the Unbreakable Vow so you told him that Lily Evans Potter and James Potter were not your parents…that he, Sirius Black, was not your godfather…that Lily was not your daughter…that the Weasleys and Lupin were not your best friends. To my ultimate pleasure, you told him that your only friend and family was Voldemort, _me_. Voldemort was your father, you said. Voldemort was your godfather. You disowned them. You denied being the son of Lily and James Potter. You denied everything that you were.

"Of course Black nearly fell apart. You were the only thing he had to live for and you disowned him. I'd imagine that if little Lily was not around, the old fool would have killed himself.

"But can you imagine how little Lily must have felt? First, her mother abandoned her, and then her father disowned her." Voldemort took his eyes off of Harry for the first time in a long time to turn his gaze on to Lily. "How does that make you feel, Flower?" He laughed evilly.

Harry nearly choked on his tears and glanced nervously at Lily. What he saw made his heart crumple. She was looking at the floor, her eyes glassy, though no tears fell, and her hands were deep in her pockets. She looked completely heartbroken and ashamed. The fact that she was not contradicting Voldemort told Harry that this all was the truth. Harry's heart went out to her and he wanted to comfort her, but he knew she would never accept it; not now, not now that Harry knew the truth.

"At first, Black refused to believe that you had disowned them all. But you could not break the oath and in order to prove it, in order to protect them, you convinced them of your evil and your loyalty to me. You placed them all under the Cruciatus Curse, even little Lily flower. As you tortured them, you shouted at them. You told Sirius that he was never a good godfather because he was stupid enough to go after Peter and that he was never there for you and it was his fault that you turned out this way. You told Ron that you killed Ginny because you wanted her to die and that your friendship was a waste and that he was Mudblood Lover. You told Remus that he was just a werewolf that would kill him in the end anyway. You told Hermione that she was filthy little Mudblood who would not know a Quidditch game from a football game. And, Lily…"

Harry cringed, waiting for the blow.

"You told your precious Lily that she was a mistake and that you never wanted her in the first place. Funny thing, Harry, many assumed that I had you under the Imperious Curse…but after this…they knew better. This was all under your own free will and everyone that you once loved knew it.

"Years went by and you became my most powerful Death Eater, especially when you performed the Eyeluta. That gift was precious to me; without it, I never would have gotten as powerful as I am now. You became my right hand man, Harry. I relied on you…I needed you so I treated you well. I was at my ultimate power and with your power of Eyeluta, nothing could stop me. Well…maybe except young Lily here.

"I knew that one day the Prophecy would try and fulfill itself. Lily had just started her first year at Hogwarts and I could not harm the child. Why? Because of my oath with her father, you, Harry. It was the oath that would not allow me to ever to harm her along as you were on my side.

"The only way to lay hands on the girl was to get rid of you, Harry," said Voldemort, now glaring at him. "Though you brought me so much power, killing you was the only way to get to her. But, I could not just kill you. You were such a powerful Death Eater; I don't even think you knew just how powerful you were. I had to make sure you betrayed me, and then I could kill you. But, you were so loyal to me. How could I get you to betray me? Why, by provoking you of course.

"But, how? How could I provoke you? I could not touch anyone you cared about, since I made an oath not to touch any of them. But, then I realized that you still carried that weakness…of love and nobility. You see, there was someone you cared about that you forgot to mention in our little oath. It was someone you never actually loved, but because of your nobility, you still cared of her…and that would of course be Lily's mother.

"For years, I persuaded my Death Eaters to try and pry the information out of you concerning the woman's identity. But, you never told anyone; sometimes I think you didn't want to admit it to yourself. So, I used Leglimency to invade your mind. I discovered her identity and kidnapped her. I tortured her severely. It nearly drove you insane to see her suffer and after losing the lovely Ginevra, you knew you could not make the same mistake and let me kill her too. You went against me and fought for her life. You fell right into my trap, Harry because of your continued weakness.

"We dueled, Harry," said Voldemort, clearly reflecting on the memory. "I had become more powerful than any other wizard in existence because of the assistance of your gift of Eyeluta. But, you were more powerful than you give yourself credit for, and you used the power that once helped me against me. I could not defeat you so I fled, threatening your life and the life of those you loved…as the oath was now broken. My planned had worked, Harry; I had gotten you to betray me. My Death Eaters followed me lead, as you were the only one who knew not of the plan. You were left alone with Lily's mother and escorting her back to France and you or Lily never heard from her again.

"You were alone, Harry," sneered Voldemort, "completely and utterly alone all because of your weakness. You had betrayed everyone you had ever loved. But, that did not stop you from seeking their forgiveness and that did not stop you from so desperately wanting to see your daughter. You had missed several years of her life and you did not wish to miss anymore.

"It was Christmas Eve of Lily's first year when you returned to Hogwarts. The Mudblood and her blood traitor husband were so shocked to see you; shocked, but angry and distressed. You explained yourself…gave into your weakness and opened up and told them everything; how I, Lord Voldemort, had blackmailed you; that you never meant any of it and you were sorry.

"The Mudblood and the werewolf immediately forgave you and welcomed you back with open arms. But, Ronald, Sirius, and Lily…they were a different story. Sirius hated you with an utter passion. He claimed that you were nothing more than a cowardly traitor…just like my servant, Wormtail. Ronald called you a murderer having killed his only sister; the same woman whom you claimed to love and swore to protect. Then, there was Lily…oh Lily resented you…struggled with her emotions. After all, you were the father who claimed to love her and then disowned her. She was not about to just flat out forgive you.

"It was not until Lily's second you that you had earned their forgiveness. But, by that time it was too late," Voldemort was mocking Harry again; mocking him about the fact that he had never gotten to know his own daughter.

"I put my plan into action; it was time to destroy Lily Potter," said Voldemort, once more shooting venom looking at Lily's direction, his voice dripping with hate and resembling that of a snake. "I had Draco Malfoy kidnap Lily. Apparently, kidnapping her and Ginevra were not enough. He wanted to get you again, Harry and he got you. You were furious, thinking you had defeated me. Despite her resentment towards you, you went after her, along with Black, Lupin and those two filthy Weasleys. You fought quite hard for your daughter's life. You managed to take her from me and your friends Disapparated with her, except for Sirius. I was shocked to see how hard he was trying to protect you especially after all you did to him. He too gave into weakness.

"I knew at this point that the only way to truly kill Lily Potter was to get rid of you, Harry. I needed you dead. I had to kill you so I shot a Killing Curse at you as you performed Eyeluta. The curse hit you, killing you in the process, but Eyeluta made the curse rebound on to me. I was knocked unconscious. When I woke up, I saw your body, dead on the floor. Out of respect of the power you had given me, I cremated it and continued doing my work. And, here we are today.

"Now, doesn't that clear things up?" said Voldemort, hissing menacingly, narrowing his eyes and shifting his gaze between the two Potters. "Didn't you enjoy your life story, Harry?"

"You're a liar!" Harry shouted his voice thick with emotion. It was shaking and it was croaking harshly to the point where he found it difficult to speak.

Voldemort looked at his Death Eaters. They all threw their heads back and laughed; some were even pointing directly at Harry. Harry felt his head begin to spin and he desperately looked at Lily. Lily was shaking her head and clenching her fists as she was looking at the floor with her hands deep in her pockets.

There was no denying it and Harry knew that everything that Voldemort had told him was true otherwise Lily would have come to his defense. His stomach was still moving aimlessly throughout his body and he knew that he did not have anything in there anymore that could make him vomit again. Harry simply could not believe the pain he probably brought into his daughter's life. It all made sense to him; why she had put up a guard when she first arrived, why she had completely lost her temper at the very mention of his name, and why Sirius had treated him the way that he had. Shaking his head, he felt like a complete and defenseless coward. Sirius had been right about him; he was no better than Peter Pettigrew.

"I'm a liar, am I?" asked Voldemort coolly. "If you think I am deceiving you, Harry, then just ask Lily Flower." Harry felt his heart jump into his throat and turned to Lily, a desperate look in his emerald depths, pleading with her to deny everything that Voldemort had just told him. There was still a chance…a hopeful chance that all of this could be a lie.

"Lily?" Harry called out to her. Lily did not look at him, she was shaking her head and staring at the floor.

"Harry…please…"

"Lily," said Harry more urgently, striding towards her and grasping her by the shoulders so that she was facing him. However, Lily still refused to meet his eye. "Lily, please tell me…tell me that none of this is true."

"I can't, Harry…" she said above a mere whisper. Harry felt hot, burning tears in his eyes and his heart was pounding so heard in his chest that it hurt to breathe.

"Why?" he asked in a strained voice. "Why not?"

"Because then I would be lying…" With that, Lily brushed Harry's hands off of her shoulders. Harry stood in front of her wide-eyed and desperate; his hands lying limp at his side as his legs began to tremble. He could almost feel his knees give out from underneath him as those hot tears began to slide down his cheeks.

"You see, Harry," said Voldemort, "because of your weakness and your belief in _love _you went and betrayed the little friends and family that you had and became my right hand man, helping me rise to ultimate power."

"NO!" Harry shouted near tears, once again gripping his hair. "It can't be…it just can't be…" Harry stumbled backwards and fell to the floor, almost fainting. He was so weak from shock that he could no longer hold himself together. Lily noticed that Voldemort had decided to take advantage of his weakened moment and he, along with several Death Eaters had pointed their wands at him. Furious, Lily stepped towards him and stood protectively beside him, taking her glasses off where a blazing fire began to light in her eyes.

"Stay away from him," she snarled at the Death Eaters. Voldemort stepped forward and advanced on Lily.

"Step away, Flower," ordered Voldemort, pointing his wand at the pair of them. "He has heard his remarkable story and not it is time for me to put him out of his misery." He took a step towards the two Potters. "_Step aside_!"

"Make me," snarled Lily, the fire in her eyes intensifying. "You will never be able to stop me from protecting Harry. There's not a chance of that happening."

"Well I'm sure we can think of something to change your mind," hissed Voldemort as he snapped his fingers. Without another word, two Death Eaters carried a struggling figure into the inner circle. Lily's eyes widened in horror as she recognized the figure and she quickly put her glasses back on to make sure her eyes were not fooling her. But there was no mistaking him. His hands were tied behind his back and he clearly had the Silent Charm on him. The two Death Eaters forced him to his knees in front of Lily and they continued to hold him at wand point, as they backed away. It was Eddie.

"No…Eddie?" Lily gasped, running her hand through hair, clearly distressed. The sight of Eddie, pale and scared looking, was enough to send her heart into her throat and her stomach dropping to her knees. Lily's heart was pounding and she was so horrified that she did not notice Voldemort raised his wand at Harry.

"_Accio_!" he jeered. Harry, still so weak from what he had heard, was lifted off of his feet and soared towards Voldemort, who shoved him towards a pair of Death Eaters, as though disgusted to even touch him. Harry was too shocked and weak to know what was going on and did not even have the heart to fight back. But, he came to his senses when he felt one of the Death Eaters grab him by his throat, choking him slightly. It was then and there that he realized that he, Lily, and Eddie were in trouble though; big trouble.

"Let's see that fiery, decisive spirit of yours, Flower," said Voldemort, now grinning like a maniac. Lily did not like that look and it made her sick to her stomach. She knew that whatever Voldemort was up to, it would involve hurting one of two people who meant the most to her. "Choose, young Flower, choose between your best friend, whom you would do anything for and your future father, whom you love so dearly."

"Why do you want me to choose?" snapped Lily, narrowing her eyes and folding her arms across chest. "You make no sense, Tom."

"Both of these boys are valuable in their futures…" Voldemort snapped. "And both of these boys are valuable to you. It does not matter to me who dies, but one of these boys will die tonight. Now choose who I will kill, Flower! Choose!"

Lily stared at Voldemort with an impassive look on her face. Harry knew that she was trying not to give away any of her emotions; closing herself, thoughts, and emotions from Voldemort. Without a word, without even a breath, Lily turned her gaze towards Eddie, then back to Harry. Harry could tell she was having an internal struggle with herself; clearly thinking through with her decision.

It was then that Harry realized she was actually going to make a decision and he immediately felt his face drain, probably void of all color and began breathing heavily. After hearing that story, it would be a miracle for her to pick him over Eddie. Harry chanced a glance at Eddie and saw that he had closed his eyes and was also breathing heavily. Harry wanted to reach out to him, to tell him that he knew Lily would pick him, but it was no use. Finally, he looked back at his daughter when he heard Lily sigh.

"I've made my decision," said Lily, her voice completely void of any emotion. Voldemort grinned with his red eyes glinting in such a way that it sent shivers down Harry's spine.

"So tell me Flower, who will I kill tonight? Who did you choose to die right before your precious eyes?"

"I choose Harry…"

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Another revised chapter! Yes, despite the fact that I gave you all the secrets, I'm still leaving a cliffhanger because I am just that awesome. So, all of the secrets have been revealed except from one; who is Lily's mother? Well, keep on reading! Thank you for reading and I hope you're enjoying. Don't forget to click on the button below and review!

Coming in Chapter 32 - The title of the chapter is called _**Battle**_. Does that give you a hint on what it is about?


	33. Battle

**HARRY POTTER  
TIME TRAVELER**

_**Summary**_ – Harry opens a book in the Restricted Section and it transports him 21 years into the future, where he meets up with the future Ron and Hermione and their son, Eddie. Harry also meets Lily Potter, Harry's very spunky and caring future teenage daughter with a hot temper and a bit of an attitude. Harry wants to know about his future, but he feels that Ron, Hermione, Lily, and Eddie are keeping something from him; some very deep, dark secrets.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 33 – Battle: **

Harry, Eddie, Voldemort, and the Death Eaters…everyone just stared at wide-eyed; completely in awe at Lily.

She had chosen Harry; she wanted Voldemort to kill Harry, her future father. Harry's eyes widened and he felt his eyes sting with hot tears. Lily could hear his breath hitch in his throat in confusion and pain. Harry took shaking breaths and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the inevitable. He simply did not understand. Why did Lily want him to die?

'What a stupid question,' Harry thought bitterly to himself. 'Why would she ever choose you over Eddie? After all, you did disown her.' He felt as though his heart was being ripped out of his chest and then stomped on several times and he knew that he had no one to blame but himself for it.

Eddie, on the other hand, could not help but feel completely relieved and thrilled over the fact that Lily had chosen him over Harry to live. It was him who had been completely jealous over the fact that Lily had preferred Harry over him in the past couple of months. Now, Lily was choosing him to die, instead of Eddie. At the same time, Eddie could not help but feel terrified and he inwardly panicked at the thought of Voldemort killing Harry because if Harry was killed now, then Lily will never be born. The thought of Lily not existing in his life made him feel numb and cold all over; as though someone had dropped in a frozen lake. His heart was pounding so hard that his ears became numb. 'What was Lily thinking?' he thought inwardly. 'Is she crazy or is she just stupid?' Before he could contemplate anymore, he heard Voldemort's icy cold voice.

"Fine," cackled Voldemort, without thinking and twirling his wand between his long, white, bony fingers. The Death Eaters all chuckled amongst themselves, clearly knowing what Voldemort was going to do and what he was up to. They took the Silent Charm off of Eddie and shoved him towards Lily, who was caught by surprise and Eddie stumbled on top of her. They both fell to the ground, with Eddie on top and his arms still tied around his back.

"Lily?" he gasped in a choked, hoarse whisper. "What were you thinking? Are you bloody crazy? If Voldemort kills Harry, you won't ever be born! You should have chosen me!"

"You need to learn to trust me, Ed," said Lily with a sly grin. She quickly shoved Eddie off of her and skillfully untied him. Their legs shaking, they both stumbled to their feet, standing side by side, desperately clutching on to one another. Lily did not have her wand, but she stood at the ready, looking as though she was ready to fight. As she stood around and looked at Harry, her heart broke at the sight of him. Harry was pale and tears were leaking from his eyes and were streaming down his face. The Death Eaters shoved Harry towards Voldemort. He stood in front of Voldemort's wand with an impassive face, though the tears continued to fall. At the sight of his enemy so crestfallen and weak, Voldemort turned to sneer and taunt Lily and was surprised to see that she was grinning at him.

"What are you smirking at, Potter?" snapped Voldemort. Lily's grin simply widened.

"You can't kill Harry," she said, in an amused whisper; almost in a singsong voice. There was a deadly silence as Voldemort stared at the tiny, blonde girl before him who was looking up at him without a trace of fear in her eyes.

"Say again, Flower, if you dare…"

"Oh, I do dare. You can't kill Harry," said Lily, her voice louder and firmer than before. Everyone's eyes were now on her. "You know, for the darkest wizard of all time, you're quite stupid." Lily was now half laughing, trying to get the words out through her astonishment. Harry looked at her wide-eyed; the tears had ceased. Eddie just stared at her, his jaw almost on the floor. Had she really just called Voldemort stupid?

"What did you say to me?" Voldemort hissed in a mere whisper, so low and so deadly that it sent shivers down Harry and Eddie's spine. Lily was not fazed by it. She folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"You can't kill Harry and you were stupid to ever make me choose," explained Lily, grinning like an insane maniac. "If you kill him now, you will never become the powerful wizard that you are today; you need Harry to become as powerful as you are now. Without him…without his future, you can and will be defeated by any witch or wizard. So, it won't matter whether I'm born or not." Everyone continued to stare at Lily as she continued her speech.

"You need the power of Eyeluta to be at the point you are today and unfortunately for you, there have been only three people born with that power in the last five hundred years; Lily Evans Potter, Harry Potter, and me. Lily Evans Potter is dead and if you kill Harry now, I will never be born and the line of Gryffindor will end and the power of Eyeluta will disappear forever," Lily continued to explain, crossing her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes at the Dark Lord. "You can't have Eyeluta disappearing now can you? You _need_ it. Without it, you are weak…nothing but a common wizard."

Harry was inspired by Lily's speech, but he was also confused by it. In some ways, it did not make sense. If Voldemort was just 'another common wizard' according to Lily, without Eyeluta how come no one just threw a Killing Curse at him? Was it a result of fear? Or maybe Voldemort really was that powerful and Lily was just digging herself into a deeper situation and trying to damage Voldemort's ego.

'Yeah, that was it,' Harry thought to himself dryly. 'That's something Lily Julia Potter would do, insult the most powerful, darkest wizard of all time.' He could hear himself groan out loud at the thought. Harry's thoughts were broken when he heard several of the Death Eaters gasp and turn their heads anxiously at Voldemort.

Eddie's heart was beating to fast that he his breathing grew heavy, as though he were running some kind of marathon. He was staring at Lily completely astonished and impressed all at once. While both Harry and Eddie were feeling a certain kind of proud of Lily for taking the matters into her own hands and outsmarting Voldemort, they knew the Dark Lord would be furious and Lily will, undoubtedly, suffer the consequences. Lily, on the other hand, seemed calm and collected; in fact she looked blood proud of the fact that she had outsmarted and tricked the darkest wizard of all time.

"You're very clever Potter," snarled Voldemort, still twirling his wand in his long, pale fingers. Lily raised an eyebrow at him and grinned, her arms still folded.

"I appreciate the compliment, but honestly it wasn't that hard," she said casually, almost laughing. "Anyone can outsmart an old, stupid, idiotic fool."

The night became so quiet that they could hear the crickets singing in the night. Everyone was deathly silence, staring at Lily in complete surprise and bewilderment. There were even a few Death Eaters who looked as though they admired her. After all, no one ever dared to insult Lord Voldemort before; not even behind his back and this fifteen year old girl was insulting him, calling him a fool, right to his face.

"What did you call me?" asked Voldemort slowly, advancing on her threateningly. Lily hitched her breath in fear and stood her ground. She was about to say something to defend herself when she saw a tall body step protectively in front of her, placing himself between her and Voldemort. Lily's heart seemed to fail when she realized that it was Eddie.

"Don't you come near her," Eddie's voice snapped defensively. Lily groaned and rolled her eyes. She suddenly felt defenseless and she hated feeling like some guy had to protect her, even if it was her best friend. She knew she could take care of herself and she was not going to let Eddie place himself in any more danger than he already was.

"Move, Ed," snarled Lily as she shoved Eddie aside so she could face Voldemort herself. "This is my fight."

"You're fight, Potter?" snapped the Death Eater that was clutching painfully on to Harry. "Well, if that's the case…" he turned and looked directly at Voldemort, "my Master, since we can't exactly kill Harry Potter, why don't we just give him a little dose of pain; to teach our Flower some manners?"

"Brilliant, Draco," said Voldemort, almost gleefully. His snakelike face smirked at Lily, clearly enjoying the fury on Lily's face. Draco Malfoy stepped foward, grabbed Harry by the collar and pinned him against one of the taller headstones. Harry flinched and grunted in pain.

At the sight of pain that flashed across Harry's face, Lily literally saw red, all the rage she had ever felt was about to burst out of her. Eddie gasped, knowing what was going to happen as he could see the fire in her eyes; the power of Eyeluta. Voldemort must have seen it too because before Lily could do anything, Voldemort pointed his wand at her.

"_Crucio_!"

Lily gasped, and thanks to her fast Seeker and Quidditch reflexes, she was able to grab Eddie's arm and she pulled him to the ground as they ducked the curse. They hit the ground and the pair of them could actually hear the curse shoot over them, but thankfully, it did not touch either of them.

Lily looked up and around and saw that the Death Eaters started pulling out their own wands. Fear coursed through both of them at the thought of actually dueling and battling. Lily, Harry, and Eddie were highly outnumbered and not to mention only fifteen years old, while Death Eaters were fully trained wizards. Eddie, beginning to realize the intensity of the situation, pulled Lily to her feet as the Death Eaters started advancing on them.

"We need our wands!" gasped Lily. Eddie nodded in agreement.

"Pettigrew has them," he answered. With those words, without even thinking, Lily immediately identified the mousy looking man and charged at him, grabbing him around the waist and tackling him to the ground.

"_STUPEFY!_" shouted Voldemort, shooting hexes at Lily, but missing because she had fallen to the ground with Pettigrew. "STOP HER! STOP HER!"

But it was too late, Lily had pulled a handful of wands out of Pettigrew's pocket and pointing them all at Pettigrew's face, she shouted, "_Stupefy!_" The power of getting hit with three wands in the face with a Stunning Spell caused the man to be completely knocked unconscious and fell limp. Lily took advantage of his state and jumped to her feet, tossing Eddie his wand and clutching Harry's wand in her other hand. They both pointed their wands at the group of Death Eaters.

"_Stupefy!_" Lily and Eddie shouted in unison. Some Death Eaters fell to the ground, making a giant hole big enough in their little circle so that Lily and Eddie could escape. They were quick enough so none of the Death Eaters were able to grab them and they sprinted through it. Eddie grabbed Lily's hand and they ran as fast as they could away from Voldemort and his supporters, jumping over tombstones and dodging curses, and out towards the woods on the outskirts of the town of Little Hangleton. To their dismay it was almost as deep and black as the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts but they continued to run deeper and faster until they no longer heard footsteps behind them. They stopped and Eddie had to lean against one of the trees as Lily put her hands on her knees, bending over, and both were gasping for much needed breaths. Lily could feel sweat coming down her forehead and she was not sure if it was from running or from her encounter with Voldemort.

"We have to go back!" Lily gasped, after several moments of trying to catch her breath. Eddie's eyes widened at her.

"Lily, I don't know what's going on in your mind tonight," shouted Eddie incredulously, "but are you bloody crazy?"

"We have to!" said Lily frantically. "What about Harry? I can't just leave him!"

"Lily, you need to calm down," said Eddie as he put his hands on her shoulders, turning her to face. "Harry will be perfectly safe."

"But-"

"You said it yourself; Voldemort needs him to gain the power he has now. He won't hurt a hair on Harry's head realizing that information;, especially if there is something in it for him," Eddie said very firm and reassuring in his speech, but it did nothing to calm or console Lily.

"You think that information will stop Voldemort and any of those other Death Eaters from torturing him?" shouted Lily, brushing Eddie's hands off of her roughly. "You don't understand him, Ed. He has no soul…he will show Harry no mercy. Voldemort may not kill Harry, but that does not mean that they won't hurt him. I won't leave him behind to endure that on his own…"

"I'm surprised you're so anxious to get Harry back, especially when you left Sirius behind as well," said Eddie uncertainly. Lily blinked at his words and stared at Eddie with impassive eyes, as though not daring to believe what he said.

"What did you say?"

"Erm…Sirius is there too…in the dungeon," said Eddie slowly, as though afraid Lily might explain at any moment. "I was with him before they took me out and put the Silent Charm on me. Lily…didn't you know he was there?"

"Those slimy, revolting, disgusting, imbecilic, cowardly, stupid, moronic, idiotic Death Eaters have both Harry and Sirius hostage?" roared Lily, growing red with rage and her wand was clenched tightly in her fist; sparks were beginning to shoot out of it. Eddie was thankful that it was a rhetorical question because he was almost afraid to answer by looking at Lily's enraged face and the fire blazing in her emerald green eyes.

"Lily…"

"THAT'S IT!" bellowed Lily. With that, she began storming towards the cemetery. Panicked, Eddie grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Lily," he said pleadingly, "I know you want to blow Voldemort and his slimy followers into smithereens, but don't you think we should get help or reinforcements? I mean, we're really not equipped to deal with this situation ourselves." Lily stared at him for a minute. There was anger blazing in her eyes, but Eddie flinched when he also saw fear in them too; it was fear for Harry and Sirius.

"There's no time, Eddie," she said desperately. "Yes, Voldemort knows he can't kill Harry, but he could torture him. And that doesn't mean that he won't kill Sirius. Don't you see? Harry was the only way to lure me to Voldemort and now knowing he can't harm Harry, he's going to go straight for Sirius. I can't just let him die…especially after all Sirius did for me. Ed, he's practically my father!"

Eddie stared at her for a minute, sighed, and ran a hand through his bushy, red locks. He knew there was no turning back and it was a result of Lily's sprit. As much as he loved that spirit, he hated how she was so brave, always willing to risk her life to save those she loved.

'It must flow in the Potter bloodline,' he thought to himself bitterly. He sighed again and nodded hesitantly.

"You're right Lils," whispered Eddie. "I know you're right. I just bloody hate when you're right about this kind of thing." Lily gave a weak smile and she started towards the graveyard, but Eddie grabbed a hold of her arm again.

"I just want you to know that you're not going to do this alone."

"What do you mean?" asked Lily softly.

"I'm going with you," said Eddie firmly.

"Oh bloody hell, Eddie, no," groaned Lily, burying her face in her hands. "You can't help me. You need to go back to Hogwarts and get help, and-"

"And leave you all alone with Voldemort and a bunch of Death Eaters…" said Eddie slowly, frowning. "Lily, there's no chance of that happening."

"But Ed-"

"There's no 'but,' Lily. What about our oath? 'I promise to protect her when she is in danger?' I'm not breaking that oath! We're both in danger so therefore, we both need to protect each other." Eddie's tone told Lily that there was no use arguing with him. "Besides, I can't get back to Hogwarts without Apparating anyway and I don't know how to Apparate or make a Portkey, so you're stuck with me no matter what." Lily could not help but chuckle and nod. Eddie sighed and put his hands in the pocket of his robes, looking embarrassed.

"You know, Lils, you scared me," said Eddie.

"I scared you? How?"

"When you chose Harry…you know…when you told Voldemort to kill Harry. I realized that if Harry died right now, then you'd have been born…and it would have happened if you hadn't reminded him of Eyeluta," said Eddie and in the lack of light, Lily thought he was almost blushing.

"Honestly, Ed, would it matter if I was born or not?" asked Lily bitterly. "If Voldemort had killed Harry tonight, then maybe he would never have to go through the pain that he does go through in his future, and I wouldn't have to feel the pain of being abandoned by my mother and disowned by my father…it honestly wouldn't matter…"

"It would matter to me," whispered Eddie, his voice hoarse as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You're the most important person in the world to me, Lily." Lily smiled at him and Eddie felt like he wanted to fly, despite their bleak situation. He returned her smile and with a casual shrug, suggested that they return to the graveyard and he started in the direction but Lily stopped him.

"Eddie?"

"What?"

"I…thanks…"

"For what?"

"Just for being you," said Lily smiling. With that, they both nodded and dashed towards the cemetery.

* * *

"Take Potter to the dungeons, Draco" snarled Voldemort, red fiery sparks eliminating from his wand. "I'll find those two Gryffindor brats! They couldn't have gone far…"

"Yes, my Master," said Draco as he grabbed Harry by the scruff of the neck and roughly dragged him to the basement of the old Riddle House. When they reached one of the cell doors, Malfoy opened the door, grabbed Harry by his hair and threw him in, causing him to roughly hit against the wall, banging his head and stumbling to the ground. Draco laughed evilly as he closed the cell door. Harry let out another grunt of pain as he hit the floor and the room began to spin. He was in so much pain that he almost did not hear Draco's cold laugh stop abruptly. Harry looked up wide-eyed and saw a tall figure, also within the cell, holding Draco by his collar through the bars.

"Don't you ever touch him like that again," the tall figure snarled; it was the voice of a man that sounded remarkably familiar to Harry. But, all he could make out was Draco's whimpering. Harry saw him give weak nod and the man let go of him and Draco dashed off in a hurry.

"Are you okay, Harry?" asked the man. Harry looked up into the eyes of his godfather.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah, Harry," he whispered, kneeling down beside Harry and stroking his hair. "Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay," whispered Harry as he felt his eyes begin to well up in tears. "Sirius, V-Voldemort just told me everything that happened…"

"Everything?" asked Sirius as he suddenly stopped stroking his hair in a comforting manner. Harry nodded, tears now streaming down his face.

"You were right, Sirius," cried Harry, almost angrily, as though angry and frustrated with himself. "I am a traitor! I turn out to be nothing but a bloody traitor! I betrayed all of you! I'm so sorry, Sirius, I'm so sorry!"

Harry stood up on to his feet and felt his legs begin to shake. But, he had to get away from Sirius and the shame that he had brought everyone, especially Sirius, Lily, Ron, and Hermione. In order to support his wobbling and shaking form, Harry leaned against the wall and sobbed angrily to himself.

Sirius looked at his best friend's son; his godson and his heart went out to him. Despite everything, Sirius knew that he loved Harry and always would. So, without even thinking, he strode towards the sobbing boy and pulled him into a tight and fierce embrace. Harry leaned into the embrace and sobbed into Sirius's robes as his godfather hugged him and rocked him as though he were a baby.

"I'm sorry, Sirius," Harry choked through his sobs. "I hate myself. How could I…?"

"Harry, don't you dare say something like that," whispered Sirius fiercely, pulling his godson out of the embrace and holding him by his shoulders, looking him straight in the eye. "And don't you dare apologize. You're still fifteen years old and you didn't do any of…that yet. In fact, if anyone should be apologizing, it's me."

"Why…?"

"I shouldn't have called you a traitor in the hospital wing, because you aren't one. You haven't made any of those decisions yet and I should never have blamed you for something that you had not done," whispered Sirius whispered reassuringly.

After a moments silence, Sirius looked around and remembered that Lily and Eddie had also been captured but he had yet to see them and he could not help but wonder of where they were.

"Where are Lily and Eddie?" Sirius asked, suddenly feeling a sense of urgency. Harry sighed and looked at him.

"Oh Sirius…Lily's bloody insane," mumbled Harry, which surprisingly made Sirius laugh. "Voldemort made Lily choose between me and Eddie and…" Harry explained all about how Lily had outsmarted Voldemort and how she and Eddie managed to escape and run off.

"Lily Flower outsmarted Voldemort," said Sirius in an amused tone. "That's my girl!" Harry took a shaking breath and looked down at the floor. Sirius noticed Harry's disappointment in himself; how Sirius had so much pride for Lily and such an inner hatred for him. Sirius reached over and comforted Harry by patting his back gently.

"You were famous for the same thing, Harry," whispered Sirius. "She must have gotten her brains from her father."

"No, she didn't get them from me" snapped Harry bitterly. Sirius knew that Harry's guilt was kicking in and his infamous temper was beginning to rise. He knew it would be best to allow the boy to vent rather than to try to calm him. "If I had brains, I would have found ways to protect my friends and daughter without having to hurt everyone and bring the man who killed my parents to his ultimate power."

Sirius did not say anything; he could not say anything because deep down he knew, in a strange way, that Harry was right. Harry could have taken the right way instead of the easy way out, but that was all in the past (or rather, Harry's future). It truly did not matter because, right now, his godson needed support at the moment, not a lecture about his future life choices. There was an extremely long pause as they two just sat there in a pregnant silence.

"Lily deserves a better father than me," Harry suddenly whispered fiercely. But before Sirius could say anything and offer Harry some small words of comfort, the cell door was opened and a Death Eater had his wand pointed at both Harry and Sirius. Sirius slowly stood up, bringing Harry with him and supporting his balance before placing himself protectively in front of his godson. Sirius knew that he was not going to let Voldemort or anyone in his inner circle touch him. He was not going to lose Harry and Lily in the same night.

The Death Eater put Sirius in a full body bind when he noticed his fierce protection of Harry and before anything could be said or done, Sirius fell to the floor like a plank of wood. Startled, Harry stared at Sirius and then back at the Death Eater. They were slowly reaching for him as another Death Eater kept his wand on Harry, to make sure that he did not interfere with them grabbing hold of Sirius and dragging him out of the dungeon.

Harry felt himself begin to inwardly panic. It was rising rapidly in his chest and he knew that Sirius could possibly be killed. He knew that since Voldemort could not toh him, that he was going to use Sirius as bait to try and capture Lily. These thoughts began to boil inside of him and he was sure they were bubbling. He had not felt this way in a very long time; not since he was a boy…long before he knew he was a wizard.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a giant explosion and the two Death Eaters were knocked off of their feet and they flew against the opposite wall of the cell with a sickening crunch that caused Harry to flinch and landed on the stone floor with a heavy thud. The Body Bind Curse was taken off of Sirius, due to the fact that the owner of the wand, who had placed that curse on him, was knocked unconscious.

"What the bloody hell happened?" asked Harry, looking around the dungeon for their savior who had caused the explosion.

"You must have panicked and used accidental magic," explained Sirius as he got to his feet. "Many grown wizards and witches use it when their placed under pressure and do not know how to use wandless magic." At that moment both of them could hear the footsteps of a great number of Death Eaters rushing into the dungeon; they, no doubt heard the explosion that Harry caused and were coming to check on the source of the noise. Harry turned and looked at Sirius anxiously.

"Harry, get out of here," whispered Sirius, taking the wand of one of the unconscious Death Eaters.

"But, what about you?" asked Harry, following Sirius's actions by also taking the other Death Eater's wand, ready to fight beside his godfather.

"Just run and find Lily and Eddie! I'll hold them off!" Sirius said more loudly and more urgently. The footsteps of the Death Eaters were getting louder and their voices could now be heard.

"But, Sirius-"

"Go!" hissed Sirius as he roughly grabbed a hold of his godson's forearm and shoved him out of the cell. "Lily and Eddie are going to need you. NOW GO!" A the sound of Lily's name, Harry dashed out of the cell and quickly hid in a dark corner of the dungeons as the Death Eaters came storming down, passing him and advancing on Sirius. Harry, against all of his instinct and better judgment, took one more look at Sirius before slipping away up the stairs, unnoticed. This may have been because Sirius and Lucius were now shouting; Lucius was determined to know where Harry had gone. Their voices were echoing so it was almost impossible for Harry to decipher what was being said. As he came towards the door of the dungeon, he heard Sirius scream loudly. Gasping, Harry whipped around to see a burst of green light die down deep within the dungeons, where their cell had been.

Harry felt like someone hit him hard in the pit of his stomach; tears welled up in his eyes at the very thought as he heard deadly silence from within the dungeon. There was no questioning it; Sirius was dead. He sacrificed himself so that Harry could find Lily and Eddie and the three of them could escape. Sirius Black died strong backed and proud, just like James Potter, his best friend…just like he wanted to.

More screams could be heard from the graveyard and his concerns immediately went towards the other two fifteen year olds who were out there somewhere. Harry gave one last silent sob and on shaking legs, knees, and feet, he ran out of the dungeon to find Lily and Eddie and get the bloody hell out of there.

That is when Harry saw him. It was the exact person…the only person that he did not want to see at the precise moment. It was the same person who help caused to lose his parents at such a young age…one of the reasons why he never knew them. It was the person that betrayed everyone he loved, including Sirius. As a result of this man's actions, Sirius would spend a large portion of his life in the cells of Azkaban; a place he did not deserve to be. And to make the situation even worse and Harry even angrier, this man had Lily and Eddie cornered at wandpoint. They were defenseless.

This man was Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew.

* * *

Lily and Eddie were crouched down behind one of the larger tombstones, looking at Voldemort and a good number of Death Eaters. They were standing in the same place where Voldemort had resurrected many years before. They were silent and were looking as though they were waiting for something. This made Lily very curious and slightly concerned.

'Why would a group of Death Eaters and Voldemort be standing around doing nothing when the youngest heir of Gryffindor was running amok unprotected?' Lily thought smartly to herself. Then, it hit her. They were waiting for her to return when she found out they had Sirius captured too.

"Why are they just standing there?" whispered Eddie, voicing her concerns.

"They're waiting for me," answered Lily automatically, not taking her eyes off of the scene before her.

"Why?" asked Eddie, raising an eyebrow. "Shouldn't they be looking for us?"

"Well think about it Einstein," said Lily impatiently. "They know that I'm going to find out they have Sirius and they know that I'll come after him when I do find out. I mean," her voice softened immensely, "they were right, weren't they?"

"I suppose…"

"C'mon," whispered Lily fiercely, clutching both her wand and Harry's wand. "Let's get Sirius and Harry and get the hell out of here." Eddie was just about to nod in agreement when:

"That's not likely, Potter" came a squeaky-like voice from behind the two of them. Lily and Eddie both gasped and whipped around and saw a man standing behind them; his wand pointed directly at them. The man was short; shorter than Eddie by about a foot and he was bald and overweight with small watery eyes; he strongly resembled a mouse. There was no mistaking it; it was the coward who had betrayed Lily's grandparents, Peter Pettigrew.

"Well, hello little Lily," said Peter, grinning evilly. His wand was pointed at Lily's face and was trembling uncontrollably and she could not tell if the shaking was from excitement or fear.

"Weasley, hand me your wand or I'll kill her," Pettigrew said in a singsong voice, inching the wand closer to Lily's face. Eddie noticed that horrified look on her face, her eyes growing wide with fear. He gulped and reluctantly gave Pettigrew his wand.

"Good boy!" Pettigrew exclaimed proudly, taking it and pocketing it. He slowly moved the wand from Lily's face and pointed it at Eddie. "Now, give me both of those wands, Potter or I'll kill him." Lily knew this was coming and did not need to be told twice as she handed Wormtail the wands.

"Good girl! You two are such obedient children," he said condescendingly as he clutched Lily's wand in one hand and his own wand in the other. Both wands were pointing at one of the teenagers.

"Now, I think we'll take care of little Miss Potter first," Pettigrew sneered evilly. "My Master will be most pleased when he finds out that I brought him the one prophesized to destroy him. But first, let's have a little fun, yeah? _Cruc_-"

Lily panicked and had already moved her hands up to take off her glasses so she could perform Eyeluta in order to protect herself and Eddie, but;

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

Wormtail soared into the air, screaming for help from Voldemort and his fellow Death Eaters. Lily in her confusion looked ahead and saw Harry standing in the distance with his wand pointed at Pettigrew. There was a fire blazing in his emerald eyes as he had his wand pointed at treacherous bastard. Harry, the fire still swarming in his eyes, pulled his wand away and Pettigrew fell to the floor with a sickening crack, making both Lily and Eddie flinch. He was unconscious and did not even groan or stir. Lily and Eddie stared at him for a moment before Harry spoke to them.

"Are you two alright?" asked Harry, his voice sounding incredibly shaky and croaky. Eddie just nodded as he went towards Pettigrew to retrieve their wands. But Lily knew something was wrong with Harry and she did not move; but just stared at him with inquisitive eyes. Harry's face was tear-streaked and his eyes were red and puffy, and he looked completely shaken from head to toe.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Lily, not taking his eyes off her future father. It was more of a statement than a question. A lump had quickly grown in his throat and his eyes began to burn again.

"Sirius…" it was the only word Harry could manage without allowing the lump in his throat to take over and the tears to fall. Lily's eyes widened at the mention of Sirius's name but she kept her composure.

"What's wrong with him, Harry?" asked Lily, her own voice also shaking. "What happened?"

"He's dead…"

"_What_?" Lily squealed in a tight, hoarse voice. Her eyes glazed over and her face became sickly pale. She looked as though she was about to cry but no tears formed in her eyes; because she never cried. But Lily did not need tears to demonstrate the agony, anger, sadness, and that she was feeling. Her bright green eyes had absolutely no sparkle; they were so pale that they looked almost a grayish color. Even her body lost control; she lost her balance and fell to her knees, hugging herself and rocking back and forth. Neither Harry nor Eddie had ever seen her look so helpless; so defenseless. This was not the Lily Eddie or Harry knew. The normal Lily would lose her temper and hurt someone, but she did not do anything of the sort. She was like a little girl.

That is when it hit everyone. Lily was just a little girl. She was just a fifteen year old girl who has been through so much in her life that she needed the attitude and temper that she had in order to survive everything she has been through. But, despite the tough exterior she presented, inside she was just a scared little girl who needed comfort and a friend.

Eddie, seeing the state that she was in, was determined to be the friend that she needed and walked over, knelt down and embraced his best friend tightly. Lily was just so shocked and filled with grief she did not know what to do except lean into his embrace.

Harry's heart went out to Lily. He had never seen her like this and knew that this had truly broken her heart; had truly broken her down. In a way, he understood how she felt for Harry had just lost his godfather; the only male presence in his life…the closest person that he ever had as a father. Harry knew that felt the same way because of Harry's choices, Sirius had become her father. They both needed each other's presence.

Tears began to sting Harry's eyes again and just as he was about to take a step forward, to comfort his daughter, something caught him around the neck and threw him roughly against a tombstone, holding him by the neck. Harry flinched in pain and looked into the cold gray eyes of Draco Malfoy. Harry was desperately trying to gulp for air; his saliva caught in his mouth and he could only take small breaths for much needed air. Malfoy was literally choking him to death.

Lily jumped to her feet, bringing Eddie up with her. Before she could comprehend what was happening, Voldemort also came striding forward with his robes billowing behind him. He was snarling and hissing at Lily and wasted absolutely no time in pointing his wand straight at her. Lily gasped and took stumbled backwards, clutching on to Eddie's arm. She knew that Voldemort was to make her pay for making a fool out of him and insulting him.

"_CRUCIO_!" bellowed Voldemort, shooting the Unforgivable Curse at Lily.

"No!" shouted Eddie desperately as he stepped in front of Lily, taking the curse for himself.

Lily watched in horror as her best friend twitched and screamed in mortal agony, rolling on the floor, his hands gripping his hair tightly from the pain.

"Stop it!" pleaded Lily, "stop it!"

But Voldemort just threw his head back and laughed at Lily's plea as he continued to severely torture Eddie. Lily groaned with anger and, out of desperation, charged at Voldemort, tackling him to the floor so that the curse was taken off Eddie. Voldemort shouted and literally kicked Lily off of him. Lily rolled on the ground until she was a safe distance from the Dark Lord and she backed off, standing up slowly. In horror, she looked for Harry who was still being strangled by Malfoy and then her eyes landed on Eddie, who was unconscious from being tortured with the Cruciatus Curse. To be honest, no one was sure he was even alive.

Lily's body was shaking with fury; trembling with rage. Her future father was being strangled before her eyes and it was a question whether Eddie was even alive. She slowly walked forward towards Voldemort with her fists clenched. It was obvious that she could not take it anymore; she lost so many people in her life; her mother, her father, her second-father, her future stepmother, and now if she did not do something now, she was going to lose her best friend. There was even a chance that Malfoy would ignore Voldemort's orders and strangle Harry to death. Lily was not going to let that happen if she could prevent it. There just had to be a way to save herself, Harry, and Eddie. She turned towards Malfoy and narrowed her eyes.

"You let Harry go," she snarled at Malfoy, almost deathly as she pointed her wand at him. Malfoy was not in the least bit intimidated by Lily's demand because his grip on Harry's throat only tightened.

"Make me, Potter!" Malfoy retorted. Harry glanced pleadingly at Lily, and to his immense surprise, she was grinning; Lily was grinning at Draco Malfoy and Harry's eyes could not help but widened at her. She looked so calm, even though she was facing Voldemort, Death Eaters, and their lives were on the line.

Lily, who was still grinning, simply put her wand in her pocket and quietly pulled her glasses off of her face, placing them in her pocket along with her wand. The grin never really leaving her face, Lily raised her arms and closed her eyes as she looked up at the sky. Harry had no idea what was going on, but apparently, the Death Eaters did, because they started panicking.

"She isn't-"

"I think she is-"

"RUN!"

It was too late. Lily had now opened her eyes, still looking at the sky and Harry nearly hasped at the sight of her. A green light was shining in her eyes and she lowered her head. Harry almost screamed at the look in her eyes. Her eyes were brightly glowing, like a green fire, a fire of anger. She had a gentle wind blowing around her, whipping her hair and robes about as though she was some kind of ghost or angel. Lily looked directly at Draco Malfoy and muttered something under her breath. When she did, a bright green light busted out of her eyes and aimed straight at Malfoy. The light hit Malfoy directly in the chest, as though he were hit with some kind of club and he fell to the ground unconscious, letting go of Harry in the process.

Harry fell to the ground and gulped down much needed air, as he clutched his throat, which he knew was now swollen and red. When he looked up at Lily, he knew that she had performed the Gryffindor power of Eyeluta. Harry knew that it would be powerful, but he had not imagined it to be frightening, almost exotic. He could almost see the magic and the power soaring through her veins and skin. It was truly magical.

Harry looked at Lily in amazement and horror as she strode forward and stood in between Eddie's unconscious body and Voldemort, as though protecting him. Her eyes were still glowing with that green light…that fire. Harry got to his feet and wobbled over to Lily and stood beside her. He could feel the wind blowing around them and he found it to be warm and comforting.

"Impressive, Potter," said Voldemort, narrowing his eyes at her. Lily continued to stare at Voldemort and the fire just increased in her eyes. "I think you should continue your skills and finish this off with a duel…"

"A duel?"

"Yes, Lily Potter, a duel" snarled Voldemort, "If you kill me, my Death Eaters wil let everyone go. If kill you, but I send Harry back to the future, only under the influence of Voldemort and I will allow Weasley to live as long as he joins my ranks."

Harry was appalled at Voldemort's request, but looked nervously at Lily. Lily looked at the Dark Lord with narrowed eyes and thought for a minute before looking at Voldemort and shaking her head vigorously.

"Absolutely not…no!"

"No, Potter?"

"I would never put Eddie or Harry under the influence of a piece of scum like you!" snapped Lily, clenching her wand tightly in her fist. Harry put a hand on her shoulder to prevent her from doing or saying anything stupid. But, it was too late because Lily had already raised her wand in defense.

"_Stupefy_!" she shouted. Voldemort lazily blocked her curse and then raised his own wand at Lily.

"_Kilato_!"

The spell hit Lily straight in the chest and was thrown backwards into a tombstone, her arm cracking loudly and obviously broken in more than one spot.

"_Stupefy_!" shouted Harry, pointing his wand at Voldemort. Voldemort also easily blocked his spell and put Harry under the Body Bind Curse before slowly walking towards Lily. For once, Lily did not have the energy to fight back; she was too busy moaning at the agonizing pains in her arm. Looking up into Voldemort's fierce, fiery blood red eyes, she knew that she was too weak to perform Eyeluta and her wand had gotten away from her when she was thrown into the tombstone. Suddenly, knowing that Harry was in a Body Bind Cure, Eddie was unconscious, and Sirius was dead, she felt totally defenseless and unprotected. Lily also knew that Voldemort would take advantage of that.

"In what world could someone like you destroy me?" Voldemort asked grinning evilly. "It is time to meet your end, Lily Potter."

"You will be defeated, Tom Riddle," whispered Lily, looking up at him defiantly in the eyes. "Maybe not by me, but good will always prevail over evil."

"That is where you're wrong, Flower. Good-bye, Lily Potter." Lily closed her eyes as though in pain, clutching on to her arm; waiting for the sirens of death to come soaring at her. "_Avada Ked-_"

But death never came. Lily opened her eyes and saw that one of the masked Death Eaters had grabbed Voldemort's arm and targeted the wand somewhere far from Lily; trying to get the wand from his clutches. The other Death Eaters just looked on at the scene astonished.

Lily did not know why nor did she understand, but that Death Eater had just saved her life.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. In my opinion, this definitely was not one of my better chapters because I was suffering from writer's block when I wrote the first version and I could not do much to change it without drastically changing the plot, which is something I did not want to do. But it could have been worse I suppose. Please enjoy and please don't forget to review. I greatly appreciate it.

Coming in Chapter 34 – Harry encounters several confrontations…


	34. Escape

**HARRY POTTER  
TIME TRAVELER**

_**Summary**_ – Harry opens a book in the Restricted Section and it transports him 21 years into the future, where he meets up with the future Ron and Hermione and their son, Eddie. Harry also meets Lily Potter, Harry's very spunky and caring future teenage daughter with a hot temper and a bit of an attitude. Harry wants to know about his future, but he feels that Ron, Hermione, Lily, and Eddie are keeping something from him; some very deep, dark secrets.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 34 – Escape: **

The Death Eater who had saved Lily's life was still trying to take the wand from Voldemort's grasp and tackling him to the ground. Lily took advantage of the situation and crawled over to get her wand before crawling over Harry, her arm just hanging limply and painfully by her side.

"_Finite_!" whispered Lily, pointing her wand at Harry, taking the Body Bind Curse off of him. Harry immediately jumped to his feet and hugged her tightly. She was almost whimpering with the pains in her arm, but of course, she was not crying.

"I'm sorry," whispered Harry as he ripped off the sleeve of his robe and wrapped it gently around Lily's arm. Lily rolled her eyes, but did not say anything. They both knew that the feeble piece of cloth was not going to do anything to help a multiple break in the bones of her arm, but she knew it was the thought that counted.

Once Lily's arm was secure, Harry pulled her to her feet with her good arm and they looked up to see the Death Eaters attacking the one Death Eater whom had saved Lily's life. Harry dashed over to Eddie and tried to revive him as Lily slowly and curiously watched what was going on before her. She fully did not understand what exactly _was_ going on. Lily simply watched in awe as the Death Eaters managed to pull that one Death Eater off of Voldemort and had him facing his Master.

"Lucius?" Voldemort hissed at the Death Eater who had saved her life. He continued to try fighting off of the Death Eaters. "What are you doing, saving that girl? You're betraying me and if anyone hates the Potters, it is you and your family!"

Lily's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. Malfoy? Lucius Malfoy? The head of the Malfoy family? He had saved her? This did not make any sense at all. Harry was so shocked at the thought that he momentarily forgot to continue waking Eddie. Neither one of the Potters could understand why Lucius Malfoy would save Lily Potter, or any Potter for that matter? It just did not make sense.

Lucius, who was still wearing his mask, did not say anything but finally lost his energy and stopped fighting off his fellow Death Eaters and just continued to stare at Voldemort. That was when Harry remembered that Lucius was the Death Eater who had killed Sirius. The only reason that Harry was not raising his wand to kill Lucius was because the man had just saved Lily's life and betrayed Voldemort.

"Lucius?" Voldemort hissed warningly, and he sounded strangely like a snake, sending chills down Lily's spine. "Answer me!"

Lucius Malfoy did not say anything; but stood staring at Voldemort in complete and utter silence. Voldemort, clearly infuriated with his follower strode forward and tore the mask off of Lucius's face. To everyone's astonishment, the face underneath the mask did not belong to Lucius Malfoy, but was revealed to be a man with dark black hair which was graying severely, ice blue eyes, and a permanent haunted look on his face.

It was the face of Sirius Black.

Harry wanted to scream with joy, fear, and amazement, but his throat seemed to be jammed and he could only sputter and cough. Lily actually did scream, covering her mouth with her hands as her eyes looked as though they were going to pop out of her head. She whipped around, painfully straining her neck as she shot Harry a look that said 'You told me he was dead!' Harry stopped trying to revive Eddie and carefully scooted over to Lily's side.

"Eyeluta," he whispered urgently in her ear. "Perform Eyeluta. It will help take the distraction away from Sirius. It might save us."

"Perform it with me," whispered Lily.

"I would, but I don't know how," said Harry honestly. Lily nodded and closed her eyes. Harry could feel the wind around them begin to pick up, blowing their hair roughly through the wind. Harry watched in amazement as Lily's power began to pick up. Finally, Lily opened her eyes and screamed out "_Valor_!" The light was as bright as Harry had ever seen it and it was blinding emerald green; it was so blinding that Harry actually had to cover his eyes with his arm to block then from the light. From behind closed eyes, Harry heard grunts of pain, stumbles, sighs, and people falling to the ground.

After about a blinding minute, the light from Lily's eyes seemed to die down. Harry uncovered his eyes as both he and Lily surveyed the scene before them. Everyone, except Sirius was on the ground unconscious, even Voldemort. Harry could not believe how strong her Eyeluta had been and Harry looked at her in concern. Lily ignored Harry and turned to look at Sirius for a minute.

"You're alive," she whispered but her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her legs giving out from underneath her, and she fainted. Harry jumped forward and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Lily?" Harry asked urgently as he gently lowered her to the ground. Sirius dashed over to them and took Lily from Harry's arms and began cradling her head. Harry was still bent over her face, looking at it anxiously. "Lily? Sirius, what's wrong with her?"

"She used up all her energy by performing that strong of an Eyeluta," explained Sirius softly, not taking his eyes off of Lily's sleeping face. "The more powerful it is, the more energy it takes out of you. That's why you died when you tried performing it on Voldemort. You made it so powerful that you were weak against the Killing Curse."

"I performed that Eyeluta to save you didn't I?" Harry asked quietly; though one could not be sure if he was speaking to Sirius or himself. Sirius closed his eyes, as though he were suddenly in pain and nodded slowly.

"You did," said Sirius, nodding. "Though I don't understand why you did. You probably would have survived if you hadn't."

"I know…I understand…" stated Harry confidently. Sirius looked up at him curiously and Harry took a shaky breath before continuing. "Sirius, I never had a father. Sure, James Potter was my biological father and I know that he loved me. I mean, he sacrificed himself for me and my mum, and I love him with all my heart. But, Sirius, you were my father. You looked after me…you cared about me. You were the father I never had, even if you couldn't be there for me all the time. I'm starting to get the idea that you provide that same love and comfort for Lily and you can't imagine how much that means to me. I must have done it because I love you, Padfoot.

"When I thought you died tonight, I felt like something was ripped from me; like a part of me died. You're a part of me Sirius and if you die, a part of me dies," explained Harry as he chanced a look at his godfather. His stomach squirmed when he saw that Sirius had tears in his eyes. He gently rested Lily's head on the ground and pulled Harry into the tightest hug he had ever felt in his life; it was even more comforting than the one Mrs. Weasley had given him at the end of his fourth year, at the end of the Triwizard Tournament. Harry took the emotions in for a moment before giving in and hugging his godfather back.

"You thought I died tonight?" inquired Sirius when they broke apart.

"Yeah, I heard you scream," said Harry, the memory making him shiver in fear. "Then I saw the green light of the Killing Curse."

"I told you, Harry, I could take care of myself," said Sirius, grinning at his godson.

"Well, what happened?"

"When I saw you leave the dungeon, I knew it was safe to take action. But, before I could do anything, Lucius Malfoy came in and put the Cruciatus Curse on me. That must have been the scream that you heard. In defense, I took out my wand and muttered the Killing Curse. It killed Lucius Malfoy and a few other Death Eaters. I stunned the others, despite my weakness, before they could escape and tell Voldemort, or worse, find you three. I switched clothes with Malfoy and took out his mask. I tried to keep my cover in order to protect you three but when Voldemort was about to kill Lily, I lost it."

"You killed Lucius Malfoy?" asked Harry, sounding panicked. "Sirius…you…you could go back to Azkaban!" To his surprise, Sirius simply smiled.

"A lot of things change in twenty-one years, Harry," said Sirius, a little condescendingly. "You're allowed to use them in self-defense." Harry sighed and nodded in understanding, though still not content with the idea of Sirius killing wizards or witches; even if they were Death Eaters.

"Sirius, can we get out of here?" asked Harry, biting his lip and looking at the unconscious Voldemort. Sirius nodded as Harry picked up Lily with one arm beneath her knees and the other under her back. Sirius followed Harry's actions and picked up Eddie, having much difficult due to his height.

"How are we going to get out of here? I can't Apparate…"

"Side-Along Apparation," Sirius said simply. "As long as you have a firm hold on me, you'll Apparate with me. Now, grab on to me and keep a strong hold on Lily, okay?" Sirius flung Eddie over his shoulder.

"Of course."

Sirius walked over to Harry and placed his free hand on Harry's shoulder. They next thing Harry felt was his feet being pulled off the ground and felt tons of pressure against his body, as though he were being sucked through a rubber tube. He kept his eyes shut tight as he landed with a thud in the village of Hogsmeade.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Ron Weasley was pacing his wife's office anxiously. His red hair was in disarray and all color had since drained from his face with the exception of his freckles.

Remus and Hermione were also in the office, but were trying to be useful instead of just pacing the office. The two members of the Hogwarts staff were sending frantic owls to the Ministry, telling them of the attack and the disappearances of Lily, Harry, Eddie, and Sirius. The only other person who was in the office was Severus Snape, who stood by the window, looking out on to the grounds as he leaned against his cane and frowning.

"Would you stop pacing Weasley?" Snape snapped angrily, finally tearing his eyes off of the grounds. "It's infuriating and it is not helping the situation at all. It will not help you find your son!" At those words, Hermione just busted out into hysterical tears. Remus shot Snape a dirty look and immediately put a comforting arm around her as tears formed in his own eyes. Ron, on the other hand, was too busy angrily rounding on Snape to notice.

"Shove it, Snape. I will find my son-" His voice broke off as he turned away, facing the entrance to the office and let silent tears fall.

"They've been gone for over two days," said Hermione through her sobs. Ron walked over to her, pulled her out of her office chair, and hugged her tightly while patting her curly brown hair. She sobbed into his shoulder as she clutched on to his robes as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'll be okay, Hermione," whispered Ron soothingly. "I'm sure they're just fine. Sirius would die before he ever let anything happen to them. Eddie and Lily have always looked out for each other. And there is nothing that would stop Harry from protecting them. They'll protect each other without question, Hermione. Please try not to worry…"

Ron was not sure if he was saying all of this to comfort himself or Hermione more, but deep down, he knew that they these words were true. Ron knew that all of them would try all that they could to take care of each other. So instead of saying anything else, he settled for hugging his wife tighter as she sobbed harder into his robes.

Remus, on the other hand, was in complete distress. Unlike Hermione, he did not take comfort in Ron's words. He knew that they would all take care of each other facing Voldemort, but he was still not a fool. He was not an idiot. Remus fully understood how powerful and evil Voldemort was and would not hesitate to kill of them with a single Killing Curse. He sighed and placed his elbows on the desk, gripping his graying hair. The elder werewolf was getting too old for all of this. First, Lily was hit with the Sueno Curse, and he was out for almost two weeks from shock at the thought of her dying in such a horrible manner. Every single day he thanked the heavens that she was alive and well when he had awoken up. Now, she, Harry, Eddie, and Sirius were kidnapped by Death Eaters and none of them knew where they had been taken or what would become of them.

It was also common knowledge to Remus that it was not planned for Sirius to be kidnapped. Sirius most likely attacked a Death Eater as he Apparated while trying to keep Lily safe. Remus knew that it was something that Sirius would do; step in the pit of danger. Remus figured that he probably wanted to be taken along so that he could protect Lily and Eddie, and even Harry, though he knew Sirius would never admit to that. Finally, Ron broke his thoughts.

"C'mon, sweet heart let's go to the Ministry ourselves, explain the situation, and see if they found anything," whispered Ron into Hermione's ear.

"There's no need for that Weasley," Snape stated as he turned to face the window and stare at the grounds. Ron, Hermione, and Remus all looked at him confused. Ron was just so frustrated and infuriated with this man that he almost blew up at him, but;

"They're already here," Snape stated again, almost in a sigh. He pointed to the window with his cane looking weary. Ron, Hermione, and Remus looked at each other and then dashed to the window, gently pushing Snape out of the way, looking out of it frantically for any signs of Harry, Lily, Eddie, or Sirius.

Hermione gasped with joy when she saw Sirius carrying Eddie over his shoulder and Harry cradling Lily as they came out of the village of Hogsmeade and towards the castle.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Another revised chapter updated and posted. I was suffering from severe writer's block when I wrote these chapters and I hope they're still up to par because I can't change them without drastically changing the story. Please enjoy and don't forget to review!

Coming in Chapter 35 - There is no way to send Harry back to his time…


	35. Fading

**HARRY POTTER  
TIME TRAVELER**

_**Summary**_ – Harry opens a book in the Restricted Section and it transports him 21 years into the future, where he meets up with the future Ron and Hermione and their son, Eddie. Harry also meets Lily Potter, Harry's very spunky and caring future teenage daughter with a hot temper and a bit of an attitude. Harry wants to know about his future, but he feels that Ron, Hermione, Lily, and Eddie are keeping something from him; some very deep, dark secrets.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 35 – Fading: **

Hermione ran as fast as she could out of her office, Ron and Remus hot on her heels, through the corridors, Entrance Hall, and out of the castle doors. Students were watching them curiously, never seeing any of the staff or professors run like that before. When the three of them reached the stairs, they saw Harry, Lily, Eddie, and Sirius passing the Great Lake. Ron reached the four of them first and immediately took Eddie from Sirius and gathered his eldest child into his own arms.

"What happened to my son?" Ron demanded to know, almost furiously. Harry sighed and adjusted Lily's weight so she was situated better in his arms. For some reason, he did not want to see or speak to any of them right now. He was too furious over the fact that everything had been kept a secret from them; that he should have heard the information that he had just learned about from them rather than his enemy. But, Harry held his ground and complied with Ron's request on what happened to Eddie.

"Voldemort tried to torture Lily with the Cruciatus Curse, but Eddie stepped in front of her took the curse," Harry explained tonelessly, almost automatically. He just wanted to get as far away from them as he could.

"Oh Merlin," whispered Hermione, as she stroked her son's hair and pressing her lips tenderly to his forehead. "Why would he do that?" Ron stopped and stared aimlessly into the air at Hermione's question. There was a long pause before he answered.

"The same reason why I would have taken the curse for you," whispered Ron, looking directly at his wife. "Eddie is falling in love with Lily, Hermione and he promised me he would take care of Lily no matter what."

"What are you saying Ron?" whispered Hermione breathlessly. "My baby is falling in love with Lily?"

"After she got hit with the Sueno Curse, I asked Ed to tell me who put the curse on her, so I could keep an eye on her," Ron continued, ignoring Hermione's question. "He said that it wasn't necessary because he wanted to be the one to take care of her."

Harry looked at his feet feeling completely ashamed, angry, and frustrated. He was ashamed and angry because he knew that his older and future self should have been the one taking care of Lily, but now he knew why it was not; he now fully understood why he was never part of Lily's life or not in the pictures at the Windum. He was probably too busy killing innocent wizards, witches, and Muggles to worry about her. Harry felt frustrated because he blamed Ron, Hermione, and Remus for the way that he had found out; how he had trusted them and how they had completely let him down. Finally, he could not contain himself any longer and Harry let his temper loose.

"Yeah," Harry said coldly. Everyone turned to look at him; Ron, Hermione, and Remus looked startled at his icy tone. "Ron and Eddie both want to be the ones to look after my daughter because her father couldn't look after her…because hee turned out to a good-for-nothing Death Eater, right?"

Ron's blue eyes widened in horror and looked as though they were going to pop out of his head. The little color that was left in his face had completely drained; even his freckles looked pale as he looked straight into Harry's eyes. It was at that moment that Ron knew that Harry had been told everything; everything that they should have told him from the beginning. Hermione let out a soft dry sob, but made no other sound; she seemed to be holding her breath as she stared at Harry, immediately pleading with her eyes for him to forgive them. Remus sighed and just looked at the floor in shame, running his hand through his graying hair and pinching his nose with his forefingers. He knew perfectly well that Harry was not going to be all pleased with them, having to hear all of it from his enemy rather than his friends.

"Voldemort told you everything, didn't he?" Remus asked quietly, still pinching his nose and rubbing the bridge of. Harry did not say anything. He simply clutched Lily closer to him, as though she would disappear if he left go and nodded.

"Yes," he answered stiffly. "He told me everything. And as much as I hate the wizard, I have to give him credit for being honest which is something that my friends were unwilling to do!"

"Harry, please…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" shouted Harry, his voice shaking. "How could you not tell me something like that? How could you lie to me all this time? How could you keep a secret that horrible and big from me? HOW? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? HOW COULD YOU LET VOLDEMORT TELL ME? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"Harry, please…we didn't want to hurt you," said Hermione pleadingly with tears streaming down her face. Harry shook his head, feeling no sympathy from his friend and rolled his eyes.

"Well you didn't do a good job of that, Hermione," Harry spat bitterly, looking down at Lily, who he was still carrying…still holding on tightly. Ron merely sighed.

"You're right, Harry," whispered Ron. Harry quickly looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "There is no excuse for what we did."

"Ron, what are you saying?" said Hermione sternly. "We did it to protect him…"

"But we didn't protect him, Hermione," snapped Ron impatiently. "Harry is absolutely right!" Ron turned to look back at Harry. "You're right, Harry. We should have told you everything without question."

To Harry's immense surprise, Ron was looking at him square in the eyes as he said these words. Ron's eyes were filled with so much regret, honesty, and concern and he felt himself holding his breath.

"I don't know why we kept it a secret from you," said Ron, almost amusedly as he ran a hand through his, clearly stressed. "I mean, you were probably going to find out anyway; you never one to give up on a mystery, especially when it concerned you or someone you cared about. For Merlin's sake you wouldn't stop trying to find out about the Sorcerer's Stone even though you were threatened to be expelled! We should have told you, Harry. We should have known that you would have wanted to hear it from Hermione and me rather than some murdering, soulless psychopath!"

"But, we didn't want to hurt him," repeated Hermione quietly, more to herself than to anyone else as she continued to cry silently.

"We should have known better," said Remus, shaking his head. "We should have though it through. I mean, what would hurt him more, hearing the truth from us, his friends and family? Or hearing it from Voldemort, the man who caused all of this in the first place? His enemy?"

Nobody said anything; there was nothing to say. It had all been said and everything was out in the open. Harry stood there clutching Lily as the rest of them stood there staring at their feet ashamed. All that could be heard was the gentle moving waves and the sounds of the water of the Great Lake, which was moving from the cold winter wind. The wind was howling quietly, but due to the silence, it seemed louder than normal. Finally, Harry could not take the pregnant and awkward silence anymore.

"I'm heading inside," he said bluntly, and clearly annoyed. "It's too cold to deal with this right now. And I'm taking Lily with me." Harry started towards the castle but Remus placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, we definitely need to talk about this," said Remus firmly. Harry brushed his arm off of him and stumbled under Lily's weight.

"I don't want to talk about this," snapped Harry. "I don't want to talk about any of this! You all lied to me! How do I know you won't keep more secrets from me? Not that I think there is more to keep because Voldemort was all too delighted to tell me just about everything there was to tell."

"Harry, we know you're angry, but-"

"Angry, disappointed," listed Harry, glaring at his friends. "Just stay away from me until I'm sent back to me own time. I think that would be best for everyone." He started towards the castle, turning his back on his friends.

"Harry James Potter!" shouted Sirius firmly. Harry stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, staring wide-eyed at Sirius. He had never yelled at him like that before. "Don't you dare turn your back on your friends now, do you understand me?" Nothing was said as the two of them stared at each other for the longest time and no one said anything.

"Now, this is what you'll do," started Sirius, advancing slightly on Harry; similar to how a father advances on his son when angered, but not threateningly. "You'll take Lily to the hospital wing; make sure she is alright. Then, you'll return immediately to Hermione's office where we will discuss what happened. Is that understood, Harry?"

"Sirius…"

"_Do you understand, Harry_?"

Harry gave a defeated sigh and shrugged his shoulders as he hoisted Lily's weight in his arms. "Yeah, yeah fine. Let me take Lily to the hospital wing, alright?"

"We'll see you in a bit, Harry," said Sirius firmly as Ron lifted his own son in his arms.

"Fine, whatever," said Harry bitterly as he turned around and carried his daughter safely to the hospital wing.

* * *

Madame Parks placed Lily in one of the beds and Harry did not leave her beside until the school nurse confirmed that she was going to be just fine. Ron did the same for Eddie and did not say a word to Harry during their visit in the hospital wing, honoring their agreement. They would not exchange a word with Harry until they reached Hermione's office.

After Madame Parks assured Harry and Ron that the two teenagers were just weak and needed some much needed rest, the two of them strolled out of the hospital wing, down the corridors, and towards Hermione's office without a single word to each other.

When they reached the doors to Hermione's office and entered, they saw Hermione sitting at her desk, nursing her head with a cup of tea rested at her other hand as she fingered the handle of the cup. Sirius was pacing around the room, talking in hushed whispers as Remus took Snape's previous place and was staring out the window, looking at the grounds. They all turned when they saw Harry and Ron enter.

"Harry," gasped Hermione as she stood from her desk. Harry noticed that her eyes were red and puffy and her face was blotchy. She had clearly been distressed over the whole ordeal but Harry could not bring himself to care at the moment.

"I'm here," he said quietly. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Harry…"

"I know you all are sorry for not telling me," interrupted Harry, holding his hand up to silence the four adults. "And I will be able to forgive you with time. I love you all…I can't stay mad at you for long. And I know that deep down you were doing it to protect me. I just need some time to take this all in. After all, how can I not forgive you? You all forgave me…and if you can forgive me after what I did…"

"Stop!" said Ron firmly, looking directly at Harry. "Harry, don't you dare blame yourself and don't you dare apologize for anything."

"How could you ask me not to blame myself?" asked Harry impatiently. "I abandoned Lily…tortured all of you…helped Voldemort become more powerful…denied who I was…and I…I killed the one person who I saw myself truly falling for…"

"Ginny?" asked Hermione knowingly through a choked sob. Harry looked down at his shoes and nodded helplessly. It was at that moment that Ron realized that no one would truly be able to comfort Harry, except him. He strode forward with the robes billowing around him and he bent down slightly so that he was eye level with Harry. Emerald green met royal blue and neither set of eyes wavered.

"You-" Ron paused, taking a shaking breath before he placed his hands firmly on Harry's shoulders. "Harry, you can't blame yourself because you didn't do any of those things, at least not yet anyway. There is no reason to apologize…not now…"

"I know, Ron," whispered Harry. "But that thought doesn't make me hate myself any less. I know I didn't do any of those things yet but it doesn't explain why I feel so guilty."

"Maybe it's because you realize how much you're going to miss out on?" suggested Remus, standing behind Ron and looking at Harry affectionately.

"What do you mean?"

"Lily…Ginny…" said Sirius softly, "and the life that you could have shared with both of them. You've always loved Ginny and now you've come to realize that your daughter is a special girl. Now you know what you've done; how you barely have any part in her life, you can't seem to comprehend the decisions that you have made in your past…future…whatever. You've seen both sides of the situation and you can't wrap your head around on what you actually decided." With that, Sirius lost his words and looked down at his hands before rubbing his face with them.

"Harry," started Remus in a comforting voice, "we partly can understand why you became a Death Eater. We know you did it to protect Lily and we all know that Lily was the most important person in the world to you. We just know that you were capable of more…capable of finding other ways to protect her…but we do understand why you made your choices."

"I know," whispered Harry, stuffing his hands deep within his pockets. "I should have done something….anything. I failed Lily…Ginny…I failed all of you…" Harry felt Ron grab his shoulders much more firmly and turned him so that he directly faced him, once again, looking him square in the eye.

"Harry, I don't want you apologizing for anything that you have done in the past...well...you're future, okay?" Ron said with a serious and somber look on his face. In all the years that he had known Ron, Harry had never seen him look that serious.

"Why shouldn't I apologize?" asked Harry bitterly, his gaze not wavering from Ron's.

"Because you have no right to feel guilty about something that you haven't done yet," said Ron firmly and reassuringly.

"But, Ron, I did do those things…I did make those decisions…"

"No, not yet you haven't. Since you haven't done those things yet, you have no reason to apologize," explained Ron, and in order to try and comfort Harry, he managed a grin. Harry nodded and smiled slightly, feeling like a great big burden had been taken off his chest and shoulders.

They had forgiven him, particularly Ron and Sirius. And he too had forgiven them for keeping secrets.

Harry felt free again.

* * *

"So, are you two feeling alright?" Harry asked in concern as he pulled up a chair between Lily and Eddie's bed.

"I suppose it depends on your definition of 'okay,'" said Lily with a sarcastic smile. Harry rolled his eyes, grinning as Eddie chuckled. It had been a long three days after returning to Hogwarts before Lily woke up. Eddie had awoken three hours after their big return. Madame Parks insisted on keeping the two and having no visitors until they had both recovered all of their strength back. This was the first time that Harry was given the chance to visit them and that was on the insistence of Hermione; Madame Parks' boss.

"Seriously though, how are you two?" asked Harry again. Lily sighed and rolled her eyes at Harry's persistence.

"I'm feeling pretty good," said Eddie simply. "I'm a little anxious for Madame Parks to let me out so I can get on with my life." Harry nodded with a smile before turning his glance towards Lily.

"And you?"

"I feel tired, a little weak, but I'll be fine," said Lily smiling. "Trust me; I've felt a lot worse. But, I think the real question, Harry, is how are _you_ doing?"

"I'm fine," answered Harry quickly; too quickly. "Why?"

"I'm not an idiot, Harry," said Lily somberly. "I know what happened; I know what Voldemort told you. I was there, remember? And I know you probably feel guilty about it. Eddie just kept turning his head and looking from Lily to Harry, Lily then back to Harry; his face etched with concern and worry.

"Well, Lily you just know me so well," said Harry sarcastically. "Please, tell me, what else do I feel?" Lily simply grinned, despite his sarcasm.

"Well, you are my father after all," she said chuckling. "We do have the same genes, the same habits, and whatnot." Harry shook his head and grinned.

"I suppose I'm alright," said Harry honestly. "I'm still coming to terms with it all. I guess a part of me still can't believe it."

"Yeah, I know," she said, patting his hand gently and comfortingly. "I just don't want you to think any less of yourself, Harry. I mean, when you worked as an Auror, you did a lot of good things too."

"Really?"

"Well, sure!" said Lily brightly, patting his hand gently. "C'mon Harry, you didn't become one of the most famous Aurors for nothing."

"That doesn't make any sense," muttered Harry, running a hand through his already messy hair. Lily and Eddie looked at each other with raised eyebrows and confused looks on their own faces.

"What doesn't make sense?" asked Eddie slowly, almost carefully.

"First I'm told that I become a good for nothing, rotten Death Eater," said Harry dryly and bitterly. "Now you're telling me that I become a powerful and famous Auror; the most famous Auror. How is it possible that I could have done so many good things when I also performed so many bad ones as well? C'mon Lily, I was either bad or good. I become one or the other, take your pick!"

"Harry, you listen to me and you listen to me good," said Lily firmly, tightly grasping his hand in her own. "That night in the graveyard, you only heard Voldemort's side of the story."

"But, you told me that it was all true."

"And, unfortunately it was," said Lily, nodding and looking down at their clasped hands. "But you have to know that Voldemort was only out to hurt you…to weaken you that night. I know you have to know that, Harry. Voldemort was not about to tell you about all of the Death Eaters that you locked in Azkaban before you turned into a Death Eater. You did a lot of good for this world, Harry; more than you'll ever know. I mean for Merlin's sake, Harry, look at all that you did during your years at Hogwarts."

Harry just stared at the wall, deep in thought, allowing all of the information that Lily was giving to him to sink in. Then, slowly, very slowly, he took a deep, shaking breath and a small, but genuine smile formed on his face. He turned to look at Lily and was pleased to see that she was smiling back at him.

"I love you, Lily," he said, smiling. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve a daughter as wonderful as you." Lily's smile widened.

"Yeah, I'm pretty awesome," said Lily. Harry could not help but roll his eyes and chuckle. "I love you too."

* * *

Harry stuffed a Chocolate Frog in his mouth and chewed, savoring the sweet taste of the chocolate linger over his taste buds; he even let out a content moan as he chewed on the candy. Lily gave her future father a look as Eddie and Asher did also stuffed pieces of candy into their mouth. Robby made a noise of disgust.

"One of these days you three are going to choke on a piece of candy and I'm not saving any of you," said Lily. "I'm just going to laugh and say, 'I told you so!'" Harry swallowed his chocolate and smiled.

"When is Madame Parks going to let you get out of there?" asked Asher, through a mouthful of chocolate, gesturing the hospital wing around them. Lily and Eddie were not going to be released until the following morning.

"When Madame Parks gets over the fact that we're not oversized babies," said Eddie in an annoyed voice, spitting out a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean that before mumbling, "Ah, mushrooms, disgusting…"

Everyone laughed as Lily nibbled on Licorice Wand, commenting on Eddie's lack of etiquette when all of the sudden, she flickered. Eddie looked at his friend and did a double take, clearly startled and stared hard at her. It happened again; Lily faded; her body seemed to slowly incinerate, then return back to normal. Eddie and Harry were the only ones to notice and gave each other worried and horrified looks.

"Lils, are you feeling okay?" asked Eddie worriedly. Lily looked at him curiously, looking confused and unnerved. Apparently, she had not felt a thing.

"Erm, yeah. Why?" she asked slowly. Eddie merely shrugged, but did not take his chestnut eyes off of her.

"No reason. I just thought-"

Eddie was interrupted because at that moment Ron, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, and Snape walked in, all looking very grave; well except for Snape because he always looked grave and depressed. Harry was startled to see that Hermione's eyes were bloodshot and puffy indicating that she certainly had been crying. It made him even more anxious when he noted how pale Ron was, as was Remus. Sirius seemed to be walking in a daze; just spacing out. Harry could not help but notice how much he looked like he had when he first escaped Azkaban.

"What's wrong?" Eddie asked the adults in concern. He must have noticed how distressed all of the adults looked as well.

"Asher, Robyn, would you mind returning to the Gryffindor Common Room?" Hermione commanded in a sincere tone, gesturing towards the door. "We need to speak to these three alone."

Asher, who knew exactly what was going on, looked at the adults in concern, but did not say anything and simply nodded. He dragged a complaining Robyn out of the hospital wing, who was whining on how Harry got to stay with Lily and Eddie and they had to leave. Nobody noticed Lily flicker again. When Asher and Robyn were safely out of earshot all four adults turned and looked at the three teenagers looking completely crestfallen and grave.

"Harry, we have a bit of a situation" said Ron slowly, as he spoke in a monotone voice. Harry watched him carefully as he sat at the edge of Eddie's bed. "Snape can't seem to come up with a potion to send you back to your time." Harry's eyes widened in horror as he felt like his stomach squirm and disappear completely from his body. He could not think; he could not even breathe. The only thing that he could seem to comprehend was Lily and Eddie's gasps beside him.

"Harry, we've been through every book in the library and we can't find anything," said Hermione through choked sobs. "There is no spell for time travel."

"According to our studies, the only way to time-travel is through the use of a Time-Turner, and since you didn't use a Time-Turner…" Remus' voice trailed off and he once again buried his face in his hands.

Harry began to inwardly panic and his brow broke out in sweat. Surprisingly, he was not worried about himself anymore. "What about Lily?" he asked desperately. "If…if I never go back, she'll never be born!"

"You don't think we've thought of that already, Harry?" whispered Ron, looking at the floor. Sirius let out a frustrated scream and turned and punched the wall as hard as he could, causing his hand to go right through it and creating a hole in the wall. Blood began pouring from his knuckles, but it was nothing compared to the pain that he was feeling inside. He had realized that tot only would he be losing Lily, but he would be losing Harry too!

"That explains why Lily is fading," gasped Eddie in realization. Everyone jumped, startled by Eddie's comment; all, except for Harry, who had already noticed that Lily was beginning to fade.

"Fading? What do you mean, 'fading?'" croaked Sirius before cursing loudly. They all turned their gazes on Lily and watched her for a long time. It seemed like hours before she flickered again then returned to normal.

"What's happening?" she asked in a trembling whisper.

"You…you're…you're beginning to fade in and out of this world," gasped Hermione as she grabbed a hold of her husband to keep her feet from giving out underneath her. Lily looked at her hands and watched as they flickered in and out again. She began trembling before pulling the pillow to her chest and rocking back and forth. There was no doubt that Lily was scared out of her mind.

Eddie watched as Lily flickered again and immediately felt sick. That was the only way to describe it; he felt deathly ill. He wanted to throw up, he wanted to cry; part of him wanted to sink through the floor and disappear. But, right now it was not the time to think about how he was feeling; it was Lily's state and emotional well-being was the more important thing right now. He saw how distressed Lily looked and immediately climbed out of his bed and into Lily's as he embraced her tightly, bringing her head to his chest. Lily seemed to be in a daze to notice as Eddie patted her hair gently, resting his cheek on her head.

Everyone stared at the couple sitting on Lily's bed and they all could not help but feel like they had failed Harry; failed to protect not only his daughter, but him as well. Harry stared at Lily with a combination of determination and helplessness etched on to his good natured features. Deep down, he was not worried about himself in the slightest. As much as he wanted to go back to return to his life; back to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny…he was much more concerned for Lily's well-being. All that mattered to Harry was to get back to his time so that Lily would be able to survive.

"There has to be a way," said Harry firmly, his voice shaking. There was an extreme emotion echoing from his voice that no one in the room could place. "There just has to be. I'm not going to let Lily's life just slip between all of our fingers!"

"Look, Potter," snapped Snape impatiently, "we've done everything we could. There is not one potion or book-"

"Book!" Lily cried out, breaking from Eddie's embrace. She looked at her future father frantically. "The book! Harry, didn't you say that you opened a book in the Restricted Sectoin and somehow landed here, in this time?"

"Yeah, yeah I did. Why?"

"Hmmm…" Lily murmured deep in thought, ignoring Harry's question. Sirius and Harry both cringed when she flickered again, only because it took a lot longer for her to return back to normal. Hermione gasped when she saw this and buried her face into Ron's shoulder. Lily ignored everyone and started to scratch her chin in careful thought.

After a very long pause, Hermione regained her composure and took a seat at the edge of her goddaughter's bed, grasped her hand, and looked her square in the eye.

"As of right now, Lily, there is nothing we can do," whispered Hermione, using her other hand to place a stray lock of hair behind Lily's ear. "But, I assure you that we will keep trying. We're not going to give up and lose you that easily." She placed a gentle kiss on Lily's forehead before gesturing for everyone to follow her out of the hospital wing. Everyone, including Harry, obeyed. Both Lily and Eddie watched them leave with their heads hanging down in both shame and depression. When they were all out of earshot, Lily turned to Eddie with a bright and hopeful look on her face.

"I have an idea!" Lily blurted out to Eddie, clearly not noticing that she flickered again. Eddie felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Why didn't you tell my parents and Sirius?" asked Eddie, looking at his friend disbelievingly. "They could help." To his immense surprise, Lily was shaking her head slowly, as though he did not understand.

"They wouldn't approve of my plan," answered Lily, still shaking her head. "Neither would Harry. This has to stay between you and me, Ed."

"Well, then let's put it into action soon," said Eddie, watching Lily as she slowly began to fade. "It doesn't look like you have much time…"

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Dundundun! It looks like Lily is fading and I wonder what will happen? This is another revised chapter so please feel free to enjoy and review! It is greatly appreciated!

Coming in Chapter 36 - Lily's plan...


	36. Meeting the Famous Trio

**HARRY POTTER  
TIME TRAVELER**

_**Summary**_ – Harry opens a book in the Restricted Section and it transports him 21 years into the future, where he meets up with the future Ron and Hermione and their son, Eddie. Harry also meets Lily Potter, Harry's very spunky and caring future teenage daughter with a hot temper and a bit of an attitude. Harry wants to know about his future, but he feels that Ron, Hermione, Lily, and Eddie are keeping something from him; some very deep, dark secrets.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 36 – Meeting the Famous Trio: **

Lily heard her alarm from the watch around her wrist begin to go off. Groaning and rubbing her head, she allowed her eyes to flutter open as she hastily grabbed her glasses from her bedside table and slipped them on her face.

Glancing at her watch, Lily realized that it was one o'clock in the morning; the exact time she wanted to wake up and execute the plan she had brewing in her mind. She yawned, stretched in a feline way, and slowly climbed out of her bed. Quietly, so not to wake Madame Parks, Lily tip-toed over to Eddie's bed and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He groaned, swore under his breath, and rolled over.

"Go 'way?" he groaned. "I'm seepy…"

"Seepy?" asked Lily through a set of giggles. Eddie took one of his pillows and covered his head with it while burying his face into the other pillow. "C'mon, Eddie, get up! We've got to see whether my plan to get Harry back to the past will work."

"Why?" whined Eddie as he took the pillow over his head and tried to hit Lily with it and missed entirely. Lily rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow at her best friend's sleeping form.

"Fine, we'll just ignore it. We'll allow Harry to stay during this time, and I'll slowly but surely fade away into oblivion, yeah?" asked Lily condescendingly and ironically. Eddie rolled over and looked at her and watched as she flickered right before his eyes. He shivered at the thought and over Lily's words as he watched her reappear. Despite how tired he was and how much trouble they were sure to get into, Eddie knew that he would take any risk before losing Lily.

"Alright, alright," he said as he kicked off his blankets and swung his legs over the bed. "But I still don't see why we can't ask my parents about this." He pulled a maroon bathrobe over his pajamas as Lily was pulled on her navy blue one.

"First of all, I already told you that they would not approve," said Lily as she took out her wand and summoned her Invisibility Cloak. "Plus, they know the consequences of what we're about to do and they won't let any of us, including Harry, take this chance. We need to be sure that this will work before we allow Harry to try it. Eddie, I really think that this is the only way to get Harry back to his time."

"If you say so," muttered Eddie as Lily caught her cloak and threw the cloak over the pair of them. "Let's stick together, alright?"

Lily nodded in agreement and the two of them headed towards the library. Using the Marauder's Map, they did not meet any one that they did not want to meet along the way. Eddie kept looking at Lily at the corner of his eye, noticing that she was flickering more often and it took much longer for her to reappear. He shivered and tried to prevent the lump from forming in his throat.

When they entered the library, Lily and Eddie tip-toed directly into the Restricted Section and looked around anxiously. Lily took off the cloak and stuffed it into the pocket of her robes. They both took out their wands, muttered, "_Lumos_," and Eddie immediately began searching the bookshelves.

"What did Harry say the book was called again?" he asked as he scanned the shelves using the light from his wand.

"I think he said it was something like _You Will See What You Do Not Know_," whispered Lily as she squinted in the darkness, joining Eddie in his search. After a long time of looking, Eddie felt himself growing desperate and he quickly turned to Lily, looking at her with a look in his eyes that she could not place.

"Lils, what if this doesn't work? You could disappear forever and I think I'd go crazy if I lost you…" said Eddie, his voice trailing off in a hoarse voice. Lily sighed and gave him a soft smile before pulling her best friend into a tight hug.

"Don't worry, Ed," she whispered comfortingly in his ear, rubbing her hand along his back. Eddie's breath caught in his throat as he realized what she was doing; Lily was never this affectionate but he definitely was not going to object. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and buried his face into her shoulder. "It's going to take a lot more than a stupid time travel book to get rid of me. You're stuck with me for life!"

"I think I could deal with you for life," said Eddie softly, pulling away and looking directly into Lily's emerald depths. Lily's quickened and she pulled away with a suspicious eyebrow raised. Eddie blushed, realizing what he was about to do, and quickly turned away and continued looking at the shelves as though nothing had happened. Lily shrugged and followed his example.

"I found it!" shouted Eddie, pulling out a large, black, leather bound book with gold lettering and gold pages. Lily shushed him hurriedly by striding forward and putting her hand over his mouth.

"Shut the bloody hell up, Ed. I don't think they heard you in Slytherin," she said sarcastically and angrily. Eddie rolled his eyes, pushed Lily's hand off of him, and motioned for her to come over, flipping through the book.

"All of the pages are blank," said Eddie uncertainly. Lily sighed in frustration and took the book from his hand, also flipping through it. The only pages in the book that had any writing on them were the publishing page which indicated that it was published in 1994 and the first two pages. Lily turned to the first page and saw what it said; realizing this is what Harry had used to travel to the future.

"This is it," whispered Lily, turning to look at Eddie who was looking from the book back to her with wide-eyes. "Are you ready?" Eddie nodded and grabbed Lily's hand and held it tightly in his own. Lily turned the first page, which said black ink, _Think of a Number_.

"Well?"

"Um…negative twenty-four…" said Lily trailing off. Eddie looked at her curiously, nodded, and turned the next page. It said; _Think of a Place_.

"The Gryffindor Common Room!" stated Lily. "It's the safest bet." Eddie nodded in agreement. They turned the page and still clutching Lily's hand, the two felt like they were being pulled through a rubber tube, swirling in colors of blue, pink, and purple. Lily found herself unable to breathe until she landed on the ground with a hard thud with Eddie landing directly on top of her.

"Eddie, get off of me!" gasped Lily. "You're crushing my ribs!" Eddie looked down and to his utter embarrassment he saw that he was lying on top of Lily. He jumped off of her as though she was on fire and he could feel his ears and face flaming to the point where he was sure that steam was coming out of his ears. He mumbled a "Sorry," and lent his hand out to help her up. Lily ignored the hand and got up on her own. She casually brushed some dust off her pajamas and navy blue bathrobe before looking around the Common Room curiously.

"What year did you take us?" asked Eddie, looking around and noticing nothing had changed over the course of twenty-four years.

"I took us to our parents' second year at Hogwarts," said Lily simply, her eyes twinkling. Eddie raised an eyebrow and could not help but chuckle.

"You always did love when my dad told us the story of how both of them got into the Chamber of Secrets to save my Aunt Ginny. It's no wonder you picked this year out of all years of all time," said Eddie grinning. Lily grinned too and shook her head.

"Well, at least we know how to send Harry back to his own time," said Lily smiling, her voice filled with relief. "All he has to do is open the book he found in the Restricted Section, and think of the number negative twenty-one."

"Yeah," said Eddie, also sighing with relief, knowing that Lily was going to be just fine. "But, now that we've covered that, can we go back to our own time? I honestly don't feel too comfortable here. My mum always said that time-traveling could be disastrous and I reckon she was right…"

"Could we…er…well…look around…" asked Lily uncertainly. "There is something that I'd like to see…"

"What could you possibly want to-?" started Eddie, clearly irritated but when he saw the look on Lily's face, "Oh bloody hell, Lily, really? You want to see Harry?"

"Oh c'mon, you can't possibly tell me that you're not interested on what our parents were like when they twelve," said Lily defensively, a blush etching along her cheeks.

"I'm curious, yes, but I don't want to be here forever," said Eddie with a groan while throwing up his hands in frustration.

"I'm not saying we need to stay here forever," said Lily, annoyed and angry. "We'll leave as soon as we see and talk to our parents."

"Merlin's bloody pants, Lily-"

"Excuse me, but could you two please keep it down? Others are trying to sleep," said a young, female voice from behind. "Honestly, it's not polite to swear."

Lily quickly looked over Eddie's shoulder as he whipped around. There, standing on the staircase that led to the girls' dormitories, was a young girl, around twelve or eleven with bushy, brown hair and warm chestnut eyes; eyes that were quite similar to Eddie's. Her two front teeth were larger than the average and it made her look somewhat like a beaver. Lily and Eddie went pale at the sight of the girl and Eddie's heart stopped in his chest.

It was Hermione Weasley.

Well, Hermione Granger at the time.

"Mu-I mean- Hermione?" gasped Eddie, running a hand through his bushy locks. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm Hermione," she said slowly, taking a step back, as though scared of them. "Do I know you?"

"Well…erm…sort of," said Eddie, anxiously rubbing the back of his neck and not taking his eyes off his future mother. Under her scrutinizing gaze, Eddie shifted uncomfortably, just like he did whenever he was in trouble back at home. There was an awkward and uncomfortable silence.

"Are you a relative of Ron's?" asked Hermione, finally breaking the silence. "You look like him." Eddie just gapped like a fish out of water. Lily put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down, fully knowing and understanding what he was feeling at that moment.

"Now you understand how I felt when Harry first showed up," Lily whispered in his ear, quiet enough so that Hermione would not hear her mention Harry's name. She knew that it would only arouse suspicion. Eddie nodded slightly, not really being able to find his voice to speak. Hermione's gaze shifted from Eddie to Lily.

"And who are you? You don't look like anyone I know in Gryffindor," said Hermione coolly. Very familiar with Hermione's attitude, Lily held her tongue and simply pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"My name is Li-Lisa Harolds," said Lily, thinking quickly. "This here is my best friend, Ed-Edwin Whesley." Eddie looked at her with a disgusted, raised eyebrow.

"Edwin?" he whispered, almost laughing. "Seriously? You're naming me Edwin?" Lily gave him a look that said, 'Shut-up' and turned back to Hermione, who was looking at them uncertainly.

"Oh," was all Hermione said as she shuffled her feet. "I've never seen or met you two before. Are you in Gryffindor?"

"Umm…no…not yet anyway," said Eddie, still scratching the back of his head nervously, still feeling uncomfortable under his mother's gaze. It was the honest truth; they would be in Gryffindor one day. Hermione obviously did not make the connection and her eyes widened.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, then you two really shouldn't be in here," said Hermione firmly, narrowing her eyes. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Merlin, apparently you were _always_ this bossy!"

"Excuse me?"

"Nevermind," said Lily, waving an impatient hand. Eddie shot her a warning look and turned back to Hermione.

"I'm sorry, my friend here is quite rude," said Eddie, shooting daggers at Lily. Hermione stared at them uncertainly, almost fearfully.

"Excuse me, but could you wait here a minute?" asked Hermione timidly before taking a shaking step back and racing across the Common Room and up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. Lily looked at Eddie for a minute and they both nodded in unison before walking quietly up the stairs after her to eavesdrop. They found the door to the second year boys' dormitories and pressed their ears against the door so that they could both hear Hermione's nervous and timid voice.

"Ron? Harry?"

"Hermione, it's not even morning," a voice groaned angrily. Lily recognized it immediately as Ron's. It sounded exactly the same. "We don't have to be the first to get to class!"

"But, Ron, there are two people in the Common Room," whispered Hermione frantically.

"There's always someone in the Common Room, Hermione," said Ron's voice sarcastically. "It's a _common _area…hence why it's called the _Common Room_." Lily did everything she could to stifle her giggles. Apparently Ron was always sarcastic, just like Hermione had always been bossy.

"Ron, I'm serious!" said Hermione, her voice still frantic. "There are two people down there that I had never seen before and they claim that they're not in Gryffindor."

"They probably-"

"They're not in Gryffindor? Who are they, Hermione?" a third voice interrupted. It was, without a doubt, Harry. His voice sounded slightly different, a little more nasal and he was croaking; clearly going through his changes. Lily bit her lip and smiled.

"I don't know," whispered Hermione. "They told me their names but something doesn't seem right. I was thinking that maybe they know something about…you know…"

"The Chamber of Secrets?" Harry's voice answered smartly. "I reckon it couldn't hurt to find out…"

"But, what if they work for the monster in the Chamber or something?" Ron asked nervously. "What if they're dangerous?

"Hermione, you're Muggle-born. If they do work for the Heir of Slytherin, then you're the one in danger. You should stay here. Ron and I will go down and talk to these people. If you hear anything suspicious, go straight to Dumbledore. Okay?" ordered Harry. Eddie grinned and shook his head, thinking how much he sounded like Lily.

Lily grabbed Eddie's arm and pulled him down the steps and stood in the Common Room so that Harry and Ron would not catch them eavesdropping. Eddie looked at Lily from the corner of his eye and noticed she was still flickering in and out of this universe. He shivered and anxiously grabbed a hold of his hand.

After about a minute the two twelve year old boys came down the stairs slowly one step at time; their wands at the ready. Lily and Eddie could not help but smile slightly at the sight of them. One was quite tall for his age, long, and lanky, much like Eddie. He had fiery red hair, loads of freckles, and those familiar pale blue eyes. It was Ron Weasley, Eddie's father. The second boy was short and skinny and had extremely messy jet-black hair that stuck up at all anges, bright emerald green eyes that were framed by round glasses, and a visible scar on his forehead, shaped like a bolt of lightning. It was Harry Potter.

"Hey," said Harry, trying to sound casual, but it was clear that he sounded suspicious. "I'm Harry; this here is my friend, Ron. Can I ask who you two are?" Lily nodded and gestured towards herself and Eddie.

"I'm Lisa; this is my best friend Edwin," said Lily, pointing to Eddie, who was now gapping at Ron.

"Are you two in Gryffindor?"

"Not yet…"

"Well, then what are you doing here?" asked Harry, raising a suspicious eyebrow, clutching his wand tightly in his hand, as though ready to strike.

"It's…er…it's actually quite a funny story," said Lily, giggling nervously and pulling on her ponytail. Like Eddie, she too felt uncomfortable under her father's scrutinizing gaze. Harry, however, did not think that this situation was funny at all.

"Why are you here?" repeated Harry, but much more firmly. Lily stared blankly at him as Eddie shuffled his feet, not knowing what to say.

"We're actually here to help a friend," explained Lily, still being perfectly honest, but being as vague as possible. Harry and Ron's looks softened a little at the sincerity of Lily's voice.

"You're helping a friend?"

Lily flickered again unexpectedly, which clearly startled Harry and Ron.

"Is she…okay?" asked Ron uncertainly, pointing to Lily. Eddie shivered again, closed his eyes tightly, but nodded.

"She'll be fine," he said, waving his hand to change the subject. He was not particularly fond of the subject of Lily flickering. There was a long pause as Lily continued flickering and fading. Harry and Ron stared openly at her, astonished. Eddie sighed pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefingers before looking at their future fathers again.

"Like I said, we're here to help a friend," said Eddie slowly. "It's actually confidential so we really can't tell you anything about it. We hope you understand." To their immense surprise, Harry and Ron nodded in understanding. Lily looked at her best friend with relief and comforting grabbed his forearm. Eddie turned and grinned at her.

"Could I ask you one thing though?" asked Harry cautiously. Lily and Eddie turned back to look at him.

"You could ask," started Lily with a shrug, "but that doesn't mean that we'll answer you."

"Does it have anything to do with the Chamber of Secrets?"

"No," said Lily sincerely. The conviction in her voice caused both Harry and Ron to believe her on the spot. Harry nodded, though clearly disappointed.

"We're sorry we couldn't be more help," Eddie added.

"Is there anything we can do to help your friend?" asked Harry in concern. Lily was about to comment that there was nothing that they could do when an idea hit her.

"Actually, Harry's Invisibility Cloak would be a big help," said Lily, grinning knowingly. Harry's jaw dropped and he began to stutter over his words as Ron's eyes widened and he began choking on his own saliva.

"How do you know-"

"Can I borrow it?" Lily interrupted urgently. Harry stared for a minute, staring at Lily, as though studying her. He looked into her green eyes, not noticing how alike they were to his. Harry almost felt like he could trust this girl; and the strange part was that he did not even know who she was. She seemed so…there were no word to describe it. It was like she was some kind of friend he had in some distant past or in a dream. Without meaning to and without even knowing or understanding why, Harry nodded. He waved his wand and summoned it before handing it over to Lily. Lily smiled with gratitude.

"I'll be sure to leave it between the shelves of the History of Magic and Potions books in the library," said Lily reassuringly. Harry nodded, understanding. Lily threw the cloak over both her and Eddie, scurried through the Portrait Hole, down the corridors, and directly towards the Restricted Section of the library. Just as Lily had promised, she placed the cloak in between the shelves before joining Ron in the Restricted Section.

"That was interesting," Eddie mumbled under his breath causing Lily to laugh out loud as they searched aimlessly for the book.

"It's weird, isn't it?" said Lily knowingly. But, Eddie did not answer; just continued searching for the time-travel book. Unfortunately, despite how hard the two of them looked, neither of them could seem to find it; it was nowhere to be found. Lily was starting to inwardly panic as Eddie started to get nervous twists in his stomach out of fear.

"Eddie, I can't find this damn book anywhere!" whispered Lily nervously.

"Me neither!" said Eddie, desperately trying to stay calm. He was now taking out the books and reading the covers to make sure that he did not miss it. "Did the book happen to have an author? Maybe we should look that way…"

"No, it didn't have an author. All it said was-" Lily stopped short, her eyes widening in mortal fear, the blood draining from her face and eyes becoming a dark, jade color.

"Lily?" asked Eddie in concern, walking towards her and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, shaking her tenderly. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"It isn't published," she whispered.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Eddie, the book was published in the year 1994," whispered Lily, almost a deadly whisper. She was now so pale that she resembled a sick ghost and beads of sweat were coming down her forehead. "We're in the year 1992…"

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. I love cliffhangers, don't you? This definitely needed an update and revision because I had the dates and years totally wrong. But, here is another revised and updated chapter with cliffhanger. Please read, enjoy, and don't forget to review!

Coming in Chapter 37 - Lily and Eddie are stuck in the trio's second year and have to deal with trying to get back to their time…


	37. Going the Distance

**HARRY POTTER  
TIME TRAVELER**

_**Summary**_ – Harry opens a book in the Restricted Section and it transports him 21 years into the future, where he meets up with the future Ron and Hermione and their son, Eddie. Harry also meets Lily Potter, Harry's very spunky and caring future teenage daughter with a hot temper and a bit of an attitude. Harry wants to know about his future, but he feels that Ron, Hermione, Lily, and Eddie are keeping something from him; some very deep, dark secrets.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 37 – Going the Distance: **

"Eddie, the book was published in the year 1994," whispered Lily, almost a deadly whisper. She was now so pale that she resembled a sick ghost and beads of sweat were coming down her forehead. "We're in the year 1992…"

Eddie stared at Lily for a moment and he began to swear loudly and profusely. Lily stared at the shelves of the library with her hands covering her mouth in absolute horror and terror.

"Eddie, what are we going to do?" she whispered in a panicky voice, her hands trembling and her voice shaking. Eddie just looked at her desperately for a moment and continued to swear because he honestly did not know what to do.

"I…I don't know…" he whispered, gripping his bushy red hair tightly in his fists. "I really don't know what the bloody hell we're going to do. Dammit Lily! Why did you have to choose this year of all years? You just had to do it, didn't you?"

"Don't you dare blame for this," hissed Lily, narrowing her eyes and jabbing his chest with every word that she spoke.

Lily turned her back on Eddie and stared blankly at the wall, backing up against the opposite wall. She slowly slid down it and sat down, bringing her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her shins, resting her chin on her knees. She was pale and shaking all over, but as always, she was not crying.

Eddie, suddenly feeling extremely guilty for upsetting her, walked over and sat next to his best friend, giving her a comforting, one-armed hug. To be perfectly honest, he was just as scared as Lily was, he just did not want to show it; he had to try and be strong and he knew that blaming Lily was not going to solve anything. He sighed and he felt like a colony of snakes had settled into the pit of his stomach.

"I'm sorry, Lily," whispered Eddie, resting his head against hers. "I didn't mean to say that. I'm just scared and I don't know what to do." Lily blinked a few times before looking up at her best friend.

"As much as I wanted to avoid this," she started, "I think there's only one thing that we can do."

"What's that?"

"We need to talk to the only wizard who can help us," said Lily, staring at the opposite wall. "Our parents used to tell us he was the greatest wizard of all time. Surely he can help us."

Eddie stared at her for a moment before muttering the words, "You must mean Albus Dumbledore…"

* * *

Lily and Eddie walked side by side, clutching on to each other's hands towards the statue of the gargoyle. It was going to be very strange to walk towards the office and it not being Hermione's, but rather the man who was known as the greatest wizard of all time.

As they walked, Eddie could not help but notice; no matter how sick it made him, how often Lily continuing to flicker, then fade for long periods of time. Lily, however, did not seem to notice or care at all. He was not sure if she was simply hiding her feelings from him, trying to be brave, or if she was confident enough, knowing that her plan would work. Either way, Eddie could not help but admire her and her confidence and Gryffindor courage. Eddie stole admiring glances at her until they finally reached the statue. The two teenagers stared at it for a minute, not knowing nor having a clue to what the password was.

"Well, this presents a problem," said Lily, rolling her eyes dryly.

"You wouldn't happen to know the password, would you?" asked Eddie slowly and uncertainly.

"What do I look like, some kind of mind reader? I didn't even know the bloody man!" snapped Lily sarcastically, giving Eddie a condescending look. He could not help but smirk and shook his head.

"I don't know. I mean, couldn't you just perform Eyeluta or something?" This comment caused Lily rolled her eyes.

"It's not an invincible power, Ed," she said dryly. Eddie shrugged.

"I was just asking…"

"Well, it was a ridiculous question," snapped Lily, impatiently crossing her arms over her chest. "And I don't particularly fancy sitting here all bloody night."

"Lily, for all we know we could be sitting here _forever_!"

"You just have a way with words," said Lily again sarcastically. "Thanks for the comforting thought."

"You're awfully sarcastic and feisty tonight," said Eddie, now also getting annoyed with the situation.

"Nothing gets passed you, Sherlock."

"Oh, cut the attitude, Lily," said Eddie, waving his hand at her.

"What attitude?" she snapped angrily, throwing up her hands in frustration. "You're the one who acting like all of this is a big joke!"

"I am not-"

"As amused as I am at your bickering, may I ask what two Hogwarts students are doing outside of my office after hours?" a calm and amused voice asked from above them. Lily and Eddie both jumped and saw an old man standing in front of them, looking around a hundred years old. He had a long gray beard and hair that reached his waist, bright blue eyes, and a pointed and crooked nose where half-moon shaped glasses rested. Lily gave him a look, expecting more from a man that was so talked up. So this was Albus Dumbledore.

"Er…Professor Albus Dumbledore?" asked Lily timidly. Dumbledore nodded, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Er…yes…you don't know us," started Lily slowly. "But, my name is Lily, this is my best friend Eddie, and we're…we're…"

"We're from the future," Eddie interrupted. Dumbledore stared at them for a moment.

"I thought you two looked familiar," he said softly. "Please, follow me." He motioned for them to follow him inside of his office and they both did so. They reached the office and saw how different it was compared to how Hermione decorated it. In Lily's opinion, Hermione's office looked more like a library than anything else; while Dumbledore's version of the office had more of a homey look filled with trinkets and gadgets that reflected his personality.

"You said that you two are from the future?" asked Dumbledore as he took a seat behind his desk; the place that Hermione usually say. Lily and Eddie did what they would normally did and took a seat in front of the giant desk. "Can I ask how far into the future?"

"We're from the year 2016," said Eddie. Dumbledore smiled.

"Well, I can see that you two are a little behind on the times…twenty-four years behind in fact," he said said with a smile and twinkle in his bright blue eyes. Lily frowned, but Eddie returned the smile. It was clear that Eddie already liked Dumbledore; the old man seemed good-natured and polite enough. Lily, on the other hand, did not feel like she could trust him. There was just something about him that bothered her; like he was hiding something. And for the life of her, Lily could not understand why someone like him would trust the two of them so easily, especially with the Chamber of Secrets being opened and Muggle-borns begin attacked. Dumbledore continued to smile, a blue twinkle in his eye and he turned to Eddie.

"You're no doubt a Weasley," he commented. Eddie gapped at him.

"How did you know-?"

"What other family would have flaming red hair like that?" Dumbledore commented wisely. "You are Percy's son, yes?"

"Oh Merlin, no," said Eddie shaking his head vigorously. "My father is Ronald Weasley." Dumbledore beamed at him.

"Ah I figured you were the son of either Ron or Percy. Those two always looked somewhat alike and you look very much like your father. That is…except your hairstyle and your eyes. Who is your mother?" Dumbledore asked casually, as though students from the future popped up on a daily basis.

"Hermione Granger…"

"Ah, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore smartly. "Yes, I always sensed Mr. Weasley fancied Miss Granger. That would explain why they are always bickering with one another. How are your parents, Mr. Weasley?"

"Well, my dad became a famous Auror and my mum is the current Headmistress here at Hogwarts," explained Eddie, choosing his words carefully. He heard enough times from his mother about the consequences of time-travel. Dumbledore smiled. "I also have two younger sisters, Teresa and Anne. Teresa will be coming here in a few years."

"I always love to hear about my students and how successful and happy that they have become. I am happy for your family, Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore sincerely, smiling brightly. He turned to Lily. "And whose daughter might you be?"

"Not to be disrespectful, Professor Dumbledore, but I don't see how that is any of your business," said Lily, her voice toneless, impassive, and expressionless. Eddie gapped at her wide-eyed, clearly not believing how she was treating the man who was simply going to try and help them. Dumbledore was rather taken back by her response; whatever he was expecting, it certainly was not that.

"I'm sorry to offend you, miss. I was merely curious," he said innocently. Lily narrowed her eyes and shrugged, as though his curiosity did not matter to her.

"I just don't see why you must you know everything about us in order to help us," said Lily coolly.

"You said that you're first name is Lily?" asked Dumbledore, recalling their previous conversation by the gargoyle. Lily stared at him and did not comment. The Headmaster just sighed and took a deep breath before returning his gaze on Eddie.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, care to explain to me on how you and this young lady came here to this time?" asked Dumbledore, a little less enthusiastic than he had been before. Eddie gave Lily an exasperated look, before turning to Dumbledore and explaining everything to him; particularly about the book and how it was not yet published.

"I see," he said quietly, apparently deep in thought as he twiddled his thumbs as they pressed against his chin. "Well, I believe that there is a simple solution to this."

"There is?" asked Lily, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, normally witches and wizards need to return to their time in the same manner that they came here in. For example, normally if you traveled by book, you would need to travel back by book," explained Dumbledore. "But, I believe that there is a loophole. Since the book is not yet published, that rule may not apply. So, we just need to get you two a Time-Turner, and you two travel into the year 1994. The book should be there and you should be able to just take it from there." Lily and Eddie looked at each other as he grasped her hand tightly in his own.

"I couldn't hurt to give it a try, right?"

"I suppose not…"

* * *

Harry, back in the year 2016, yawned and stretched in warm, comfortable bed in Gryffindor Tower. He rubbed his eyes with one hand as he reached for his glasses on the nightstand with the other and slipped them on his face. Sitting up and opening the hangings of his four poster bed, he looked around and saw that Asher, Jairus, and Danny had already woken and gone to breakfast. Shrugging, Harry took a quick shower, got changed into his uniform and robes, ran to the Great Hall, grabbed some toast at breakfast, and then ran to the hospital wing to check on Lily and Eddie.

When Harry got to the hospital wing, he was surprised to see Madame Parks, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus all in deep conversation. His stomach turned nervously when he saw the looks of concern etched on their faces. Harry quickly looked at the hospital beds that had belonged to Lily and Eddie and saw that they were empty. He raised a curious eyebrow and walked right towards the adults, overhearing what they were saying.

"Are you sure that you didn't hear anything?" asked Hermione quietly, her chestnut eyes outwardly displaying her panic. Madame Parks shook her head vigorously and blew her nose into a handkerchief.

"I swear, Hermione, I didn't hear a sound," she said, almost pleadingly.

"It wouldn't matter. You know how those two are," said Remus, running a hand through his graying hair. He looked more tired than ever. "They move like cats. I bet you anything that they slipped out under Lily's Invisibility Cloak."

"Did you check the Marauder's Map?" asked Sirius

"I'm sure that they brought it with them," said Hermione quietly. "Even if they didn't, if I know Lily, she probably has it buried, hidden in her trunk, in a box with a Muggle lock and with an Anti-Alohomora Charm on that lock."

"Probably" stated Sirius, looking amused and in a daze.

"I'm starting to worry," whispered Hermione, ignoring Sirius' dazed comment. Remus looked at her with affection and walked over to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry, Hermione," he said, shaking her shoulder playfully. "You of all people know that Lily and Eddie would step in front of a Killing Curse to save each other. As long as they are together, I'm not worried. And you shouldn't either."

"Well, how do we even know that they are together?" asked Hermione nervously. "Maybe they got separated or something happened?" Both Sirius and Remus grinned at each other, then turned back to look at the young Headmistress.

"They always stick together," said Sirius reassuringly, taking the words right out of Remus's own mouth. "Honestly, I don't even know why you're so worried. There is no evidence that they even disappeared. They probably snuck off to the kitchens and fell asleep while eating."

"What's going on?" asked Harry stepping forward from the doorway, growing a little impatient. Sirius, Remus, Hermione, and Madame Parks all jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Harry?" Hermione gasped, breathing heavily. "Merlin, don't scare me like that!"

Harry ignored her. "What happened? Where's Lily?"

"Honestly, Harry, we don't know…"

Frustrated, Harry ran out of the hospital wing and ran through the corridors of the castle and towards the kitchens looking for his future daughter and future godson.

* * *

Lily and Eddie spent the night in two separate rooms that Dumbledore had found in the Room of Requirement. The next morning, the very late morning, the two teenagers met up with the Headmaster in the Great Hall. They made sure that they stayed out of sight and lingered in the Entrance Hall in order not to attract attention from the other students and the rest of the staff. When Dumbledore caught sight of them, he immediately got out of his seat and the three of them went straight to his office. Lily and Eddie walked several steps behind Dumbledore in order to have their own, private conversation.

"Do you think this will work, Eddie?" asked Lily, biting her lip nervously. Eddie saw the fear in her eyes and grasped her hand in his own, twining their fingers.

"Even if it doesn't, I promise you, Lily, I'll find a way to get back," he said reassuringly, "no matter what it takes." Lily nodded and gave a weak smile in return. "Besides, this is the wizarding world, Lils, anything can happen. And if even we can't go back, you're still stuck with me!"

"Well, that's comforting," said Lily playfully. She turned and grinned innocently at him as he gave her a mock glare, then grinned back and playfully nudged her on the arm. Lily nudged him back, still smiling.

When they finally reached the gargoyle in Dumbledore's office, waiting for the Headmaster to give the password, they saw Harry and Ron walking past them. They were carrying books and their schoolbags; clearly on their way to class. Harry must have recognized them right the night before because he stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the two for a minute. Ron turned to see what he was looking at and did the same when his blue eyes landed on Lily and Eddie.

"Er…can we help you with something?" asked Lily, feeling uncomfortable under Harry's intense gaze.

"Thanks for leaving my Invisibility Cloak," whispered Harry, still staring intently at her. "And I'm sorry for staring. It's just…I feel like I know you from somewhere…" Lily turned to Eddie and grinned. He was just staring at the two younger boys, wearing his Ron-like lopsided grin.

"You do know me," was all Lily whispered before turning around and following Dumbledore into his office. Eddie nodded at Ron and then followed. Harry and Ron stared after them with stricken looks on their faces.

"You know, Harry" started Ron when the gargoyle behind the three of them closed, "I just noticed something about that Lisa girl…"

"What's that?"

"Her eyes are exactly like yours; same color, same shape, same everything. Harry, she has your eyes."

* * *

"I have some good news for the two of you," said Dumbledore brightly. "The Ministry has provided me with a Time-Turner which I am sure will be good enough to send you back to your proper time." Dumbledore reached into the pocket of his robes and handed it to Lily, who took it and looked at it for a minute. She nodded.

"Are you two ready?"

"Definitely," the two said in unison.

"How did you get the Ministry to send you a Time-Turner overnight?" asked Eddie in amazement. It was truly remarkable on how fast Dumbledore managed to get the Time-Turner. Eddie knew that in the future, no one was able to get a Time- Turner that fast and without question too.

"Well, I just explained to them that I needed to do some research in the past to find out more information about the Chamber of Secrets," explained Dumbledore. "They want this whole ordeal to end as much as the rest of staff and students do."

"And they just gave it to you?" asked Lily, raising a suspicious eyebrow. "Just like that; without question?" Yet again, Eddie gave Lily another exasperated look that silently told her to to shut-up, but she ignored him. Dumbledore, for the first time since they had met him, looked rather insulted at Lily's insinuation.

"The Ministry trusts me, miss," he said softly, staring intently into her eyes. Lily's look did not waver. "But, it's quite obvious that you do not."

Lily did not respond, but she did not tear her gaze away from his. Instead of responding, she chose to ignore his comment because it was the honest truth; she did not trust him. She knew that her father, her godparents, Sirius, Remus, her grandparents had all trusted this man with their lives. But why did they place so much trust in this man? What was so special about him? Why did Voldemort fear him? In all honesty, that did not impress Lily because she knew that Dumbledore was not the only thing or person that Voldemort feared. The truth be told, Lily saw no reason to trust Dumbledore so easily. After all, she and Eddie did not even know the man. No one, maybe except Sirius, Eddie, Ron, Hermione, and Remus had earned her trust so easily in her lifetime.

"How many times do we have to spin it?" asked Lily, studying the Time-Turner and ignoring Dumbledore's comment about trust.

"I transformed it so every turn equals a year instead of an hour," said Dumbledore. "You only have to spin it twice." Lily nodded her thanks and turned to Eddie.

"Are you ready, Lils?" asked Eddie, excitement and nervousness splayed across his freckled features. Lily shook her head and looked at Dumbledore.

"Not yet. I want to say good-bye to someone first," said Lily firmly, thinking of Harry. "And, I'm sure you want to say good-bye to two others as well." Eddie nodded in agreement and the two of them looked anxiously at Dumbledore, who sighed.

"Very well," he said politely, "take as long as you wish. There is a Quidditch Match about to take place, so I would recommend trying the Quidditch Pitch. I shall be waiting right here with the Time-Turner."

Lily once again, nodded her thanks, grabbed Eddie's arm and dragged him towards the Quidditch Pitch. As they jogged in silence through the corridors, they heard strange sounds; deathly whispers. Lily stopped short and leaned on Eddie for support. He turned to face her with a confused expression on his face.

"Lily, did you hear-?"

"Shhh…" she hissed quietly, putting her finger to her lips. Eddie stopped talking and stared at her curiously. "Yes, I heard it. It sounded like a strange whispering sound…"

"No, it's not whispering," said Eddie. "It's…more than that. But, it sounds so familiar though. I reckon it sounds a little like that rattlesnake we encountered when we were kids." At Eddie's words, Lily's eyes slowly widened in realization.

"The rattlesnake?" Eddie's eyes also widened.

"The Basilisk!" they gasped in unison. With that, they ran as fast as they could towards the sounds of the hissing whispers within the walls.

"Remember not to look it in the eye," shouted Eddie warningly.

"I know!" Lily panted as they ran. She was going to continue running, but Eddie held out his arm to stop her as they were about to round a corner. Lily stopped and Eddie grabbed her around the waist, causing them to lean against the wall.

"I think I hear something," whispered Eddie, giving Lily's questioning look an explanation. She nodded and very carefully, they looked around the corner, keeping their eyes squinted in case they needed to quickly close them. Their stomachs dropped when they saw the tiny body of a girl, sprawled across the floor. Eddie was about to charge forward, but Lily stopped him, telling him with the look in her eyes that they should wait until the hissing sound had disappeared completely. When it was gone, they rounded their heads around the corner again. Immediately, the two of them recognized the girl on the floor and their jaws dropped.

It was Hermione Granger.

Lily ran towards her future godmother and kneeled beside her as Eddie stood there, by the corner, in complete and utter shock. Lily noticed that on the other side of Hermione was a girl with curly brown hair from Ravenclaw. She immediately recognized the girl as Eddie's Aunt Penelope; his Uncle Percy's wife. Just like in the stories that Ron and Hermione used to tell them, Lily noticed a mirror in Hermione's hands and picked it up.

"Is she okay?" Eddie croaked, breaking her thoughts. Lily nodded.

"She's just Petrified," said Lily, trying not to sound impatient. "You know this, Ed. You know what's going on and you know the story; don't act like you don't. You know perfectly well that Hermione is going to be just fine." Eddie let out the breath that he had been holding and nodded reluctantly.

"I suppose," he whispered. "But, I'm still scared for her, y'know?"

"I understand…"

"What's going on here?" a voice said from behind. Lily and Eddie whipped around to see a tall man with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin standing behind them. Lily recognized him as her younger Potions Master, Severus Snape.

"Professor Snape!" Eddie called out nervously as Lily scrambled to her feet. "We found them like this! We need to see Dumbledore immediately."

"Who are you two?" asked Snape panic-stricken. "You're not students!"

"Uh…"

"YOU'RE THE ATTACKERS!" screeched Snape, pulling his wand and pointing it at the pair of them. Eddie gasped and grabbed Lily's arm, instinctively pulling her to him as they both took a step back. "YOU TWO ARE THE ONES WHO HAVE OPENED THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS! YOU'RE ATTACKING THE MUGGLE-BORNS!"

"Severus, compose yourself," a calm, elderly voice said from behind the two teenagers. Lily and Eddie turned around to see Albus Dumbledore coming towards them with his royal blue robes billowing behind him. "I assure you that these two young people are not the attackers. In fact, I believe that they are departing right now. Severus, please summon Minerva and Poppy so that they can take Miss Granger and Miss Clearwater to the hospital wing. Edward, Lily, please follow me to my office."

"Professor Dumbledore, I want to make sure my m- I mean - Hermione is okay before we leave," said Eddie in a demanding voice. It made Lily swell with pride and she patted his arm gently. But, he did not look at her, he just stared at Dumbledore, who sighed and nodded.

"As you wish," he said as he levitated Hermione and Penelope and led them towards the hospital wing. Lily and Eddie followed earnestly. When they got there, Dumbledore laid them down on the beds gently and told the nurse that they had been petrified. Lily personally did not like this nurse compared to Madame Parks; she seemed much too strict and professional and not motherly enough. She was just about to comment on this to Eddie when she noticed the fear in his eyes when he looked at Hermione. Feeling sympathetic, Lily patted his shoulder gently and smiled comfortingly at him.

"Lily, I'm scared," whispered Eddie fearfully. "What if something happened to her-?"

"You worry too much, Ed; which is something you definitely inherited from your mother," she said grinning. Eddie gave a very weak chuckle. "She'll be fine. I mean, we both know what happens."

"I have to worry, Lily. She is still my mum after all," said Eddie, his voice trailing off.

At that moment, the door to the hospital wing opened and a stern looking lady, whom Lily and Eddie both recognized as their former teacher, Professor McGonagall entered. She was being followed by two boys; Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"Hermione?" Ron gasped, his eyes opened in terror. Harry went pale and just stared at her, lying petrified in the bed. Lily's grip on Eddie's shoulder tightened at the look on their fathers' faces. Harry slowly turned his eyes to the pair of them.

"Did you have anything to do with this? Do you know how this happened?" he asked quietly. Lily sighed and both of them shook their heads. They knew what had happened and what would happen, but they knew that they could not say anything; it would jeopardize the future; a future that was their own.

"Lily, Edward, I believe it is time to leave," Dumbledore said from behind Lily and Eddie. They turned around to face him and nodded. They knew that it was much too dangerous to stay here any longer, especially with Harry and Ron being in the room. Dumbledore knew this and so did they.

"You're leaving?" asked Harry, looking crestfallen. Lily nodded.

"Yeah, I'm leaving. But, we'll see each other again, Harry. I promise." With those words, Lily walked over to Harry and pulled him into a tight and affectionate embrace. Harry was stunned but awkwardly patted her back; his own way of returning the hug. Lily smiled at the astonished look on his face when she let go.

"What was that for?" Harry asked in a choked whisper.

"You're something truly special, Harry James Potter," whispered Lily with a tearful smile on her face. "Don't you ever forget that."

Harry stared at her, and then grinned. Though a lot of people said he was special for defeating Voldemort as a mere baby, it felt different when this strange girl said it. Harry knew that she had meant it, because she had said it differently than anyone else. It was almost as tough she really cared for him. It was the kind of affection that he would share with Hermione; a sisterly love; almost like the love between a family love

"Good luck to you, Ron," said Lily, reaching out to hug him too. Eddie walked over and clapped both Harry and Ron on the back.

"I'll be seeing you two again soon," he said, leaving Harry and Ron to raise suspicious eyebrows. Eddie chuckled and walked towards Hermione's bed, looking at her with a small smile on his face, despite the fact that she was petrified.

"Don't worry, I'll be seeing you too," he whispered as he bent down and kissed his future mother's cheek. Lily had to hold back her laughter when Ron went red with rage and clenched his fists as he watched Eddie kiss Hermione's cheek.

"I think we're ready, Professor," he said sternly. Lily nodded in agreement. Dumbledore smiled, particularly at Lily.

"Please follow me, then!"

As they followed Dumbledore to his office to use the Time-Turner, Eddie decided to be bold. He reached out and put an arm around Lily's shoulders and gave it a small squeeze. Lily's eyes widened and she stiffened under her friend's touch but she did not pull away. She merely looked at him astonished and embarrassed, blushing to the roots of her hair. Deep down, she was not sure whether it was just a friendly gesture or not. Looking up at Eddie, she could not fail to notice how red his face and ears had gotten, showing that he was embarrassed as well. Lily turned away, biting her lip, wondering what in the world was floating through her best friend's brain.

Neither one of them had time to dwell on it any longer because they had reached Dumbledore's office and he was handing them the Time-Turner.

"Spin it twice and go straight to the library to find the book that you need," said Dumbledore as Lily took the Time-Turner from him. "If it is not there, or there is a problem, come straight to my office. I'll definitely remember you two and we'll take it from there. Does that sound alright?" Lily and Eddie both nodded.

"Excellent!" said Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling again. He reached out and ppatted Eddie on the back and smiled. "I wish the best of luck to you Mr. Weasley. It was a great pleasure meeting you. I know that Ron and Hermione must be very proud." Eddie smiled sincerely before Dumbledore turned his twinkling gaze on to Lily.

"Despite your obvious distrust in me, it was a pleasure meeting you too, Miss Potter," he said grinning knowingly. "There is no doubt in my mind that Harry is proud to have you as his daughter. You have a lot of him in you." Lily gaped at him as Eddie stared at the old man, looking impressed.

"How-how did you know who I am?"

"I would think that it was very obvious, Lily," said Dumbledore, kneeling down so that he was eye level with her. "And not to give myself too much credit, but your name is Lily, after Harry's mother. You have also inherited your grandmother's magnificent green eyes; not many people have those emerald green eyes, Lily.

"But, I suppose the concluding hint for me was how you treated Harry. You love him dearly, that much is clear," said Dumbledore with a bright, twinkling smile.

"Oh!" was all Lily said, staring at the older man as though she had never seen anything quite like him before. Dumbledore patted her hair gently, in a grandfather-like manner.

"I will not push the issue further, Lily," said Dumbledore, standing tall again. "It is clear you wish to keep Harry's matters, as well as your own, private. I respect that."

"And I appreciate that," whispered Lily, looking directly into Dumbledore's bright blue eyes.

"Alright," said Dumbledore, clapping his hands, "off you go! Go on now!" Lily clutched the Time-Turner tightly in her fists as she grabbed Eddie's arm and ran out of the office and towards the library. They quickly snuck into the Restricted Section and when Eddie reassured Lily that no one was around; she wrapped the chair around both of their necks and spun the Time-Turner two times. Lily and Eddie felt a twirling sensation before landing with a thud on the floor of the Restricted Section of the library.

"All right there, Eddie?"

"Fine," he muttered rubbing his head. "Let's just get the bloody hell out of here!"

"Agreed," she said, getting up and looking on the shelves for the Time-Travel book. Eddie also jumped to his feet and started searching.

"I found it!" Lily shrieked gleefully, anxiously taking it off the shelf. Eddie smirked mischievously.

"I don't think they heard you in Hufflepuff, Lils," he said playfully, referring to the same comment that she had made the previous night. Lily gave him a quick glare before opening the book. Eddie dashed to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. They each thought of the number twenty-four and the hospital wing at Hogwarts before they were swirled in colors and landed on a thud on the floor. When they looked around and heard Madame Parks humming to herself in her office, they grinned at each other.

They really went the distance.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Another lovely revised chapter! Please do not forget to read and review! But, most importantly…enjoy!

Coming in Chapter 38 - Harry, Ron, and Hermione have some strange memories about their second year and it's time for Harry to back home…


	38. Dreading Departure

**HARRY POTTER  
TIME TRAVELER**

_**Summary**_ – Harry opens a book in the Restricted Section and it transports him 21 years into the future, where he meets up with the future Ron and Hermione and their son, Eddie. Harry also meets Lily Potter, Harry's very spunky and caring future teenage daughter with a hot temper and a bit of an attitude. Harry wants to know about his future, but he feels that Ron, Hermione, Lily, and Eddie are keeping something from him; some very deep, dark secrets.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 38 – Dreading Departure: **

Harry sat in the Gryffindor Common Room with Asher and Robyn, quietly deep in thought on where Lily and Eddie could possibly be. Earlier he had checked the Hogwarts kitchens to see if they were there, as Sirius had suggested, but the house elves had claimed that no students had visited that morning or the previous evening.

The more he thought about Lily and Eddie, the more his mind forced him to drift off back to his first few years at Hogwarts, particularly his second year. His mind kept taking him to a distant memory; a memory Harry could have sworn that was never originally etched into his brain. It was when Hermione had awaken him and Ron in and middle of the night claiming that there were two strange teenagers in the Common Room who claimed that did not belong there; nor were they Gryffindor students. The memory of them was still faded but Harry could remember that the two teenagers were a boy and a girl, both at around fourteen or fifteen years old. Not having recognized any of them, Harry had immediately suspected them and inquired on whether they knew anything about the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry also remembered seeing the two teenagers in the hospital wing visiting Hermione after she had been attacked. He distinctly recalled how the teenage girl had said he was special and had hugged him like he had never been hugged before; how the teenage boy had kissed Hermione's cheek, infuriating Ron (it was all he can rant about for weeks!), and how Harry had taken an automatic liking to both of them, despite the fact that he had not even known them.

Why had he taken such an automatic liking to the two strange teenagers? How was it possible, in such dangerous times, that Harry had felt like he could trust them without even knowing them; particularly the girl. There was something about both of them, especially the teenage girl that made him secure; loved event. There was just something about her, something familiar that Harry could not place. It was like she was some distant friend that he had in another lifetime. Harry sighed and strained his memory to remember what the boy and the girl had looked like and whether they had said what they were doing at the castle.

Then it hit him; as though someone had swung a Beater's bat right into the pit of his stomach. Harry remembered that the girl had blonde hair and bright, emerald green eyes; eyes that were so familiar to his. Even someone as thick as Ron at twelve years old had noticed that. The teenage boy in his memory had flaming, bushy red hair, loads of freckles, and warm, chestnut eyes that greatly resembled Hermione's eyes.

The teenage girl and boy in his memory had been Lily and Eddie. The two of them had time traveled back in time, back to Harry's second year. That's where they had disappeared to! It was obvious that they had tried to find a way to send Harry safely back to his time in order to save both him and Lily. Harry jumped to his feet and sprinted towards the Portrait Hole.

"Harry, where are you going, Harry?" Asher called out curiously, looking up from his chess game with Robyn.

"Nowhere!" Harry called out breathlessly. He was barely down the corridor that leads to the Gryffindor Common Room, he saw Hermione running towards him with a bright red face and she was clearly out of breath. There was a certain confused and panicked look in her warm, brown eyes.

"Harry," she gasped, stopping in front of him, "did you have-?"

"…the memory?" Harry interrupted her smartly. Hermione nodded, looking wide-eyed and was desperately panting for breath.

"They're in our second year," they said in unison. Looking at each other and nodding, they both ran to the hospital wing to find Sirius and Remus, determined to bring their children safely back to their time.

* * *

Lily crawled back into her hospital wing bed and beamed at Eddie as he did the same.

"Well, we're home, safe and sound!"

"Thank Merlin," said Eddie breathlessly as he leaned back in his pillows. "I wasn't a fan of that. Seeing my parents at twelve years old and seeing my mum getting attacked was more than I could possibly stand." There was a pause. "I'm so sorry, Lily. I didn't realize how difficult it had been for you." Lily raised a confused eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when Harry first arrived here," said Eddie. "It must have been so hard on you; seeing him and meeting him and everything…especially after all you went through with him. I can't help but admire you for that. You learned to accept it, Lily, and you got to know Harry even though there was a chance that you could get hurt in the end. That's real Gryffindor courage Lily. You're such strong hearted and strong willed girl and I admire you so much for that."

"Wow, Ed," gasped Lily, smiling at her best friend while a bashful red blush covered her cheeks. "Thanks."

At that moment, Harry and Hermione came busting in through the hospital wing doors, both bright red in the face and desperately sucking in gulps of air. Madame Parks came running out of her office with her wand raised, but immediately retreated when she saw who had entered, mumbling under her breath. Both Harry and Hermione advanced towards their beds with narrowed eyes and stern looks on their faces. Though, admittedly, Harry looked slightly amused, unlike Hermione who was looking at the pair of them as though she wanted to hex them.

"So, have you two been having fun playing with my mind and my memories?" Harry asked with a grin, folding his arms across his chest.

"Tons," Lily said dryly, thinking about they almost got stuck there.

"Before I tell you two how much trouble you're in," started Hermione in her normal bossy tone, "you two need to tell me what happened." Lily and Eddie chanced a sideways glance at one another before taking a deep breathing and sighing. They told Hermione and Harry everything; about Lily's idea, the publishing date, meeting with Albus Dumbledore and the twelve year old Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and getting stuck in their second year. When they finished, Hermione seemed to have forgotten her anger with the pair of them dashed over and hugged them both tightly.

"Thank heavens you two made it back alright," she whispered, still hugging them tightly. "But, what's even more important is that you have also found a way to send Harry back to his time. Lily is going to be alright; everything is going to be alright!"

Hermione's comment made Lily's heart come crashing into her stomach. This was the part she had been dreading; Harry was going to permanently leave her…for good. There was no turning back. Once Harry returned to his time, Lily would never have him back in her life ever again.

"I want to be alone right now," muttered Lily out of nowhere as she lay down in her bed, and pulled the sheets and blankets up and over her head. Hermione looked at Eddie with a raised eyebrow; clearly puzzled over Lily's sudden change in attitude. Eddie just shrugged, looking almost helpless. He started to get out of bed in order to go and comfort her, but Harry put his hand on her shoulder to stop him.

"Could I talk to her in private?" he asked Hermione and Eddie quietly. Eddie stared at him for a minute and nodded reluctantly and getting out of bed. Hermione guided her son out of the hospital wing. No doubt he was in for a long lecture about sneaking out into the Restricted Section of the library in the middle of the night. Harry looked at Lily's lumpy form underneath the covers of the bed and sat down at the edge of it.

"Lily?" Harry watched as Lily's form rolled over underneath the covers and slowly pulled them down so that they were no longer covering her face.

"What?" she asked with a defeated sighed.

"Are you okay?"

"Please stop worrying about me," said Lily, sounding slightly annoyed. "I'm fine, Harry."

"Really?" asked Harry quietly. "It doesn't seem that way. One minute you were laughing and the next, you were hiding under the covers expressing to be alone. Did you become bipolar during my second year?" Lily could not help but chuckle and she sat up, leaning against the pillows. It did not matter whether Harry knew her secrets anymore; he was leaving soon anyway.

"I should have gone with my first instinct," explained Lily, looking straight into Harry's eyes. "I just should have been more careful around you." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What does that mean?"

"I knew that if I got to know you, I would grow to love you like a father, and I have. But, now you have to leave me forever…and it hurts. I know that everyone says that getting to know you, even though I knew I was going to lose you again, was bravery, but I'm not sure anymore."

"You regret getting to know me; getting close with me?" asked Harry quietly, hurt and clearly stung. Lily shook her head and gave him a soft, but sad smile.

"Not at all, Harry," she said, sincerely, reaching over to pat his hand comfortingly. "I just regret that I found you, now I'm going to lose you all over again."

"What does that mean, 'you found me?'"

"I never really knew you, Harry," said Lily with a sad shrug, "not the real you. The only Harry Potter that I knew was the one who worked for Voldemort, disowned me, and became a Death Eater. I never knew the Harry Potter that stopped Voldemort from getting the Sorcerer's Stone or who saved Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets. I never the Harry Potter who was filled with the love and goodness that Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus always talked about. I was upset because I never got to know that Harry Potter. But, now I have. And as much it hurts me to say good-bye to that Harry, I don't regret getting to know him."

"I'm going to miss you too, Lily," whispered Harry, clutching her hand tightly in his own. Lily shook her head bitterly.

"You won't miss me, Harry," retorted Lily, almost angrily. "You won't even remember me." Harry choked on his own saliva and stared at her horrified.

"How could you say that? How could you even think that I wouldn't remember you?"

"Oh c'mon, Harry, use your bloody common sense," said Lily impatiently. "You know that we have no choice but to put a Memory Charm on you before you leave. There's just too much at stake." Harry groaned in frustration and ran his free hand through his already messy, jet-black hair, knowing that she was one hundred percent right.

"Is that what is bothering you, Lily?" asked Harry softly, turning to look at her again. "The fact that I won't remember you…?"

"Partly," answered Lily truthfully. "It's mostly that I feel like I've lost you so many times already; first to Voldemort, then to death, and now I'm losing you to time. It just…it hurts, you know?"

"Trust me Lily, I know" said Harry, looking downcast. "I'm sorry you suffered so much because of me." He was now looking determinedly at his feet and he could feel Lily's intense gaze on him.

"I have suffered," said Lily, causing Harry to shut his eyes in pain. "But, the fact that you're my father…that just makes the suffering worth it."

Harry looked up at her; his eyes filled with amazement and gratitude. He could not help but grin weakly at Lily and the two of them shared a tight, sincere, comforting hug. They hugged each other so tightly that they thought if they let go, the other would slowly slip away. Though in reality that is exactly what was happening, in a strange way. Lily knew she had to let Harry go back to his time and even though he would be out of her life forever, she realized that Harry was in her blood; Harry was in her heart. Harry was a part of her. No matter what, nothing could change that.

"Harry?" a voice called out gingerly. Harry and Lily parted and turned around to see. Hermione, Ron, Remus, Sirius, Snape, and Eddie were all standing there; in the doors of the hospital wing. Harry and Lily both noticed that Hermione had the Time-Travel book clutched tightly to her chest. "Harry, it's time…"

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. This is one of the final chapters and I am very happy to say that it has been updated and revised! Thanks to all those who have kept on reading and reviewing. I greatly, GREATLY appreciate it. Please be sure to click on the button below!

Coming in Chapter 39 - Harry goes home…sad chapter. Final chapter coming soon!


	39. Part of Me

**HARRY POTTER  
TIME TRAVELER**

_**Summary**_ – Harry opens a book in the Restricted Section and it transports him 21 years into the future, where he meets up with the future Ron and Hermione and their son, Eddie. Harry also meets Lily Potter, Harry's very spunky and caring future teenage daughter with a hot temper and a bit of an attitude. Harry wants to know about his future, but he feels that Ron, Hermione, Lily, and Eddie are keeping something from him; some very deep, dark secrets.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 39 – Part of Me: **

"Harry?" a voice called out gingerly. Harry and Lily parted and turned around to see. Hermione, Ron, Remus, Sirius, Snape, and Eddie were all standing there; in the doors of the hospital wing. Harry and Lily both noticed that Hermione had the Time-Travel book clutched tightly to her chest. "Harry, it's time…"

Harry nodded silently, looking glum, and followed the adults to Hermione's office. Lily swung her legs over the side of her bed, pulled on her navy blue dressing gown, and followed close on Harry's heels. Harry could not help but notice how Lily's eyes were completely focued on the ground as she trailed behind everyone else. Eddie also noticed her behavior and slowed down so that he was in step with her. For a minute, Harry thought that Lily may have been crying, but he knew that was not true. He knew that that she was unbelievably hurt and upset but Lily was not crying; she never cried. It was at that moment that Harry desperately wanted to know why she did not cry.

They all reached Hermione's office. Everyone stood around Harry and watched as Hermione handed him the Time Travel book, tears welling up in her eyes. When she backed away from Harry, as he clutched the book tightly in his now white-knuckled hands, Ron put a comforting arm around his wife.

"Well, this is it," said Harry, a lump forming in his throat and his voice shaking. He turned towards his two best friends and gave a very weak smile.

"We're going to miss you so much, Harry," whispered Hermione, her hand pressed against her mouth as though she could not believe this was happening. "It was nice having the old Harry around creating chaos around Hogwarts again."

"I hope so," grinned Harry. "I plan on the three of us creating tons of havoc for the next three years at Hogwarts. But, it was great seeing how you guys turned out. I'm so glad that my best friends found happiness in each other." This comment caused Ron and Hermione to turn and look at each other lovingly before Ron turned back to look at Harry.

"Forget chaos, Harry. The real question is, are you sure you can handle another three years of our bickering?" asked Ron, giving his wife a playful nudge on the shoulder. Hermione playfully glared at him, then pressed her head against his shoulder. Harry gave a weak chuckle.

"I lasted four years, already," he said quietly. "And with great friends like you two, three more won't make a difference." Hermione let out a choked sob as Harry strode towards his friends and hugged them tightly, so that the three of them shared a three-way hug. They both looked startled for a moment, but hugged him back. Tears were streaming down Hermione's face to the point where she was shaking with sadness. Ron playfully ruffled Harry's head and pulled away, still holding on to his wife in a comforting manner.

"I'll miss you two," said Harry, his voice trailing off.

"Harry, you'll see us in a few minutes," joked Ron. "But, we won't see you. We'll miss you mate, more than you'll ever know." Harry just stared at him.

"Yeah, thanks," he whispered. Harry then turned towards Remus. Remus was not crying, but he looked worse than he ever did when it was during the full moon. Sighing with defeat, Harry went to him and hugged him tightly.

"I'll miss you Harry," Remus whispered into his hair. "You were a short, but bright sunshine in this dim life of mine."

"Thanks, Moony," he whispered back. "I'll miss you too." They parted and Harry turned to Eddie.

"It…er…it was nice meeting you," said Eddie awkwardly, not knowing really what to say to Harry. Harry threw his head back and laughed before reaching out and pulling his future godson into a tight embrace.

"You're so much like you're dad," said Harry, amused. "Ron and Hermione must be very proud of you. I know that I am. I couldn't imagine a better godson than one like you." Harry patted him roughly on the back. Eddie went a little red and smiled.

"And on a more personal note, out of all the boys that care about Lily the way that you do, I'm glad that it's you," Harry whispered to Eddie so no one else could hear him. Eddie looked at Harry wide-eyed and went completely scarlet, looking at his feet. Harry could not help but grin at the embarrassed look on his godson's face. Turning away from Eddie, Harry shifted his gaze towards Sirius.

"Sirius?" Harry called out timidly.

"Harry," he said, his voice croaking severely. He held out his arms towards him and before Harry could say anything else he found himself in Sirius's arms being hugged tighter than he had ever felt in his life. Harry started to feel the tears welling up in his eyes and hugged his godfather back, crying into Sirius's robes. Sirius buried his face into Harry's messy jet-black hair and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Please take care of yourself, Harry," he whispered. Harry could feel Sirius's tears wetting his hair.

"I don't need to take of myself," Harry responded. "I have you…and everyone else to take care of me. That's all I need."

These words made Sirius only sob harder. Harry and his godfather slowly parted and he found that he could not look into Sirius's face without getting choked up. Harry turned his head away and his gaze fell directly on Lily, his future daughter. She stood there, just staring at Harry with so many emotions in her emerald green eyes. She blinked repeatedly and her jaw was set. Harry felt his heart fail.

"Lily?" Harry said slowly. Lily nodded to show him that she was listening. "I'll miss you…"

"I'll miss you more," whispered Lily softly and sadly, though there was no croak in her voice. Harry knew that she was not going to cry. According to his sources, she had not cried even when he had died; she was not going to cry now. "Remember, Harry, I never regretted getting to know you. Always remember that…"

"I won't forget it," said Harry quietly, feeling the tears welling up in his eyes again. "I'm so happy that I got to meet you, Lily. You're everything I could have ever asked for in a daughter, if not more.

"I'm just so…_proud_ of you, Lily Potter," said Harry, his voice shaking tremendously and uncontrollably, tears streaming down his face. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Harry," whispered Lily, smiling up at him, though excruciating pain was written all over her face and in her emerald depths. "But even though you're leaving, you're never really gone.

"I'll always have you with me, Harry. When you died saving me, you gave a part of yourself to me. So now that part of you will always be with me. I'll always have you with me, Harry; always. Where ever I am, I know you'll be there too. You're my father, Harry Potter, and therefore, a part of me."

"That means so much to me, Lily," said Harry, his eyes filled with tears, red and puffy. "You mean so much to me…you're everything…" Lily strode forward and hugged Harry, burying her face into his shoulder. Harry hugged her back, tears falling down his cheeks. He had grown to love Lily so much and he simply did not want to lose her. But, in reality, he would never lose her. What she had said was right; being her father…Lily being his daughter meant that they were a part of each other and always would be.

"Lily? Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"How come you never cry?" whispered Harry curiously. Lily looked at him for a minute, and then smiled softly.

"Honestly Harry? I don't know how to cry," she answered truthfully. "It's weird, yeah? I physically don't know how to cry." Harry sat there stunned for a moment, but did not ask any more questions. Deep down, Lily was thankful for that. She already felt out of place being the daughter of the Boy Who Lived and the Heir of Gryffindor; she did not want to talk about anything else that separated her from everyone else.

"Harry, it's time to perform the Memory Charm," said Hermione, regrettably. She took out her wand and pointed it directly at Harry. Harry turned from Lily to Hermione and hesitantly nodded. Bravely, he walked towards his best friend and stood in front of her with the Time Travel book clutched in his hands.

"Harry," Lily called out suddenly, with agony in her voice. Everyone turned to look at her and Harry stared intently at her. "I love you and I'll never regret having you as my father. Please remember that?"

"I love you too, Lily," Harry managed to choke out, tears welling up in his eyes as he turned to face Hermione again. They both nodded at one another.

"_Obliviate_!" Hermione cried out, pointing her wand directly at Harry. The light blue light hit Harry in the face and he stumbled backwards for a moment. Hermione let out a dry sob and rushed out of her office. Everyone nodded and agreed to follow, except for Lily. Lily walked towards Harry and took the book from him.

"Harry, are you alright?" she asked in concern, as he shook his head and looked around the office before setting his gaze on Lily.

"What's going on? Who are you?" asked Harry, looking as though he were going to panic. His words tore at Lily's heart; he did not remember her at all. It felt like her father had disowned her and joined Voldemort all over again. She held her breath for a minute, so desperately wanting to cry but she knew that she had to stay strong, for only a few minutes more. Lily just took a deep breath and shook off the pain that she was feeling.

"Harry, listen to me," whispered Lily sternly. Harry stared at her as she handed him the Time Travel book. "When you open this book, I want you to think of the number negative twenty-one, and then turn the page. When you turn the page, I want you to think of the Restricted Section of the library. Do you understand, Harry?" It was a long time; it felt like hours before Harry nodded, feeling he had to trust this girl, but not knowing or understanding why.

"Okay, good," Lily made sure that he had the book in his hands. Harry stared at it for a moment before opening it. Just as the strange girl instructed, he thought of the number negative twenty-one and then the Restricted Section of the library. Unexpectedly, Harry felt himself disappear into a tornado of swirling colors, leaving Lily there standing alone in Hermione's office, her heart tearing apart as she took one last glance at the father she had never known.

Lily sighed as she watched her future father disappear from her forever. As she watched the book fall to the floor with a loud thud, she knew that she had meant every word that she had said to him being a part of her. Everywhere she was, he would be there too. He was in her and she was in him; they had a connection that no one could break, including Voldemort. They would never leave each other.

Lily had Harry in her heart and that is what counted. That was all she needed; all that she would ever need.

With one last defeated sigh, Lily picked up the Time Travel book and walked out of Hermione's office.

* * *

_When I think back on these times  
And the dreams we left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed  
To get to have you in my life  
__When I look back on these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me_

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you  
For all my life  
__I'll keep apart of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
Everywhere I am there you'll be_

_Well you showed me how it feels  
To feel the sky within my reach  
And I will always remember  
All the strength you gave to me  
__Your love made me make it through  
I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me_

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there I'll always be a place for you  
For all my life  
__I'll keep apart of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
Everywhere I am there you'll be_

_Cause I always saw in you my light  
My strength  
And I want to thank you now for all the ways  
__You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
Always..._

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you  
For all my life  
__I'll keep apart of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
Everywhere I am there you'll be_

_There you'll be..._

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. This was a difficult chapter to write. It was also a tough chapter to revise. Some people might comment that it is impossible to not be able to physically cry, but I did know someone who could not physically cry so it is certainly possible…just saying! Anyways, Harry has gone back home and there is one more chapter. Please be sure to read, enjoy, and review!

Disclaimers for the song in this chapter:

Faith Hill – "There You'll Be"

Coming in Chapter 40 - FINAL CHAPTER! Aftermath from both Harry and Lily's point of view…


	40. A Change in Time

**HARRY POTTER  
TIME TRAVELER**

_**Summary**_ – Harry opens a book in the Restricted Section and it transports him 21 years into the future, where he meets up with the future Ron and Hermione and their son, Eddie. Harry also meets Lily Potter, Harry's very spunky and caring future teenage daughter with a hot temper and a bit of an attitude. Harry wants to know about his future, but he feels that Ron, Hermione, Lily, and Eddie are keeping something from him; some very deep, dark secrets.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 40 – A Change in Time: **

Harry landed on the floor of the Restricted Section of the library with a loud and painful thud. Rubbing his sore backside, he looked around and saw that it was still way past curfew and that he was wondering about after hours. Panicking, he saw his Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map on the floor in front of him and scratched the back of his head in bewilderment. Why was he here in the library again?

'Oh yeah,' Harry thought to himself. He recalled looking up information on the potion that he and Ron were supposed to be researching for Professor Snape.

Harry suddenly heard Filch and Mrs. Norris enter the library, sneering about students being out of bed and getting detention. Harry quickly slipped under his Invisibility Cloak and using the Marauder's Map, he snuck out of the library without Filch or Mrs. Norris noticing.

As he ran down the corridor, he could not help but wonder about what the hell just happened. It was something that was nagging him; lingering at the back of his mind. It was if as though he was supposed to remember something, but he could not. The only thing he could remember was a short, blonde haired girl with glasses that gave him a book and told him what to do. For some reason, Harry had listened to her. He did not know why, but he felt like he could trust the strange girl. It was some kind of like a natural instinct. Harry just knew that the girl was not going to hurt him in anyway and that he could do what she told him to do. But at the same time, Harry could not help but think that maybe the entire thing, including the strange blonde girl, was all a dream.

Before Harry had any more time to ponder the situation, he found himself standing in front of the Portrait of the Fat Lady. He quickly gave the password and stumbled through the Portrait Hole. From inside the Common Room, he could hear two very familiar voices arguing uproariously. Harry rolled his eyes as he saw his two best friends on opposite sides of the Common Room screaming bloody murder at each other.

"MERLIN, YOU ARE SO STUPID!" yelled Hermione, her eyes blazing. Harry also noticed that her hair looked frizzier and bushier than usual; probably out of frustration.

"BLOODY HELL, HERMIONE, I SAID I WAS SORRY! IT WAS A MISTAKE!" Ron roared back. "DON'T TELL ME YOU'VE NEVER MADE A MISTAKE! OH WAIT, OOPS, I'M SORRY! I FORGOT THAT LITTLE MISS PERFECT PREFECT DOESN'T MAKE MISTAKES!"

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT ME LIKE THAT, RONALD EDWARD WEASLEY!" Hermione screeched back. Ron was about to shout back at her but suddenly looked startled and taken back. He opened, and then closed his mouth as stared at her for a moment before he busted out laughing. Hermione glared at him and put her hands firmly on her hips. "And may I ask just what is so funny?"

"My middle name isn't Edward," he said through his chuckles. "It's Bilius." Hermione shrugged.

"I know. But, I've just always liked the name Edward," she said sheepishly, blushing slightly.

Ron stopped laughing and started staring at Hermione intently, with a weird, yet affectionate, look in his bright blue eyes. Harry noticed that Hermione was getting slightly uncomfortable under Ron's stare and color started to rise to her cheeks. It did not stop her from staring back at him with that same look in her eyes, however. Harry grinned knowingly to himself and cleared his throat to gain his friends' attention; and to embarrass them. Both Ron and Hermione both jumped and looked up at Harry blushing.

"Oh, hiya Harry," said Ron, going red at the thought of being caught staring at Hermione. "We were wondering where you had gone off to." Hermione nodded earnestly and Harry just chuckled.

"Yeah I bet you were worried about," said Harry sarcastically, yet playfully. "Why don't you two spare me a lot of frustration and go to a broom closet and snog?" Ron's ears went bright red and it looked as though steam was coming out of Hermione's ears. Despite their embarrassment, they both managed to give Harry deathly glares.

"You wouldn't ever catch me ever snogging Little Miss Stuck-Up," said Ron bitterly. Hermione glared at him, looking hurt.

"Then please explain to me why you got so worked up over the fact that I'm still writing to Viktor," said Hermione coolly, trying to sting him back. It worked because Ron's face looked like it was going to boil over.

Harry shook his head with a knowing smile on his face when something in the back of his mind suddenly clicked; something happened inside of Harry's head that could not be explained. It felt as though something had crawled inside his brain and lit a strange light bulb; a light bulb that Harry did not even know needed to be lit.

"Hermione" asked Harry, his voice shaking slightly. "Do you really like the name Edward?" Hermione seemed rather confused by his question but she shrugged casually, ignoring Ron's grumbling under his breath.

"I suppose so," she said slowly. "Why?"

"Edward Ronald Weasley and Lily Julia Potter…" said Harry slowly, his voice trailing off, as though remembering something. "She never regretted it…"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

Lily walked out of the office, looking at the ground, biting her lip hard. She knew that Harry was a part of her and always would be, but that did not stop her from being upset about him leaving her forever. Lily missed him already and he was only gone not even a minute. When she walked through the doors to Hermione's bedroom, she looked up and saw Eddie, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, and Remus all looking sympathetically at her.

Hermione was sobbing as Ron was hugged her tightly, patting her curly hair and saying soothing and comforting words into hear ear. Sirius and Remus had already broke into Hermione's private cabinet and had taken out the Firewhiskey and poured everyone a glass. It was clear that by the look on Sirius's face that he was way past his first glass. Eddie, on the other hand, held his glass untouched and was looking at Lily with concern on his face. He held out his hand for her and she took it, twining their fingers together.

"Lily, that was a very brave thing you just did," whispered Sirius, taking another sip of Firewhiskey. "I wouldn't have been able to have done it."

"Done what?" asked Lily blankly.

"You had to let Harry go," said Remus, looking at her softly. Lily gave a weak smile and shrugged.

"Yeah, I suppose…"

"What are you all talking about?" a voice asked from behind, coming in through the doors from Hermione's office and into her bedroom. It sounded vaguely familiar to Lily and everyone else, but she could not pinpoint it. "Who let me go? I'm right here!"

Lily gasped at those words and whipped around. Hermione, Ron, Eddie, Sirius, and Remus all looked and gasped. Hermione fainted, though Ron caught her before she hit the floor. Sirius and Remus began choking on their Firewhiskey and stared at the doorframe with widened eyes; filled with shock, amazement, relief, and even fear. Lily screamed and stumbled backwards, walking straight into Eddie's clumsy arms. Her face had become whiter than a sick ghost and her emerald eyes looked almost like a grayish color. Eddie just gulped and clutched tightly on to Lily as he stared at the man standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong with everyone?" the man asked, realizing their reactions and looking at Lily in concern. He walked towards her and knelt down so that he was eye level with her. "Are you okay Tiger?"

Lily nodded as she allowed the new memories to come flooding into her brain. No longer were there memories of hate, anger, and pain. They had now been replaced with memories of happiness, joy, and obstacles that they would overcome together.

Despite her confusion and fear of the situation, Lily could not help but smile as she looked into the emerald green eyes of the thirty-six year old, Harry James Potter.

_***THE END***_

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray  
Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray I could break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_  
_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_  
_Make a wish, take a chance_  
_Make a change, and break away_  
_Out of the darkness and into the sun_  
_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_  
_I'll take a risk, take a chance_  
_Make a change, and break away_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_  
_Sleep under a palm tree_  
_Feel the rush of the ocean_  
_Get onboard a fast train_  
_Travel on a jet plane_  
_Far away_  
_And break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_  
_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_  
_Make a wish, take a chance_  
_Make a change, and break away_  
_Out of the darkness and into the sun_  
_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_  
_I'll take a risk, take a chance_  
_Make a change, and break away_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_  
_Swinging with revolving doors_  
_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me_  
_Gotta keep movin' on movin' on_  
_Fly away_  
_Break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_  
_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_  
_Take a risk, take a chance_  
_Make a change, and break away_  
_Out of the darkness and into the sun_  
_But I won't forget the place I come from_  
_I gotta take a risk, take a chance_  
_Make a change, and break away_  
_Breakaway_  
_Break away  
_**("**_**Breakaway**_**" – Kelly Clarkson)**

* * *

This is the end of the _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_ story. There is a requested sequel posted, but since this story is done being revised, I will be revising that one since I wrote that when I was fifteen and it probably needs a lot of grammar and format work, like this one did.

A special **THANK YOU **goes outto all of those who have stuck with this story and read it in its entirety and a bigger thank you to those who reviewed. I greatly appreciate all that you have done to inspire me to keep writing.

About the Sequel - _**Lily Potter and the Change of Time**_ - Harry Potter is supposed to be dead, but strangely enough, he is alive. Why? Because his fifteen year old self had time traveled and changed everything. Now, Lily must find out where everything went wrong because you never want to mess with fate, it's not always for the best…

***The Jitterbelle***


End file.
